Un prof pas si charmant
by j'men baleck
Summary: Naruto est un élève de la classe sept, une classe bien particulière où sont réunis des adolescents qui possèdent des facultés incroyables mais dont ils ignorent la provenance. Il est perturbateur et arrogant et a pour passe-temps préféré de rendre complément fous ses profs. Plus d'une dizaine d'entre eux sont déjà tombés sous ses ruses. Mais... Résumé complet dans le chapitre 1.
1. La classe sept

**Naruto est un élève de la classe sept, une classe bien particulière où sont réunis des adolescents qui possèdent des facultés incroyables mais dont ils ignorent la provenance. Il est perturbateur et arrogant et a pour passe-temps préféré de rendre complément fous ses profs. Plus d'une dizaine d'entre eux sont déjà tombés sous ses ruses. Mais le nouveau prof qui va se présenter à lui joue dans une toute autre catégorie. Avec son aide et celle de beaucoup d'autres, il va en apprendre plus sur lui, sur ses origines et le monde qui l'entoure. Avec lui vous découvrirez un univers où s'affrontent secrètement l'ombre et la lumière, les anges et les démons. Plongez dans cette histoire où s'entremêle fantastique, surnaturelle, problèmes de sociétés le tout avec humour.**

 **Notre héros ignore encore tout de l'incroyable destin qui lui ait réservé.**

* * *

 **La classe sept**

 **Chapitre 1**

Salut on ne se connait surement pas alors je me présente : Uzumaki Naruto. Je suis ce qu'on appelle couramment un « beau gosse ». Si si, je vous assure ! Je suis blond aux yeux bleus avec des putains de tablettes de chocolat, que demande le peuple ? Je suis un lycéen tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, à un détail près que je fais partie de la classe sept. La classe sept, le cauchemar de tout enseignant. Devinez qui est le boss de cette tribu légendaire ? C'est moi !

Cette classe est un peu particulière, elle regroupe pleins d'individus aux pouvoirs surnaturel et aux capacités hors du commun. Mais notre plus grand pouvoir, c'est la facilité dont on arrive à rendre un prof complètement dingue. Notre total de victimes est de vingt-et-une et on ne compte pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Pourtant on est juste douze élèves mais impossible pour le prof de nous tenir tête. C'est juste jouissif en plus comme j'ai plus de parents, je ne risque pas de me faire réprimander. Aujourd'hui on est lundi mais on est surtout le jour de la découverte de notre nouvelle proie... Enfin je veux dire, du nouveau prof.

J'attends cela depuis un moment, c'est presque devenu une habitude, en général nos profs ne restent pas plus de deux semaines. Il faut dire qu'ils n'ont pas la tâche facile, en effet, notre classe n'est pas organisée comme les autres avec un prof par matière, non la notre n'a qu'un seul prof pour toutes les matières. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, peut être parce que plus aucun prof ne souhaite de nous ?

Bref, il est temps de rentrer en classe. Ah mais j'oublié ! Je n'ai même pas présenté mes camarades. Alors, ma salle de cours est disposée en trois rangées de quatre. Le premier rang est celui de mes groupies, ouep elles me kiffent toutes mais comment leur en vouloir, je suis si beau. Dans l'ordre il y a l'intello aux cheveux roses tagada et à la force herculéenne : Sakura Haruno. C'est la seule dont je me rappelle le nom de famille. En même temps elle me pourchasse depuis la maternelle, je vais lui faire un petit coucou sinon elle risque d'être triste ou même pire carrément de se suicider.

« Salut Sakura.

\- La ferme ! »

Vous voyez elle est raide dingue de moi. Ensuite, à coté il y a Hinata la gosse de riche aux yeux tout blancs, elle est intelligente mais un peu timide contrairement à son cousin Neji.

« Bonjour Hinata.

\- Bon... Bon... Bon-Bonjour » dit-elle avant d'enterrer sa tête sous ses bras.

Quelle cruche celle là ! Après il y a Ino la « Barbie » du lycée, c'est simple tout les garçons rêvent de lui passer dessus, pour certains c'est même déjà fait mais elle ne semble pas gênée par cette réputation. Néanmoins elle est très intelligente contrairement à ce que son physique laisse envisager et elle se moque de ce qu'on peut penser d'elle. En ce qui la concerne c'est juste une fille qui profite de la vie comme certains garçons le font, pour d'autre c'est une « pute ». Moi je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question à part qu'elle est vachement sexy.

« Salut Ino.

\- Quoi de neuf le renard ? Rit-elle T'as compris ? Quoi ... De... Neuf... Le... Renard. C'est drôle hein !

\- Ha ha très drôle » dis-je en souriant.

Salope ! Il s'avère que je porte en moi une divinité démoniaque, un renard à neuf queues, le Kitsune. De ce fait, j'ai eu droit à pas mal de blagues depuis mon enfance à ce sujet. Mais en grandissant et en tabassant pas mal de monde, les gens se sont gentiment arrêtés, tous sauf Ino qui continue en me posant chaque jour cette fameuse question : « quoi de neuf ? ».

C'est vraiment lourd à force ! En plus ce n'est même pas drôle ! Bref ! Pour terminer le rang, on a Tenten. Un nom plutôt marrant porté par une fille complètement folle qui passe son temps à jouer avec des armes. Je continue mon chemin sans l'interpeller car elle est vraiment effrayante.

« Oi où tu vas comme ça ?! On dit bonjour quand on croise une amie le matin, mal poli ! » Hurla dans mes oreilles la folle des armes

Non mais je rêve, cette folle pense qu'on est potes, vous entendez ?! En plus elle a osé me traiter de mal poli ! Je vais la dresser bien comme il faut, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

« Oi, toi là ! J'ai deux mots à te dire.

\- C'est à moi que tu parles petite merde ? Dit-elle en sortant une carabine de sous sa table. Vas y je t'écoute.

\- Je-je voulais te dire que... Je pense que... Tu as absolument le droit de me traiter de « mal poli» car il est inconcevable de ne pas te dire bonjour à toi, une si proche amie, donc je m'en excuse.

\- Excuses acceptées, maintenant tire-toi ! Dit cette petite peste en me braquant avec son arme.

\- Tout de suite ! » Acquiesçais-je en prenant mes jambes à mon cou.

Pfiou! Ce que je lui ai mis, elle n'est pas prête de s'en remettre de si tôt ! Quoi ? Bon ok je me suis peut être un peu écrasé mais cette fille est une malade ! Elle me menaçait avec un fusil quoi ! Elle s'est crue dans GTA ? Bref je comprends pas comment Lee peut aimer cette fana des armes, bon c'est vrai qu'on dit que " l'amour rend aveugle", mais dans son cas je pense que ses sourcils bloquent sa vision Haha. Bien ensuite au deuxième rang on a les groupies de mes groupies ou autrement dit "le trio des harceleurs". Mais d'abord il y a Choji, c'est un petit gros sympathique qui aime secrètement Sakura même si je pense qu'il préfère la viande de poulet. C'est simple il en mange tout le temps, je suis sûr qu'il fait même l'amour avec des nuggets tellement il en est accro.

« Sa…- Bon appétit Choji.

\- Merci » me dit ce ventre sur pattes en train comme toujours de s'empiffrer de nuggets au poulet recouvert de sauce piquante à huit heures du matin.

À la droite de Choji, siège le chef du trio d'harceleur, Neji assis juste derrière sa cible Hinata, ouais je sais moi aussi je trouve sa glauque, ce type veux sauter sa propre cousine. C'est le deuxième plus intelligent de la classe et l'un des mecs les plus beaux du lycée malgré sa longue chevelure de hippie et ses yeux presque globuleux. Bon j'vais le saluer car on est quand même proches.

« Salut Neji…-

\- Bouge de là, tu m'empêche de voir la nuque d'Hinata ! Me coupa-t-il l'air furieux

\- O...key.

\- Oh Naruto regarde! Reprit-il le visage plus gai

\- Regarder quoi ?

\- Bon sang tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'observation ! C'est pourtant évident non ?! S'exclama le jeune homme en montrant du doigt la nuque d'Hinata toujours couché sur la table la tête dans les bras.

\- Euh... Non désolé, je ne vois rien.

\- Elle a changé de barrette ! Elle porte une barrette en forme de soleil, elle ne l'a pas remis depuis deux semaine celle la. AAAAAAAAAH quelle est mignonne coiffée comme ça ! » Dit le jeune homme dont les joues étaient devenues toute rouges sous le coup de l'émotion - ou de l'excitation qui sait ?

Bref laissons-le s'extasier sur la barrette de sa cousine. A coté on a Sai, un jeune garçon bizarre et plutôt réservé. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était gay jusqu'au jour ou je l'ai surpris en train de se masturber sur un dessin d'Ino qu'il avait fait la veille. Faut dire que ses dessins sont hyper réalistes et encore c'est un euphémisme. Par contre ça reste entre nous j'ai promis de ne rien dire, et en échange il fait mes devoirs de maths. Bon et si on allait le... Ah apparemment il est encore en train de dessiner Ino ? C'est fou c'est au moins le centième portrait d'elle ! Il ne connait pas le syndrome de la page blanche ou quoi ? Quoi que ... Après ce que j'ai vu l'autre fois, il est clair que ça lui arrive de laisser du blanc sur sa feuille HAHA. Quoi ? Je vous avez prévenu que j'étais pervers. Non ? Beh maintenant vous le savez.

Et pour finir le trio, il y a Lee alias Gros Sourcils. Il y a tant de choses à dire sur lui : il est bête, il a une coiffure ridicule, une tenue verte vomi plus proche d'un déguisement d'Halloween que de l'habillement d'un lycéen et un amour irrationnel pour cette cinglée de Ten Ten. Attention il me regarde !

« Salut mon pote, ça va?

\- Ouais. Et toi ?

\- Tranquille. Souris-je

\- Tant mieux alors. »

Quelle abruti celui la ! Je vous arrête tout de suite je ne suis pas hypocrite j'ai juste oublié de préciser qu'il est ceinture noire dans au moins onze disciplines de combat tels que le karaté, le judo ou encore l'aïkido ! Donc vaux mieux ne pas le provoquer.

Et enfin on a le dernier rang, la "Dream Team". En premier, il y a moi le BG qui siège sur la seule chaise qui trône au milieu de touts ses tabourets, à ma droite Kiba mon meilleur ami le fan de chien. C'est mon meilleur pote depuis la maternelle, il est un peu bête mais je l'aime quand même. Il a aussi un odorat hyper développé du coup j'aime bien péter à coté de lui pour ensuite le regarder suffoquer par terre en m'implorant d'ouvrir la fenêtre ! Ha ha ha ! C'est juste hyper fun ! À sa droite, on a Shikamaru, le mec le plus intelligent du lycée. Mais faut pas croire, il est sympa quand il veut et surtout, il nous aide enfin c'est surtout qu'il aime étaler ses connaissances. Et pour finir, il y a Gaara le fou. Comme Lee il est un peu bête mais personne n'osera jamais lui dire en face car il est cinglé, genre complètement barge, mais vraiment malade quoi ! Une rumeur dit qu'il a même buté son père. Mais je l'aime bien il est est sympa dans le fond et en plus lui aussi il a une divinité démoniaque au fond de lui. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ça, mais il a une espèce de grosse gourde géante et ridicule qu'il porte toujours sur le dos, on dirait une tortue.

« Salut Naruto. Me salua Gaara

\- Yo mon pote. Toujours aussi stylé avec ta gourde mec.

\- Vraiment ? Merci.

\- De rien. »

Le nombre de fois ou il est tombé de son tabouret à cause d'elle lol. Bon il est temps de regagner ma place. À peine ai-je le temps de m'asseoir que Kiba me chuchote déjà à l'oreille. D'ailleurs pourquoi il chuchote ? Je veux dire le prof n'est même pas encore arrivé et en temps normal Kiba n'est pas du genre à craindre l'autorité, bref passons.

« Alors Naruto, à ton avis il sera comment le nouveau prof ? Dit-il en positionnant dans mon oreille.

\- Alors un, mon pote, arrête de chuchoter. Deux, mon oreille n'est pas un réservoir à salive et trois, je n'ai aucune idée de comment il sera, mais je m'en fous, pour moi ça n'a aucune importance vu qu'il est destiné à partir après avoir été gravement humilié.

\- C'est de la violence gratuite, ça. Prit position Shikamaru

\- Oui effectivement. Mais c'est tellement drôle. Souris-je

\- C'est vrai qu'on en a éliminé pas mal de profs, dit mon ami la tortue avant de tomber une fois de plus par terre sous le poids de sa gourde.

\- Ouais c'est vrai. C'est quoi ton meilleur souvenir Naruto ? Demanda mon best friend

\- Le contrôle de français avec Mme Durant, elle était si gênée.

\- Mort de rire, la pauvre, s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- J'avoue que je me sentais mal pour elle. Laissa échapper l'intello de service

 _Flash back_

Il y a un mois, en cours de français pendant un contrôle, Naruto avait sorti une feuille de sa trousse ce qui n'avait pas échappé à l'œil de sa prof.

« Oh ! Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda Mme Durant

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Clama l'accusé

\- Mais bien sûr ! D'un geste, elle lui arracha sa feuille des mains et la déchira d'un coup sec. Ecoutez moi bien Mr Uzumaki, j'en ai marre de vous! Ce n'est pas vous qui faîtes la loi ici, il est temps que vous...Mr Uzumaki ? »

Naruto commença à sangloter, la Prof n'en revenait pas.

« Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ? Poursuivit-elle dans l'incompréhension la plus totale

-Ce n'était pas une antisèche ce que vous avez déchiré Mme. Comment avez vous pu ?! Dit Kiba d'un air offusqué.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Naruto était en pleurs, c'était la première fois qu'on le voyait ainsi, il leva rapidement la tête en direction de Mme durant et laissa échapper un mot.

« Monstre.

\- Monstre ? La prof complètement déconcertée se baissa et ramassa un petit bout de papier de la feuille qu'elle avait déchiré. Sur ce morceaux on pouvait clairement lire " Bonne chance fiston, ta maman qui t'aimes." Mais enfin qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ce bout de papier était le dernier souvenir de ma défunte mère.

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne suis pas très intelligent et je n'ai jamais eu confiance en moi alors un jour, lorsque j'étais en CP, ma mère m'a écrit un petit message d'encouragement pour m'aider à me surpasser. Ce jour là c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu en vie. Depuis je garde précieusement son dernier message et je le regarde avant chaque contrôle pour me donner de la force. Mais vous l'avez déchiré.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Peu importe, il est déchiré maintenant. Je ne pourrais plus le voir comme...*renifle* comme ma maman.

\- Naruto je ne... Je ne savais pas, dit elle plus que gênée. Pardon je te demande pardon, sanglota t-elle avant de sortir en courant.

\- Et une de moins, merci Kitsune pour ce joli message. » S'écria le jeune Uzumaki Hilare

 _Retour au présent_

« Haha ! Se mit à rire le fan des chiens La tête qu'elle a faite. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et habillé de manière décontractée. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, déposa la mallette qu'il avait à la main puis se stoppa.

« Mince... Deux minutes, je reviens j'ai oublié de prendre mon café. »

Puis il s'en alla devant le regard admiratif de mes groupies.

« Wow qu'il est beau ! Commença la rose

\- À mort ! Reprit la blonde

\- Bordel c'était qui ce mec ! Demandais-je à ma team le regard noir

\- Un nouvel élève ? Supposa l'Inuzuka

\- Il me semble évident que c'est le nouveau prof. Révéla Le Nara

\- Mais il est trop jeune ! Dit-il avant de retomber par terre.

\- Gaara tu devrais rester par terre tu gagneras du temps. Proposais-je à mon ami tortue avec le sourire Bref ce mec est trop arrogant il rentre comme si c'était un moulin et sans même dire bonjour ! On est la classe 7 bordel ! Il devrait nous craindre !

\- C'est vrai qu'il à l'air assez décontracté alors qu'il fait pourtant face à une classe qui est décrite comme "la calamité insurmontable". Tiens le revoilà. » Nous fit remarquer l'Einstein de service

Le jeune arrogant revient, une tasse à la main et s'assoit tranquillement en nous ignorant complètement.

Deux minutes plus tard...

Ce guignol nous ignore encore j'y crois pas ! Ça fait deux minutes qu'il regarde un magasine en buvant sa tasse de café. Et mes groupies continuent à le déshabiller du regard ! Tiens la folle des armes lève la main.

« Euh excusez-moi Monsieur ? » Prit la parole Ten Ten

Non mais regardez comment ses yeux brillent à celle-là !

Le jeune homme baissa son magasine, regarda son interlocutrice puis sourit.

Voilà qu'il lui fait du rentre dedans ce pédophile... Et elle rougit en plus!

« Shojo, tu as levé la main ? Demanda l'inconnu avec un large sourire

\- Oui.

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, non ? Reprit-il

-Euh... Non. Avoua la jeune demoiselle

\- Alors tu la ferme. Merci.

Non mais j'y crois pas il lui a dit de la fermer ! C'est bon il est mort c'est sûr.

\- OK. Répondit timidement Ten Ten telle une arme qu'on venait de briser

\- Hein ?! Non mais je rêve ! Hallucinais-je à haute voix

Soudain Lee se leva d'un regard furieux et les poings fermés. À ouais c'est vrai qu'il kiffe Ten Ten.

« Je…-»

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« À moins que tu cherches une tronçonneuse pour éradiquer le buisson qui te sers de sourcil, tu n'as aucune raison d'être debout. Alors assieds-toi car la vue de ton horrible pyjama me donne la migraine. Prononça cet homme avec un calme olympien

\- Oui monsieur. Dit-il avant de s'asseoir tel un homme venant de se faire émasculer.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est une blague ?

\- Bordel Naruto mais c'est qui ce mec ?!

\- Mais J'en sais rien moi kiba !

\- Peu importe qui c'est, il vient de mettre hors jeu deux des membres les plus fous de la classe en moins d'une minute. Poursuivit Shikamaru

\- Naruto, on fait quoi ? Me teint Gaara à l'oreille

\- Observons-le encore un peu pour le moment. »

Deux minutes plus tard...

Il a enfin fini son café et se met debout devant le tableau avant de se faire interrompre par Sakura qui gesticulait sur sa chaise en levant les mains, oui les mains. Quelle fayote !

« Oui.

\- Je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai hâte de travailler avec vous et que je vous aime déjà. Enfin je vous aime... Pas comme... Vous voyez hein! Sourit-elle

Affligeant !

« Comment tu t'appelles déjà?

\- Sakura Haruno.

\- Je vois. Sakura ?

\- Oui ! Dit-elle le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Sakura ? L'appela-t-il une fois encore

\- Oui. S'extasia t-elle encore une fois les yeux en cœur.

\- Ta gueule ! » Dit-il avant de ponctuer sa charmante remarque par un DAB sous les yeux écarquiller de Sakura qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

Sakura était sous le choc, mais elle n'était pas la seule toute la classe était surprise mis à part Ino qui était morte de rire.

« Mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Il vient de lui faire un DAB là ? N'arrivait pas à croire Kiba

\- Ce n'est pas ça le plus important ! Depuis quand un prof clash les élèves ?

\- Sakura autant te prévenir, mes fesses sont très propres je n'ai donc en aucune façon besoin de lèche cul que ceci te serve de leçon. Bien commençons. Je m'appelle Uchiwa Sasuke, vous pouvez m'appeler Sasuke. Je suis à partir de maintenant votre nouveau prof. Qu'on se le dise je déteste les gamins dans votre genre mais tant que vous ne me faîtes pas chier je ne vous ferais pas chier enfin en principe, car je ne peux m'empêcher de vanner mes élèves et dans votre classe il y a de sacrée clients.

\- Si t'aime pas les enfants pourquoi devenir prof ? Poursuivit mon meilleur ami

\- Pour trois raisons: Juillet, Août, Décembre. Révéla notre prof

\- Elle est bonne celle là. Osa rire ce juda

\- Kiba traître comment ose tu rire à une de ses blagues collabo! M'époumonais-je

\- Désolé. »

Kuso ! Il faut que je réagisse.

« Oi Sasuke! On peut fermer les stores le soleil me fait mal aux yeux ? Pris-je enfin la parole

\- Oui et alors, toi aussi tu me fais mal aux yeux quand je te regarde.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! » S'écria Kiba hilare

D'un coup toute la classe se retourna vers moi. Ils étaient tous sous le choc. En même temps c'était la première fois qu'un prof osait me répondre. Mais bon il en fallait plus pour m'impressionner.

« Oui parce que je suis éblouissant. Sourire

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! » Reprit-il de plus belle

Maintenant tout le monde avait le regard cloué sur lui.

« La seule chose d'éblouissant chez toi, c'est mon reflet dans tes yeux.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOH ! » S'écria de nouveau Kiba

Oh non ! J'y crois pas ! Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il réponde à ça moi. Merde ! Tout le monde me regarde mais j'ai pas de réplique qui me vient en tête là. Kuso !

Le prof me regarde, sourit, pointe son doigt vers moi et s'exclame

« "Bang"! Repose en paix. »

Oh non tout le monde me regarde, j'ai si honte. L'enfoiré !

« T'as peut être gagné la bataille mais t'as pas gagné la guerre.

\- Sasuke se mit à rire Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

\- Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Et bien...Naruto, j'espère que tu me divertiras comme il se doit. Sourit-il Il n'y a rien de plus jubilatoire que détruire les petits pré-pubère arrogants dans ton genre. Mais sois sur d'une chose, cette guerre, tu vas la perdre.

\- Nous verrons ça. »


	2. La rencontre avec Akihide

**Une matinée mouvementée, la rencontre avec Akihide**

 **Chapitre 2**

Je ne vous salue pas et je ne vous demande pas non plus comment vous allez car j'en ai strictement rien à faire. Vous me connaissez surement, de nom du moins, mais pour les ignares et pour tous ceux n'ayant pas remarqué que le style d'écriture a changé, je suis Uchiwa Sasuke. Je suis le nouveau prof en charge de la classe sept pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas tout suivi ou qui ont une mémoire de poisson rouge. Je suis aussi le narrateur de ce début de chapitre. J'ai la réputation d'être un beau ténébreux, va savoir pourquoi ? Je suis quelqu'un qui aime les défis et qui adore remettre en place les pseudos brutes, ces petits lycéens tous plus cons les uns que les autres et souffrant d'une excroissance de fierté injustifiée. J'ai été engagé pour m'occuper de la «classe la plus insupportable de toute l'académie». Mais elle n'est pas si extraordinaire en fin de compte, enfin mis à part ce petit blondinet qui m'a l'air vraiment intéressant.

Bon il est temps de rentrer en classe, mon deuxième jour va débuter enfin- attendez ! Tout d'abord vérifions que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Café ? J'ai ! Magasine People ? J'ai ! Mallette ? J'ai ! Brosse à dents ? J-J'ai pas ! Kuso ! Oui contrairement à vous, j'emmène ma brosse à dents partout, se brosser après chaque repas c'est le strict minimum en matière d'hygiène ! Oh et puis merde je ferais avec pour aujourd'hui.

Tiens, c'est bizarre. J'entends presque rien, ils ne sont pas encore là. J'ai pourtant trois minutes de retard ? A peine ai-je poussé la poignée qu'une fan-girl hystérique me prend pour cible.

« Bonjour sensei ! » Me salua la jeune fille à la chevelure Tagada Pinky

Encore elle. Hein c'est quoi ce truc sur son visage ? Pfff encore une qui confond maquillage et ravalement de façade, j'ai vue des peintres utiliser moins de peinture. Je vais faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer mon chemin tranquilou vers mon bureau.

« Mort de rire le vent que tu t'es prise. S'esclaffa sa blondinette de copine

\- Arrête il ne m'a pas mis de vent il ne m'a peut être pas entendu ! » Essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

J'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit petit pot de peinture, j'ai juste aucune envie de te répondre. Bref je vais m'installer et voir ce qu'il y a de beau au menu ragot du jour.

« Mais oui mais oui. Dis Sakura, c'est quoi ce rouge à lèvres ?

\- Oh ça ? Il te plait ? Je suis belle comme ça, hein ?

\- Pas du tout. Tu ne ressembles à rien et encore c'est un euphémisme. Se moqua la Yamenaka

\- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dis Ino? » Cria-t-elle en se levant.

Mais elle va la fermer celle là ! Quoi ! Cristiano Ronaldo a été vu en compagnie d'un Escort boy à la sortie d'un hôtel gay ! Ma foi au final rien d'étonnant, j'ai toujours su qu'il était gay celui-là. Y'a qu'a voir son prénom : "Cristiano" c'est le pseudo typique de tous les strip-teaseurs et autres gigolos. Si si je vous assure c'est la règle des prénoms en terminaison "o". Comme Paolo ou Marco par exemple.

« Du calme, ce rouge à lèvres brillant est très joli.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

Mais bordel cette truie ne peut pas la mettre en veilleuse ! Quoi ! Jay Z a trompé Beyoncé ! Non mais quel connard celui là de quel droit se permet-il de faire ça ce sale gorille ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, de toute façon ils n'allaient pas ensemble c'est vrai quoi il n'y a que dans les contes Disney que la princesse se tape une grenouille ha ha elle est bonne celle la, je parle de ma vanne hein pas de Beyonce je la respecte trop pour ça, quoiqu'elle a un sacré postérieur *bave*.

« Je t'ai déjà pourtant dit que quand on possède une bouche pulpeuse on doit éviter ce genre de rouge à lèvres.

\- Et depuis quand t'es experte en maquillage toi d'abord ?! Demanda Miss Haruno d'un air méprisant, pas convaincu des compétences en maquillage de sa voisine.

\- Il n'y a pas que moi, même Christina Cordula l'a dit dans « les Reines du Shopping ». »

Argument imparable je présume?

« Peut-être mais moi je me trouve plus féminine comme ça _! Et puis_ _peut-être que comme ça j'attirerais son attention ?_

\- "Féminine" tu dis ? Pas du tout tu ressembles à une pute. "Puteuh, j'ai dit puteuuuuh !" J'adore cette chanson chantonna-t-elle tout sourire ce single plus que controversé.

-Ino garde les idées concernant ta future vie professionnelle pour toi. Coupais-je cette blondie sans aucune pudeur

-Haha Rit-le pot de peinture ambulant du nom de Sakura

\- Et toi là, Madame Haruno ! L'interpellais-je avec ma belle voix suave et envoutante

\- Ou-oui !

\- Avec ce maquillage tu ressemble à une de ces femmes quand voit dans les vitrines des rues d'Amsterdam. »

Le visage de la jeune fille se figea comme stupéfait par mes propos.

« Oh la vache ! Prit parole la chinoise de service

\- Oh, la tronche qu'elle fait, j'en peux plus c'est trop drôle ! S'écria la jeune Ino hilare.

\- Arrête c'est chips. Continua la dingue des armes

\- Hum des chips ! S'extasia à haute voix le ventre sur pattes de la classe

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais toi. Dit le jeune Lee d'un ton taquin

\- Ça va Sakura ? » Demanda Tenten à la fille à la chevelure rose dont le visage baissé n'affichait aucune expression.

Sakura releva doucement la tête les yeux larmoyants pour regarder son interlocutrice en face.

« Il... Il-il a dit... Il a dit... Il a dit...

\- Oui je sais, ça ne se fait pas de dire ça, il est allé trop loin il faut qu'on lui montre qu'on ne-

\- Il a dit "madame" l'interrompu tout sourire la jeune femme les yeux en cœur. _Kya ! Je savais que je faisais plus femme avec ce maquillage !_

\- Elle est consciente qu'il l'a traitée de prostituée hollandaise là ?! Y'a que moi que ça choque ? Ino ?

\- Oui. Sourit la reine des pestes autoproclamée

\- Tss ! Ce n'est pas marrant Ino ! Et toi Hinata ?

\- Je... Je... Je-je... Bonjour. Peina à prononcer la timidité incarnée, j'ai nommée Hinata

\- Oh elle est trop cute ! Se dit Neji les joues toutes rouges et le nez couvert de sang.

\- Un problème ? »Demanda Sai le regard plein de dégout

Neji se mit à renifler

« Oui j'ai un problème, et même un gros problème ! Je souffre d'Hinatadépendance mais ne t'inquiète pas tout s'arrangera quand on sera mariés. »

Mais il va la fermer le Lannister de service !

« T'es bizarre, même dégoûtant. Je veux dire... C'est de l'inceste sale obsédé !

\- L'amour n'a pas de frontières. Et puis tu es mal placé pour me traiter d'obsédé Mr je passe mon temps à dessiner des portraits d'Ino toute nue !

\- Pas si fort, elle va t'entendre baka !

\- Qui tu traites de baka avec ta dégaine de transsexuel ! Se défendit le Hyûga plein de hargne

\- La ferme ou je crève tes yeux face de grenouille ! Renchérit Saï

\- Nandato !

Silence vous deux ! Ordonna la jeune chinoise aux cheveux séparés par deux macarons parfaitement symétriques, aux deux perturbateurs. Le silence regagnant ses droits elle se tourna vers sa voisine de rang. Bordel de quoi tu parles ? T'es toujours perchée, décidément Hinata, je pose une question sérieuse et toi tu réponds par "bonjour". Soupira-t-elle Je me demande bien à quoi vous pensez tous pour être si peu préoccupés par les propos de ce prof mal épilé du sourcil ! »

\- _Ten Ten Ten TenTen Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten TenTen Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten TenTen Ten Ten Ten je t'aime et même plus encore, Je ten._ Déclara-t-il au fin fond de son cœur en fixant Tenten

 _-Des chips bacon, des chips gout poulet ou moutarde ou des chips gout chips baccon- moutarde !_ Pensa Choji qui était resté bloqué sur les chips. Un immense filet de bave coula sur la table.

- _Neji + Hinata = amour. Puis un jour ils vont faire l'amour et vont avoir plein de bébés_ , Chantonna-t-il intérieurement les mains posés sur les joues le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Inooooooooooo je te veux dans mon lit !_ Fantasma le jeune dessinateur

Bref la pause est finie, il est temps de commencer le cours. Hein ? Mais où sont les quatre zigotos du fond de la classe ? Je vais demander à l'un des membres du troupeau où ils sont.

« Oi Choji, je ne vois pas Naruto et ses acolytes. Où sont-ils ? Tu les a mangés ?

\- Non je vous le jure. Et puis je suis peut être un peu enrobé mais comme ma maman me dit souvent, si je travaille bien, un jour je prendrais la place que je mérite dans ce monde ! cria-t-il en bondissant de son tabouret.

\- Pour l'instant, tout ce que tu prends c'est de la place alors arrête de t'exciter pour rien le gros. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ou sont ces sales petits cloportes ?

\- Ils doivent être en retard, il n'y a que les lundis qu'ils sont à l'heure. » M'informa Sakura

* * *

 **Dans la cour principale du Lycée Red Star de Konoha**

Salut ! Ça va tout le monde ? C'est moi Naruto, le beau gosse. Je vous ai manqué ? On est un peu en retard car comme d'habitude Kiba tarde à se débarrasser de son petit clebs. En effet, comme toujours il le confie à un pion en début de journée et il le récupère à la pause de midi puis il le confie à nouveau pour le récupérer à la fin des cours. Franchement il devrait laisser Akamaru chez lui. Ah c'est bon il à fini- et merde voilà Léo.

« Salut Naruto. Me salua mon rivale capillaire

\- Désolé je n'ai pas le temps de te parler.

\- Ok à plus dans le bus ! Me sourit-il amicalement

\- Ouais c'est ça à tout à l'heure dans ta sœur.

\- Hein ? Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés en me regardant m'éloigner au loin suivi par mes associés.

\- Oh le bâtard ! Elle était bonne celle-là ! Se mit à rire mon meilleur ami

\- Je trouve ça un peu déplacé comme remarque. Se plaignit Shikaboy, ouais c'est son petit surnom.

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'elle t'a rien fait sa sœur. J'oubliais que Gaara aussi a une sœur, il est d'ailleurs hyper protecteur à son sujet.

\- Hum sa sœur hein ? Qu'est ce qu'elle est bonne, je me la ferais bien moi ! Dit Kiba

-N'importe quoi t'as oublié qu'elle t'a "motherzonné". M'empressais-je de le ramener sur terre

\- "motherzonné" ? Je sais c'est quoi la "friendzonne" mais ça c'est quoi ? Tiens, finalement l'intello de service ne sait pas tout.

\- C'est un nouveau concept que les filles ont créé et dont a été victime Kiba. Éclairais-je la lanterne de Shikamaru en riant

\- C'n'est même pas drôle ! Contesta le concerné

\- Vas-y raconte ! M'implora la tortue

\- Eh bien vous voyez la sœur de Léo, Stacy, Kiba était sur un banc avec elle la tête posée sur ses genoux, il s'apprêtait à lui demander de sortir avec lui quand celle-ci tout en caressant ses cheveux lui à dit : "T'es trop chou tu réveilles en moi mon instinct maternel, oui je te vois un peu comme un petit bébé."

\- Wow ça fait mal ! Ajouta le Nara

\- Mort de rire t'es le premier homme à te faire "babyzonner". Se moqua Gaara

\- Ha ha j'en peux plus "bayzonné" j'adore ! Je n'aurai pas pu trouver mieux. Avouai-je malgré moi

\- Vos gueules ! J'aurais bien aimé voire ce que vous auriez fait à ma place !

\- Moi j'aurais dis: " Tu me donnes le sein maman ?"

\- Pas mal Naruto Rit le fou de la classe Et toi Shikamaru ?

\- Hum... Je pense que j'aurais dit un truc du genre " Connais-tu le concept du complexe d'œdipe ?"

\- Pas mal !

\- Pas compris. Commença Gaara

\- Moi non plus. Repris le fan des chiens

\- Bon sang votre manque de culture est inquiétant. S'énerva Mister culture Général

\- Oh ça va écrase ! D'ailleurs en parlant de sœur, Gaara tu devineras jamais avec qui j'ai vu la tienne. Dit l'Inuzaka

-"Avec qui tu l'a vue" ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement.

\- Il s'avère que j'ai aperçu Temari en très charmante compagnie. Sourit-il

\- Comment ça ? S'écria le frère hyper protecteur

\- Elle était avec un mec. Poursuivit le motherzonné

\- Quoi un mec ? Un ami tu veux dire ?

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils se tenaient la main en se promenant dans le Park prés du lycée.

\- Quoi ils se tenaient la main ?! Mon dieu elle est surement enceinte de ce salop maintenant !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Depuis quand est ce qu'une fille tombe enceinte juste en attrapant la main d'un garçon ? T'as dû rater un max de cours sur l'éducation sexuelle toi. Interpellais-je mon ami en pleine crise de panique

\- Peu importe, je vais lui briser les os à ce type !

\- Je pense que tu devrais essayer de te calmer, tu ne le connais même pas ce type si ça se trouve il est très gentil, » Essaya vainement Shikaboy de défendre le mystérieux prétendant de Temari la voix tremblotante.

Non ne me dis pas que...Sacré Shikaboy

« Rien à foutre, personne ne touche à ma grande sœur! Kiba qui c'est ce type ? Donne-moi son adresse que j'aille le buter, non ! Le torturer ! Non, plonger son satané pénis dans un bain d'acide !

\- Un problème Shika ? Questionna Kiba d'un air innocent

\- Non, répondit-il d'une toute petite voix, les mains sur son entrejambe et le visage trempé de sueur.

\- Alors Kiba j'attends ! C'est quoi le nom à ce connard ?

\- C'est... »

Soudain Shikamaru commença à accélérer son rythme nous laissant loin derrière lui.

« Oi qu'est ce que tu fous à accélérer comme ça ? Stoppai-je le Nara en pleine course

\- Euh on est en retard les gars je vous signale, se justifia-t-il en abordant un sourire inhabituel.

\- Et alors ? Je lui fis alors remarquer que cela n'était pas un fait nouveau.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu essaye de fuir quelque chose ? L'accusa Kiba

\- Pas du tout !

\- Beh alors Kiba, tu vas me dires qui a bien pu oser copuler avec ma Temari onee-san! Revint à la charge Gaara

\- Eh bien c'est quelqu'un d'assez proche de toi.

\- Quoi ! »

C'est bien ce que je me disais ha ha le petit cachottier.

« Dites les gars vous allez manger quoi à Noël ? Changeai-je de sujet

\- "A Noël" ?

\- Ouais à cette période je passe facilement de 45 à 70. Souris-je

\- Attends comment tes pieds peuvent autant grandir ? Me demanda le délateur les yeux perdus

\- Mes pieds ?

\- Ouais passer de la pointure 45 à celle de 70 c'est chaud quand même.

\- Je parlais de mon poids abruti !

\- Haha qu'il bête Fit le deuxième élu démoniaque de la classe hilare oubliant la précédente conversation.

\- _Ouf j'ai eu chaud ! Merci d'avoir fait diversion Naruto._

\- _De rien mais veille à t'expliquer avec Gaara après, c'est ton pote tu te dois d'être honnête avec lui._

\- _Ouais je sais mais c'est arrivé si vite aussi, mais tu as raison je dois lui dire ce que je ressens pour sa sœur. »_

Oui vous n'avez pas rêvé, on a bien communiqué par télépathie. Quoi, ne me dites pas que vous ne possédez pas d'amis avec lesquels vous avez un lien si fort que vous arrivez à lire ses pensées et inversement ? Si ce n'est pas le cas je vous plains. Bon c'est vrai qu'on commence à être vraiment en retard là.

« On est bien en 206 ?

\- Euh non Naruto on est en 2016.

\- Je parlais de la sale idiot de Kiba !

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Oui on est bien en 206. Tu devrais quand même t'en souvenir après tout ce temps. Me reprocha Monsieur « je sors avec la sœur de mon pote »

\- Dis Naruto, quelle excuse tu vas sortir cette fois ? Me questionna le manipulateur du sable

\- J'ne sais pas on verra, je ferrais au feeling. »

Hein ? Vous avez entendu ? Bien sure que non vous n'êtes pas sur place.

« Oh les gars, vous avez entendu ?

\- Entendu quoi ? M'interrogea mon ami d'enfance

\- Comme des cris ? »

Je crois que ça vient des toilettes ! Il faut que j'aille voir.

« Oi Naruto ou tu cours comme ça ?

\- Kiba,Gaara, suivons-le. »

Je ne m'étais pas trompé c'est- Bordel mais qu'est- ce qu'ils foutent ceux-là ?!

« Oi Naruto tu pouvais nous- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici? S'écria Kiba suivit de près par mes autres acolytes

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir. »

Je m'excuse pour ce suspens il faut dire que le spectacle qui se joue devant moi est assez perturbant. Je me trouve dans les toilettes des mecs. Devant moi se trouve, avachi contre un mur un jeune blond aux regards noir dépourvu de toute émotion, vêtu d'un costard de grande marque, un cigare à la main. Ce type je le connais c'est un sale snob, traînant souvent avec François , ce putain de connard arrogant. C'est un raciste, je hais ces gens là. Mais la scène qui se déroulait à coté était plus encore dérangeante. Deux jeunes hommes, ses acolytes, maintenaient la tête d'un petit dans la cuvette des WC avec un énorme et bruyant rire sinistre en fond sonore, dont le volume couvrait les supplications et autre gémissements de leur victime. Le petit homme portait l'uniforme du lycée, chose assez rare pour être signalé, bien que peu reconnaissable à cause de nombreuses tâches de sang et de crasse qui l'avaient sali. Le garçon avait les cheveux courts hérissés bruns et les yeux noirs il possédé une longue écharpe bleu autour de son cou.

« Ce gars là bas en train... De... Fumer c'est... Le fils de Danzo, s'éternisa à dire cet intello tout en reprenant son souffle.

\- Ouais ce type est Akihide Shimura. Poursuivit Gaara

\- Oi que faites-vous ici ? A ce que je sache ce ne sont pas des toilettes pour les chiens ici. » Prit parole le susnommé


	3. Confrontation avec Akihide

**Confrontation avec Akihide**

 **Chapitre 3**

« Oi, que faites-vous ici ? À ce que je sache ce ne sont pas des toilettes pour les chiens. Sourit Akihide

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps, traîner avec les gosses de riches dans ton genre, ce n'est pas notre délire. Aller on se casse les gars, dit Kiba en me prenant par le bras.

\- À quoi vous jouez tous les trois ? Demandais-je aux trois garçons en face de moi, sortant mon bras de l'étreinte de mon meilleur ami

\- Oi, mais bordel qu'est-ce qui te prend Naruto ?! Tu vas avoir des ennuis si tu lui cherches la merde ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Revenu à la charge Kiba

\- Il a raison Naruto, peu importe ce qu'il se passe ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Mieux vaut ne pas s'en occuper, déclara Shikamaru en tournant les talons à son tour.

Soudain, les deux agresseurs traînant le corps presque inconscient de leur victime, sortirent de la cabine des WC et balancèrent le jeune garçon aux pieds d'Akihide. Wow je n'avais pas remarqué mais ils sont jumeaux. Attend mais je les connais !

\- Alors, est ce que Luke et Léoh ont réussi à te faire revenir dans le droit chemin, le questionna le jeune Shimura ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas. Et puis c'était quoi cette question d'abord ? Soudain, l'un des agresseurs me dévisagea en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Puis il se stoppa et murmura à l'oreille de son maître comme le bon toutou qu'il était.

\- Akihide, ces gars font partie de la classe des monstres. Le blond en face je le connais, c'est Naruto, pensa chuchoter le dénommé Luke.

Essayer de chuchoter avec moi est une perte de temps, mon ouïe est bien trop développée. Akihide se mit à sourire, apparemment ce qu'il venait d'entendre devait être assez drôle.

\- Uzumaki Naruto hein ? Alors comme ça, vous faites partie de ces monstres ?

\- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question. Je t'ai demandé ce que vous faisiez ici? M'empressais-je de répondre à ce sale fils à papa

\- T'as du culot pour parler comme cela à Akihide Sempai, bakemono ! Hurla Léoh, le second des jumeaux.

Ah encore un Léo… J'étais de dos mais je pus sentir Gaara grimacer de colère. Oui « bakemono », ce mot réveillait en lui de douloureux souvenirs.

\- Du calme Léoh, ne t'énerve pas pour rien. Alors comme ça, tu veux savoir ce qu'on fait ? C'est simple on refait l'éducation de ce petit chenapan. M'informa le chef de leur bande

\- Refaire son éducation ? Que veux tu dire je ne comprends pas.

\- Il n'y a pourtant rien de difficile à comprendre Naruto. C'est simple, ce méprisable individu a cru bon de distribuer des prospectus pour diffuser ses idées dégoûtantes. Rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de …- Soudain il arrêta son monologue pour balancer un gros crachat sur le visage du jeune garçon à ses pieds comme si ce dernier n'avait pas assez souffert. Quelle pourriture ! Puis il reprit sa phrase comme si de rien était… vomir. Ce sale bâtard n'a rien trouvé d'autres à faire que de monter un club pour propager l'idée infâme, que les rapports entre les personnes de même sexe est bien, voir excitant ou carrément normal ! Comment il a dit que cela s'appellerait déjà ?

\- « Yaoi world ». Répondit Luke

\- Voilà ! Hors de question de tolérer ce genre de club dans mon lycée.

\- Ce genre de chose tu dis ? Prit la parole Shikamaru étrangement agacé, lui pourtant si calme d'habitude

\- Quelle question ? Je suis au même titre que Freud et Richard Von Krafft-Ebing un intellectuel mais aussi un croyant, par conséquent il m'est impossible de concevoir qu'un homme couche avec un homme comme un homme couche avec une femme. C'est un acte répugnant qui doit, devrait-être, fermement condamné ! Proclama le jeune homme blond aux yeux vert laissant apparaître une veine sur son front, qui montrait sa colère. »

Entendant les propos de Akihide Shikaboy ne put s'empêcher de rire. Pourquoi est ce qu'il rit celui là ? En tout cas sa réaction n'a pas l'air de plaire à Akihide, son regard est encore plus noir qu'avant.

« Comme je le disais Naruto, partons. On n'aura que des problèmes si on s'attarde à parler avec ce genre d'énergumène. De plus, son père n'est pas n'importe qui, ne lui donne pas de raison de vous renvoyer toi et Gaara.

\- Oi enfoiré ! Qui traites- tu d'énergumène ? Akihide est l'excellence même et cela juste à son nom qui veut dire : brillant et talentueux. Sans oublier son niveau social, ses résultats sportifs et intellectuels. Alors ne fais pas le malin. Je ne tolérerais pas- Commença à crier Shikamaru Léoh avant de se faire couper par son maître

\- Silence ! Va au fond de ta pensée Nara Shikamaru.

\- Oh, tu connais mon prénom ? Sourit-il un peu étonné.

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons tu étais le conseiller de cette pétasse de Haruno lors de l'élection du Président de l'association des élèves, tu fais aussi partie de l'élite intellectuelle du lycée et ton père est lui aussi membre du Haut Conseil du Maire.

\- Merci pour tous ces éloges, j'ai néanmoins une remarque à formuler. Puis-je ?

\- Vas-y.

\- N'est il pas déplacé de traiter sa Présidente de "pétasse" ? Se moqua le Nara

\- Ne m'insulte pas, il est hors de question que je considère une banale femelle comme mon égale et encore moins comme m'étant supérieure. Si cette poitrine sur pattes a gagné c'est uniquement parce ce que toi, un membre du sexe fort, un homme, un intellectuel lui aussi membre de l'élite, l'a conseillé comme il se doit. Déclara le « brillant » enragé

\- Je plains sincèrement les filles qui sortent avec toi. Bien, si tu veux tant savoir le fond de ma pensée la voici. Shikaboy se rapprocha alors d'un pas devant moi se mettant face au "brillant" Akihide toujours collé au mur de manière nonchalante. Je déteste les autoproclamés intellectuels dans ton genre qui détournent des textes bibliques ou philosophiques pour donner du crédit à leurs idées absurdes. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans un débat théologique avec toi sur la place de l'homosexualité dans la religion chrétienne mais en se qui concerne Freud et Richard Von Kraff-Ebing tu es dans le faux.

\- « Dans le faux », tu dis ? Répéta-il incrédule Akihide

\- Exact. Tu dis que les gays devraient être punis ? C'est bien là une preuve d'un manque d'ouverture d'esprit donc contraire à l'étique d'un intellectuel mais bref, passons. Le Freud dont tu faisait allusion tout à l'heure, bien qu'a l'origine de plusieurs polémiques autour de l'homosexualité a tout de même écrit dans une lettre datant de 1919 écrite à la mère d'une jeune patiente que: " L'homosexualité n'est pas un avantage , mais ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose dont on doit avoir honte, ce n'est ni un vice ni une dégradation et on ne peut pas non plus la classer parmi les maladies".

\- Quoi ? Avant, être homo c'était une maladie ? S'interrogea Kiba

\- Oui, l'homosexualité était reconnu comme maladie mentale mais plus depuis 1990 ou l'organisation mondiale de la Santé c'est rendu compte à quelle point cela était absurde et discriminant. Par conséquent elle l'a supprimée du registre des maladies mentales. Le renseigna Shikamaru

\- Merde ça aurait était cool qu'il l'a garde encore un peu. Se dit d'un air enjoué l'Inuzuka

\- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! demanda-t-il indigné par les propos de son ami.

\- Ouais t'imagine tous les avantages ? Continua-t-il son délire

\- « Avantages » ? S'écria Shikamaru outré

\- Ouais imagine tu ne veux pas aller en cours, eh bien tout ce que tu as faire c'est appelé le lycée est dire: " Oui allo désolé je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui, je suis pd. Pendant combien de temps je ne pourrais pas venir en cours ? Aucune idée. Merci de votre compréhension au revoir et dites à mes profs d'aller se faire enculer, suis je bête c'est moi l'homo du coup c'est moi qui vais faire enculer " (rire) Ou même à la caisse des super marché : " Désolé laissez passer tout le monde je suis gay ! " Plaisanta Kiba

Mort de rire qu'il est con.

« Affligeant. Reprit l'intello de la « dream team »

\- C'est bon, c'est de l'humour. Relativisa Kiba

\- Bref à l'avenir ne m'interrompt plus si c'est pour te lancer dans de pareilles élucubrations débiles et grotesques. Bien, excuse-moi pour tout ça très chère Akihide. »

Le susnommé ne répondit pas il ce contenta de tirer une bouffé de son cigare tout en continuant de regarder avec mépris son interlocuteur.

Ce type nous regarde avec un tel dédain, il ne nous considère surement pas comme ses égales.

« Enfin pour finir, le Richard Von Kraff-Ebing même si je ne partage pas tout ses dires, à était l'un des premiers à lutter pour la dépénalisation des pratiques homosexuels, la législation autrichienne étant très dure sur ce point à cette époque. Prochainement avant de citer de grands noms renseigne-toi sur eux. Venez maintenant les gars.

\- On ne peut pas les laisser continuer leur connerie ? Essayais-je de faire comprendre la situation à Shikamaru

\- Ne joue pas à l'idiot Naruto ! Si jamais tu fais le con en agissant bêtement il n'y a pas que toi qui en souffrira mais aussi Gaara. Jusqu'à présent tu n'as jamais été un exemple en termes d'obéissance ou de résultats scolaires mais tu n'as jamais fais preuve de violence alors continue comme ça. En ce qui les concerne on passera voir un pion avant d'aller en cours et c'est tout.

\- Il a raison Naruto tu auras des ennuis alors mieux vaux laisser couler. » Me prévint à son tour Kiba

 **Ils avaient raison dans le fond, certains parents d'élèves n'appréciaient pas le fait que nous cohabitions avec leur enfant, ils nous trouvaient dangereux. Alors si jamais je me mettais à être violent cela leur donneraient raison, seulement je n'arrivais pas à bouger.** Comment des gens comme Akihide sont considérés comme des humains, comme des membres de l'élite alors que Gaara et moi sommes continuellement traité de monstres ? Et puis qu'est ce que c'est que d'être humain?

« Tes propos ne m'étonnent pas, après tout rien de surprenant qu'un monstre protège un autre monstre. Tu fais partie de tous ces érudits qui prônent l'égalité pour tous. Il n'y a rien qui m'énerve le plus que d'entendre de pareilles inepties ! Moi l'égal d'un pécheur qui fornique avec un individu du même sexe que lui ?! C'est intolérable ! Akihide se mit à donner de violent coup de pied au jeune "pêcheur" à ses pieds. Sale chien ! Fumier ! Envoyé de Satan ! Ses coups de pieds étaient de plus en plus violents, le visage déjà boursouflé du jeune garçon était maintenant immaculé de rouge. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de sang. Bordel pourquoi est ce que je ne réagis pas ?! Je suis là bêtement à serrer mes poings, impuissant devant cette scène ! Tout simplement gerbant.

« Kiba. Dit dune voix calme Shikamaru

\- Ouais j'y vais. »

Soudain Akihide s'arrêta, son regard se stoppant sur ses mocassins.

« Salle petite merde ! Regarde ton sang de pêcheur a souillé mes chaussures ! »

Le monstre à visage humain se décolla du mur ou il était avachi et s'approcha prés de sa victime, je me disais que cela ne pouvait être pire, triste erreur de jugement. Il enfonça alors son cigare encore chaud dans la joue du petit garçon qui gémit de douleur aussitôt.

« - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Akihide ramassa alors l'écharpe de celui qui avait eut l'audace de "souillé" ses chaussures et les essuya.

« Non ! Laisse mon écharpe c'est un cadeau de maman ! Fais ce que tu veux de moi si ça te fais plaisir. Frappe moi, tabasse moi, enfonce ma tête dans la cuvette des toilettes comme bon te semble! Mais ça ne changera pas le fait que j'aime… que j'aime les garçons ! Clama plein de conviction le garçon

\- Mais quelle insolence tu-, hallucina Luke avant de se faire interrompre par le brillant.

\- Je vois. Sourit le fils du principal Shimura. Léoh, donne-moi ton briquet.

\- Hein ? Le visage du garçon s'obscurcit et ses yeux étaient à présent devenus des fontaines de larmes. Il avait comprit les intentions d'Akihide et moi aussi.

« Gaara ? Appelais-je alors mon ami, las de ce triste spectacle

\- Oui.

\- Je te demande pardon, je sais qu'avant tu n'étais qu'un vulgaire sujet d'expérience, que tu étais torturé par le royaume de Suna et traité comme un paria. Je sais que grâce à l'arrêté du Maire Sarutobi tu as pu intégrer ce lycée et vivre comme un enfant à peu prés normal et que pour rien au monde tu ne voudrais revivre l'enfer que tu as subi pendant ton enfance en devant repartir vivre sur ton île natale mais... Je suis désolé.

\- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? "Désolé" ? Désolé pour quoi?

\- Dit adieu à ton écharpe sale cafard. Tout sourire le brillant alluma son briquet main gauche pour brûler l'écharpe à sa main droite, du moins c'est ce qu'il comptait faire.

-Akihide ! » Crièrent simultanément les deux jumeaux

Il me fallu moins de trois seconde pour atteindre la hauteur d'Akihide et moins d'une pour lui asséner un violent coup de poing qui le propulsa à sa gauche vers les lavabos.

« Même si à cause de ça je devais être viré je n'aurais aucun regret ! Je ne sais pas si je suis un monstre ou un humain, mais je sais que si je tourne le dos à quelqu'un dans le besoin je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir ! Désolé Gaara j'espère ne pas te créer de problème.

\- Bakaruto ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser c'est parce que tu es comme ça que je t'admire autant, d'ailleurs si tu n'avais pas réagit je t'en aurais voulu. Sourit la tortue

-Gaara...Merci. Souris-je

\- Sale bâtard comment as-tu osé ? S'écria Luke dans mon dos, en se jetant sur moi avec un couteau.

\- « Sable » ! Hurla Gaara un sourire perfide sur le visage »

Une énorme quantité de sable sortit de la gourde de Gaara et recouvrit alors Luke qui ce retrouva paralysé par un sarcophage sablé.

« Quiconque s'attaque à Naruto doit être prêt à mourir. Déclara le natif de l'ile de Suna

\- Luke ! Fumier ! Je vais te tuer ! Léoh sortit alors une arme à feu, la pointa en direction de Gaara pour sauver son ainé, puis se stoppa d'un coup. Il regarda alors le sol. Mais bordel c'est quoi ce truc ?

\- « Pouvoir des ombres : immobilisation » ! L'ombre de Shikamaru s'était divisée puis transformée en plusieurs piques autour de Léo afin de l'emprisonner. Je savais que ça finirait mal.

\- Désolé pour ça.

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser Naruto, tu es mon ami je te suivrais quoi qu'il arrive mais apprends à réfléchir avant d'agir. Maintenant va voir comment se porte ce garçon. M'ordonna le maître des ombres »

Je me mis à rire

« Pourquoi tu ris ?! Me demanda Shikaboy

\- _Je me disais juste que j'ai de la chance de vous avoir les gars._ Non rien. »

Je m'avançai alors vers le jeune garçon qui peinait à essayer de se lever pour lui tendre la main. Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de finir par me confier la sienne. Je l'aidais alors à se lever.

« Merci.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto, et toi ?

\- Je... Le jeune garçon s'écroula, rien de surprenant après tout les coups qu'il avait reçu à la tête.

\- Oi ! Ca va ? Lui demandais-je en m'agenouillant à ses côtés.

\- Je me sens si faible... Je-Attention derrière toi ! Me prévint le jeune garçon en hurlant

\- Derrière moi ?

\- Naruto ! » S'écria Gaara à son tour

Soudain je senti une lame pénétrait ma chair, juste sous ma nuque.

« Petite merde ! » M'injuria avec mépris Akihide, placé dans mon dos

Merde je suis mal ! Bordel d'ou il le sort ce sabre ? Sa lame est si tranchante, il n'a fait que la déposer sous ma nuque mais je saigne déjà ! Je saigne ? Comment ça se fait ? Ce sabre n'est pas normal.

« Vous avez trois secondes pour relâcher les jumeaux ou je ferais rouler la tête de votre copain sur le sol.

\- Tu n'es pas séri-

En regardant le regard d'Akihide Shikamaru ne prit pas las peine de terminer sa phrase. Il était sérieux.

\- Au...se...cours J'é...touffe. Peina à dire Luke

\- 3, 2- Continua Akihide

\- Tu iras en prison si tu fais ça ! L'avertit Shikamaru

\- Je plaiderais la légitime défense.

\- À qui crois-tu faire avaler pareille sottise ? D'autant plus qu'il y a trois témoins ici. Lui fit remarquer l'Héritier des Nara.

\- Akihide se mit à rire Ne me fais pas rire. Penses-tu que la parole d'un pêcheur qu'ainsi que celles de deux monstres puissent discréditer celle du fils d'un éminent membre de cette île? Je reprends donc, 3, 2,1...0

\- C'est bon ! Il libéra alors Léoh. Gaara libère le.

\- Quoi ? Mais-

\- Gaara !

\- J'ai compris. Il libéra à son tour son prisonnier.

\- C'est bon laisse partir Naruto maintenant.

-Il sourit Pourquoi ?

\- Enfoiré d'humain! On avait un marché, non ? Vitupéra Gaara

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir promis de le libérer, sale monstre. Ce bâtard doit payer pour avoir osé toucher à mon beau visage. Il leva alors sa main prêt à m'infliger la sanction que je méritais selon lui. Incapable de bouger étant retenu par ses larbins je ne pus que me préparer à souffrir. Mais je ne regrette rien.

\- Naruto ! Cria Shikaboy en se précipitant à vive allure dans ma direction. Mais c'était trop tard.

\- Shika…Gaara ! Je crois que c'est la fin tebayo. Leur adressais-je un dernier sourire

\- Prend ça, SHÂNNARÔ ! »


	4. Note

**Yo ici J'men ^^**

Hé non ceci n'est pas un chapitre désolé :D, mais comme beaucoup de personnes m'ont contacté pour me dire de ne pas arrêter cette fic je me devais de répondre.

Je n'abandonne pas cette fiction je consacre juste ce mois à l'écriture,(j'ai beaucoup de projets en tête) c'est ainsi que j'ai mis toutes mes histoires en pause. Mais dès le premier avril je recommencerais à les publier(le chapitre 4 est déjà écrit et je commence la rédaction du 5 ainsi que du prochain chapitre de "Uzumaki Naruto le conseiller des stars").

Je vous remrcie pour l'intêret que vous portez à mes délires ^^ ( Je suis vraiment content "Un prof pas si charmant" vient aussi de dépasser le stade des 2000vue je ne m'y attendais pas ) .

En parlant de délire voici une nouvelle idée de scénario:

 **A la recherche de mes boules!**

Sasuke est ce qu'on appelle couramment : un Salopard. C'est un briseur de cœur qui n'a de cesse de jouer avec les sentiments d'innocentes jeunes filles pour arriver à ses fins. Mais le Karma va le rattraper et lui enlever ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Aidé de son ami et partenaire de galère, il va entreprendre un long voyage de rédemption où il devra se faire accorder le pardon de toute celle qu'il a offensé.

 **Fandom Naruto Humour/Romance Raiting: M UA moderne**

 **Personnages principaux : Sasuke, Naruto**

 **Personnages présent : Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Karin etc...**

Alors ça vous plait?

Bon j'ai du boulot à plus.

On se retrouve au mois d'Avril pour un nouveau chapitre bonnne journée à tous!


	5. French Kiss

**_MAJ 07/08/2017 Yo mina ici j'men ^^_**

 ** _Voici là toute dernière mis à jour, c'est bon c'est finit. Je vous conseille de reprendre l'histoire du début, il n'y a pas de gros changement mais certains détails ont étés rajoutés._**

 ** _Bonne (re)lecture._**

* * *

 **"French kiss"**

 **Chapitre 4**

« - Prend ça ! Cria Akihide le regard noir

 **\- "** SHÂNNARÔ **!"**

Les toilettes se mirent à trembler, on aurait dit un de ces séismes qu'on voit dans les films apocalyptiques. La violence de la secousse me fit littéralement manger le sol. Quand je me suis relevé, j'ai pu enfin prendre connaissance de la cause de tout cela. C'était elle... Elle m'avait sauvé la vie **.**

« - Toi ! » Hallucina le brillant

C'était Sakura. Elle était debout, la main droite enfoncée dans le mur - ou du moins dans ce qu'il restait du mur.

« - Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, Akihide Shimura ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir très chère, on s'amusait juste un peu entre mecs **.** Répondit le susnommé en souriant

\- Quel drôle de façon de s'amuser **.** Lui fit remarquer la jeune fille aux cheveux rose

\- Rien d'impressionnant, tu connais les garçons. Sourit-il de plus bel

\- Peu m'importe, la fête et finie.

\- T'es drôlement culottée petite sotte ! C'est à Akihide que tu oses parler comme ça ?!Dit Luke, la voix pleine d'agressivité, en la braquant avec son arme **.**

\- Akihide, à moins que toi et tes toutous vouliez être poursuivis pour agression et port d'armes illégal, je vous donne une minute pour dégager de ma vue.

Wow elle est vraiment badass quand elle veut Sakura !

« - Hein ? T'es sérieuse là ?! Demanda Léoh, l'air surpris.

\- Ha ha ha ! Se mit-il à rire le blond aux yeux vert. On y va les gars.

-Quoi ? S'insurgea le plus grand des jumeaux

\- On s'occupera d'eux une autre fois, mon petit Luke. »

Soudain, le sabre d'Akihide pris la forme d'une montre. Je me demandais aussi d'ou il le sortait ce sabre, en vérité il l'avait sur lui depuis le début mais sous une autre forme. Le "brillant" se dirigea vers la sortie puis se stoppa à la hauteur de La Présidente des élèves avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« - Pas la peine d'avoir un visage si sérieux, je t'accorde cette maigre victoire mais je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire petite chienne que je ne tarderais pas à baiser sauvagement comme il se doit dans un futur proche. A très vite Présidente...San.

Puis il s'en alla en affichant un sourire moqueur et satisfait.

« - Sakura ! M'exclamai-je toutes dents dehors **.** Sa... Ku... Ra ? »

Elle ne me répond pas. Elle est là, stoïque tel un piquet, la tête baissée et les poings serrés. Je me demande ce qu'il lui a dit **?**

« - Sakura, ça va ?

\- Hein ? Euh... Oui-oui ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto ce n'est rien, j'avais la tête en l'air. »

Elle sourit, tout va bien alors.

« - Tu es arrivée au bon moment, comme toujours. Sourit Shikamaru à son tour

\- Comment ça ? Tu savais qu'elle viendrait ?

\- Pour être honnête Naruto, même si il est vrai que j'ai demandé à Kiba d'aller chercher de l'aide je m'attendais à voir venir notre professeur.

\- Ouais c'est ça, je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu savais que j'allais venir. Présuma Sakura

\- Qui sait ? Se moqua le Nara

\- Bon on fait quoi ? Nous questionna Gaara

\- "on fait quoi" ? Répéta la Présidente de l'association des élèves

\- Tu as explosé un des murs de nos toilettes en faisant trembler le lycée au passage et on a un garçon qui a servi de punching-ball. Fit prendre conscience de la situation mon ami tortue à notre déléguée.

\- Oh merde c'est vrai j'ai détruit votre mur, quelle cruche ! Dit-elle se jetant dans les bras de Shikamaru pour trouver du réconfort.

\- Du calme tout va s'arranger. La rassura Shikaboy

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en s'agrippant au cou du Nara, la larme à l'œil

Tsss ! Décidément, il veut toute se les faire ! Non mais je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est moi le héros ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas de bisou ? Et puis je suis blond aux yeux bleus merde !

« - Oui, fais-moi confiance. Bon Gaara tu retournes en classe.

\- Ok.

\- Sakura tu viens avec moi, on va parler au C.P.E.

\- Et moi ? Interrogeais-je le « Don Juan » la mine agacée

\- Toi tu accompagnes « la Belle au bois dormant » à l'infirmerie.

\- Hein ?

\- Derrière-toi. Pointa du doigt Garra

Mais c'est qu'il dort le mioche !

\- Oh trop mimi ! S'exclama mademoiselle Haruno d'un ton maternel

Alala les filles ! Attends ? Hein ? Comment ça trop mimi ? Et moi alors ?

« - * **Tousse** * Sakura je ne voudrais pas me jeter des fleurs mais j'ai vaillamment, et au péril de ma vie, sauvé cet enfant, je suis un héros.

\- Et ? Me répondit sèchement le manipulateur du sable comme si je m'adressais à lui.

\- Beh dans les films, les héros ont toujours droit à un kiss de la fille en détresse alors-

\- Alors tu voudrais que ce petit garçon t'embrasse ? Pédophile ! Me coupa ce débile incapable de tenir sur un tabouret.

\- Mais non ! Je parlais de Sakura !

\- Je suis désolé mais techniquement c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie, et pas l'inverse. Rectifia Sakura les bras croisés

\- Du coup c'est toi la fille en détresse, non ? Chuchota le natif de Suna à mon oreille d'un ton moqueur.

\- Enfoiré ! Je vais ... ! Oh attends... Je vois. Souris-je Fallait me le dire toute suite, Haruno-san, dis-je en me dirigeant vers mon héroïne, les bras bien ouverts.

\- Te dire quoi ? Oi ! Ne t'approche pas de moi avec cette face de violeur ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Il me semble que c'est évident ? Tu es « le héros » qui l'a sauvée, alors il vient te donner son cadeau. Révéla Shikamaru

\- Mon cadeau ? Laissa échapper la jeune fille les yeux dans l'incompréhension totale

\- Ton bisou. Continua le plus intelligent de la classe 7

\- Quoi ! Mais t'es complètement fou, j'ai jamais dis vouloir cela !

\- "Fou" ? Au contraire, je trouve que ça serait un bon point en faveur des droits des femmes.

\- Hein, de quoi tu parles encore Shikamaru ?

\- Oui, c'est toujours les femmes qui sont sauvées par le "Prince" et finissent par lui donner un baiser ou carrément leur corps en guise de remerciement. Je trouve que cela véhicule une mauvaise image des femmes dans la société. Poursuivit-il d'un ton solennel

\- "Donner un baiser ou carrément leur corps" ? Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ?

Le démon à la gourde ne comprit toujours pas où Shikamaru voulait en venir. Oh non, et c'est repartit pour un tour. Préparez vous pour un autre moment Wikipedia. Accrochez-vous bien. L'Einstein de la bande s'avança alors prêt de Gaara et commença sa tirade.

« - Gaara, je parle des contes - enfin je dis contes bien que l'idée de base est restée encrée dans les normes narratif des films actuels, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Donc comme je le disais, dans les contes, l'histoire est ainsi faite : le prince tue le dragon ou autre créature qui menace une jeune fille en détresse, cette dernière toute contente remercie d'un "french kiss" son sauveur et se marie avec lui. Le conte se finit alors par "Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants". Gaara à ton avis comment on fait les enfants ?

\- Pffff ! Toi alors...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas dans des délires parfois, j'te jure. C'est juste des contes, tu abuses.

\- Ce ne sont pas "juste des contes". Ce sont des machines à propagande.

\- Hein ? »

Il n'y a pas de « hein » qui tiennent stupide tortue ! Il avait finit mais tu viens de le « relancer, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

« - Les contes sont des œuvres qui appartiennent à un autre temps. A l'époque, la société était barbare, sauvage et gangrenée de guerres et conflits multiples. C'était un climat régit par la force. La femme ayant un physique moins avantageux pour ce monde, a été assignée au terme "sexe faible" et conviée à des taches telles que la cuisine, le ménage et autres actions ne nécessitant pas une force conséquente. De son coté, l'homme le "sexe fort", faisait la guerre et la chasse pour rapporter à manger. Mais tout ceci est dépassé. Les termes sexe faible et sexe fort sont archaïques. Une femme n'a pas besoin d'homme pour se nourrir, pas besoin d'être Hulk pour se faire cuire une pizza. Et elle peut tout aussi bien aller au combat, car même si je suis contre la guerre il ne faut pas être une force de la nature pour appuyer sur une gâchette. »

Enfin !

« - C'est bien ce que je disais, tu pars trop loin des fois mec. C'est hors sujet. »

Mais pour l'amour de dieux tais-toi Gaara !

« -Pas du tout. C'est parfaitement le sujet. Les contes gardent le même schéma et propagent les mêmes idées. Les petites filles qui lisent ce genre de récits sont dès le plus jeune âge, formatées à penser d'une certaine manière. Mais bon, c'est un débat bien trop sérieux et complexe pour en parler ici. »

Enfin, cette fois c'est fini. Désolé pour ça, Shikamaru est très engagé. Ouais égalité pour tous tous, LTGV tout ça tout ça… Attends c'est bien « LTGV » qu'on dit non ? Vous savez l'association pour les gays les lesbiennes etc.… Bref peu importe. Tout ça pour dire qu'il a tendance à se lancer dans d'interminables speeches. Ne vous méprenez pas je ne suis pas contre ses idées, mais c'est juste qu'au bout d'un moment ça devient lourd. Bon il est temps pour Sakura de recevoir son cadeau.

\- Bisouuuuuuuuuu ! Dis-je en m'élançant vers Sakura bouche en avant.

\- Rien à carrer du droit des femmes aucune chance que je te laisse m'embrasser ! _Le seul que j'aimerais embrasser c'est Sasuke_ Je- mais tu vas- SHÂNNARÔ !

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

 **Retour sur la classe sept**

O la la c'est dur d'être prof et tellement ennuyeux. Je me demande ce que fait ce blond ? Enfin peu m'importe, il m'a débarrassé de ce pot de peinture sur pattes. Ah, pour ceux qui n'ont pas remarqué je suis de retour à la narration. Moi, Sasuke **.**

« - C'était quoi ce tremblement ?! Questionna à haute voix Kiba _Naruto qu'est-ce que vous foutez bordel ?_

\- J'ai peur ! Cria la jeune Hyuga en se cachant sous sa table

\- _Oooooh so cute ! Même quand elle a peur Hinata et trop mimi._ Neji le regard plein de vice, rejoignit alors sa cousine à toute vitesse.

\- Pervers ! L'injuria Sai

\- Hinata, ça va ? Demanda « le hippie aux yeux globuleux » et sa cousine

\- Je... Je crois. Peina à dire la jeune fille apeurée

\- Tu n'as pas avoir peur. Moi, Neji Hyuaga, ton homme, suis là pour te prendre.

\- Me prendre ?

-: Euh non ma langue à fourché ! Je voulais dire te protéger.

\- Ah d'accord, merci Neji.

\- Non ce n'est rien, je t'en prie. Si tu as la moindre demande n'hésite pas.

\- Dans ce cas... Neji ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi es-tu en slip sous mon bureau ? Demanda Hinata plus que surprise de l'accoutrement de son cousin.

\- Bonne question, déclara Ino qui avait rejoint la discussion sous la table, sans cacher son amusement.

\- Ino ! Que fais-tu là ? C'est privé !

\- Neji ? L'interpella la jeune fille qui voulait sa réponse.

\- Oui ! Enfin je veux dire, oui, se reprit le jeune homme les yeux en cœur. En vérité si je suis en slip c'est parce que cela fait parti de la procédure à suivre en cas de tremblement de terre.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda la petite crédule du clan Hyuga

\- Bien sûr ! Il a était prouvé scientifiquement que les personnes en sous-vêtements avaient plus de chances de survivre que les autres lors de séismes et de tremblements de terre.

\- Je devrais peut être... Tu ne penses pas ?

\- Oui oui ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! S'écria le jeune pervers aux yeux blanc.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais bordel Neji, Hinata ! Mais à quoi vous jouez ? Et pourquoi diable es-tu en slip... Non… N'arrivais-je pas à en croire mes yeux

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyiez, clama Neji en se rhabillant. _Merde si prés du but..._

\- Comme si j'allais te croire, sale petit Lannister aux yeux blancs !

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'appelez sans cesse "Lannister" mais je prends ça comme un compliment.

\- T'es au courant que ce sont deux frères et sœur qui couchent ensemble ? L'informa le seul membre présent de « la dream team » de la classe 7

\- Et alors, il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir préserver la pureté de son sang.

\- Affligeant. Bref, Neji retourne à ta place. Je ne fais pas de cours sur la reproduction.

\- En vérité, vous ne faites pas de cours tout court. Cela doit faire au moins trente minutes que vous regardez votre journal en vous marrant ! Prit la parole Ten Ten la bridée

\- C'est faux !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sirote aussi du thé ou du café entre chaque page. Tu devrais mieux observer les gens avant de l'ouvrir. Je veux dire, oui je sais cela doit être compliqué pour toi d'ouvrir grands les yeux pour observer le monde qui t'entoure vu qu'ils sont bridés, mais essaie de faire plus d'efforts.

\- C'est raciste ce que vous venez de dire ! Poursuivit la chinoise soit disant en colère

\- Non, je ne trouve pas.

\- Quoi ! Mais si !

\- Non.

\- Si !

\- Non.

\- S-

\- Ten Ten, dis encore une fois "si" et je me ferais une joie de t'expédier illico presto au fin fond de la Chine où tu passeras la fin de tes misérables jours à confectionner des chaussures et à tagger toute sortes d'objets aussi inutiles que ta présence sur cette terre de la jolie inscription "Made in china". C'est compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Stop ! Y'en a marre ! S'écria Lee en rejoignant sa bien aimée. Pour qui tu te prends au juste pour parler comme ça à Ten Ten ? T'es qu'un prof nous on est la classe sept !

\- Dit, Kiba, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils font un beau couple ? Ignorais-je l'espèce d'imitation bas de gamme en tenue verte de Bruce Lee.

\- Ne m'ignore pas ! D'un geste rapide il brisa la table de Ten Ten du pied.

\- Un beau couple ? Demanda l'Inuzuka pas très impressionné par la démonstration de force de son camarade.

\- Oui je les trouve tellement bien ensemble, pas toi? Dis-je en pointant du doigt les sourcils de mon charmant élève en pyjama vert vomi.

\- AH AH HA ! Mort de rire ! Oh les gamins ! Se moqua Kiba

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Kiba !

\- Désolé, Lee.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de devoir se raser les sourcils toutes les nuits pour se rendre compte au réveil qu'ils ont repoussé pendant mon sommeil ! C'est injuste !

\- Alors Lee ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu étais en train de me parler, non ?

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui.

\- Euh, j'ai oublié.

\- Bien retourne à ta place.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Mais avant, donne-moi ton carnet. Tu es collé pour dégradation du matériel scolaire.

\- Quoi mais...-

\- Maintenant, c'est deux heures de colle.

\- Ok c'est bon ! »

Haha si facile à manipuler ces gosses.

« - Tenez.

\- Merci. Bien ! Maintenant que la tension est retombée, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez appris ce matin ?

\- Rien. Commença Sai

\- Faux ! M'époumonais-je

\- Qu'en cas de tremblement de terre il vaut mieux être en sous-vêtements. Proposa Hinata

\- Encore faux ! Exhibitionniste ! On a appris deux leçons essentielles.

\- On n'a pas vu de cours ce matin, en tout cas rien de ce qu'il y a au programme. Proposa à son tour Ino

\- Exactement, ce n'est rien de ce qu'il y a au programme.

\- Et c'est quoi ? Continua la blonde

\- Une leçon de vie : la patience. Et une règle de bon sens pour évoluer en société : ne pas faire chier son patron. Bon, comme vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir bien saisi la notion de patience, je vais vous laisser encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

\- Sasuke ? M'interpella Choji, décidément pas moyen d'avoir la paix.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous pensez qu'une fille pourrait être amoureuse de moi ? »

C'est quoi cette transition bizarre? Et puis, il me prend pour son psy ou quoi ce gros?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- C'est vrai ?! Se réjouit-il le visage illuminé d'un sourire

\- Ouais, après tout l'amour n'a pas de poids.

\- Haha elle est bonne celle là ! S'esclaffa de rire une fois encore Kiba

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! » S'offusqua le gros de la classe.

Quoi ? Je ne suis pas méchant, ce type est gros.

« - Ne les écoute pas Choji, seul l'amour compte. Déclara Neji Lannister

\- Ouais ta raison.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez posé cette question ?

\- Vous m'avez vouvoyé, Sasuke ?

\- Ah ? Vraiment ? Bizarre. En même temps t'es tellement gros que j'ai l'impression de parler à plusieurs personnes à la fois.

\- Hahaha l'enfoiré ! S'écria une fois de plus Kiba, hilare, toujours seul à son rang

\- Kiba !

\- Haha j'en peux plus! Rit à son tour Ino

\- Toi aussi Ino ?!

\- Désolé Choji, continue.

\- Eh bien je suis amoureux d'une fille.

\- Oui, de Sakura et ce n'est pas nouveau. Relativisa Sai en train de dessiner je ne sais quoi.

\- Non, j'ai mis notre histoire en pause. »

Pfffff non mais regardez-le se donner des grands airs "j'ai mis notre histoire en pause".

« - Alors de qui ? Le questionna l'autoproclamée « Reine des pestes » Ino Yamenaka.

\- Anastasia. Répondit le jeune homme

\- "Anastasia" ? Laisser échapper Kiba, perdu dans ses pensées

\- Elle est dans le lycée ? S'interrogea Sai toujours en pleine création.

\- Non.

\- Alors c'est une couguar ? Cool, bien joué mec ! Le félicita l'amoureux des chiens

\- Merci.

\- Cette fille là, elle sait que tu l'aimes ? L'interrogeais-je à mon tour

\- Non, je compte lui avouer mes sentiments samedi au cinéma.

\- C'est si romantique ! Déclara Hinata

\- Merci je fais ce que je peux. Lui sourit-il

\- Oi ! Ne regarde plus jamais ma Hinata avec ces yeux mielleux !

\- Désolé, Neji. »

"Samedi" ? Non- attendez..."Anastasia" ?

« - Choji ! Appelais-je d'une voix sévère ce Bibendum

\- Oui.

\- Cette fille tu l'a déjà vue en vrai ?

\- Non. »

Oh seigneur ! C'est bien ce que je pensais.

« - Comment t'as fait pour tomber amoureux d'elle sans la voir ? Quoi, c'est une relation par internet ? » Supposa le Picasso.

Attendez, mais c'est des seins qu'il dessine là ! Bref, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vue.

« - Non il ne lui a jamais parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivi-je mon interrogatoire

\- Non pas encore.

\- Sérieux ? Fit Kiba surpris

\- Mais c'est qui au juste cette meuf ! Pesta la blonde

\- Dakota Johnson. Révélais-je le nom de cette inconnue à ma classe

\- Qui ça ? Reprit enfin la parole Ten Ten

\- Dakota Johnson où plus communément appelée Anastasia Steele.

\- Oui c'est ça !

\- Ce nom me dis quelque chose c'est une actrice non ? Demanda « La reine des Pestes »

\- C'est pas n'importe qu'elle actrice ! Dit en bondissant de son tabouret le jeune garçon aux traits canins. C'est "The actrice" !

\- C'est l'actrice qui joue dans "Cinquante nuances de Grey" ! Oh, oh. Je crois que je bande... Se rendit compte Sai en regardant son entre jambe.

\- Quel pervers. L'insulta Ten Ten d'un ton méprisant

\- Attends t'es amoureux d'un personnage de fiction ? Fit Ino surprise

\- C'est pas un personnage de fiction et je vais la voir samedi pour l'avant première de son nouveau film ! Se défendit Choji

\- Et tu penses qu'elle va dire oui ?

\- Bien sûre que Oui Sasuke, vous avez dit que...-

\- Oula je te stoppe de suite mon coco ! Je ne savais pas que tu parlais d'elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Tout !

\- Quoi, c'est parce que je suis gros c'est ça ? Ok je ne suis pas Ronaldo mais je suis un type sympa.

\- T'es gros, moche et pauvre alors heureusement que t'es un type sympa.

\- C'est méchant de dire ça ! M'interrompt encore cette bridée

\- Quoi je suis réaliste, il n'y a que les beaux gosses qui peuvent se permettre d'être de vrai connards. Moi par exemple je suis un salopard de première catégorie mais les filles me pardonnent parce que je suis beau. Mais toi, t'es laid et gros, tu ne vas pas en plus te payer le luxe d'être un connard.

\- Pas faux. Remarqua Kiba

\- En plus cette fille est millionnaire et belle donc tu n'as aucune chance d'être en couple avec elle. A moins que le troisièmes opus de la saga des "Cinquante nuances" s'intitule: "Cinquante nuances de gras" et qu'il t'offre le rôle masculin principal.

\- Haha mort de rire !

« Toc Toc Toc »

\- C'est qui ?

 ** _Voilà pour ce chapitre_**

 ** _Merci de m'avoir lu et à très vite._**

 ** _Ps: N'oubliez pas, les commentaires sont la drogue de tous les auteurs, alors faites péter les reviews ^^_**


	6. Juste un garçon

_**Yo ici J'men^^**_

 ** _Je sais je sais ça fait longtemps. Mais réjouissez vous voici le tant attendu chapitre 5! Je vous promet que les suivants seront publiés plus rapidement. Comme je vous avais dit , j'ai réécris le scénario de mon histoire. Je l'ai divisé en trois partie et j'ai rajouté plus de profondeur et du surnaturel ( anges et démons :D). Bref après tout ces changements je vais être honnête; je dois avouer que je ne sais plus trop avec qui Naruto vas finir. J'étais partis pour une romance entre Naruto et Sasuke mais je le vois bien avec Hinata. A voir..._**

 ** _Bref passons aux réponses_**

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 **Latoreya /Trista** : 24 février chapitre 4 note, 10 avril publication chapitre 5, 19 avril chapitre 1 MAJ et 22 mai chapitre 2 MAJ. Voilà pour la réponse. Cependant je dois avouer qu'à la première lecture vos messages m'ont un peu agacé. Je veux dire les MAJ ne sont pas pour moi, mais pour vous. Moi le format théâtrale ne me dérange pas , néanmoins beaucoup m'ont fait la remarque comme quoi ils préféreraient un format plus classique. Après j'entend bien que cela doit être embêtant de voir "Un prof pas si charmant" en haut dans la rubrique Update storie et se rendre compte que finalement ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. J'espère pouvoir avoir le plaisir de lire vos reviews pour le prochain chapitre.

 **ouassi** : Mdr je dois avouer que Sasuke me fait marrer lui aussi. Pour l'instant il est juste antipathique, sarcastique et imbuvable mais il sera développé plus tard, après tout l'histoire ne s'appelle pas "Un Prof pas si charmant". Enfin un grand merci pour tes encouragements car on le dit pas assez mais écrire une bonne histoire demande du travail mais surtout du temps.

 **Joassica** : Le voici! Il a mit du temps mais il est enfin disponible. Merci pour tes compliments. J'aime parler mais surtout rire de tout, cela est parfois difficile mais je fais ce que je peux. Pour être franc pour l'instant je ne fais que survoler les sujets ( l'homosexualité, l'égalité homme femme, l'identité sexuelle) mais j'y reviendrais aprés. En tout cas merci de ton message je suis content de constater que j'ai réussi à mon petit niveau à faire réfléchir tout en faisant rire.

 **Me-Lysis** : Salut ^^! Désolé c'est pas très original mais merci. Pas de soucis je n'ai pas l'intention de l'arrêter pour l'instant.

 **moumoudu1343** : Merci à toi^^. Ce genre de message me touche et me pousse à continuer. Après la vie est ce qu'elle est mais je peux au moins promettre d'essayer de terminer la première partie. Je peux aussi vous dire que les trois prochains chapitres sont prêt.

 **Rinfinity** : Haha en effet le titre était un peu trompeur, c'était fait pour. Concernant l'intrigue il est vrai qu'on ignore beaucoup de choses mais se chapitres donne quelques éclaircissement, mais surtout voilà enfin Naruto VS Sasuke round 2. Content que tu ais appréciée le chapitre 4 espérons que celui soit aussi à ton goût.

 **serenade bleu** : Bon j'ai pas grand chose à rajouter on s'est déjà dit énormément parlé par MP. Pour ce qui est du fait que je sois un auteur"assez engagé" je dirais que je suis surtout honnête envers moi même, le monde n'est pas tout rose. Alors même si je préféré de loin faire rire il y aura pas mal de scène assez sombre car le monde et ainsi fait, il y a des gens bien d'autres moins et d'autres sont carrément des connards. Et puis je n'aime pas la niaiserie ou les récits bisounours la vraie vie n'est pas comme ça. Enfin merci d'être toujours au rendez vous et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture**

 **"Juste un garçon"**

 **Peu après l'altercation avec Akihide et sa team, nous nous sommes séparés. Sakura et Shikamaru sont partis voir le C.P.E pour expliquer le vacarme qu'il y avait dans nos toilettes, Gaara était retourné en classe et moi... Moi je joue la nounou de cette "belle au bois dormant" qui roupille sur mon dos ! Ok il est blessé et tout mais j'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai un prof à remettre en place, merde ! Bon ce n'est pas grave nous ne sommes plus très loin de l'infirmerie, celle-ci, située à droite de l'entrée principale** **du lycée.**

 **« -** Oh... Ma tête **...** Mais où suis-je ?

\- Yo ! Tu t'es enfin réveillé. »

 **Tel un prince charmant je déposais délicatement mon protégé sur un banc, oui nous avons des bancs dans nos couloirs ! Pourquoi pas vous ? On a même des fontaines à soda gratuites et autres distributeurs de confiserie. Le rêve ! Mais revenons à nos moutons.**

« - Naru-Naruto ? **Se reprit-il, pas encore** **remis** **de ses émotions.**

\- Oh tu te rappelle de mon nom. **Souris-je** Alors comment tu te sens ? »

 **Dans un excès de fierté, il essaya en vain de se mettre debout mais son corps le ramena à la réalité, il s'effondra alors au sol.**

« - Oi ! Ne te force pas trop. **Je le remis alors sur le banc.**

\- Je... **Il fut stoppé dans son élan par un bruyant éternuement.**

\- À tes souhaits.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, c'est la moindre des politesses de dire "à tes souhaits" à quelqu'un qui éternue.

\- Non pas pour ça.

\- Pas pour ça ? Pour quoi alors ?

\- Pour tout à l'heure, je veux dire tu sais, avec... **Il baissa la tête.** J'ai vraiment été pitoyable hein ?

 **Pitoyable ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui là ?**

« - Je trouve au contraire que tu as fais preuve de beaucoup de courage. Tu leur as tenu tête et tu as affirmé tes sentiments, peu importe ce qu'ils pensaient de toi.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Et comment ! »

 **Pris d'un élan de camaraderie et par l'envie de réconforter mon nouveau copain, je lui** **tapotais** **amicalement la poitrine quand soudain** **quelque chose** **attira** **mon attention. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! On dirait des... Mais oui c'est-**

 **Il retira alors rapidement ma main et mis ses jambes de l'autre côté du banc. Il avait les mains sur sa poitrine et la tête collée à ses genoux.**

« - Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je... Mais. Dis, c'est moi ou tu commences à avoir de la poitrine ? »

 **En entendant mes mots il commença à frissonner.**

« -Je- Non- Enfin oui.

\- C'est oui ou c'est non ?

\- Je crois. **Peina-t-il à dire la mine** **craintive.**

\- Bon, si tu ne veux pas répondre, ce n'est pas grave. »

 **Sa respiration** **commençait** **à accélérer. Il avait l'air perdu. Il se mit à me regarder puis scruter le sol, puis me regarder encore et encore, et cela pendant une longue minute. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en plein combat psychologique. Pourtant ma question est simple, non? Où peut être souffre-t-il d'une nouvelle maladie qui donne des seins aux jeunes garçons ? Bref je ne vais pas insister, c'est sa vie privée après tout.**

« - Bon, si tu te sens mieux, grimpe sur mon dos et je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? **Lui proposai-je la main tendue.**

\- Je suis né dans un corps qui n'est pas le mien. » **Me révéla-t-il limite en chuchotant.**

 **Cela semblait lui avoir demandé un effort considérable de me dire ceci, en témoigner les innombrables gouttes de sueur qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Mais, honnêtement, j'ai rien pigé. Devant mon visage ahurit son visage devint plus sombre. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Il faut que je réagisse. Vas-y, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi !**

« - Les escargots ont deux sexes ! **M'écriais-je avec grande éloquence comme si je révélais au monde le secret de la vie éternelle.**

\- Mais enfin Naruto, que dis-tu ? »

 **Bonne question ?! Encore une info débile enregistrée involontairement à cause de Shikamaru.**

« - Désolé. Dis, que voulais-tu dire par :" Je suis né dans un corps qui n'est pas le mien" ?

\- Je suis née fille mais je suis un garçon. »

 **Hein ? Hein ? HEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNNN ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?**

« - T'es un escargot toi aussi ? »

 **Il se mit à rire, ou elle se mit à rire ? Voilà je suis perdu maintenant !**

« - Non je ne suis pas un escargot.

\- Je ne comprends pas, t'es quoi au final ?

-Je suis un garçon né dans un corps de fille.

\- Mais pourtant tu as dis que tu étais gay non ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais si de base tu es une fille c'est "normale" que tu aimes un garçon du coup Akihide et sa bande ne t'aurait pas attaqué.

\- Je suis un garçon !

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu es né avec un sexe féminin.

? : Oui. » **Avoua-t-il. Non, avoua-t-elle. Non, avoua cette personne. Haha je nique le système. Bref je disais donc non avoua difficilement cette personne.**

« - Mais tu te sens garçon ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu aimes les hommes ?

\- Oui ? Et cela n'a rien à voir.

\- Rien à voir ? **Répétais-je la mine perplexe**

\- Oui être gay est une question d'orientation sexuelle, moi je te parle d'identité sexuelle.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- En vérité c'est assez simple. Rien n'est vraiment compliqué quand on suit aveuglément son cœur. Ça fait mal parfois comme aujourd'hui mais au moins je me sens moi même maintenant. »

 **Maintenant ? Que veut-il dire ?**

« - Il y aura toujours des gens pour essayer de te dicter la bonne conduite, pour te dire qu'il faut être normal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'être normal ? Etre une fille et sortir avec un garçon ? Etre un garçon et sortir avec une fille ? Non, ce ne sont que des lois dictées par la société. Je préfère suivre la voie que me dicte mon cœur. Je suis née fille, mais je me sens garçon. Je suis un garçon mais mon cœur ne vibre que pour mes semblables. J'ai décidé qu'à présent je serais comme je suis et tant pis pour les autres ! »

 **Ses poings étaient serrés et ses yeux étincelaient de conviction. Je ne pus** **m'empêcher de sourire, il avait raison. Plus que d'être accepté par le regard de quelques inconnus, quitte à se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, il valait mieux rester** **soi-même** **et pouvoir se tenir droit et fier devant son miroir. Car il n'y a rien de pire que de ne plus pouvoir se reconnaître à travers ses propres yeux.**

« - Dis Naruto ? Je te dégoûte hein ? Je suis un monstre. » **Son regard était vide comme immergé dans affreux souvenirs.**

« - Un monstre ? Non, tu es juste un garçon. »

 **Il me regarda alors avec un léger sourire comme pour me remercier, me remercier de l'accepter comme il l'est. Cette petite séance tendresse maintenant close, et mon nouveau pote remis sur pieds, on se dirigea enfin vers l'infirmerie.**

« - Dis, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ? Je m'en souviens plus.

\- C'est normal je ne te l'ai pas encore dis. Konohamaru, je m'appelle Konohamaru.

\- Ok, allons-y Konohamaru ! »

 **Après quelques minutes nous arrivons enfin à la "terre promise" , l'infirmerie, ou plutôt sa salle d'attente. Une grande salle avec diverse affiches qui** **peuplaient** **le mur, de confortables** **fauteuils** **rouges** **aux couleurs du lycée, placés en cercle autour d'une petite table en bois ornée d'innombrables** **magazines** **et... Léo ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout** **là celui là ?! Léo était là, assis dans un fauteuil, le dos face à la porte, le nez plongé dans sa bible comme à son habitude.**

« - Bon Konohamaru je te laisse je-je dois y aller. **Chuchotais-je à l'oreille de mon nouveau pote.**

\- Naruto, tu vas bien ? **Me demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe.**

\- Pour-pourquoi tu dis ça ? **Continuais-je à voix basse.**

\- Naruto, tu transpires beaucoup et puis pourquoi tu chuchotes ? **Son regard se dirigea soudain vers Léo puis il se mit à ricaner. Enfin un étrange sourire prit forme sur son visage.** Dis moi Naruto, ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de ce mec ? **M'interrogea-t-il le regard taquin.**

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! **Merde ! J'ai crié ?! C'est pas vrai il m'a entendu ? Bien sûr que oui ! C'est pas vrai voilà qu'il se retourne.** A plus garçon ! » **M'écriai-je en prenant la fuite.**

« - Au re... _Le voilà déjà parti. J'espère le revoir très bientôt._

\- Bonjour à toi jeune garçon. **Léo prit soudainement la parole, sortant le blessé de ses pensées.**

\- Salut. »

* * *

 **A toute vitesse, je parcourus** **le hall d'entrée, enjambais** **en grande pompes les marches de l'immense escalier central en bois de chêne pour arriver rapidement au premier étage. Je fus** **maintenant face à un long couloir aux murs rouges et au sol recouvert de parquet. J'aime le rouge mais franchement, trop de rouge tue le rouge. Ma classe se** **trouvait** **à droite au fond du couloir. Il est temps de rentrer en classe. Je marchais doucement vers ma classe le temps de reprendre mon souffle, l'esprit occupé à trouver quelle excuse foireuse j'allais donner à mon nouveau professeur, quand il surgit devant moi. Léo ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Mais surtout comment est il arrivé ici ? Il était pourtant à l'infirmerie il y a quelques instants ? Je ne rêvais** **pas, il était là à quelques mètres devant moi, sa fameuse bible dans sa main gauche, collée à sa poitrine.**

 **Léo ! Ce gars me harcèle depuis son premier jour au Lycée Red Star. Honnêtement il me tape sur le système. Déjà parce qu'il porte le même prénom qu'un des larbins de Akihide mais surtout à cause de son physique. C'est un jeune garçon de petite taille disons 1m60 à tout casser. Mince, plutôt athlétique. Toujours un sourire béat trônant sur son visage lisse et de forme arrondie. Son teint était pâle, comme un vampire. Ses cheveux dorés mi-longs masqués ses yeux bleus vifs, qui reflétaient une profonde sincérité. Vous vous rendez compte ? Ce gars est un blond aux yeux bleus ! Tout comme moi ! Sale copieur ! Et le pire c'est qu'en plus d'être blond aux yeux bleus, il porte une boucle d'oreille en forme de croix chrétienne à l'oreille droite. Cela lui donne un coté si stylé. Kuso ! Décidément ce mec m'énerve. Dans une démarche majestueuse, pleine de grâce malgré qu'il flottait dans l'ensemble sombre qu'il portait, il s'approcha de moi. Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur, ouvrit sa veste couleur charbon, déboutonna un peu sa chemise blanche noyée dans son pantalon noir puis il prit la parole.**

« -Re-bonjour Naruto. **Me dit-il en me tendant** **sa main droite, main qui arborait un étrange bracelet en argent avec une magnifique épée en or.** Alors, on est en retard ?

\- La ferme ! Ce n'est pas ton problème. Dis moi plutôt ce que tu fais ici.

\- Ici ? C'est mon lycée. **Fit-il avec évidence.**

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Que fais tu là dans ce couloir, devant moi ?

\- Oh, eh bien je voulais juste te féliciter.

\- Me féliciter ?

\- Oui j'ai un peu discuté avec Konohamaru, apparemment tu es un héros ?

\- Un héros ? Moi ? Je ne suis pas un héros, et je n'étais pas tout seul.

\- Quelle modestie ! **S'exclama le lion en souriant comme à son habitude**

\- Je ne suis pas modeste, je ne fais que te dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais dis moi, tu es bien dans la classe d'Akihide non ? Tu n'as qu'à lui demander de te raconter toute l'histoire.

\- Je lui demanderais. Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier... Akihide, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment pourrais-je aimer un type comme ça ?! Et puis, toi tu es bien chrétien non ? Je veux dire tu passe ton temps à trimbaler ce bouquin partout.

\- Ce bouquin ? Tu parles de ma bible ?

\- Ouais ! La bible dit bien d'aimer son prochain etc… non ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi tu traînes avec un mec qui lui préfère tabasser son prochain ? **Il se mit à rire.** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? **Élevais-je la voix pour montrer mon agacement.**

\- Akihide est plus compliqué que ça. C'est un type bien, seulement son âme est tiraillée par certains démons.

\- On n'a pas la même vision du "type bien". **Attends, il a dit son âme ?**

\- Bon, je dois y aller, à bientôt Naruto. »

 **Puis il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. N'empêche je me demande encore comment il est passé de l'infirmerie au première étage. Bref quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps de faire mon entrée.**

* * *

 **''** Toc Toc **"**

« -Entrez **M'autorisa une voix blasée que je ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaître, Sasuke.**

Alors Naruto, on se décide enfin à se montrer ? **Dit-il sans même daigner me regarder, trop occupé à lire son magazine people.**

 **Il était** **avachi** **dans son fauteuil et ses pieds trônaient en évidence sur son bureau. Mais c'est quoi cette position ?! Ce n'est pas digne d'un professeur ça ! Bref c'est l'heure de mon Show !**

« - Naruto ? Vous vous trompez, mon nom à moi c'est Mathieu.

\- Tu me fais perdre mon temps là. **Continua l'enseignant**

\- Justement le temps, c'est lui la cause de mon retard. En me préparant ce matin je l'ai perdu moi aussi, j'ai eu beau le chercher partout je ne l'ai pas retrouvé le bougre ! **Déclarai-je sous le rire de mes groupies**.

\- Ha...ha...Ha. **Fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.** T'es drôle ce matin dit-donc. T'as mangé un clown ? **Me demanda-t-il le nez toujours dans son périodique. Hum, tu ne m'auras pas aujourd'hui ! Je suis venu les poches remplies de punchlines.**

\- Effectivement, d'ailleurs faudrait que je songe à arrêter, car ça me file la diarrhée.

\- Effectivement tu as bien la diarrhée, mais une diarrhée du cerveau. Dès que tu prends la parole tu dis de la merde. Enfin bref, tu pourrais au moins trouver une excuse plus crédible. »

 **Kusoo ! Ressaisis-toi, Naruto ! Ressaisis-toi !**

« - Bien, si vous insistez. Tout commença aujourd'hui vers sept heures du matin. Je me suis réveillé, j'ai éternué trop près du mur et cela m'a assommé. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, j'ai repris mes esprits et me suis préparé pour aller en cours. Ensuite j'ai voulu déjeuner mais là, le drame! Plus de Chocapic !

\- Le pauvre ! **S'écria Kiba le regard empli de compassion.**

\- Je suis alors parti à un stand de don du sang.

\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? **Me questionna mon ami tortu avant de tomber au sol comme en son habitude.**

\- Très bonne question. C'est simple, ils offrent des barres de céréales à la fin. Ensuite Dieu m'est apparu on a papoté quelques minutes puis il est repartit en m'ajoutant sur sa page Facebook. Après je me suis rendu compte de l'heure. Je me suis mis à courir quand soudain... J'ai vu le panneau "Ralentissez, école". Soucieux de respecter la loi, j'ai donc ralenti ma cadence. Et après tout ces périples, me voici. »

 **Admiratif de ma prestation, mes camarades m'offrirent une Standing Ovation. Enfin, mon professeur me gratifia de son attention.**

« - Désolé je ne t'ai pas écouté, tu as finis ton numéro ? **L'enfoiré !** Bien, tout ce que je constate c'est que tu es en retard. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

 **Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot.**

« - Oui, mais au fond qu'est ce **que** le retard ? Je dirais même plus qu'est ce **que** l'heure ? Au fond est-ce bien utile... ? L'heure n'est qu'une de ces nombreuses barrières, une de ces multitudes limites que l'homme s'est lui même infligé bêtement et qui ne cesse de l'entraver dans son quotidien.

\- On peut lui reprocher ce qu'on veut mais quand il s'agit d'inventer des excuses bidon, ce gars est un génie. **Commença Shikamaru**

\- C'est clair ! **Confirma Kiba**

\- Dites les gars, c'est bizarre il n'a pas encore parlé d'eux. **Se rendu compte Gaara**

\- Effectivement, il est tellement à fond dans son numéro qu'il n'a sans doute pas remarqué leur présence. **Supposa Shikaboy**

\- Tu as raison, qu'est ce **que** le retard exactement ? Mon intellect ne peut y répondre, je compte donc sur le tien pour m'éclairer. **Se mit à sourire Sasuke**

\- Hein ?

\- Tu me feras un texte de sept pages recto verso expliquant ton point de vue sur ce sujet demain pendant ton heure de colle.

\- Quoi !

\- Maintenant c'est deux heures.

\- Ok c'est bon !

\- Fort bien, ravi d'avoir pu discuter avec toi, maintenant retourne à ta place.

 **Kuso ! Ce n'est pas encore** **fini,** **je me vengerais. Je regagnais ma place quand une personne au premier rang attira mon regard. Mais que fait cette fille ici ? Mais surtout qui est-elle ? Devant mon visage étonné, Ino** **vint** **à ma rescousse.**

« - Quoi de neuf le renard ? C'est quoi cette tête ? Ah c'est à cause d'elle ! C'est une nouvelle, elle est arrivée tout à l'heure. Elle est canon hein ? »

 **Et comment ! Elle était grande, d'environ 1m70. Le teint pâle elle aussi, comme les premiers flocons de neige d'une matinée hivernale. Elle était mince avec une poitrine normale, un** **B 95** **à vue de nez. Une poitrine tout ce qu'il y a de plus correcte, ni trop grosse ni trop petite. De longs membres droits et assez musclés. Une chevelure presque infinie, de couleur châtain, lisse et fine descendant jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle avait une frange, deux mèches plus courtes que le reste de ses cheveux encadraient son visage non maquillé. Elle possédait une bouche filiforme, rouges comme des fraises ainsi qu'un petit nez en trompette. Le plus beau chez elle était ses grands yeux ronds et violets. J'en avais jamais vu, je ne savais même pas que cela pouvait exister. On aurait dit un personnage sortant tout droit d'un manga. Son joli cou de biche portait avec grâce un magnifique pendentif avec un chat de profil dont l'œil visible était incrusté d'une pierre précieuse bleue. Elle est vêtue d'une jupe noire lui arrivant aux genoux ainsi qu'un pull blanc à manches longues et enfin, des bottines de couleur chaire** **ornaient** **ses pieds.**

 **Prenant mon courage à deux mains je lui adressai un** « Salut » **plein d'entrain. Elle me regarda de haut en bas d'un air fatigué, soupira, puis plongea les yeux dans son cahier.**

« - Oh le vent ! **Gloussa Ino**

\- C'est clair, c'était violent ! **Se moqua Ten Ten**

\- Tu devrais tenter ta chance avec l'autre nouvel élève. **Me proposa la blonde.**

\- Hein, l'autre ?

\- Ouais, celui-là. **Pointa Sakura du doigt le jeune garçon derrière elle.**

 **\- C'est qui ce mec !? »** **M'écriai-je à plein poumons.**

 **A ma grande surprise, la personne derrière la présidente des élèves n'était plus Chôji mais un garçon aux yeux verts, habillé** **avec un** **ensemble sportif bleu marine** **de la marque** **Nike. Des cheveux bruns s'échappant de sa capuche qu'il portait outrageusement dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il.-**

« - Bordel, tu va regagner ta place, sale être inutile à la société ? **Hurla Sasuke**

\- C'est bon, j'y vais ! »

 **Poussé à bout par cet énergumène, je me dirigeais** **alors vers mon trône comme j'aimais** **l'appeler, la seule chaise présente parmi tous ces tabourets. Je retrouvais enfin ma team qui m'attendait le sourire aux lèvres.**

« - Dis, Naruto ? Pourquoi t'es le seul élève à avoir une chaise ? **S'interrogea le professeur**

\- Parce que je suis le roi. **M'empressais-je de répondre avec l'éloquence digne du Président Obama.**

\- Le roi ? Le roi des cons ?

\- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! **S'extasia une nouvelle fois ce Judas sur la réplique de ce geôlier communément appelé professeur.**

\- Kiba ! Arrête de rigoler sale collabo !

\- Désolé Naruto, c'est qu'il a sorti ça tellement normalement. **S'excusa piteusement l'Inuzuka.**

\- Kuso !

\- Alors Naruto, raconte. **Me demanda la tortu l'air impatient**

\- Raconte ? Raconter quoi, Gaara ?

\- Comment ça s'est fini avec ce gamin ? **Poursuivit-il**

\- Ah oui, rien, je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie et puis c'est tout. Et de votre côté ?

\- Sakura s'est servie de sa féminité et ça a marché comme sur des roulettes. Bien que cela n'ait pas plus à Shikamaru. **M'informa Kiba**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, un truc en rapport avec le sexisme, tout ça tout ça. **Me répondit mon complice de toujours**

\- Elle a dit quoi exactement ? **Me renseignais-je au prés de Kiba**

\- Elle a dit que tu lui as accidentellement mis la main aux fesses et que par réflexes mais surtout poussé par ses hormones elle t'a mis un crochet du gauche qui a fracassé le mur.

\- C'est un peu tordu comme excuse. Attend t'as dis quoi là? "Mis la main aux fesses" ? Pourquoi elle a dit ça ? Je vais passer pour un pervers !

\- No stress Naruto, elle a dit accidentellement. **Relativisa-t-il**

\- Ouais, Kiba à raison pas de quoi s'inquiéter. **Affirma le surnommé « fou » de l'île de Suna** D'après elle tu as glissé et tu t'es agrippé à son fessier pour éviter la chute.

\- Mouais, n'empêche tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme excuse Shikaboy.

\- J'y suis pour rien moi, c'est Sakura qui a eu cette idée ridicule. **Se défendit Shikamaru en levant les bras** Franchement, jouer ainsi avec les clichés, c'est petit. Mais bon le C.P.E à tout gobé, c'est le principal.

\- Attends je comprends plus rien c'est le principal ou le C.P.E qui a tout gober ? **Interrogea Kiba le regard perdu**

\- Le C.P.E. **Dit le Nara le regard étonné, la réponse lui semblant évidente.**

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi t'as parlé du Principal.

\- J'avoue ne pas avoir compris moi non plus. **Vint se rajouter dans ce stupide débat Gaara donnant plus de crédit aux dires de Kiba.**

\- Je ne parlais pas du principal, bande d'abrutis ! **Poursuivit l'intello de service en élevant la voix.**

\- Ah si tu as bien dit « principal » **Renchérit le maître d'Akamaru**

\- Oui mais j'ai dit ça au sens "but" je ne faisais pas référence à la fonction, bande de crétins.

\- Votre conversation est très intéressante les gars, vraiment je vous jure. Mais je trouverais ça plus cool de parler des deux nouveaux. **Mis-je fin à ce ridicule et insipide débat**

\- Ah tu veux parler de- **Commença mon best friend avant de ce faire couper**

\- Silence ! Bande de sangsues du budget misérable de l'éducation Nationale ! Bien on va faire une dictée. »

 **Le peuple exprima alors son désaccord. Tous sauf cette cruche de Sakura.**

« - J'ai dis silence ! C'est moi le boss ici ! Alors maintenant vous fermez vos gueules et vous ouvrez les guillemets. »

 **Devant cet homme plein de fougue et de charisme nos esprits autrefois si combatifs furent résolus à obéir quand la sonnerie retentit.**

« - Bon, sauvés par le gong, comme on dit. Allez oust c'est la pause ! » **Ordonna-t-il en se levant n'attendant que notre sortie pour pouvoir se délecter de ce court moment de détente, en effet Monsieur avait décidé de prendre ses pauses dans notre classe comme si aucune salle ne lui était réservée.**

 **Je me** **levais** **le premier et comme un domino chacun des élèves m'emboîta le pas, c'est ça être le roi. Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, comment elle s'appelle cette nouvelle ? Je vais lui demander. Hein ? Mais ou est-elle ?**

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimés;**

 **Allez faîtes péter les reviews!**


	7. La seconde B

_**Yo ici J'men^^**_

 _ **5000 vue atteint! Wow ça fait beaucoup , je m'y attendais pas^^. Je vous remercie vraiment pour l'engouement autour de cette histoire qui me sert de base pour mon futur roman. Vous avez fait preuve d'une grande patience mais l'intrigue se dévoile enfin. Aujourd'hui l'histoire passe à un nouveau cap, en entre enfin dans le vif du sujet. On commence l'intrigue principale et le chapitre apporte quelques précisions sur le lieu où se déroule l'histoire, le chapitre se concentrera principalement sur les élèves de la classe b, beaucoup de nouveaux perso notamment pas mal de OC ainsi que Omoi, qui est mon personnage préféré, je le trouve tellement drôle. Bref vous n'êtes pas prêt pour la suite :D**_

 ** _Merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette histoire, merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris, enfin merci à_** Yasei ** _ma bêta. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre._**

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 **Segadora :** Content que tu es aimée :D. Pour ce qui est de la romance avec Naruto, j'ai un gros doute. Il faut savoir que dans ma tête l'histoire est déjà à un stade très avancé, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose entre Naruto et Sasuke et Naruto et Hinata. Hinata et Sasuke ont tout deux participés au développement du personnage de Naruto grâce à eux il a mûrit s'est accepté et est devenu fort. Bref , même si on est qu'au début et que rien n'est encore décidé ,je préfère être honnête plutôt que vous laisser croire à un sasunaru pour ensuite changer cela en un Naruhina. Mais quoi qu'il arrive la rivalité entre le blond et le brun ne changera pas.

 **Misterluna :** Merci ça me touche vraiment. Sans prétention j'ai pris du temps à peaufiner mon scénario qui n'est d'ailleurs pas encore fini. Niveau fond je pense que l'histoire tient la route, elle se détache du lot par son originalité et son humour multi-genre et elle possède plusieurs phases qui permettent de faire passer le lecteur par divers émotions . Concernant le fond il y a surement plus à dire notamment au niveau des fautes d'orthographe. Après j'ai encore pas mal de progrès à faire mais merci de ton commentaire qui a booster ma motivation, c'est toujours plaisant de recevoir des messages qui montre que ton "travail" est reconnu. Espérons que la suite te plaise^^

 **ouassi :** Oui, effectivement il y a eut deux nouveaux qui ont fat leur apparition dans la classe sept. Ces deux là auront un rôle important pour la suite à des niveaux différent. Mais je garde le mystère. Merci de tes encouragements, t'es devenue une de mes "reviewveuse" attitrée^^.

 **Serenade :** Oui, moi aussi :D. Honnêtement c'est un personnage que j'adore faire parler car je ne me met aucun filtre au niveau de l'humour. J'aime l'humour noir et avec Sasuke j'attaque tout les sujets, aucun tabou. Après je le développerais comme il le faut pour ne pas qu'il se limite au personnage qui n'est là que pour casser.

* * *

 **La seconde B**

 **10H00. La récréation a débuté depuis maintenant cinq minutes, le professeur de la classe sept était seul dans son** **antre,** **se ressourçant en écoutant la musique à fond.**

 **«- "** I really really really really really really like you ! **"»**

 **Quoi ? Pas la peine de faire cette tête. Elle est très bien cette chanson. De toute façon j'écoute ce que je veux ! Bien c'est donc moi qui ouvre ce chapitre. Que dire ? Il n'y a rien** **eu** **de spécial depuis la dernière fois. Quoique, on a** **eu** **deux nouveaux élèves. Un garçon, Samson. U Mastema et Erza-Batia une fille, avec un prénom composé assez original. Je dois avouer que j'ai été pris au dépourvu, le principal est arrivé comme ça d'un coup et me les a déposé comme des colis à la Poste. Seule Ino était au courant de leur venue, apparemment c'était inscrit sur le tableau de la salle des profs. Je ne peux ni le nier ni le confirmer, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds là-bas. Je trouve la** **plupart** **des profs ennuyant** **s** **à mourir et beaucoup trop sociable** **s** **. Sans oublier que la majorité du corps enseignant est composé** **e** **de femme** **s** **. En toute modestie, je n'aime pas trop la gente féminine, ou plutôt je m'efforce de la tolérer. Les filles ont la fâcheuse tendance de me coller au train. Je sais je suis irrésistible, mais quand même.**

"Toc Toc Toc"

 **Quoi encore ? On ne peut même plus écouter sa musique en paix ! Bon tu m'excuse Carlita-chan je vais devoir te mettre sur pause.**

« - Entrez ! » **Beuglais-je de mauvaise humeur**

 **La porte s'ouvrit, lentement dans un gémissement strident. Une jeune femme se présenta devant moi. Une brune, assez jolie, de taille moyenne avec une sacrée poitrine. Elle portait un perfecto blanc, une longue jupe noire et des bottes.**

« - Qui êtes-vous ? **Demanda la charmante inconnue sans gène** **en me dévisagent du regard.**

 **Quel culot, c'est à moi de dire ça !**

« -Le respect est mort avant votre naissance?

-Hein? **Me répondit-elle interloquée**

-La politesse, vous connaissez ? C'est à vous de vous présenter sombre visiteuse indésirable.

\- Ah oui désolé. Je m'appelle Naamah, enchantée.

\- Moi c'est Sasuke, emmerdé. Que diable venez-vous faire chez moi ?

\- Chez vous ?

\- Exactement, je suis le professeur de la classe sept.

\- Oh je vois, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, j'ai entendu du bruit donc je suis rentrée pour savoir qui était à l'origine de ce vacarme. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Je suis le professeur principal de la seconde B. Je ne savais pas que le nouveau professeur de la classe sept était si... » **Elle se mit à rougir, en jouant avec une de ses mèches. Et voilà, encore une groupie.**

« - Vous êtes du genre à beaucoup parler, vous.

\- Désolé, on me le dit souvent, je suis une vraie pipelette. **M'informa l'enseignante en souriant** Mais assez parlé de moi. Et vous, comment ça se passe ?

\- Comment ça se passe ?

\- Oui, je veux dire, vous êtes le nouveau professeur de la classe des monst- **Elle se retint de finir sa phrase.** Je suis navrée je ne- je...

\- "Monstres" ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? **S'écria la jeune femme surprise.**

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Vos élèves sont différents.

\- Oui j'ai cru comprendre que c'était une classe à problèmes mais tout compte fait, ce sont justes des ados. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il leur fallait juste quelqu'un pour leur imposer des limites.

\- Détrompez-vous ! Ce sont loin d'être des adolescents normaux. Ce sont des élus ! **Me renseigna la brune.**

\- "Des élus"... **Répétai-je sans trop comprendre.**

\- Des êtres ayant reçu un pouvoir à leur naissance. On appelle ce pouvoir : « Kami Nouryoku », le Pouvoir divin.

\- "Le pouvoir divin"? **Naamah me dit oui de la tête.** Dois-je comprendre qu'ils ont tous été bénis par Dieu ? **Plaisantais-je avec sourire**

\- Non c'est plus compliqué que ça. Enfin ce qui est sûr c'est que deux d'entre eux sont à craindre. »

 **Craindre ? L'un d'entre eux serait-il ce blondinet ?**

« - Qui ça ?

\- Naruto et Gaara.

\- Pourquoi cette distinction avec les autres élus ? Je veux dire, je ne les trouve pas si différents des autres.

\- Ce sont des élus démoniaques, ils portent tout deux une des « 7 bêtes du chaos ».

\- Des élus démoniaques ? »

 **Des démons ? Je n'ai pourtant rien remarqué. Comment est-ce possible ?**

« - Ils ne devraient pas avoir l'honneur de vivre. **Déclara-t-elle la mine sombre.**

\- De vivre ?

\- Du moins c'est ce que la majorité des gens de l'île pensent. **Un sourire raviva la lumière de son doux et sublime visage.**

\- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Moi je pense que ce n'est pas à nous de décider de qui doit vivre ou mourir, quelqu'un d'autre est garant de ce choix. **Elle se mit à serrer la croix qui était jusqu'alors cachée sous son perfecto**. Je voulais juste te prévenir de ta situation.

\- Dans ce cas, merci.

\- De rien. Bon je vais y aller j'ai un contrôle à préparer. Je vous dis-

\- Tu peux arrêter avec tes « vous » par ci « vous » par là ? Tu me vieillis **. La coupais-je un peu énervé**

\- Désolée. **S'excusa-t-elle une fois encore jouant de nouveau avec sa chevelure.** La prochaine fois, viens prendre ta pause avec nous dans la salle des profs.

\- N'y compte pas trop.

\- Pourquoi ? On ne va pas te manger. **Me rassura-t-elle.**

\- Mais moi si. » **La mis-je** **en garde en souriant.**

 **La jeune femme fut prise d'un soudain fou rire, puis elle s'en alla en agitant sa main pour me dire au revoir.**

« - La classe des "monstres" hein? Cet enfoiré ! Se pourrait-il qu'il était au courant ? »

* * *

 **Assis dans la cour sur un banc, encadré par ses deux acolytes, le brillant se rappelait des événements de la matinée, le regard comme marqué d'un profond sentiment de culpabilité.**

« - J'ai encore perdu le contrôle. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? **Demanda-t-il au ciel en fixant le sol l'air dépité.**

\- Akihide, ça ne vas pas ? **Demanda Léoh, le cadet des jumeaux**

\- Evidemment que ça ne vas pas ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas arrêté ? **Vitupéra Akihide** Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé violenter ce garçon !

\- Eh bien, tu disais que c'était un pêcheur et qu'il fallait le remettre dans le droit chemin, alors... **Se défendit comme il le pouvait Luke l'aîné des jumeaux**

\- Alors quoi ?! **Le coupa le boss de la classe B**

 **La tête baissée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, les jumeaux se contentèrent de dire** " Pardonne-nous".

 **Akihide soupira, se leva et déposa ses mains sur la tête de ses deux amis. Les jumeaux relevèrent leur tête pour voir leur chef les gratifier d'un sourire lumineux et apaisant.**

\- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je me suis une nouvelle fois laissé submerger par mes démons. J'irais faire acte de pénitence à la Cathédrale Saint Thomas, ce soir.

\- Très bonne initiative. » **Dit d'un ton jovial le deuxième Léo de la classe en arrivant. Cette fois ci, il n'était pas accompagné que de sa sainte bible, mais aussi du reste de la bande d'Akihide le duo américano-portugais Drew Washington et Julian Da Costa, en train de** **se hurler** **dessus derrière lui comme à leur habitude.** **Ces deux là passaient leur** **temps à se chamailler mais étaient inséparables.**

 **Le premier était un jeune garçon bâti comme Goliath. Physiquement c'est le stéréotype du lycéen américain moderne qu'on voit dans les films. Moralement c'était plus complexe. C'était un garçon très propre, maniaque même, ne supportant pas la moindre saleté sur lui. Vantard, comme le** **laissait** **entendre son remarquable costume gris impeccablement repassé, il venait d'une famille riche est hautaine très bien placé** **e** **au sein de la communauté de l'Archipel. Dragueur maladroit à cause de ses techniques de drague douteuse** **s mais habile** **, il était plutôt beau garçon, brun aux cheveux courts soigneusement plaqué** **s** **sur la droite.**

 **Le second était un adolescent chétif en fauteuil roulant et au teint** **mat.** **Un garçon assez facile, toujours souriant, n'aimant pas se prendre la tête. Sous ses allures de garçon timide, il sort volontiers les griffes dès qu'on s'attaque au Portugal. En effet, il défend toujours avec ferveur ses origines portugaises, parfois même un peu trop. Il porte l'uniforme du lycée, un blazer couleur sang en haut et un pantalon charbon en bas. Concernant sa coiffure, il portait constamment un bonnet vert qui laissé apparaître ses longs cheveux noirs.**

« - Léo. Où étais-tu ce matin ? **Le questionna le brillant**

\- Beh, avec toi. **Fit avec évidence l'un des jumeaux.**

\- Je crois qu'il parlait de moi. **Déclara le jeune homme à la bible.**

\- Ah, ok. **Se rendit compte le deuxième Léoh**

\- Tu sais quoi ,à partir de maintenant tu t'appelleras Léonidas. **Proposa Akihide pour mettre un terme à toute confusion**

\- En vérité c'est son vrai prénom. **L'informa Luke**

\- Non sérieux ? **Haussa la voix Akihide, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles**

\- Ouais, c'est toi qui m'as appelé Léoh. Tu disais que Léonidas était trop long. **Se plaignit le concerné**

 **Akihide se gratta la tête un peu gêné.**

\- J'avais complètement oublié. Bon beh du coup ça ne te pose pas de problème.

\- N'empêche t'es culotté de changer le prénom des gens comme ça ! **Pesta Léohnidas juste pour la forme.**

 **Akihide et Luke se mirent à rire, après quoi le brillant réitéra sa demande à Léo.**

\- J'étais à l'infirmerie, j'ai d'ailleurs pu rencontrer de charmantes personnes. Des personnes avec qui tu semble avoir tissé des liens forts. **Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.**

 **Se sentant coupable Akihide baissa la tête.**

\- Tu t'es encore fais dépasser par les ténèbres enfouis en toi. **Révéla le jeune homme à la bible**

\- C'est bon, ferme là ! **Cria le blond aux yeux vert enivré par la colère.**

\- Akihide.. **. Léo s'avança vers lui et déposa calmement sa main sur son épaule.**

\- Pardonne-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon Akihide.

\- Oui, je sais. »

 **D'un coup le ton monta entre le duo inséparable de la seconde B.**

« - Je t'ai déjà dis que la musique portugaise c'est de la merde ! **Se moqua le natif du pays de l'oncle Sam en fusillant son compère de son regard marron.**

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Drew, c'est super comme musique ! **S'indigna Julian plein de hargne.**

\- La meilleure musique vient de chez moi. USA, USA, USA ! **Scanda-t-il plein de fougue.**

\- Est-ce que t'as au moins pris la peine d'écouter le morceau que je t'ai envoyé hier ?

\- Tu parles de l'autre là, Gustavo Lima ? **Demanda Drew**

\- Ouais. **Répondit le jeune garçon en fauteuil roulant, ses yeux sombres illuminés de fierté.**

\- Ouais, j'ai écouté puis j'ai vomi. **Poursuivit l'adolescent d'origine américaine en riant.**

\- Comment oses-tu te moquer de ma langue d'origine !

\- J'y peux rien moi si la langue portugaise est dégueulasse. **Rétorqua Drew tout sourire.** C'est vrai quoi, quand un portugais parle on dirait qu'il est en train de se noyer.

 **Cette remarque fit rire toute la bande mis à part Julian qui en guise de réponse l'insulta en portugais.**

\- Tu vois c'est ce que je disais. » **Ré-enchérit le jeune Washington**

 **Cela déclencha un second fou rire, mais ce dernier ne dura pas longtemps rapidement tut par l'arrivée des élèves les plus puissants et influents de l'établissement: "les messagers de l'éternel". Un groupe de fanatiques religieux catholique composé presque exclusivement de dernières années. Passant leur temps à se pavaner dans le lycée dans leur tenue blanche** **ornée** **d'une croix** **dorée** **au niveau de la poitrine, portée comme pour dire "regardez comme nous sommes beaux et pures par rapport au païens que vous êtes" ainsi que pour certains, une bague particulière au majeur. Ne manquant pas l'occasion de dévisager d'un œil plein de suffisance quiconque ne suivaient pas leurs dogmes.**

 **Il y avait Henry le British aux yeux noisette, à son bras droit Eve, une connaissance d'Akihide au regard félin, mais surtout François. Un jeune homme aux cheveux de blés dont la divine beauté n'avait d'égale que son élégance et dont le charisme ne pouvait être mesuré.**

« - Hello à vous les loosers ! Mais surtout à toi Akihide ! **Commença le British en malaxant fermement les fesses de sa copine.**

 **Akihide grimaça devant ce spectacle pitoyable, tous ses camarades de classe avait le visage fermé, tous sauf Léo. Lui seul souriait devant cette situation plus que tendue.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas fils à papa ? Serait-ce parce que tu ne supporte pas de voir balader mes mains sur le corps de ma promise ? Serais-tu jaloux ? **Questionna-t-il Akihide en gloussant tel une hyène.**

\- Moi jaloux ? Pourquoi ? Désolé Henry mais ma mère me disait toujours de donner mes jouets usés au plus défavorisés, c'est ce que j'ai fait avec cette gourgandine du nom d'Eve. Autant dire qu'elle porte bien son nom. **Déclara-t-il avec dédain en regardant son premier amour.**

 **La concernée fit un pas en direction du supposé "jaloux" avant de se faire barrer la route par le bras de son cavalier. Le teint virant au rouge, se sentant bafoué, Henry s'avança à son tour les poings serrés avec l'envie d'en découdre.**

\- Retire ça. **L'avertit Henry**

\- Retirer quoi ? **Demanda Akihide comme s'il ne comprenait pas**

\- Ne joue pas au con avec moi ! Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! **Cria-t-il d'un ton encore plus virulent** Sinon -

\- Sinon quoi, Henry ? **Le coupa-t-il.**

\- Je cognerais ton joli petit minois jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en fontaine de sang.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

\- Sale petit enfoiré !Tu es devenu bien arrogant ! **Henry leva alors son bras prêt à abattre son poing sur le visage d'Akihide, ce dernier n'ayant même pas bougé le petit doigt, au contraire il ne semblait guère** **effrayé** **ni** **intéressé** **par cet appel au combat. Le brillant était debout, les bras grands ouverts comme pour dire** "vas y je t'attends".

\- Cela suffit Henry. **Ordonna-François d'une voix noble et calme.** C'est indigne de ton rang. »

 **Le susnommé s'arrêta net et se retourna vers la mâle Alpha de sa meute.**

« - Mais enfin pour…- » **Il se retint de continuer sa phrase. Il venait de faire face au regard de François. Henry ne bougeait plus comme s'il était tombé dans les obscurs puits sans fond qui faisaient office de pupilles au chef des "Messagers de l'éternel". Ce regard pourtant si simple mais d'un incroyable pouvoir psychologique suffit à mettre Akihide et sa classe en alerte. Chacun fit un pas en arrière. Léo encore une fois fut la seule exception.**

« - Salut François. Comment vas-tu ? **Prit parole Léo**

\- Très bien, et toi ? **Continua François**

\- Grâce au ciel tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

\- Alors, vas-tu enfin nous rejoindre ? **Demanda le maître des messagers de l'éternelle**

 **Léo sourit.**

\- Je vois... Tu es têtu.

\- Désolé, les sectes ce n'est pas trop mon truc. **Affirma Léo toutes dents dehors**

\- "Secte" ! Comment oses-tu, sale mécréant ! Nous sommes les vrais croyants. **S'écria Henry le regard noir**

\- Ainsi soit-il. Tu n'es sans doute pas encore prêt. Néanmoins c'est toujours un plaisir d'échanger quelques mots avec une personne de ton intellect. A très vite j'espère. On y va. **Son court speech terminé, François tourna les talons et s'en alla sans un regard pour quiconque ses mains enfouit dans ses poches.**

\- Ouais, on ferait mieux de partir, ça sent bizarre ici ? **Déclara-t-il avec son accent anglais très prononcé**

\- Ouais t'as raison il y a comme une odeur de syphilis et de sida depuis vôtre arrivée. **Se moqua le jeune Washington**

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a dis le ricain ? C'est qui qu'a le sida ? **Vitupéra-Henry fou de rage.**

\- Oula pour quelqu'un qui a le sida tu n'es pas très positif. **Plaisanta-t-il une nouvelle fois Drew, en rigolant**

\- Espèce de-

\- Henry ne fait pas attention à ce type. Allons y, François est déjà loin. **Coupa-t-elle dans son élan Henry , la jeune femme qui était restée silencieuse jusque là.**

\- Shit ! Tu as raison? Eve chérie. Let's go! » **Il s'empressa de rejoindre son chef, sa compagne quant à elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ancien prince qui détournait volontairement son regard du sien avant de prendre congé à son tour.**

« - Wow ce François il a un regard à te glacer le sang. **Commença Luke**

\- C'est clair. Regardez je sens plus mes jambes ! **Continua Julian**

\- T'es handicapé pauvre débile ! **Lui fit remarquer son inséparable camarade avant de ponctuer sa phrase d'un coup bien placé à la tête de son complice.**

\- Dites les gars, où est Omoi ? **Changea de sujet Akihide.**

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il présentait le lycée au nouveau. **Lui répondit Léohnidas**

\- Au nouveau ? **Répéta Léo sans comprendre**

\- Ah oui c'est vrai t'étais à l'infirmerie ce matin Léo, du coup tu ne l'a pas vu. Un nouvel élève assez atypique est arrivé à la première heure. **L'informa Luke**

\- Alors comme ça on a un nouveau copain... Je me demande à quoi il ressemble. » **Déclara Léo la visage pensif**

* * *

 **Dans un couloir situé au rez-de-chaussée, là où** **reposaient** **les casiers des secondes, se trouvait Omoi Franklin. Omoi est un garçon âgé de seize ans, de taille plus que respectable un bon mètre soixante-quinze, de peau noire et aux cheveux blonds décolorés. Toujours une sucette dans sa bouche rouge et pulpeuse. Un bandeau frontal surplombant ses grands yeux de couleur corbeau. Ce grand gaillard avait des muscles saillants et des réflexes presque surhumains acquis grâce à de longues années d'entrainement au Dojo Akairyu. Il était vêtu du blazer rouge aux couleurs de son établissement dont il avait coupé les manches "pour avoir plus de style" ainsi qu'un jean gris délavé et des chaussures noires montantes, des Jordans un cadeau de son frère. Contrairement à ce que son apparence** **laissait** **penser, il était très intelligent. De naturel pessimiste, il a tendance à s'imaginer les pires scénarios. Errant dans les couloirs, il recherchait désespérément le nouvel élève dont il était le guide pour la journée.**

« - Bon dieu où est-il ? **Pesta Omoi le poing en l'air. Soudain il se stoppa et des gouttes de sueur ruisselèrent sur son visage.** Si ça se trouve il s'est perdu puis prit d'un violent stress il a perdu connaissance ? Oh la galère ! **Puis il se** **souvint** **que le porté disparu avait un lacet défait.** Oh non si ça se trouve il a marché sur son lacet et a fracassé son crâne sur le sol. Le pauvre il doit surement être tombé dans le coma ou pire ! Oh la galère ! **Se prit-il la tête dans ses mains. Il se rappela que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu il se** **dirigeais** **vers les toilettes des garçons.** Oh non et si il avait glissé et tombé la tête la première dans la cuvette ? Mince, et si la chasse s'était déclenchée automatiquement ? Il risque de se noyer ! Oh la galère ! _Ressaisi_ _s_ _-toi Omoi ressaisi_ _s_ _-toi !_ **cria-t-il intérieurement avant de se faire distraire par un bruit derrière lui.**

Yeho c'est toi ? **Demanda-t-il en se retournant.** Toi !

 **Hélas pour lui c'était une tout autre personne. Ryo. Un brun narcissique au sourire narquois, membre du groupe de François comme le** **montrait** **sa tenue blanche marquée d'une croix d'or et son anneau à tête de dragon porté fièrement au majeur.**

\- Yo sale chien de négro. À qui tu parles ? **Le salua à sa manière Ryo**

 **Omoi ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lui tourner le dos avant de repartir à la recherche de son chaperonné.**

\- Oi le nègre, je viens de te parler !

 **Omoi s'arrêta et se retourna, regardant Ryo droit dans les yeux**

\- C'est bien, t'es un bon toutou.

\- Ce n'est pas mon prénom. **Répondu Omoi**

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dis que ce n'est pas mon prénom. **Monta d'un ton Omoi légèrement agacé**

\- Désolé je ne comprends toujours rien. Tu devrais communiquer dans ton langage en faisant « wouf wouf » tu serais peut être plus compréhensible. **Ryo ponctua sa remarque par un fou rire sinistre.**

 **Las de ces brimades continuelles, Omoi continua son chemin.**

\- Oi où tu vas ? Reste ici !

 **Ignorant l'énergumène qui** **vociférait** **d'ignoble** **s** **remarque** **s** **dans son dos, il s'éloigna de plus en plus.**

\- Enfoirééééééé ! Je t'ai ordonné de rester ici misérable chien puant ! » **Ryo se mit à courir pour corriger "l'être inférieur" qui avait eu l'audace de lui désobéir. Il lança avec virulence son poing droit en direction de la nuque d'Omoi, mauvaise idée. En moins d'une seconde Omoi se retourna et pratiqua un Ippon Seoi Nage (prise de judo, un type projection) sur son agresseur. Le dos de ce dernier s'écrasa violemment au sol en émettant un cri de douleur. Omoi s'apprêtait à achever son opposant d'un coup de poing quand il se ravisa. Se rappelant des enseignements de son Sensei, il recula.**

 **Ryo profita de ce qui lui semblait être un moment d'hésitation et le fit tomber au sol à l'aide d'une balayette bien placée. Les rôles étaient maintenant inversés. Ryo était maintenant debout tandis qu'Omoi gisait au sol. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas le jeune homme de blanc vêtu sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste une dague avec un manche en forme de queue de dragon et le pointa vers sa cible.**

« - Ordure, tu as osé salir mes vêtements de tes mains de pêcheur. Je vais te dépecer, faire jaillir tes entrailles d'être impur, souillé par le démon sur le sol !

\- _Oh la galère !_ **Pensa Omoi au fin fond de son cœur**

\- Crève ! **Ryo se jeta sur lui mais fut arrêter par un bras déposé sur son épaule**.

\- Yeho ! » **Cria le jeune Franklin surpris**

 **Ryo tourna doucement sa tête pour savoir qui avait eu la grande témérité de le stopper dans son geste. Il fut horrifié de découvrir un jeune garçon métis, très maigre, pour preuve son corps se noyait dans son uniforme. Il avait de longues dreadlocks qui venaient mourir au creux de son dos. Ce garçon naïf au visage calme et béat ne se rendait pas compte de la mentalité de l'être en face de lui.**

 **Ryo fit un bond d'un mètre en arrière l'air dégoûté.**

« - Comment oses-tu mettre tes sales pattes sur moi ! Et puis d'ailleurs qui es-tu ? _Je pensais qu'Omoi était le seul nègre de ce bahut._ **S'interrogea mentalement le disciple de François**

\- Je m'appelle Yeho Emmanuelle je viens d'arriver. **Se présenta-t-il le visage toujours béat en total opposition avec la mine sombre dégoulinant de mépris et de haine qu'affichait Ryo.** Mon frère pourquoi te livres tu à de pareils actes ? Ne sommes-nous pas semblables ? Ne sommes nous pas tous fait de chaire et de sang ?

 **Ryo lui cracha au visage exprimant ainsi son désaccord avec ses dires.**

\- Ton frère tu dis ? Ne m'insulte pas ! Je ne suis pas ton frère ! Tu es noir comme Omoi, ta couleur montre bien l'obscurité qu'émane ton âme. Vous êtes le fléau qui gangrène ce monde ! Démons !

 **Yeho s'avança vers Ryo d'une démarche lente et majestueuse sans tenir compte des paroles haineuse de son interlocuteur.**

\- Yeho arrête toi ! **Le prévint Omoi inquiet**

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi Satan ! **Le messager de l'éternel asséna un violent coup de couteau au niveau de torse de Yeho. Cet attaque fit couler le sang du nouveau sur le carrelage mais n'arrêta pas sa course.** Je t'ais dis de reculer bordel ! » **Yeho posa délicatement sa main sur le front de son agresseur qui fut immédiatement pris de convulsion** **s** **. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent. Immobile** **s** **, comme statufiés. Des larmes s'échappèrent de leurs yeux.**

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Se demanda le jeune noir aux cheveux décolorés en se relevant à toute vitesse pour se rendre auprès de son protégé. Arrivé à sa hauteur il enleva la main de Yeho du front de Ryo qui tomba violemment au sol.**

« - Qu'est-ce... Qu'est- Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fais ? **Reprit connaissance Ryo en attrapant sa tête.**

\- Mon frère, je comprends maintenant ton chagrin. **Yeho avait l'air** **peiné,** **son visage était marqué par la tristesse et des perles salées** **maculaient** **ses fossettes.** Je suis vraiment désolé du mal qui te ronge, laisse-moi t'aider. Prends ma main. »

 **Ryo se leva et se rapprocha de cette main tendue, son regard habité d'une lueur inhabituelle. Mais au dernier moment sa conduite fut une nouvelle fois dicté** **e** **par la colère dont les racines prenaient source dans un douloureux passé. Il balaya d'un coup de pied la main qui lui avait été tendue. Il brandit une fois encore sa dague cette fois-ci en visant la poitrine de Yeho.**

 **Omoi ayant senti le danger, il se plaça entre la dague et son protégé, tel un bouclier humain. Il n'était pourtant pas courageux de nature mais c'était plus fort que lui. Alors qu'Omoi se préparait mentalement à souffrir, quelque chose d'inattendu et d'incroyable se produisit. Les casiers se mirent à trembler, la lumière des lampes à clignoter et les murs à hurler, un terrible grondement assourdissant se laisser entendre dans tout le lycée. Paniqué, Ryo ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il regardait dans tout les sens tout en essayant de rester debout. Puis tout s'arrêta aussi vite que cela avait commencé. Ryo voulu reprendre où il s'était arrêté quand il se rendit compte que sa dague s'était transformée comme par magie en rameau d'olivier.**

« - Bordel mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !

\- Ryo Yamazaki, la violence n'est pas la solution à tes problèmes. Elle ne saurait étancher l'océan de peine qui inonde ton cœur.

\- Comment tu connais mon nom ? Qui es-tu au juste ?!

 **Yeho fit un pas en avant, apeuré, Ryo prit alors la fuite sans demander son reste.**

\- Yeho. **L'interpella Omoi**

\- Oui mon frère. »

 **Omoi était perdu, il ne savait pas vraiment ce à quoi il venait d'assister mais une chose était certaine, il devait conduire Yeho à l'infirmerie. Mais cela était-il vraiment nécessaire ?**

« - Yeho ton torse ! **Hurla-t-il complètement dépassé par la situation.**

\- Mon torse ? Qu'il y a t-il avec mon torse ?

\- Justement il n'a rien ! Comment ça se fait ? **Il avait raison, bien que sa chemise était ensanglantée et coupée au niveau du torse, ce dernier n'avait aucune blessure apparente.** Mais qui es tu vraiment Yeho ?

\- Qui je suis ? Je suis... **La sonnerie retenti, clôturant la récréation.** Oh, il est 10h15. Je crois qu'il est l'heure de retourner en classe. **Dit-il un rictus toujours aussi harmonieux au coin des lèvres.**

 **Omoi resta immobile comme hypnotisé , le regardant marcher avant de le prendre en chasse.**

\- Oi Yeho arrête toi ! Change au moins de chemise. _Si Akihide te vois comme ça il va me réprimander c'est sûr._ Oi ! Oh la galère ! »

 **Allez faite pétez les reviews! C'est mon petit gagne pain ^^**

 **PS: N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à mes autres histoires si bous avez du temps à tuer.**

 **Fan de Gintoki, d'histoire à l'humour grotesque et de réplique inoubliable mais avec quand même un bon scénario derrière, ''Un duo presque parfait'' est fait pour vous.**

 **Ceux qui préfèrent les histoires légères (narusasu) aux fou rire garantie, ce sera ''Uzumaki Naruto le conseiller des stars''.**

 **Essayez, vous ne le regretterez pas :D**


	8. Dazai Jones l'ancien Roi de la classe 7

_**yo ici J'men^^**_

 ** _Salut mina! Comme promis la suite arrive plus vite. Ce chapitre sera consacré à l'histoire de la classe sept et la découverte d'un personnage assez important. C'est le premier Flash back de l'histoire ( pas d'inquiétude il n'y en aura pas 500 non plus) alors j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis. Suite à plusieurs remarque j'ai enlevé le gras de mes textes car cela vous fait apparemment mal aux yeux, j'espère que ça vous plaira._**

 ** _Merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette histoire, merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris, enfin merci à_** Yasei ** _ma bêta. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre._**

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 **le savant :** Merci de ton commentaire et de tes compliments ^^. En effet beaucoup de personnage à retenir, désolé c'est la dernière fois que j'en mets autant dans un chapitre. Moi aussi j'adore Omoi et pour Yeho c'est vrai il est mystérieux c'était le but. Enfin pour François et son groupe oui on les reverra.

 **Marya :** Déjà merci d'avoir pris le temps d'émettre un avis sur mon histoire, cela me permettra d'avancer. Ensuite pour te répondre:

1) Tout les nouveaux personnages présents dans le chapitre 7 auront leur importance dans l'histoire ( certains agiront d'ailleurs très rapidement) et aucun de leur noms/prénoms n'a était choisis au hasard, certains sont tirés de la mythologie gréco-romaine ou d'autres de textes apocryphes sur la religion judéo-chrétienne. Mais je ne peux pas en dire trop car l'étymologie de certains prénoms donne des indices sur leur identité et le rôle à jouer dans l'intrigue principale. Néanmoins je peux concevoir que cela fait beaucoup de nom à retenir d'un seul coup. Quoi que...: Omoi Franklin, Yeho Emmanuel, Erza-batia, Samson U Mastema, François, Henry, Eve, Drew Washington , Julian Da costa et Ryo Yamazaki. Ok, ça fait beaucoup^^

2) Enfin concernant l'intrigue principale en elle même, en toute honnête si on compare avec d'autres fan-fiction on ne sait presque rien, elle est quasiment inexistante. Du chapitr je me suis concentré sur la présentation globale des personnages principaux et la mise en place d'une ambiance générale en glissant au passage quelques éléments de réponse sur l'intrigue principale et des infos basiques. Mais si tu compares le chapitre sept aux précédents il est indéniable qu'il y a une grande différence au niveau avancement de l'histoire. Après cela n'est pas qu'une simple fic pour moi c'est aussi un exercice qui me servira à écrire un roman. Pour cela je me consacre énormément sur l'intrigue en prenant le temps qu'il faut pour que tout soit cohérent et s'enchaîne parfaitement. Ce chapitre 7 est un repère pour moi, il marque le début d'un nouveau cap. Je suis conscient qu'il y a pas mal d'ombres mais l'intrigue principal se dévoile enfin. Ce n'est que le début c'est normal que ne tu ne sache pas tout. Après je comprends que ça peut paraître long mais tout va s'enchaîner très vite et crois moi, la suite vaux le coup.

 **Misterluna:** Effectivement l'histoire rentre avec le chapitre 7 dans une autre étape ( je suis content que certains l'ont remarqué :D , sinon cela aurait été un échec). Pour Akihide , je suis rassuré, je pensais que les lectrices ne lui pardonnerait jamais son agression sur Konohamaru. Et je suis content qu'Omoi plaise, c'est un de mes persos préférés. La suite la voici ^^.

ps : j'espère que mes autres fic te plairont

 **ouassi :** Merci du compliment! Concernant ta question sur Akihide, non il n'est pas comme Naruto et gaara. L'expression "submerger par mes démons" était imagé. C'est difficile de te répondre sans te "spoil" mais en gros disons qu'Akihide a un lourd passé qui a affecté sa personnalité, à cause d'un événement de son passé , une part de lui a de la rancune envers les homosexuelles. Ensuite pour Yeho et Omoi, que dire à part que je suis content qu'ils aient la côte. Merci de tes encouragements.

 **J'ai cru comprendre que certains mots vous échappe du coup voilà un petit lexique**

 **Lexique des mots japonnais**

Kuso : Kuso veux dire merde.

Ohayôgozaimasu : On utilise "Ohayô" et "Ohayôgozaimasu" au matin et jusqu'à midi. La différence entre "Ohayô" et "Ohayôgozaimasu" est une question de politesse. "Ohayô" est considéré comme tutoiement. On l'utilise entre amis ou entre des gens plus jeunes. "Ohayôgozaimasu" : peut être considéré comme vouvoiement. On le dit aux personnes qu'on ne connaît pas bien ou aux personnes plus âgées.

Sensei : Sensei veux dire professeur ( sans blague ^^)

"Damare yaro!": Damare veux dire "Ta gueule" et yaro "connard" en gros "Ta gueule connard".

"Kitsuneboy": Dans le folklore japonnais le Kitsune est un esprit renard associé à la féminité, la ruse et la malice. Polymorphe, ces esprits peuvent prendre toutes les apparences une fois l'âge adulte atteint. Ils peuvent prendre possession des gens, provoquer des illusions…leurs pouvoirs sont énormes. Au fil du temps, en prenant de l'âge et avec l'augmentation de leurs pouvoirs, de nouvelles queues poussent chez les Kitsune, pouvant atteindre le nombre de dix. En gros le surnom que Dazai à donner à Naruto :" Kitsuneboy " fait clairement référence à son démon.

«Kami Kyanseru»: ''Kami'' veux dire dieu et ''Kyanseru'' annulation traduction: annulation divine.

« Kistune Hono»: Hono veux dire flamme. "Kitsune Hono" est l'une des attaques de Naruto. En prononçant une formule il invoque les pouvoirs de son démon et une flamme jaune-orangée prend forme sur la partie du corps qu'il souhaite.

* * *

 **Dazai Jones, l'ancien Roi de la classe sept**

Merde, il est 10H15 la récréation est finie ! Kuso ! Je n'ai même pas réussi à parler à la nouvelle.

« - Bon il est temps d'aller se ranger. Proclama Shikamaru en nous dépassant

\- On n'attend pas d'abord Kiba ? Demanda Gaara

\- Il nous rejoindra en cours, pour l'instant allons nous placer au point de rencontre de la classe sept.

\- Tu es bien formel tout d'un coup, pourquoi cet élan d'obéissance envers ce prof ? Interrogeais-je mon ami savant

\- Je pense juste qu'il serait préférable de la jouer finement le temps de trouver un plan digne de ce nom pour nous débarrasser de lui. Proposa Shikaboy

\- C'est vrai que pour l'instant l'attaque frontale ne marche pas, ce mec à une répartie démoniaque. Poursuivit la tortue

\- Je commence à me demander si j'arriverais à l'avoir. J'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours un à dix coups d'avance sur moi. Avouais-je à contre cœur

\- Si Dazai t'endentait, il aurait eu honte de toi, Naruto. Lui il aurait déjà expédié ce Sasuke dans les ténèbres. Se moqua Gaara

\- Dazai... » Laissais-je échapper pensif

Shikamaru froissa son visage, il faut dire qu'ils ne se sont jamais appréciés ces deux là.

« - Dazai n'est pas un exemple à suivre ! Tu as déjà oublié ce qu'il a fait ? » Haussa la voix le Nara

Comment le pourrais-je... Mais peu importe les erreurs qu'a pu commettre Dazai, il gardera une place importante dans mon cœur, c'est l'une des première personnes à m'avoir accepté comme je suis. Néanmoins je n'ai jamais pu le remercier pour cela.

« - Peut être mais, au moins, lui, personne ne lui résistait ! Prit sa défense Gaara

\- Gaara, ça me fait mal de dire ça mais ce type... Ce type n'était pas humain. Naruto, Gaara, vous souvenez-vous ? Oui, vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il a fait à Monsieur Hiro?

\- Comment puis-je oublier ? Son regard a laissé une trace indélébile dans mon âme.

\- Plus que son regard, ce qui m'a marqué est le rire sinistre de Dazai.

\- Monsieur Hiro ? C'est qui déjà ? Osa poser la question le fou de la classe, celui la alors.

\- Décidément tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge Gaara. Le taquina Shikaboy

\- C'est bon, pas la peine d'être aussi condescendant ! Grogna le manipulateur du sable

\- Condescendant ? Oh tu as appris un nouveau mot, c'est bien. Le complimenta Shikamaru

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Evidemment, tu fais des progrès.

\- Je t'en prie, arrête de me faire marcher. Dit la tortue en grattant l'arrière de sa tête essayant comme il pouvait de rester modeste.

\- Si si je t'assure. D'ailleurs ça fait un moment que tu t'es amélioré en vocabulaire.

\- Eh bien pour ne rien te cacher, j'ai un calendrier avec un nouveau mot à apprendre chaque jour.

\- Bonne initiative. Mais tu devrais aussi lire.

\- Je ne suis pas un fan de littérature, je m'ennuie assez vite et je n'aime pas trop les textes où il y a trop de narration.

\- Dans ce cas je pourrais venir chez toi te laisser quelques livres de ma collection qui sont intéressants et faciles à lire.

\- Ça serait génial ! Tu n'as qu'à passer ce weekend à la maison ?

\- Ce weekend ?

\- Ouais en plus ma tante travaille de nuit, du coup on pourra se faire une soirée mec, enfin je dis ça mais il y aura quand même ma sœur.

\- Ta sœur ?

Sacré Shikaboy, non mais regardez-moi comment il fait genre d'être surpris alors que c'est ce qu'il avait prévu depuis le début. Quel comédien.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que tu ne la vu qu'une fois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle est gentille.

\- Je te crois sur parole. Lui répondit en souriant l'intello de la bande

\- Alors c'est ok ?

\- Avec joie.

\- Cool ! Tu peux venir toi aussi Naruto ?

\- Compte sur moi.

\- Pour en revenir à Monsieur Hiro, reprit d'un air plus sérieux Shikaboy. C'était un professeur de maths d'origine japonaise que Dazai a humilié sans ménagement.

\- "Humilié" ? S'étonna Gaara

\- Tout cela remonte à loin...très loin.

La nostalgie pris possession de moi faisant remonter à la surface des souvenirs que j'avais laissé s'enfouir dans les bas fonds de mon âme.

* * *

 **Flash back**

Septembre 2016, à cette époque nous étions encore treize, notre classe avait encore le même système éducatif que les autres, à savoir un prof par matière. C'est bien la seule chose qu'on avait en commun avec le reste des élèves de notre établissement. Nous étions isolés du reste des enfants, n'ayant aucun contact avec eux. Notre classe, un ancien débarras sans fenêtre réaménagé, était cachée à l'arrière du Lycée Red Star. On y accédait par le grand portail utilisé par le camion poubelle c'est dire ce qu'on représentait aux yeux du Principal. On se sentait mis à l'écart comme des parias, non on était des parias. On était vus comme des êtres indésirables toute la journée dans cette salle-prison. Que ce soit les récréations ou pour manger à midi, tout se passait dans notre enclos. Et pour ce qui est des besoins primaires, notre Principal avait eu la bonne idée de nous offrir un semblant de toilettes intégrée à nôtre belle cellule. De charmantes odeurs viennent enivrer mes pensées, que de souvenirs. Pour ce qui est des cours, ils étaient normaux quoi qu'au départ nous n'avions ni chaises ni table.

Concernant les profs, ou plutôt nos geôliers, que dire ? Ils étaient condescendants, amers et peu enclins à nous traiter avec dignité. Ils ne prenaient même pas la peine d'apprendre nos prénoms. Ils portaient presque tous des masques à oxygène pour éviter de respirer le même air que nous et ne s'attardaient pas trop longtemps dans notre "classe". On se complaisait tous à souffrir, impuissants devant notre quotidien, impuissants devant notre sort. Tous sauf lui, Dazai Jones.

Dazai était un rebelle en puissance, une personnalité forte que nul ne pouvait contrôler. Dans cette classe, nous avions tous des pouvoirs surnaturels bien qu'on ignorait leur provenance mais personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Personne. Même pas moi. Jones était un démon de charisme. Lui n'avait pas l'intention de rester dans cette situation. Il s'est révolté contre tous ces professeurs nous regardant avec mépris et une espèce de dégoût mal assumée. Puisque ces professeurs ne nous traitaient pas comme des élèves alors on ne les considérerait pas comme des professeurs. Suivant les ordres de Dazai on s'est mis à s'en prendre verbalement aux enseignants qui faisaient des va et vient dans nos locaux, allant jusqu'à les briser moralement. Une part de nous savait que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode mais au moins, cela avait porté ses fruits. On avait réussi à faire entendre quelques revendications. Après avoir fait tomber de nombreux enseignants, le Principal daigna enfin nous montrer un peu d'intérêt. Il nous offrit à tous des tables et des tabourets, sauf Dazai qui lui reçu une chaise.

Après cela, les profs se succédèrent, tombant comme des mouches sous les ruses de Dazai. Puis ce fut à mon tour de mettre la main à la pâte. Dazai disait que j'étais un génie machiavélique en sommeil. Il avait confiance en moi et j'étais devenu son bras droit dans un laps de temps très rapide. Les choses étaient simples, personne ne me résistait et pour une fois le regard des autres sur moi avait changé. Ils ne me regardaient plus avec méfiance, mais avec envie et respect. J'étais celui qui se battait contre l'oppresseur. Puis mon premier vrai adversaire se présenta. Personnellement je trouvais que c'était un bon professeur, il connaissait nos prénoms, avait un regard apaisant et surtout ne portait pas de masque. Bref un papy à la chevelure grisonnante, au caractère fier et franc. Mais il ne plaisait pas à Dazai alors il m'a demandé de m'occuper de lui.

Monsieur Hiro avait réussi à se démarquer de ses collègues et en l'espace de seulement deux jours c'était devenu la cible à abattre. Voyant mes remarques et autres mots doux inefficaces, j'ai donc concocté un plan plus machiavélique. Le mercredi matin j'entrais donc dans ma classe armé de mon plus beau sourire, d'un ravissant smoking ainsi que d'un plateau d'argent où étaient disposées deux tasses et une théière. Comme attendu de sa part, le visage intrigué il me fit venir à son bureau pour me demander des explications.

« - Naruto c'est quoi tout cet attirail ? Me questionna le vieil homme

\- Ohayôgozaimasu Hiro Sensei ! Eh bien ceci et une offrande pour m'excuser de mon comportement Hiro sensei.

\- T'excuser ? Voilà qui est inattendu, déclara-t-il un rictus de fierté ornant son visage. Je ne pensais pas que ton comportement changerait si vite, mais bon avec un enseignant tel que moi c'était inévitable.

\- C'est bien vrai Hiro sensei ! Dites Hiro sensei, voudriez vous partagez une tasse de thé avec moi pour marquer ce jour de paix ?

\- Avec joie. »

Je renversais un peu de thé dans une des deux tasses et lui tend avec un sourire d'ange. Il se mit alors à sourire à son tour.

« - Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais avaler ça ? Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Ton changement de comportement et bien trop rapide, il faudrait être stupide ou sacrément crédule pour boire cette tasse. Alors qu'a tu mis dedans ?

\- Hiro sensei que dites-vous ? Pris-je une mine si triste et dévastée qu'elle rendrait la moue du chat botté humoristique.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris.

\- Je n'ai rien mis dedans, je vous le jure Sensei !

\- Alors bois ! »

Il me tend alors la tasse que je lui avais précédemment adressée. Toute la classe me regardait la mine sombre, seul Dazai assis au fond de la pièce me fixait le sourire aux lèvres en se balançant sur la seule chaise de la classe sept, à cette époque c'était encore son trône. Je pris alors une grande inspiration avant d'avaler cul sec le contenu de la tasse. Mon travail une fois accompli je baissais la tête d'un air peiné.

« - Il ne se passe rien ? Constata avec surprise Monsieur Hiro

\- Bien sûr qu'il ne se passe rien ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Protesta Kiba en se levant.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je pensais qu'il l'avait empoisonné ou...- Supposa le professeur

\- Ou quoi ? Le coupa l'Inuzuka. Naruto voulait faire la paix avec vous et voilà comment vous vous comportez. Quand je pense qu'il a passé toute la nuit pour préparer le thé le plus parfait possible !

\- Toute la nuit ? S'étonna l'enseignant.

\- Oui vous n'avez qu'à regarder les cernes sous ses yeux.

\- Naruto... Désolé je ne savais pas.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas... Personne ne croit en moi.

\- Naruto...

\- Quoi que je fasse les gens ne me voient seulement comme une menace, un être maléfique qui ne mérite pas de vivre.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu es un garçon brillant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Puisque je te le dis. Tiens et si tu me servais une tasse de ce thé que tu as préparé avec acharnement toute la nuit ?

\- Hi sensei ! »

Je lui ressers donc une tasse de mon Special Tea qu'il ingurgita cette fois-ci sans faire de chichis.

« - Mais c'est délicieux ! Puis-je en avoir encore ?

\- Evidemment. »

En moins de cinq minutes, il est venu à bout de la théière qui avait pourtant une contenance de deux litres. Je regagnais ma place et le cours commença. Puis, après une demie heure tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible, notre cher professeur commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise. Le plan était en marche.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien sensei ? Demandais-je la mine inquiète

\- Oui, ce n'est rien. J'ai juste quelques maux de ventre matinaux, ça va passer avec le temps. » Me rassura-t-il avec sourire.

Il reprit donc son cours comme si de rien était. Enfin, dans le but de corriger un exercice il se mit debout et se dirigea vers le tableau avant de s'écrouler de douleur.

« - Mon ventre ! S'écria le vieil homme sur le sol en position fœtale

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt je commençais à me dire que ces laxatifs ne-

\- Naruto ! Que viens-tu de dire ? Des laxatifs ? S'écria le vieil homme japonnais en me coupant la parole. Olala, quelle impolitesse.

\- Oh... J'avais oublié de vous le dire ? »

Le visage de l'enseignant s'assombrit.

« - Mais pourtant tu en as bu toi aussi !

\- Mon corps n'est pas comme le vôtre. Après tout je suis un monstre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Naruto...

\- Bien maintenant promettez-moi de disparaître de ce lycée et je vous libérerais. »

Le professeur se releva en titubant.

« - Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais mon devoir en tant qu'enseignant est de guider la génération future, et plus que quiconque vous avez besoin d'un guide, alors il est hors de question que je parte. Mais pour l'instant je dois m'absenter. »

Le professeur de mathématiques me dépassa et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois arrivé à la porte il empoigna la poignée mais rien ne passa. Il réitéra son mouvement avec plus de virulence mais toujours rien. Sa raison venait de comprendre, son corps lui espérait qu'il se trompait. En croisant mon regard il était maintenant certain de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« - Ai-je oublié de vous dire que la porte était fermée ?

\- Mais à quel genre de jeu tu joues Naruto?! Ouvre moi toute suite cette porte ? Sinon-

\- Sinon quoi ? Damare yaro! Le coupa Dazai toujours en train de se balancer sur sa chaise. Tu crois être en position de menacer qui que ce soit ? Imbécile ! Kitsuneboy t'as expliqué le deal, si tu veux être libéré tu dois promettre de ne plus nous montrer ta sale face de rat.

\- Je n'accepte pas ce marché ! Je suis là pour vous aider !

\- On n'a pas besoin de votre aide, non ce n'est pas ça, on n'a pas besoin d'être aidés. Kistuneboy tu peux continuer, m'ordonna-t-il.

\- Si vous voulez sortir c'est simple, dites nous juste que vous ne reviendrez plus jamais ici et je vous donnerais la clé.

\- Ma fierté m'y oppose ! S'offusqua le natif du pays du soleil levant

Soudain il se mit à vomir. Shikamaru se précipita à son chevet.

« - Votre petit jeu est allé trop loin ! Il faut arrêter ça ! Naruto ouvre cette porte. Vitupéra Shikaboy le visage marqué par la colère, lui habituellement si calme

\- Mais il n'a pas dit que...

\- Dire quoi ?! M'interrompu-t-il plein de hargne Tout cela ne rime à rien. Habituellement je suis toujours avec toi mais ce coup là tu dépasse les bornes, tu mets sa vie en danger. Tu crois que c'est comme ça qu'on va arranger notre situation ?

\- Nara ! L'appela une voix forte du fond de la classe. Shikamaru se retourna d'un air craintif, son regard faisant face aux yeux noirs et terrifiants de l'ann'étaitef de la classe sept. Retourne immédiatement à ta place.

\- Mais- Le Nara commença à essayer de dialoguer avec l'ancien Roi de la classe 7, perte de temps. Dazai n'était pas un garçon avec lequel on pouvait dialoguer, il ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'aligner deux mots.

\- Nara, es-tu en train de me désobéir ? Tu sais de quoi je suis capable. Le prévint Dazai

\- Naruto, ce n'est pas parce qu'on nous considère comme des monstres qu'on est obligés d'agir comme tels. Conduis-toi en homme. » Puis Shikamaru regagna sa place.

Une minute passa, puis deux puis trois sans que les mots voulus ne sortent de la bouche de Monsieur Hiro. Le hurlement de son ventre résonnait dans la classe et dans mon âme. Il me regardait sans faire le moindre bruit, le moindre geste, à genou, baignant dans son vomi. Seul Dazai assisté avec joie à ce lugubre spectacle, le reste de mes semblables se demandaient se que j'attendais pour mettre fin à cela. Bonne question ? N'importe quelle personne aurait été dégoûtée. Moi j'étais partagé entre vengeance et compassion. Oui, une partie de moi était enivrée d'un subtil et insatiable sentiment de plaisir à la vue du regard empli de tristesse de mon professeur. Cette partie de moi me terrifiait. Mon corps se mit à trembler comme un ordinateur surchauffant devant une question épineuse. Le libérer où le laisser là ? Que faire ? C'était pourtant simple, il était normal de mettre fin aux supplices de quelqu'un quand on en a la possibilité ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce doute ? Bizarrement mon corps cessa de trembler et cet horrible sentiment disparu. La main droite de Hinata était posée sur mon épaule, je n'avais même pas vue se lever cette cruche. Sa main était chaude, calme et apaisante.

« - C'est bon, arrête. »

Arrêter ? Elle avait raison, tout cela était vain. J'avais perdu, le prof n'allait pas abdiquer, j'avais perdu. Shikamaru avait aussi raison, ma méthode n'était peut être pas la bonne ? Il existait peut-être un meilleur moyen de changer la façon dont on nous traité ?

« - Kiba donne la clé, on a perdu, c'est terminé.

\- Tu en es sûr Naruto ?

\- Regarde-le, a-t-il l'air de vouloir abandonner ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Tu vois. Alors pas la peine de continuer.

\- Bon, ok je...-Hein ? Pas là ? Kiba se mit à fouiller les poches et se tapoter les jambes. Naruto je les ai pas !

\- Oi, ce n'est pas marrant !

\- Je ne rigole pas, elles ne sont plus là ! » Hurla-t-il plein poumons.

Le prof se leva, il arrivait à ses limites sans même me jeter un regard il se tourna vers la porte essayant vainement de la forcer à mains nues. Cette porte était en acier renforcé avec cinq centimètres d'épaisseur. Autant dire que pour un humain normal, elle était inviolable.

« - Sakura brise cette porte ! » Elle seule était capable d'une telle prouesse. Sakura avait une force surhumaine et des réflexes inégalables. Physiquement elle était au top, il n'y avait que Lee et Dazai qui pouvait prétendre pouvoir l'inquiéter. Elle se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers la porte. Puis elle prit de l'élan, resserra son poing droit et se précipita à toute vitesse en direction de cette porte d'acier. Quand soudain elle s'arrêta brusquement. Quelque chose avait l'air de la déranger. Elle regarda alors sa main la mine exacerbé.

« - Sakura pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

\- Je ne sens plus ma force. L'air agacé, elle se tourna vers Dazai qui riait à gorge déployée au fond de la classe.

\- Dazai arrête ça ! Haussais-je le ton pour lui montrer que j'étais sérieux

\- Arrêter quoi ? » Fit-il mine de ne rien savoir, le visage amusé par le désespoir de l'enseignant.

L'une des facultés de Dazai s'appelait "Kami Kyanseru" littéralement annulation divine. Ce pouvoir lui permettait d'annuler momentanément n'importe laquelle de nos facultés. La manipulation des ombres de Shikamaru, l'intrusion mentale d'Ino ou encore le "live Picture" de Sai. Néanmoins ce pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas sur Gaara et moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Sans doutes parce que lui et moi tirons nos pouvoirs d'un démon.

« - Gaara brise cette porte !

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Quoi ? Pourtant le pouvoir de Dazai ne marche pas sur toi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, Naruto. Cette porte est en acier, mon sable n'est pas assez solide pour la détruire.

\- Merde ! Dans ce cas je vais l'éclater moi même !

A cette époque j'utilisais encore les pouvoirs de ma bête, j'ignorais les méfaits qui en découleraient. Je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir, Dazai aussi. Mais bon cela est une autre histoire. Je m'approchais de Monsieur Hiro et lui ordonna de reculer.

 **Esprit démoniaque, bête de la haine, donne moi ta force, prête moi ton pouvoir ! Recouvre mon bras ! Kistune Hono !** »

Une gigantesque flamme recouvrit mon bras droit sous le regard illuminé d'incompréhension et de surprise du professeur de maths. Armé de mon lance-flammes, je me mis à violenter cette géante porte d'acier qui bloquait la seule sortie de la classe. La chaleur était intense, l'atmosphère lourde. Au bout de d'une minute je réussis enfin à la mettre à terre. J'éteignis les flammes qui dansaient avec fougue sur mon bras et fit signe au professeur d'y aller.

« - Naruto... Monsieur Hiro me remercia d'un sourire et s'avança vers la sortie.

\- Attention ! » D'un geste rapide je tirais vers moi le professeur. Un amas de ténèbres bloquait maintenant la porte.

Dazai se leva de son trône et se mit à marcher dans notre direction, son regard était froid, si froid...

« - Naruto. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me déçois. Utiliser tes pouvoirs pour cet être misérable, un des sbires de ce fumier de Principal qui ne cesse de nous traiter comme des déchets !

\- Naruto pitié. »

Le professeur tomba à nouveau au sol, il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Il était à genoux, la larme à l'œil, agrippant fermement mon tibia.

« - Dazai, laisse-le sortir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si ça continue il va... Il va... Merde Dazai ! Ce n'est pas un animal, arrête tes conneries !

\- "Animal". Exactement ! Ce sont des animaux, des animaux apeurés qui nous rabaissent car ils sont effrayés par nos capacités. Quelle bande d'êtres inférieurs. Je les méprise, ces insectes abjects qui pullulent sur cette terre, je voudrais leurs mort.»

Soudain Monsieur Hiro se mit à trembler.

« - Non... Non ! NOOON !

\- Monsieur Hiro... »

Le vieil homme lâcha mon tibia, son regard était vide, son pantalon souillé par la honte. Dazai se mit à rire de plus belle, il avait eut ce qu'il voulait, il libéra alors la porte. Brisé et les vêtements trempés de déshonneur, Monsieur Hiro se remit sur pied et sorti de notre classe. Puis avant de partir il me teint un dernier mot : « Vous êtes tous des monstres et je prierai le ciel nuit et jour pour que vos âmes brûlent pour l'éternité en enfer ».

« - Tu vois Naruto, ils sont tous pareils. Ils ont beau jouer les gentils hommes, au fond ils pensent tous la même chose de nous.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Dazai! C'est toi qui l'a poussé à bout ! Prit position Shikamaru

\- Cesse dont de lui trouver des excuses. Je n'ai fait que montrer sa véritable nature. Rappelle-toi bien de son regard Naruto, la prochaine fois que tu auras la bêtise de croire à la bonté ou la sincérité d'un de ces prétendus enseignants. Rappelle-toi que ceci est une façade et qu'en vérité, il te hait. »

 **Fin du Flash back**

* * *

« - Wow comment j'ai pu oublier cette histoire ? Se demanda Gaara

\- Bonne question. Continua Shikamaru

\- C'est bon recommence pas avec ça, toi ! Dis Naruto, qu'est devenu Dazai après l'incident du toit ? Me questionna la tortue

\- C'est vrai, que s'est-il passé ce jour là ? Tu ne nous l'as jamais clairement dit. Ré-enchérit Shikaboy

\- On ce qui concerne Dazai, il a disparu depuis lors, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Pour ce qui est de l'incident, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler aujourd'hui, une autre fois.

\- Comme tu veux, très cher Monarque de la classe sept.

\- C'est bizarre ça fait au moins deux minutes qu'on est là et le prof n'a toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Remarqua Gaara

\- Maintenant que tu le dis. Remarqua à son tour le Nara. En plus il manque des élèves de notre classe.

\- Sai, Chôji, où sont les autres ? Sondais-je mes deux roturiers

\- Je ne sais pas. Je dessinais un portrait d'Ino, ils étaient tous à coté de moi puis j'ai baissé ma tête pour regarder mon cahier quelques secondes et quand je l'ai relevée il ne restait que Chôji.

\- Chôji, tu sais où ils sont partis toi ?

\- J'ai faim.

\- Réponds à ma question, sale ventre sur pattes à deux balles !

\- Du calme Naruto. Retournons en classe c'est la décision la plus intelligente.

\- Ouais, tu as raison.»

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre**_

 _ **Merci de m'avoir lu et à très vite.**_

 _ **Ps: N'oubliez les commentaires sont la drogue de tous les auteurs, alors faites péter les reviews ^^**_


	9. Les nouveaux élèves du Lycée Red Star 1

_**Yo ici J'men^^**_

 ** _Salut mina! Voici le dernier chapitre avant Septembre ( il y a de grandes chances) en effet je n'aurais que les dimanches et les lundis de libre pour écrire et sachant que j'ai pas mal de projets ( 4 fan-fictions en cours, des OS de prévu ainsi que des projets avec mon associé baleck sans oublier que j'ai une vie aussi ^^). Le chapitre est assez court mais il y a pas mal d'infos. Je sais que c'est vache de vous laisser sur un chapitre comme celui-ci mais dites vous bien que je profiterais de cette grande pause pour écrire un max de chapitre et vous verrez que tout s'enchaînera très vite._**

 ** _Merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette histoire, merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris, enfin merci à_** Yasei ** _ma bêta. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre._**

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 **Amnesas :** Content qu'il t'es plu. Je remarque que ce chapitre a suscité l'intérêt de beaucoup de personne notamment grâce à Dazai^^.

 **Marya :** On s'est déjà tout dis par mp donc pas grand chose rajouter, je dirais juste que j'ai un plan bien défini et que l'aspect un peu brouillon début de l'histoire était purement volontaire. Après en ce qui concerne la trame principale et son avancement, comme tu l'as dis chacun à son avis , beaucoup ont clairement vu avec le chapitre 7 que l'histoire avait changé de cap et que la quête se dévoilé enfin. D'autres comme toi en revanche trouve que rien ne se passe concrètement , ce que je conçois parfaitement. En tout cas merci de ton avis, cela m'aide beaucoup.

 **Reddu** : Désolé mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par "rigueur" donc je ne peux pas te répondre.

 **Lexique des mots japonnais**

 **Sukebe :** Sukebe veux dire perverse mais peut se traduire par aimant le sexe.

 **Kawaii:** Kawaii veux dire mignon, c'est une expression souvent utilisée par les fille mais la majorité d'entre vous le savent ^^.

 **Hikari no Hime** : Hikari veux dire lumière et Hime veux dire princesse, "Hikari no hime" se traduit donc par Princesse de lumière. C'est le surnom de Stacy Saint, la sœur de Léo. C'est ainsi que la majorité des élèves du Lycée Red Stars l'appelle. Hikari parce qu'elle est blonde et Hime en référence à son immense beauté ainsi que sa grande gentillesse et son ouverture d'esprit. Ses qualités ont fait d'elle la fille la plus populaire du lycée en l'espace de seulement deux mois.

* * *

 **Les nouveaux élèves du Lycée Red Stars partie 1**

 **Avant de retrouver notre héros blondinet et sa bande, faisons un petit détour du coté de la seconde B, encore en plein** **accueil** **d'un nouvel élève.**

 **La classe était un peu agitée, deux nouveaux élèves en une journée c'était particulier, et que dire des nouveaux, dont le charme ne laissait pas indifférent la gente féminine de la classe.**

Au premier des trois rangs composé de sept élèves, le rang des " 7 belles", la discussion battait son plein.

\- Qu'il est beau cet Emmanuel! S'extasia la première, une charmante brune au regard ébène, habillée comme le reste des filles de la classe avec l'uniforme du lycée, une jupe bleu aux bordures noires ainsi qu'une chemise blanche sous un blazer rouge.

\- Et comment Makino ! C'est un putain de métisse avec de longues dreadlocks ! Oh je crois que je mouille. S'écria l'exubérante jeune fille blonde platine à la sulfureuse poitrine.

\- Du calme Rachel ! Les garçons vont t'entendre, sukebe. L'arrêta sa voisine de droite, ses yeux surplombés de lunettes, plongés dans un bouquin.

\- C'est bon Shella, no problem. Et puis, ne me dis pas que ce beau black ne te donne pas envie d'avoir des petits bébés métisses ? Tapota-t-elle l'épaule de sa camarade le regard lubrique.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Rachelle ? Demanda-t-elle le visage devenu carmin.

\- Haha c'est bien ce que je pensais. Se moqua Rachelle

\- Et toi Stacy ? Questionna une autre brune au regard émeraude.

\- Moi quoi ? Répondit la blonde aux yeux bleus.

\- Que penses-tu des nouveaux ? Poursuivit-t-elle le doigt pointant vers le tableau.

\- Ouais Yasmin a raison. Que penses-tu des nouveaux ? T'as encore rien dis. Prit parti une autre brune au regard sombre.

\- Eh bien je ne les connais pas encore. Déclara la sœur du rival capillaire de Naruto.

\- Je crois que ce que Yasmin et Sarah veulent savoir c'est ce que tu penses d'eux physiquement ? L'informa Nina la dernière des "7 belles", une excentrique aux cheveux violets et aux yeux noisettes.

\- Eh bien ils sont...ils sont beaux, enfin...Je crois ? Répondit Stacy d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Tu crois ! T'es sérieuse ! Emmanuel est trop beau ! T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Pesta Rachelle plein de hargne.

\- Rachelle tu parles trop fort, je te l'ai déjà dit. La sermonna une nouvelle fois Shella

\- Mais t'as vu ce qu'elle raconte, celle là aussi !

\- Moi cela ne me choque pas, Stacy a toujours eu des goûts bizarres. On parle quand même de celle qui aime passer du temps avec les garçons de la classe des monstres. Se moqua Nina.

\- Ouais c'est vrai, il y a même eut une rumeur qui disait que tu sortais avec un certain Kiba. Se mit à rire la fausse blonde en faisant toujours autant de bruit sous le regard passablement énervé de sa voisine qui peinée à suivre sa lecture.

La concernée baissa timidement la tête en jouant avec ses mèches.

\- Beh alors t'as perdu ta langue ou quoi "Hikari no Hime"? Ré-enchérit Rachelle.

\- Kiba et les autres ne sont pas des monstres. Ce sont des gens normaux. Vous devriez apprendre à les connaître plutôt que de les juger sur ce qui se dit d'eux. Cependant je ne sors pas avec lui c'est juste un ami. Leur répondit calmement mais non sans manquer de fermeté Stacy.

\- Je suis rassurée de savoir que tu ne sors pas avec l'un d'eux, néanmoins le fait que tu les considères comme "normaux" est préoccupant. Ce sont des monstres, si tout le monde le dit ce n'est pas pour rien. Lui fit remarquer Yasmin.

\- Tout le monde disait que la terre était plate, est-ce la vérité pour autant ? Répliqua Stacy.

\- Bien envoyé Hime !

\- Rachelle, moins fort ta voix ! Finit par hausser la voix Shella

\- Stacy tu n'es là que depuis deux mois tu ne connais rien de ces gens, ils ne sont pas humains. Crois-moi.

\- Je ne crois que ce que je vois, très chère Yasmin.

\- Fort bien, « Hikari no Hime ». Déclara la jeune fille avant de se murer dans le silence.

Au dernier rang, la discussion tournait aussi autour des nouveaux.

\- Oi Omoi tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi la chemise d'Emmanuel est déchirée ? Le questionna d'un ton ferme Akihide le visage froissé.

\- Déchirée ? Vraiment je n'avais pas remarqué. Fit mine de ne pas comprendre le jeune garçon caché derrière un sourire béat une sucette en bouche.

\- Ne me mens pas ! Et je t'ai déjà dit d'enlever ta sucette de ta bouche quand tu t'adresse à quelqu'un, c'est irrespectueux.

\- Relaxe le brillant. Relativisa Drew d'un air moqueur.

\- Ouais, il y a des sujets plus importants. Prit la parole un petit brun maghrébin aux yeux noir.

\- Oh, on est donc d'accord sur un point, c'est rare ça, Addil. Sourit Drew

\- La ferme le ricain !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit musulman préféré.

\- Je te préviens si tu me cherches tu vas me trouver ! Vitupéra Addil.

\- Drew arrête d'embêter Addil, tu vas finir par le mettre en rogne. Le prévint Julian la mine amusée.

\- Oui tu as raison mon cher légume monté sur deux roues. Et puis ça serait un comble pour Addil d'exploser. Ponctua-t-il sa remarque par un rire malsain.

\- Oi Drew qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « légume sur deux roues »? Se plaignit l'handicapé.

\- Et Drew, qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer par « exploser » ? Se plaignit Addil à son tour.

\- Moi ? Rien, rien du tout. Se mit-il à rire

\- Je pense que Drew se moquait du fait que tu sois handicapé Julian, quant à toi Addil, je pense qu'il faisait référence à ta religion et au fait que beaucoup de personnes autos proclamés "musulmans" aussi appelés « terroristes », se fassent exploser. Intervint Léo le nez dans sa bible.

\- Pas la peine de mettre de l'huile sur le feu Léo. L'interpella Akihide.

\- Silence tout le monde. Demanda d'une voix douce Naamah , le professeur principal de la seconde B. Les élèves se turent. Bien, alors je vous ai demandé de venir au tableau pour vous présenter, alors présentez-vous. Emmanuel, toi tu es arrivé ce matin mais comme Léo n'était pas là, pourrais-tu recommencer pour lui ?

\- Bien évidemment. Je m'appelle Emmanuel, Yeho Emmanuel. Vous pouvez m'appeler comme bon vous semble. Je suis ravi d'être ici et j'espère pouvoir bien m'entendre et partager de bon moment avec vous tous.

\- Kawaii! Et en plus il est gentil. Non, j'en peux plus je le veux !

\- Rachelle !

\- Silence les filles, je vous prie. Bien Emmanuel tu peux retourner à ta place. Lui ordonna l'enseignante. Le concerné regagna sa place, à côté d'Omoi. A ton tour.

\- Alors je m'appelle Jacques Noël Lebeau, je viens de Nice. Se présenta le garçon. Il était maigre, petit de taille, souriant malgré sa dentition qui laissait à désirer.

\- Oh le pauvre. Laissa échapper Julian, attristé.

\- Ouais t'as raison c'est chaud de s'appeler Jacques et Noël en même temps, pauvre enfant. Ses parents ne devaient pas l'aimer. Gloussa-t-elle une hyène Drew.

\- Mais non, idiot. Il vient de Nice, il a surement vécu les attentats. Le corrigea le "légume sur deux roues".

Pour une fois Akihide ne réprimanda pas Drew pour ses remarques déplacées, non il était dans ses pensées. Il revoyait en boucle les éventements de ce matin. Son âme était submergée par diverses émotions, de la culpabilité mais aussi de la surprise. Il se tourna alors vers Léo pour un début de réponse.

\- Léo, je peux te poser une question ?

\- C'est au sujet de ce matin ? Devina Léo

\- Mais comment tu…- Oui.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Léo, au sujet de mon artefact sacré, dit-il en soulevant son bras pour montrer sa montre, tu m'avais dis qu'il ne blessait pas les humains, non ?

\- C'est bien cela. Pourquoi ? Répondit-il en continuant la lecture de son livre céleste.

\- Ce matin, ce gars, Naruto...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'ai utilisé mon artefact sur lui et il a saigné. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il n'est pas un être humain ? Dans ce cas, qui est-il ? Est-il vraiment un monstre ?

\- De quel couleur était son sang ? Demanda Léo en fermant sa bible et en abordant un visage plus sérieux.

\- Pardon? Le jeune adolescent ne voyait pas le rapport, l'incompréhension se dessina sur son visage.

\- Tu as dit l'avoir blessé, il a donc saigné. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement, il a saigné. Son sang était rouge.

\- C'est la preuve que ce n'est pas un être démoniaque autrement son sang serait noir. L'éclaira le lion de la classe B.

\- Alors c'est un humain normal ? Dans ce cas comment mon arme a-t-elle pu le blesser ?

\- J'ai dis qu'il n'était pas un Démon pas qu'il était un "humain normal''.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Avoua le brillant malgré lui.

\- C'est un Hôte.

\- Un "Hôte" ? Répéta Akihide sans trop savoir de quoi son interlocuteur parler.

\- Une légende dit qu'il y a très longtemps le Malin s'est fait battre par l'Archange Michael laissant en héritage sept péchés pour plonger le monde des humains dans les ténèbres. Haine, Colère, Folie, Envie, Tristesse, Orgueil et Peur. C'est ce que représentent « les sept bêtes du chaos ». Elles sont l'incarnation de ses péchés. Pour protéger le monde, sept personnes à l'âme pure se sont dévoués à porter en eux ces démons.

\- "Porter en eux" ?

\- Les esprits de ces bêtes ont été liés à leurs âmes. Ainsi ils sont garants de l'équilibre du monde. La légende dit que ses élus "démoniaques" ont de puissants pouvoirs ce qui a participé à pas mal de rumeurs à leur égard comme quoi ils seraient des êtres monstrueux, méchants et dépourvus de quelconque émotion et avares de puissance. Même si ces humains, ces élus démoniaques ont une âme pure et puissante, ils n'en restent pas moins des humains.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Les humains ont leurs faiblesses. Certains de ces élus se sont laissés corrompre par la puissance que leur donnaient ses bêtes démoniaque, d'autres se sont fait affecter par leur propre péché. C'est ce qui est arrivé au précédent détenteur de la bête de la folie. Ayant prévu ce fait, le créateur a donné le pouvoir aux artefacts sacrés dont la mission première est de combattre les démons, de mettre hors d'état de nuire les Hôtes ayant dépassé les bornes.

\- Donc ce Naruto est un ennemi ou un allié ?

\- Bonne question, mais c'est à lui de répondre à cela. Tu ne cois pas ?

\- En effet.

\- Et puis, il n'est pas le seul « élu démoniaque » présent ici. Tu oublies Gaara.

\- Gaara… Si il est vrai que j'ai un doute en se qui concerne Naruto, pour ce qui est de lui, son cas est très clair. C'est un démon. Parmi tous ceux de cette classe de monstres, il est le plus dangereux. Une rumeur disait qu'il maîtrisait le sable. J'ai constaté ce matin que ce n'était pas qu'une simple rumeur. Avec son pouvoir, il était sur le point de tuer Luke et son regard…

\- Il le regardait avec haine ? Supposa Léo

\- Pire, son regard n'affichait aucune émotion. Tu le crois ça Léo ! Il était sur le point de mettre fin à la vie d'un être humain mais il ne ressentait rien. Ni haine ni colère, cette action lui était totalement naturelle. Tu entends ça !

\- Akihide, tout va bien ? L'apostropha l'enseignante la mine inquiète.

Le brillant retrouva ses esprits et constata que toute la classe le regardait.

\- Rien, c'est bon.

\- Bien. Bon on reprend le cours les enfants.

\- Akihide, ne te laisse pas perturber si facilement autrement ton âme aura vite fait de se faire briser. Le prévint Léo.

\- Tu as raison. Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Enfin en ce qui concerne ces deux là, je ne les connais pas suffisamment alors je les garde à l'œil et leur laisse le bénéfice du doute.

\- Et s'ils représentent une menace ? Demanda le brillant un peu craintif.

Le visage de Léo habituellement calme et souriant changea du tout au tout, pour abordait une expression forte, puissante quasiment maléfique. On aurait dit une autre personne. Mais c'était bien Léo, du moins une facette de sa personnalité qu'il gardait enfouie en lui. Akihide connaissait bien ce coté de Léo, cette ombre qu'il cachait derrière la lumière de son sourire et cela lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Léo regarda le jeune Shimura et d'une voix rauque et ténébreuse il lui dit :

« Si ces deux là s'avèrent être une menace pour les humains, dans ce cas rien de plus simple… J'effacerais leur existence de ce monde. » Il conclut sa remarque par un sourire macabre et inhumain.

 **Et voilà c'est finit ^^. Merci à vous d'avoir suivit mon histoire avec autant d'assiduité.**

 **On se retrouve en septembre pour la suite de " Un prof pas si charmant"!**

 **à très vite :D**


	10. Les nouveaux élèves du Lycée Red Star 2

_**Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Me revoila ;)**_

 _ **Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Je suis enfin de retour pour la suite de: "Un prof pas si charmant". Déjà merci de votre patience ( deux mois d'attente c'est long) et ensuite merci de l'engouement autour de mon histoire qui vient d'atteindre le cap des 7000 vues c'est beaucoup quand même ( surtout que la publication n'a pas été très régulière).**_

 _ **Ensuite bonne nouvelle, j'ai huit chapitres d'avance et un autre en cours d'écriture, du coup à partir du mois prochain on partira pour un chapitre par semaine. Elle est pas belle la vie?**_

 _ **Un grand merci a**_ Yasei no Ajin _ **ma bêta qui m'a convaincu du potentiel de mon histoire ( sans elle le scénario aurait été complètement différent et la fanfiction aurait duré cinq chapitre alors que là on est qu'à un cinquième en comptant tout ceux écrit) ainsi qu'aux récents commentaires qui m'ont grave motivé.**_

 _ **Je tiens aussi à vous informer que j'ai participé au projet la chronique du savant, jetez-y un coup**_ ** _d'œil. Il n'y a pas de spoil mais j'ai répondu à une petite interview concernant les coulisse de cette histoire._**

 **Réponse aux reviews **

**Guest:** Bonjour à toi et merci de commenter mon histoire, ensuite qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? Personnellement tout me semble clair mais je suis l'auteur donc voilà quoi... Explique moi ce que tu ne comprend pas et j'essayerai de t'éclairer. Concernant Sasuke et Naruto, ce n'est qu'une impression, ils sont toujours au centre de chaque chapitre jusqu'à maintenant. Pour te dire, le scénario a trois héros : Naruto, Sasuke ( les deux principaux) et Léo. Il y a aussi beaucoup de personnages secondaire mais qui ont leur importance donc je serais obligé de centrer certains chapitre sur eux en "mettant de coté" Sasuke et Naruto, autrement l'histoire n'avancera pas.

 **Sakka-Sensei :** Content que l'auteur de "Tensai escouade" ( Il serait d'ailleurs temps que je termine de la lire, alala le manque de temps) s'intéresse à l'une de mes histoires. Je suis un clown qui refuse de grandir donc quand mes délires font rire je ne peux qu'être satisfait. C'est vrai que cette histoire à quelques passages sombres , mais j'ai vraiment envie qu'on passe un bon moment en la lisant même si certains chapitre peigne un portrait vraiment noir de l'espèce humaine ( no spoil^^) la majorité à pour but de faire rire. Pour l'humour, j'aime bien le comique de situation de Gaara, les répliques de Naruto mais j'avoue avoir un faible pour l'humour noir de Sasuke et Drew. Akihide, ouais c'est un personnage assez ambivalent, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs. Quand j'ai créé ce personnage, je voulais qu'on le déteste à cause de l'incident des toilettes puis qu'on l'aime au fur et à mesure qu'on apprenne à le connaître. La première étape est réussite, reste à savoir si certains lui pardonneront. Enfin je ne pense pas avoir un problème particulier avec l'orthographe, moi c'est plutôt la conjugaison et les descriptions de lieu. Mais si tu remarques des fautes préviens moi et je corrigerai ça.

 **Elina Eden:** Le sadique est de retour! Merci pour tous ces compliments , je vais finir par rougir (XD non c'est impossible). Ton commentaire m'a vraiment réconforté sur mes personnages. Par contre, pour le passé de Gaara , faudra attendre un peu. La tortu doit garder quelques mystères, et puis j'ai d'autres persos à présenter. La suite la voilà!

 **Le savant:** Salut le savant! En effet, on parle enfin des anges avec le chapitre précédent, bien que je ne fais qu'effleurer le sujet. On continue d'avancer doucement en posant les bases de l'intrigue et des sous intrigues. Le dernier chapitre était là pour présenter un peu la seconde b car il y a pleins de personnages importants dans cette classe comme Léo, Akihide, Yeoh, Omoi, Stacy et Drew. Les personnages, j'en ai beaucoup. Il y a trois personnages "principaux" le premier étant Naruto, le second Sasuke ( le titre veut dire ce que ça veux dire^^) et Léo. Pour les personnages secondaires on dépasse la barre des cinquante ( et nous ne sommes qu'à la première partie de l'histoire). Si vous voulez je publierai les fiches personnage de chacun des groupes : La classe sept, la Seconde B, Les messagers de l'éternel, Leur famille, les Démons, les Anges, Les Archanges, Les Gardiennes, Les Hôtes, Les Bêtes du Chaos, Le corps enseignant, Les néphilim et Les hommes politiques.

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture! J'espère que vous allez rire^^**_

* * *

 **Les nouveaux élèves du Lycée Red Stars - Partie 2**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Après un point sur la seconde B, retrouvons sans plus attendre, notre héros et sa déjantée de classe.**

Bordel de merde ! Ce type m'énerve au plus haut point, je vous jure ! D'abord il ne bouche pas ses fesses pour venir nous chercher dans la cour comme tout les autres profs de ce putain de lycée, et ensuite il nous donne une dictée qu'il change en cours de route par un contrôle d'expression écrite sur le thème des figures de style. Quoi que, ce dernier point c'est surtout à cause de ce débile de Kiba. Il faut que je trouve un plan pour me débarrasser de ce Sasuke.

\- Oh Sasuke, ce contrôle est-il vraiment utile ?

Non mais regardez comment il est avachi sur sa chaise, tout en lisant encore un magasine people. Sérieux à quoi il sert ce mec ?

\- Naruto a raison, on est au lycée pas au collège, on en a assez mangé des figures de style. Intervint Chôji.

\- Il n'y a pas que des figures de style que tu as assez mangé Chôji, le tacla Kiba d'un sourire narquois.

\- Ha ha, bien envoyé ! Se moqua le manipulateur de sable avant de s'écraser au sol comme en son habitude, Cela commence à devenir pathétique.

\- Ce n'est pas marrant de se moquer, les gars ! Se plaignit le concerné. De toute façon vous payerez cher pour cette offense.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

\- C'est simple Kiba, ma mère est voyante et elle m'a dit que ceux comme vous, qui se moquent des gens auront beaucoup de problèmes. Le prévint le jeune Akimichi.

\- N'importe quoi, fit l'Inuzuka sceptique.

\- C'est la vérité ! Ma mère elle est capable de voir l'avenir ce qui lui permet d'éviter les catastrophes-

\- Silence ! Cria le « professeur » en interrompant le monologue de Chôji.

Voilà qu'il daigne enfin nous montrer un peu de considération celui-là.

\- Chôji, je déteste les gens qui parlent quand je les interromps.

What ? Il n'y a que moi qui n'ai rien compris à cette phrase ?

\- Premièrement, si ta mère pouvait prévoir les catastrophes, elle t'aurait avorté Deuxièmement , tes commentaires inutiles tu les garde pour toi.

\- Oh la violence ! Pouffa de rire Ino suivie de près par la majorité des élèves de la classe.

Bordel ! Là il est parti trop loin, personne à part moi n'a le droit de parler comme ça à un membre de la classe sept. En plus je trouve ça vraiment nul de parler comme ça de sa mère.

\- Je ne trouve pas cela drôle.

Hein ! Qui a dit ça ? Tous les regards étaient braqués dans la même direction. C'était elle, la nouvelle.

\- Désolé mais j'ai déjà oublié ton nom. T'es qui toi déjà ? Demanda Sasuke avec plein de suffisance.

Je suis sûr qu'il sait très bien son nom le bougre ! Alors que moi…

\- Mon nom est Erza-batia.

Erza-batia, quel joli prénom.

\- Et donc, que disais-tu Erza-batia ?

\- Je trouve votre comportement désagréable et déplacé. Parler ainsi à un élève est dangereux, j'en connais qui se sont suicidés pour moins que ça. Cessez donc cette violence gratuite.

Putain elle en a une sacrée paire celle là. Enfin non elle n'a pas vraiment de…Parce que c'est une fille vous voyez… Mais elle en a quand même parce qu'elle a du cran. Après je ne dis pas que ce qui n'ont n'en pas n'ont pas de cran. Je veux dire je ne suis pas misogyne, hein ! Mais ça aide d'être un garçon pour en avoir des co-du cran. Enfin bref, je m'égare à trop vouloir être politiquement correct.

\- Choji n'est pas le genre de personne à se suicider et puis, je pense qu'il devrait me remercier.

\- Vous remercier? Sérieusement ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Regarde-le, il est tellement gros que pour lui le simple fait de mettre un jean doit être une épreuve de Koh Lanta.

\- Oh le gamin ! Gloussa Kiba.

Je dois l'avouer cette vanne est pas mal.

\- Ces petites remarques c'est ma façon à moi de l'aider à le faire progresser et d'arrêter de ce laisser aller. Tu parles de suicide mais actuellement il est tellement lourd que s'il meurt il ne montera jamais au paradis.

\- Mort de rire ! Se tordit de rire une nouvelle fois l'auto-proclamée « Reine des Pestes ».

\- Silence la blonde ! Là où je veux en venir c'est qu'au moins avec mes « encouragements », le stress le fera maigrir. Ce n'est peut-être pas comme ça qu'on fonctionne chez toi petite bobo parisienne, mais c'est ma façon de faire alors ne me fais pas perdre mon temps avec tes remarques inutiles.

C'est bon je vais me le faire!

\- Oh Sasuke ! Apostrophai-je mon soi-disant enseignant. Tu as tendance à parler d'utilité ou plutôt d'inutilité. Mais penses-tu vraiment nous être utile ?

\- En voilà une question intéressante. Dit-il d'un ton détaché. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Pour moi tu as autant d'utilité pour nous qu'un couvercle sur un Mc Fleury.

\- Oh le bâtard ! Méchant ! Bien joué Naruto. Se réjouit mon bestfriend.

\- En plus, c'est vrai que c'est vachement chiant les couvercles de Mc Fleury. À chaque fois ça m'embête et je peux pas manger ma glace en paix. Poursuivit Gaara de retour sur son tabouret

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'enlèves pas ? Le questionna Shikamaru.

\- Hey, mais t'es pas bête toi.

Sans commentaire.

\- Silence ! Naruto, es-tu satisfait d'avoir craché ton venin ?

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

-Ta petite pique ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. Question utilité, j'accorde à ton avis autant de respect et d'importance que pour les feux rouges dans GTA5, à savoir aucun. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre marmot. Comme la victime innocente d'un pédophile, tu manques cruellement d'expérience pour pouvoir espérer te lancer dans une joute verbale avec moi. Maintenant que tout cela est dit, je vous prie de terminer vos textes en silence.

Fait chier ! Il m'a encore battu. Je dois l'admettre, il est fort. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi faible. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement.

* * *

Après une quinzaines de minutes, le temps était écoulé. Il nous ordonna de déposer nos stylos.

\- Bien, le test est maintenant fini et il reste quinze minutes avant d'aller manger. Qui veut nous lire son texte ?

\- Lire notre texte ? Pourquoi ça ? L'interrogea Tenten.

\- Tiens, ma petite chinoise, je pensais que tu t'étais faite rapatrier.

\- Ha ha ha, très drôle. Applaudit-elle d'une seule main Je suis française.

\- Evidemment, il n'y a pas plus française que toi. C'est quoi ton nom famille déjà ? Ah oui, Zhao Chen. C'est typiquement français ça.

Alors ça, c'est un coup bas !

\- Mes parents sont d'origine chinoise. Répondez juste à ma question au lieu de changer de sujet. Répliqua la jeune française.

\- Fort bien. C'est simple, je veux juste passer le temps et puis j'ai un petit jeu à vous donner.

Flemmard !

\- Pas intéressée.

\- Allez Tenten, n'aie pas peur, ce n'est pas parce que tu es chinoise que tu dois brider ton talent.

Non, dites-moi qu'il n'a pas dit ça ?!

\- Moi, je suis volontaire. Prit parole Shikamaru.

\- Très bien, viens au tableau.

\- J'arrive. L'Einstein de la classe se rendit alors au tableau pour lire son texte.

Lire son texte ! Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Il a fallut qu'il soit volontaire celui-là.

Kiba et Gaara se tournèrent vers moi, tout deux dépités.

\- C'est reparti pour un moment Wikipédia. Se plaint le premier.

\- Tu exagères un peu Kiba, Shikamaru n'est pas aussi lourd que ça. Poursuivit le second.

\- Et toi, Naruto qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Disons que Shikaboy est très passionné et a une culture énorme mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Me prit au mot Kiba.

\- Il a parfois raison sur le fond et défend toujours très bien ses idées mais…

-Mais quoi ? Pesta-t-il de nouveau.

\- Il est chiant.

\- Chiant ? Répéta Gaara

\- Exactement Gaara, Shikamaru est chiant. Le fond a beau être intéressant, la forme n'est pas au rendez-vous. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'il a tendance à trop vouloir en faire ce qui donne souvent envie de dormir.

\- Dormir ? Tu y vas un peu fort là. Relativisa la tortue.

\- J'ai mangé des somnifères moins soporifiques que certains de ses textes.

\- Oh le gamin ! fit Kiba amusé.

\- Vos gueules au fond ! Bien. Maintenant, Shikamaru va nous lire son texte. Ecoutez bien car je donnerai cinq points à celui qui arrivera à me trouver dans l'ordre toutes les figures de styles présentes dans son récit où le nombre de figures utilisées avec une marge d'erreur de cinq.

Votre attention mesdames et messieurs, vous allez assister à un grand moment de lourdeur littéraire. Je vous prie de me pardonner pour ce moment de gêne qui je vous assure est indépendant de ma volonté.

Bonne nuit- enfin, bonne lecture.

\- Tu peux y aller Shikamaru. Lui somma Sasuke.

\- Bien. J'ai nommé mon récit : « Périple au pays des rêves ».

« C'était une froide et capricieuse nuit du mois d'hiver. Je me battais contre les avances de Morphée, mais le frêle homme que je suis ne tarda pas à s'avouer vaincu.

Moi Shikamaru tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Moi Shikamaru fut amené au pays des rêves.

Moi Shikamaru ne savait guère ce qui l'attendait.

Le jeune Nara atterrit sur l'épaisse branche d'un arbre géant, pas bien réveillé, il trébucha et s'écrasa au sol pareillement à un poussin tombé du nid.

Au pied de cet arbre se trouvait Esope, le visage marqué par le sablier du temps ses jolis fers aux chevilles et aux poignets, surement une offrande de Xanthos.

Il commença à me raconter quelques fables avant de s'endormir.

Esope reste ici et se repose.

Après quelques minutes de balade, j'arrivais devant une immense bibliothèque. J'entrais donc, une envie irrésistible de lire un Zola.

Je fus alors stoppé à l'entrée par une méchante statue de chevalier au regard sévère, qui semblait décidée à croiser le fer avec moi.

Je pris la sage décision de revenir sur mes pas.

Le temps avait changé, l'astre solitaire de couleur blanche s'élevait peu à peu.

Cette ronde Lune éclairait la nuit d'une sombre clarté.

Je continuais mon chemin pour trouver un ivrogne en surpoids habillé en marin en train de s'empiffrer sur une phrase. Quelle beauté !

Je lui dis alors d'un ton moqueur : « Il faut manger pour vivre et non vivre pour manger ».

\- Bien le bonjour baleine à bosse ! » me salua-t-il à sa manière.

Pas touché par ma pique, il me demanda si j'étais perdu. Je répondis honnêtement : « Je ne sais où je vais, je ne sais où je suis. »

Mort de rire face à ma situation, il me proposa de m'aider à partir d'ici mais en échange je devais l'aider à finir sa lettre de motivation, tout le monde cherche du travail.

Je déclinais son offre. Furieux mais fier il me dit d'un air détaché : « Vas, je ne te hais point ».

Touché, je revins sur ma décision et déclara : « C'est bon je vous suis, mon ami, mon frère, mon capitaine, mon roi, mon dieu. »

Il me fit longtemps attendre et monta en haut de sa maison, au second étage, pour récupérer sa lettre.

Si j'aurais su, j'aurais pas accepté. Je suis colère !

Il arriva enfin avec sa lettre et me la donna avec un sourire qui respirait l'arrogance.

Cette arrogance était tout sauf justifiée. Je ne tiens pas à être méchant, je ne dirais pas que son écriture était misérable. Non vous ne m'entendrez pas dire qu'un enfant de trois ans analphabète, dyslexique et manchot ferait un meilleur boulot. Non je ne le dirais pas !

Je me mis à corriger son œuvre pendant une demi-heure. Voyant la fatigue se dessiner sur mon visage il me proposa un bonbon. « Quand y'en a marre, prend un Malabar ! »

Ô triste, triste destin. Quand tout cela sera terminé?

L'individu me sortit de mes pensées en déposant violemment telle une biffle indélicate, sa main sur ma joue.

Je pris alors le Malabar et m'empressai-je de terminer mon travail.

Enfin ! Je conclus par la formule de politesse : « Dans l'attente de votre réponse veuillez agréer, Monsieur, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées. »

L'homme était content mais semblait plus gros. Il me dit qu'il avait juste pris son plat du jour, oui il a prit son plat du jour et dix kilos.

Il me donna en guise de remerciement supplémentaire un fusil chargé que je refusais, par principe.

Vexé, il me tira dessus.

Du sang s'échappa de mon corps, s'en était fini de moi.

Rien ne me verra plus, je ne verrais plus rien.

C'est la cata.

Je poussai un dernier soupir, avant de disparaître. »

Enfin ! C'était long mais moins éprouvant et soporifique que je l'imaginais.

\- Très bien, alors qu'avez-vous à me dire les bambins ?

Lee leva la main, chose assez rare pour être signalée.

\- Qu'il a-t-il « Little Kung Fu » ?

\- Je crois que Shikamaru a fait une faute.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il a dit « Si j'aurais su, j'aurais pas accepté ». On dit si j'avais non ?

\- Qu'as-tu à répondre Shikamaru ?

\- Ce n'est pas une faute, c'est une figure de style, l'énallage. Déclara l'auteur du « Périple au pays des rêves ».

\- Ena- quoi ? S'interrogea Lee.

\- L'énallage est une figure de substitution qui consiste à remplacer une forme grammaticale par une autre. Ici j'ai volontairement échangé le temps du verbe avoir, l'éclaira Shikamaru.

\- Une autre question ?

\- Moi ! S'écria Kiba En quoi biffle est une figure de style ?

\- Elle est débile ta question. Se moqua Neji.

Tiens, j'avais oublié son existence à celui-là.

\- La ferme Neji ! Répliqua le maitre d'Akamaru. Mon père dit toujours qu'il n'y a aucune question débile.

\- En effet il n'a pas de question débile. Commença l'instituteur.

\- Ha ha ! Fit Kiba en tirant la langue.

\- Il n'y a que des gens débiles, alors range ta langue. L'acheva Sasuke. Qu'en dis-tu Shikamaru ?

\- C'est un mot valise, une figure de style consistant à fusionner deux mots. Disons que c'est comme avec les Pokémons. Par exemple : Reptincel = reptile + étincelle.

\- Bien. Maintenant, qui est capable de me dire combien de figure de style il y a dans son texte ?

\- Trois! Dit Gaara fier de lui

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Hyperbole, personnification et beugma.

\- On dit zeugma crétin. Corrigeais-je mon ami tortue en souriant.

\- Dis-moi Naruto, serais-tu capable de me donner un exemple de zeugma ?

Tss, il me prend pour qui celui-là ?

\- Évidemment. "Je me rappelle de cette nuit, j'ai allumé mon ordinateur, ma cigarette et une inconnue." Dis-je sous le fou rire de mes fans.

\- Pas mal Naruto. En revanche Gaara ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, il y en a bien plus. D'autres propositions ? Toi par exemples, Sai, au lieu de gribouiller je ne sais quoi.

\- J'en ai trouvé vingt. Répondit l'artiste.

\- Faux. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Moi. Se leva Erza-batia.

Je l'ai déjà dit mais, quelle beauté. Et ces magnifiques et étranges yeux violets… Quelle beauté !

\- Alors combien ?

\- Vingt-huit.

Vingt-huit ! Sérieusement ? Sacré Shikaboy !

\- Qu'en dis-tu Shikamaru ?

\- C'est à peu prés ça.

\- Bravo, la nouvelle.

\- Ce n'est pas mon prénom. Je m'appelle Erza-batia.

Dans ta face Sasuke!

\- Fort bien, Erza-batia. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ça comme prénom ?

\- Hébraïque. L'informa la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains.

\- Oh, tu es juive, ça explique ton nez.

Dites moi qu'il n'a pas dis ça ?!

\- Oui c'est bien connu tout les juifs ont un long nez, apparemment c'est parce que l'air est gratuit. Sourit-elle.

Quelle répartie ! Je crois que je suis amoureux. Sasuke sourit, très amusé de cette réponse, avant de répondre.

\- Pourrais-tu nous donner quelques exemples tirés du texte de ton camarade de classe ?

\- Sans problème. Anacoluthe : « Dans l'attente de votre réponse veuillez agréer, Monsieur, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées. » Ici le sujet de la phrase est « Monsieur », pourtant ce n'est « Monsieur » qui est dans l'attente de sa propre réponse.

L'épanadiplose : « Rien ne me verra plus, je ne verrais plus rien ». On peut remarquer que ce cher Shikamaru possède une très bonne culture littéraire avec cet extrait de : « La légende des siècles, la conscience » de Victor Hugo.

Je terminerais par l'apocope : « C'est la cata. » Le mot cata est maintenant entré dans le langage courant mais de base c'est une apocope à savoir un abrègement phonétique. Catastrophe devient cata et cinéma devient ciné.

\- Très bien, tu as les 5 points.

\- Gardez les, je n'en aurais pas besoin.

Elle a la classe! La sonnerie retentit, c'est sur cette réplique que se conclut le cours.

\- Bien, avant d'aller manger, déposez vos copies sur mon bureau. Choji, par contre j'aimerais que tu restes quelques secondes, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- D'accord.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il va lui dire.

\- Oi Naruto, dépêche-toi ! Crièrent d'une même voix mes amis affamés.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive.

 _ **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Est-ce que vous avez rie? Est-ce que vous savez combien de figure de style possède le texte de Shikamaru?**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt ^^**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas que les reviews c'est la drogue des auteurs ne me laissaient pas en manque. Faîtes péter les reviews!**_


	11. Sasuke et Choji

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **J'été censé publier le prochain chapitre en novembre , mais je me suis dis "allez soyons fous!". Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais il promet de bonnes barres de rigolade.**_

 ** _Merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette histoire, merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris, enfin merci à_** Yasei ** _ma bêta. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre._**

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 **Elina Eden :** En effet les rôles s'inversent (^-^)

C'est vrai que le précédent chapitre ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire. Pour tout te dire j'écris mon histoire avec trois types de chapitre:

1/ Des chapitres portés sur l'humour avec parfois quelques références tiré de la culture pop, de film, de comics et des mangas. Ils sont là pour faire rire, développer les relations entre les personnages et créer une atmosphère plaisante.

2/ Des chapitres portés sur le drame (comme le chapitre 3) ils servent à faire réfléchir sur plusieurs sujets: fait de société, discrimination etc... L'humour est toutefois toujours présent dans ces chapitres, bien que relégués au second plan.

3/ Des chapitres servant à faire avancer l'intrigue ( comme le chapitre 8)

Le prochain chapitre fera avancer l'intrigue, celui-ci sert plutôt à développer un peu le relation entre Sasuke et ses élèves, Choji plus particulièrement.

 **Lexique de mots japonnais**

 **Tsundere :** C'est un terme japonais utilisé pour définir une personnalité qui est au premier abord distante, hautaine, voire pimbêche, et qui devient affectueuse et tendre par la suite.

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Sasuke et Chôji**

 **Chapitre 10**

Ces élèves sont de plus en plus amusants. Je pensais que ce blondinet allait arrêter sa petite crise mais apparemment il est plus résistant que ce que j'imaginais et maintenant, il n'est plus la seule voix à essayé de s'opposer à mon autorité, la dénommée Erza-Batia l'a rejoint. Est-ce parce qu'elle est juive qu'elle croit pouvoir faire la loi dans une Terre qui n'est pas la sienne ? Elle devrait refréner son désir de domination, j'ai l'air de ressembler à un palestinien sans défense ? Elle est là depuis quelques heures et elle fait déjà la miss!

Pourquoi elle ne reste pas silencieuse comme ce Samson ? En parlant de ce petit nouveau, j'ai bien cru qu'il avait rendu l'âme. Il n'a même pas parlé et ne bougeait pratiquement pas de son tabouret. Mis-à part ce côté nonchalant, il y a un truc bizarre avec ce gamin. Je ne saurais le dire, mais il dégage quelque chose de particulier. Est-ce que lui aussi est un-

« Sasuke ? Me sortit de mes pensées Chôji

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne sais pas, vous m'avez dit de rester, vous vous êtes assis puis plus rien.

\- Ah oui, je t'ai demandé de rester, c'est vrai. Chôji je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Alors désolé, j'avais faim.

\- Vous aviez faim ?

\- Oui, et quand j'ai faim je dépasse un peu les bornes.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je suis habitué à ces remarques sur mon poids.

\- Ton poids ?

\- Quoi vous ne parliez pas de ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es gros et tu t'empiffre tellement de bonbons que j'essaye de te regarder le moins possible pour ne pas chopper le diabète. Je ne m'excuserais jamais pour avoir dit la vérité, alors ne redis plus de chose aussi stupide. En revanche, ce que j'ai dis sur ta mère était méchant, stupide et déplacé, alors je te présente mes excuses.

\- Merci, professeur- euh je veux dire Sasuke.

\- Sinon, tu as toujours l'intention de voir l'actrice de « 50 nuances de Grey » ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu vas lui demander de sortir avec toi ?

\- Non, répondit-il amusé. »

Son cas est moins grave que je pensais. C'est bien, il progresse.

« Dis-moi Choji, au lieu de perdre ton temps avec des fantasmes, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas la cour à une personne réelle ?

\- Sakura ?

\- Non je ne parle pas d'elle. C'est vrai que malgré son coté pot de colle, elle est brillante et jolie mais tu ne le regardes pas comme tu la regardes elle.

\- Elle ? Qui ça ?

\- Erza-Batia.

\- Vous-vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? » Demanda-t-il incrédule, perdant tous ses moyens.

Abject le voilà qui transpire à grosses gouttes. Non mais regardez-moi ça ! Et puis pourquoi sa sueur brille autant ? Je suis persuadé que l'huile de ma friteuse contient moins de matière grasse. Enfin bref, sa réaction est disproportionnée. Je veux dire, je ne lui ai pas demandé de baiser avec elle non plus. Oui je parle cru et encore, vous n'avez rien vu.

« Pourquoi, elle ne te plait pas ?

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Elle est belle, gentille et m'a défendu alors qu'on ne sait jamais parler, mais… Le regard de l'adolescent se perdit au sol.

-Mais quoi ?

\- Elle est…Et moi je suis…

\- Gros ? Enveloppé ? Enrobé? Obèse ?

\- C'est bon on a compris ! Pesta-t-il.

\- Tu sais ce qui m'insupporte chez toi ?

\- Ce qui vous énerve chez moi?

\- Exactement ! On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais j'arrive assez bien à juger les gens. Tu n'es pas le genre de type à noyer ses problèmes à coup de soda et de crème glacée, tu n'es pas non plus accro à la nourriture, tu ne souffre pas non plus d'une quelconque maladie qui provoquerait ton surpoids.

\- Où voulez vous en venir ?

\- Je pense que tu t'empiffres volontairement et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'as-tu à gagner à part les brimades et les moqueries en te comportant de la sorte ? Est-ce que tu es maso, tires-tu du plaisir de ta situation ?

\- Quel plaisir il y a être obèse! Vous pensez que cela me plait d'être comme ça ? Il n'y a rien de plus lourd que le regard des gens. Vous n'êtes pas de mon âge vous ne savez pas à quel point les lycéens peuvent être méchants. Ils relèvent la moindre différence pour vous faire du mal. Comme si le fait d'être dans cette classe n'était pas assez dur !»

Voici donc le vrai visage de Choji. Sa voix était sincère, ses yeux mouillés laissés s'échapper sur ses joues son honnêteté.

« Alors change.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- Alors explique-moi ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous avez beau être le prof de la classe sept, vous n'êtes pas comme nous.

\- « Comme vous » ?

\- Exactement, vous êtes un humain normal.»

Si seulement tu savais... "Normal" hein? Est-ce en rapport avec cette histoire « d'élu » ? Peu importe… Il ne me fait pas encore confiance. Rien de surprenant, je suis là depuis deux jours seulement et je ne suis pas très sociable. Je pourrais changer mais je ne le ferais pas.

« Bien, j'ai compris. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit un problème pour la drague.

\- Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Je veux dire n'importe qu'elle fille choisirait Naruto, Gaara ou même Shikamaru plutôt qu'un type comme moi, déclara-t-il, dépité.

-Un gâteau fait de merde même sublime, reste de la merde.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je veux dire que les filles sont moins superficielles en amour que nous.

\- Vraiment ? »

Bon il y en a quand même un gros paquet qui sont surtout attirées par le physique mais ça n'à rien avoir ce sont des coups d'un soir.

« Evidemment !

\- Mais-

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! J'ai mis plus de filles dans mon assiette que toi de frites dans la tienne, donc fais-moi confiance !

\- Ok. Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-il en sortant un mini-bloc note

\- C'est simple, un homme est attiré par ce qu'il voit et la femme par ce qu'elle entend.

\- On dirait une vielle citation Facebook ? Se mit à rire l'adolescent.

\- Ferme là ! Bien, as-tu compris ce que ça signifie ?

\- Pas vraiment, je ne comprends pas.

\- La clé pour entrer dans le cœur d'une fille, c'est la parole.

\- La parole. Ca à l'air simple, dit comme ça.

\- C'est simple, il faut juste croire en toi. Pour la charmer, il faut que tu sois romantique mais surtout, que tu sois confiant et têtu.

\- Être romantique, confiant et têtu. Le Don Juan se mit à é têtu ?

\- Erza-Batia à l'air gentille comme cela mais je sais reconnaître mes semblables.

\- Vos semblables ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, cette fille est un cookie, dure et craquante à l'extérieur mais fondante à l'intérieur. Elle s'est créé une carapace autour d'elle pour ne pas souffrir, cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle tente de te faire abandonner à coups de railleries bien placés. Alors ne lâche rien.

Il se mit à ricaner.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien c'est juste que vous avez dit qu'elle était vôtre semblable.

\- Et alors ?

\- Cela veut dire que vous aussi vous vous êtes créé une carapace, non ?

\- Ferme là, le gros !

\- Comme vous le voulez professeur cookie, me jeta-t-il ça au visage d'un air goguenard ».

Mais c'est qu'il prend la confiance ce gros lard ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand je fais preuve de gentillesse. Trop bon trop con comme on dit. Je ne peux laisser passer une telle offense.

« Choji encore une remarque de ce genre et je te tuerais tellement vite que tu arriveras en Enfer vivant. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Ou-oui, peina à prononcer ce couard.

\- Bien, sur ce bonne chance avec ta petite juive.

\- Merci, néanmoins vous ne devriez pas dire ça ?

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Vous savez.

\- Quoi ? Juive ?

\- Vous avez recommencé !

\- Quoi, ce n'est pas un gros mot non plus.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas bien d'appeler quelqu'un par le nom de sa religion, je trouve ça limite antisémite. »

Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

« Bon appétit Chôji, le congédiais-je.

\- Merci, à vous aussi.

\- Attends, Chôji ! Dis aux autres qu'il y aura un contrôle de maths cet après-midi.

\- Ok,à tout à l'heure Sasuke et merci de votre aide, je me suis trompé sur vous, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. »

Oh, il va me faire pleurer.

« C'est ça tire-toi « Big Fat » !

\- Bien reçu… « Tsundere sensei ».

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! Fit-il en prenant la fuite ».

Ah, ces mômes… Hum, c'est quoi ces types qui courent je ne sais où avec ces tenues blanches ? Enfin, peu m'importe. Je crois que je vais faire un petit tour à la cafétéria. Qui sait Namaah m'a peut-être gardée une place ? Quoi que, je dois avoir une conversation avec ce principal. Il me doit des explications sur ces « élus ».

 _ **Voilà voilà, à très vite.**_

 _ **Faites pétez les reviews!**_

 **Prochain chapitre : Les messagers de l'éternel**


	12. Les Messagers de l'éternel

_**Yo ici J'men^^**_

 _ **On se retrouve pour le chapitre 11. Si le chapitre 7 marquait déjà un tournant dans l'intrigue principale, avec celui là on entre encore plus dans le vif du sujet. Je sais que même si l'histoire vous amusent, certains se posent beaucoup de questions sur la trame de fond de mon histoire. C'est vrai que j'aime le suspens, peut être même un peu trop. Ce chapitre apportera des réponses.**_

 _ **Merci à**_ Yasei no Ajin _**ma bêta, merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris, merci à ceux qui l'ont follow et enfin un grand merci à ceux qui ont commentés.**_

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 **Okami06** : Content de te revoir ;) ! Je suis content que l'histoire te plaise et encore plus qu'Akihide te fasse rire. Ensuite tu as raison il y a beaucoup de personnages , car je pose les bases de l'histoire. Après certains ne sont pas importants pour l'instant mais le deviendront par la suite, d'autres le seront très vite. Mais en tout cas, chaque personnages à un rôle à jouer. C'est marrant, ma bêta aussi aime Jaques Noël, elle aussi vient de Nice.

Erza-Batia! Elle, elle fait partie des personnages importants. Ravie que tu l'aimes, perso c'est le genre de perso féminin que j'adore, forte, charismatique et puissante. Bon je n'en dis pas trop pour pas te spoil. Pour l'histoire dont tu parles , l'auteur est Shikamaru. Enfin concernant Sasuke, c'est un personnage que j'adore faire parler. Je dois avouer préférer la narration de Sasuke car j'aime son humour si corrosif mais j'aime beaucoup la répartie de Naruto aussi. Pour ce qui est du chapitre précédent, je ne pouvais pas choisir Naruto car il a une dualité avec Sasuke et puis il faut aussi développer les autres personnages de la classe sept. Mais rassures toi, il y a encore plein de scènes entre le brun et le blond à venir. Peut être que Naruto gagnera sa première victoire? Merci pour tes commentaires,et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

 **Sakka- Sensei** : Salut! J'ai toujours le sourire mais merci de me le demander ^^. En effet Sasuke n'est peut être pas si méchant que ça. Sasuke a bel et bien une "mission" vis à vis des élèves de cette classe même s'il ne le sait pas encore, cependant je dois garder le suspens sur ça. Pour ce qui est du texte de Shikamaru, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, satisfait de voir que ça a fait mouche. D'ailleurs, pour les fans de poésie et de la langue française, ce personnage vous comblera de joie avec de belle phrases d'amour clamé avec fougue à sa bien aimée. Concernant les fautes j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible mais des fois certaines persistent. Pour la présentation, effectivement ça fait plus "propre" et ça se lit mieux. Pour finir, je lirai Tensaï escouade dès que j'ai le temps ( du coups comme elle est finie puis-je poser mes questions par mp?). Bonne lecture.

 **Le savant** : Tkt ^^. Je vois qu'Erza-batia est vachement populaire. Pour Samson, c'est vrai qu'il est calme et mystérieux mais ce personnage et très important pour la suite de l'intrigue. Ensuite, oui mon humour est très noir et je l'assume, je pense que l'on peut rire de tout et c'est ce que je fais. Enfin, voici la suite que tu attendais!

 **Lexique et explication**

Froggy **:** C'est une façon courante que les anglais ont d'appeler les français, on gros ça veut dire : mangeur de grenouille.

Souverain **:** C'est le premier surnom de François. Il est appelé ainsi par la majorité du lycée du fait de son attitude noble et son grand charisme.

Frater mi, salve : C'est du latin, cela peut ce traduire par: Salut, mon frère.

Albion : C'est un des anciens nom de l'Angleterre.

randoms : C'est un terme anglais qu'on utilise pour parler de personnes quelconques, pas spécialement puissantes.

l'homme libre : Étymologiquement c'est ce que "François" veut dire.

 ***Tu es peut-être l'Ayrault mais je suis l'homme venu te faire valser. Garde ça en tête. :** Dans ce dialogue Hugo dit à Clément que si François est le président (référence à Hollande), il est son second alors il n'a rien à craindre de lui. Clément lui rappelle alors que Ayrault, c'est fait remplacer au poste de premier ministre par Manuelle Valls et que c'est ce qu'il compte faire avec lui.

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Les messagers de l'éternel**

 **Chapitre 11**

Dans une immense salle luxueusement garnie du troisième étage du Lycée Red Stars, se sont réunis « Les Messagers de l'Éternel ». Quatre d'entre eux étaient présents en ces lieux.

Il y avait Eve, assise dans un silence de mort dans un coin de la salle.

Clément, un brun belliqueux à la peau mate, qui s'amusait à jongler avec des boules de feu.

Henry, qui défiait la gravité en faisant les cent pas au plafond.

Enfin, le maître des lieux, François, était assis avec une posture plus qu'élégante dans un fauteuil style Louis XV fait main, en train de lire un livre bien particulier, arborant sur sa couverture le sceau de Baphomet.

« Clément, arrête de jouer avec tes flammes ! Le somma le British. Il fait hyper chaud à cause de toi.

\- Qui penses-tu être pour me donner des ordres rosbif ? Nous sommes deux à porter l'anneau je te signale, rappela le français en montrant son anneau porté avec arrogance au majeur.

\- On a peut être le même rang mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, nous n'avons pas la même puissance, Froggy, répliqua l'anglais.

\- Tu penses pouvoir me battre ? Rit-il. Tu as la mémoire courte, est le reste aussi. Pas vrai Eve chérie ? L'interrogea-t-il, en mettant en doute la virilité de son rival numéro un Je t'ai méchamment explosé la dernière fois, tu en veux encore petite coquine ?

\- Ai-je l'air d'être la même personne que la dernière fois ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Je dispose d'une force que je n'avais pas avant. Je crois que ça se voit, non ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire la tête à la renverse.

-Un combat avec nos pouvoirs ? Comme c'est intéressant… Jubila Clément. Crois-tu que tes faibles brises éteindront l'incendie qui m'habite ?

Soudain Henry se décrocha du plafond et venu se poser devant son ennemi, prêt à en découdre.

« Ne sous-estime pas mon élément, enfoiré de frenchie.

\- Je vais répandre ton sang sur le sol ! Déclara-t-il, excité par l'affrontement à venir.

\- Henry, Clément vous faites trop de bruit, et il me semblait vous avoir signifié mon désaccord à propos des combats entre membres non autorisés. Vos pouvoirs ne vous ont pas été donnés pour jouer à « qui à la plus grosse ». Cependant si vous insistez, je serais ravi de livrer un combat avec vous. Qu'en dites-vous ? Les regarda-t-il droit dans les yeux.

Les deux adversaires tombèrent à genoux, comme écrasés par le poids du regard de leur « Souverain ».

\- Nous sommes désolés, François ! Cela ne se reproduira plus, capitulèrent-ils d'une même voix l'anglais et le français en baissant leurs têtes.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, se réjouit le blond ».

Soudain on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, somma le noble gaulois ».

Deux jeunes hommes entrèrent, chacun équipé de la tenue blanche et de la bague si distinctive qui révélait leur appartenance au Messagers et leur rang. Le premier, un blond très gai s'avança vers les garçons, tandis que le deuxième alla s'asseoir sur une table à coté d'Eve, bien que ce ne soient pas les sièges et fauteuils qui manquaient.

\- Tu peux dire bonjour, Ryo.

\- Ne commence pas Clément, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Oh, notre petit asiatique est de mauvais poil !

\- Mes salutations très chers, Salua-t-il en interrompant les railleries de son compatriote, le joyeux personnage qui venait de faire son entrée.

\- Bonjour Hugo, le salua Henry.

\- Cesse donc ce sourire béat, ton bonheur me gâche la vie ! Le salua également à sa manière, Clément.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon petit Dagobert.

\- La ferme, Hugo !

\- Quoi ce n'est pas ça, ton deuxième prénom ?

\- Pas du tout ! Mon deuxième prénom est « Rigoberto » !

\- Ha haha ! Dagobert, je ne m'en remets pas, ricana Henry ».

Hugo, satisfait d'avoir blessé l'orgueil de son confrère, se tourna alors vers François.

« Frater mi, salve _._

\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon frère. Tu as mis plus de temps que d'habitude.

\- En effet, avoua-t-il à son aîné.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en continuant sa lecture.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher.

\- Est-ce grave ?

\- Je ne le sais pas encore, concéda malgré lui le nouvel arrivé.

\- Tu ne le sais pas encore ? S'inquiéta le petit copain d'Eve.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? L'interrogea leur chef un peu plus impliqué mais d'un ton toujours aussi calme et détaché.

\- Pendant la récréation de 10 heures, trois de nos membres se sont fait attaquer, ils sont encore à l'infirmerie.

\- Quel mec a eu les couilles de faire ça ? S'interrogea Rigoberto hilare.

-Détrompes-toi Clément, ce n'est pas _«_ il _»_ , mais « elle _»,_ révéla le joyeux luron.

\- Une fille ! S'étonna le natif d'Albion, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Je ne connais aucune fille capable de battre trois garçons au point de les envoyer à l'infirmerie, renchérit le Pyro télé-kinésiste. Enfin personne à part Charlotte bien sûr.

\- Ce sont peut être des garçons mais ils ne sont que des simples humains, relativisa le manipulateur de l'air.

\- Henry n'a pas tort. Après tout ce ne sont que des randoms, leur puissance est à des années lumières de la notre. Néanmoins ils nous représentent, s'en prendre à eux c'est s'en prendre à nous.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas, petit frère ?

\- Cette fille, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait vue auparavant.

\- Une nouvelle ? Spécula-t-il en se servant un verre de vin rouge tout en continuant de bouquiner.

\- Bingo ! Dit-il en lui faisant un signe du pouce. Mais devineras-tu à quelle classe elle appartient ? »

François leva la tête de son livre, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« La classe sept.

\- Bien joué frérot ! L'applaudit son cadet. J'en reviens pas t'es trop fort.

\- Merci. Quels sont ses pouvoirs ?

\- D'après eux, mis-à part une force incroyable et un pendentif à tête de chat, elle n'a rien de spécial.

-Ces infos ne sont pas suffisantes.

\- Veux-tu que je mène l'enquête, François ? Se proposa Clément.

\- Non, tu n'as pas le profil de l'emploi. Hugo.

\- Oui.

\- Garde-la à l'œil et essaye de déterminer quels sont ses pouvoirs.

\- Entendu.

\- Dans tout les cas je vais devoir avoir une discussion avec ce principal, accueillir une autre personne dans la classe sept s'en m'en tenir au courant, il commence à devenir arrogant.

\- En effet, il commence à prendre des libertés. Je peux aller le voir si tu veux frérot ?

\- Non, je dois lui transmettre la liste, je ferais d'une pierre deux coups, affirma-t-il avec fermeté .

\- Fort bien.

\- François, puis-je te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens déjà de le faire, plaisanta-t-il devant son interlocuteur désabusé. Je rigole, vas-y Henry, parle donc.

\- François pourquoi permets-tu à tous ces minables de revêtir la tenue ? Je l'ai déjà dit, ils sont faibles, ils l'ont montré encore aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Ce sont mes agriculteurs, Répondit François en levant le voile sur ce mystère.

-Tes agriculteurs ? Là je dois dire que je suis encore plus perdu.

\- Je vous ai choisi parce que votre âme est puissante et que vous avez la volonté de vous élever au dessus du troupeau. Eux, je les ai choisis pour planter la graine de la haine dans le cœur des faibles agneaux présents sous ce toit. Je les ai choisis avec soin, il y a des adeptes de la théorie de l'eugénisme, des nazis, des homophobes, des anti-musulmans ainsi que des antisémites et bien d'autres encore. Ils sont là dans le seul but de faire jaillir un sentiment de haine, de dégoût et de mépris. Après tout, la haine est présente au fond de chacun de nous, il faut juste quelque chose pour la faire sortir. Cependant, certains de ces agriculteurs ont le potentiel de vous rejoindre comme Nick par exemple.

\- C'est assez machiavélique comme plan, signala Clément.

\- Le maître m'a dit de prendre des initiatives, je ne fais qu'exécuter ses ordres.

\- À propos du « Maître de Lumière » François, tu ne trouves pas qu'il se trompe ? Je veux dire son but est de corrompre le plus de personnes possible et de recruter de puissants guerriers. Pourquoi perdre son temps avec de simples humains comme ce traître d'Akihide et ce petit Léo qui trimbale son affreuse bible partout ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux s'attaquer à cette classe sept ? Je pense que-

\- Henry. Coupa-t-il son subalterne.

\- Oui,François-ah ! Cria-t-il en gémissant de douleur les deux mains sur son cœur. »

Son visage était assombri par le regard de son supérieur. François était assis, son regard ébène fusillait Henry. Il serrait son poing droit avec virulence.

« Je t'en prie François arrête ! Le supplia le buveur de thé la voix larmoyante ».

Plus François serrait sa main, plus Henry souffrait. On aurait dit que son cœur se faisait écraser de toutes parts.

« Si le Maître ne veux pas qu'on s'attaque à cette classe c'est pour une bonne raison, un faible humain comme toi n'a pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour espérer comprendre le plan du « Père des Mensonges ». Ne t'avise jamais de douter de Maître Reficul, plus jamais _._

\- Oui ! Je le jure, François, je le jure ! »

Le Souverain des Messagers desserra alors sa main, libérant son subalterne de cette insupportable douleur.

« Je vais tout de même éclairer ta lanterne, Léo et Akihide ne sont pas de simples humains. Vous vous demandez tous sans doute pourquoi j'en suis si persuadé ? C'est très simple, grâce à cela. »

Brusquement l'œil gauche de François se mit à illuminer la pièce d'une lumière jaune.

« Cette lumière, cet œil… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Consulta son supérieur le fier français, «Dagobert».

-Il s'agit de « l'Œil de la Vérité », c'est une offrande de nôtre Maître. Cet œil me permet de voir l'âme des humains. Ainsi je peux vous dire que Léo possède l'âme la plus puissante que j'ai jamais vue jusqu'ici, mais va savoir pourquoi il cache son pouvoir. Quant à Akihide,il a un grand potentiel.

\- Et pour ce qui est de la classe sept, frérot ?

\- Celui qui s'appelle Gaara a une âme d'une puissance immense.

\- Ouais ce mec dégage une énergie démoniaque. Mais quand on parle de cette classe de monstre, ce n'est pas celui que j'ai en tête. C'est plutôt… J'ai oublié son nom, fit Clément en ce grattant la tête.

\- Tu parles surement de ce blond qui a remplacé Dazai Jones en tant que « Roi de la classe sept » ? Supposa Hugo.

-Oh, vous voulez sans doute parler de mon vieil ami, Naruto. J'ai beau le regarder je vois flou, cela horripilerait n'importe qui, mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Ce garçon me fascine. Quand je pose mon œil gauche sur lui je n'arrive à distinguer ni la couleur, ni la puissance de son âme.

\- Tu as dis « la couleur de son âme » ? Revenu à la charge Henry avec ses questions.

\- En effet, les humains ont une âme blanche, les élus démoniaques comme Gaara, ont quant à eux une âme blanche aux bordures jaunes et enfin, les démons ont une âme de couleur noire. Mais pour Naruto je ne vois rien, c'est comme si quelque chose bloquait ma vision. Ce garçon m'intéresse au plus haut point. Il reprit alors son livre là où il s'était arrêté.

\- Il y a d'autres garçons exceptionnels, n'est-ce pas Ryo ? » Le questionna Hugo avec un amusement non feint.

Le concerné baissa la tête.

« Ryo, quelque chose ne vas pas? » S'adressa François à son sbire tout en dégustant un autre verre de vin.

Le jeune Yamazaki s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil de l'homme libre.

-Tout va bien, chef, essaya de le persuader le jeune japonais.

\- Ryo nous sommes amis, tu peux tout me dire. Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec le tremblement de terre de ce matin ? »

Le jeune nippon était abasourdi, il n'avait fallu qu'un regard de la part de François pour le percer à jour et cerner ses problèmes. Il avait beau connaître François depuis belle lurette, cette faculté de tout deviner qu'il avait, l'impressionnait toujours autant.

« Tu as raison, il s'est bien passé quelque chose.

\- Alors tu as menti à François en disant que tout allait bien, pris note Clément, la colère dans les yeux.

\- Non-je-je ne voulais pas mentir c'est juste que…- ».

En un instant, sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, Clément se saisit de la dague de Ryo et la planta sous son cou. Bouillonnant de rage, il ne s'arrêta pas là, il concentra ses flammes autour de la dague. Le cou du jeune Yamazaki était en train de rôtir, malgré ce supplice il restait silencieux.

« Clément je te remercie de ta sollicitude et de ton dévouement, mais nous somme une famille, et on ne se bat pas entre membre d'une même famille.

\- François, je sais tout ça, mais il t'a regardé dans les yeux et il t'a menti ! C'est un acte de trahison qui ne peut être toléré.

\- Tu vois bien qu'il est en état de choc, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. De plus quand bien même Ryo avait fauté, seul Hugo ou moi avons le droit de le réprimander. Relâche-le immédiatement.

\- Entendu. »

Clément sourit avant d'enlever la dague du cou de Ryo, une fois cela fait, il rendit la dague à la manche en forme de queue de dragon à son propriétaire. La lame était rougie par la chaleur et Ryo peinait à la tenir en main.

« Explique-moi tout depuis le début, Ryo.

\- Entendu, chef. Ce matin, je me baladais dans les couloirs des casiers des secondes, quand j'ai croisés Omoï.

\- Oh, le jeune Franklin. Le noir aux cheveux décolorés ?

\- Oui, chef.

\- Continue. Lui ordonna François, ses yeux toujours plongés dans cet ouvrage atypique.

\- Je l'ai salué mais il a fait preuve d'arrogance. J'ai donc du le réprimander comme il se doit. C'est là qu'il est arrivé, tout sourire.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Un garçon, un nègre.

\- Un noir ? Je pensais qu'Omoi était le seul noir de ce lycée. Se tâta le Souverain.

\- En vérité il n'est pas noir, son cas est plus gerbant encore, il est un Sang-Mêlé, un métisse. Ce métisse a osé poser ses sales mains sur moi, je l'ai averti de ce que je faisais aux illuminés qui faisaient preuve d'autant de folie. Je lui ai même craché au visage ! Mais il continuait de sourire, il continuait d'avancer. Puis je lui ai enfoncé ma dague dans le torse et c'estlà qu'il m'a montré sa vraie nature. Témoigna le jeune asiatique de plus en plus déboussolé.

\- Prends ton temps, Ryo.

\- Il a déposé sa main sur mon front et…Tous ces souvenirs… Je-j'ai tout revécu. Toutes mes cicatrices du passé ce sont rouvertes en instant. Tous ces moments douloureux ont jailli mais je n'étais pas le seul à les voir, il les a vus également, déclara-t-il en sanglots.

\- Ce type possède donc des aptitudes télépathiques, présuma François. Continue.

\- Omoï est intervenu et la main de ce type quitta mon front. Une fois sa main retirée, je me sentais faible, je suis immédiatement tombé à genoux. Cet enfoiré était là, la larme à l'œil, me sermonnant et me parlant d'amour. Il savait tout de mon histoire. J'étais en colère, je voulais sa mort, je ne supportais pas cette compassion. J'ai serré ma dague et j'ai foncé sur lui avec l'intention de l'exterminer. Mais ce nègre d'Omoi c'est interposé au dernier.

\- Tu as donc blessé Omoï ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il s'est passé, j'arrive à peine à me convaincre moi-même que tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

\- Parle donc.

\- Au moment où j'allais atteindre Omoï avec ma lame, les casiers se mirent à trembler, la lumière des lampes à clignoter et les murs à trembler. Quant à ma dague elle s'est changée en rameau d'olivier ce n'est que quelques temps après qu'elle a repris sa forme d'origine. »

François se mit à rire, la symbolique de cette scène l'amusait. En effet le rameau d'olivier est l'un des symboles de la paix.

« Ce jeune, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Ève, sortant de son silence.

\- Je n'oublierais jamais son nom, Yeho, Yeho Emanuel. »

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe à l'oreille de François et Hugo.

« Il a dit Yeho ! Tu as entendu ça frérot ? »

François ne disait rien, il se contenta de sourire en jouant avec sa chevalière en or marquée d'un croissant de Lune. En effet contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas d'anneau à tête de dragon. Non, lui avait une chevalière et un pendentif qu'il gardait cachés sous sa tenue.

« L'heure est venue mes frères. Hugo apporte-moi le miroir aux trois cornes, je dois parler au Maitre de tout urgence. Celui qu'il attendait est enfin là. Les autres vous pouvez aller manger, je veux être seul. »

Les Messagers obéirent tous sans protestation et sortirent. Hugo et François étaient maintenant seuls.

« Tiens frérot, voici ce que tu as demandé.

\- Merci dépose-le là.

\- Es tu sûr que c'est bien lui ? Il ne cherche même pas à cacher son identité, c'est louche.

\- C'est vrai, c'est louche. Mais je dois quand même en parler au Maitre.

\- Bien, je vais y aller.

\- Tu ne restes pas ?

\- Non, il vaut mieux que tu sois seul. Et puis je dois préparer un plan pour découvrir les pouvoirs de cette nouvelle.

\- Tu as déjà une idée en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- D'après les dires des trois victimes, c'est une féministe, je vais préparer un piège sur mesure pour elle.

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- Concernant la liste François, je ne voulais pas en parler devant les autres mais l'infirmier a refusé de transmettre les noms des jeunes filles vierges du lycée.

\- Voyez-vous ça.

\- Dois-je m'y rendre personnellement ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas un travail pour toi.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Loin de là mon frère, seulement tu es une personne qui règle les conflits avec pragmatisme. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de plus direct, quelqu'un de plus violent qui montrera à cet infirmier ce qu'il en coûte de dire non aux Messagers, quelqu'un comme Clément ou Charlotte. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Charlotte fera l'affaire.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Trouve là et donne-lui l'ordre de régler ce problème.

\- Entendu. Sinon pour ce midi, je te garde une place ?

\- Non je pense que ma réunion durera un moment. Bon appétit.

\- Merci bien, à tout à l'heure, dit Hugo avant de se retirer ».

À peine dehors, Hugo fut interpellé par Clément qui l'attendait tranquillement adossé au mur.

« Clément, que fais-tu là ?

\- Silence ! Tu fais le malin parce que tu as le même sang que François mais ne prend pas trop tes aises. Je ne permets à personne de me manquer de respect impunément.

\- Si François est le Président moi je suis l'Ayrault, tes menaces ne me touchent guère, Dagobert. » Répliqua-t-il toujours aussi souriant.

Clément se rapprocha de son deuxième adversaire préféré si bien qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il allait l'embrasser.

« * **Tu es peut-être l'Ayrault mais je suis l'homme venu te faire valser. Garde ça en tête.** »

Puis il s'en alla, abandonnant son interlocuteur.

« Clément, Clément, Clément… Il devient de plus en plus difficile de résister à l'envie de faire rouler ta tête sur le sol, heureusement pour toi je n'aime guère la violence »

 _ **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, à la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **Allez faites péter les reviews!**_

Prochain chapitre: **Danzo Shimura, le fourbe Principal du Lycée Red Strar**


	13. Danzo Shimura, le fourbe Principal

_**Yo ici J'men^^**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre de la semaine, le 12. Aujourd'hui on se concentre sur le Principal du lycée de Naruto. Ce personnage a été cité plusieurs fois mais il est temps de vraiment s'attarder sur lui. Ce chapitre parlera aussi des parents de Neji et Hinata, deux personnages importants.**_

 _ **Je tiens à dire après avoir lu vos commentaires, que vous m'impressionnez, certains posent de très bonnes questions et d'autres se rapprochent de la vérité. Je vais quand même garder le silence sur certains sujets mais le chapitre de la semaine prochaine traitera de la classe sept, donc vous aurez des révélations.**_

 _ **Merci à**_ Yasei no Ajin _**ma bêta, merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris, merci à ceux qui l'ont follow et enfin un grand merci à ceux qui ont commentés.**_

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 **Sakka-Sensei :** Yo sensei! Effectivement, on apprend à connaître François et sa bande, ce sont des personnages important pour l'histoire. Yeho a réellement des pouvoirs intéressant mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il représente une "menace". Ensuite, pourquoi des vierges? Ha ha, mystère et boule de gomme. Pour finir, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais cité Tensaï Escouade deux fois, tant mieux pour toi j'ai envie de dire ^^.

 **Okami06 :** Mdr ;) Déjà merci pour ton message, il m'a fait bien rire. Bingo! Quand j'ai créé ces personnages, je me suis inspiré du Triple K ( **Ku Klux Klan** ) d'ou leur tenue blanche. Sang-mêlé est aussi un synonyme de métis, pour être franc je n'ai même pas remarqué le lien avec Harry Potter en écrivant ce chapitre ^^. Leur "Maître" reste encore inconnu (bien que certains sont sur la bonne voie) mais je lâcherai quelques infos d'ici trois chapitres. Pas de suspense pour le coup, c'est bien Erza qui a démolie trois membres de la bande de François. XD c'est vrai, ils sont tous plus ou moins timbrés et certains seraient mieux à l'asile (à commencer par Clément) cependant je vais corriger un truc, François voit réellement l'âme des gens, ce n'est pas de la folie, cette capacité lui a était donné par son "Maître". Pour connaître leur but, il faudra attendre encore deux chapitres, allez courage^^. Enfin ils ont l'air d'être tous de sacrés connard, mais sont ils réellement méchants? Pire sont ils réellement "les méchants de cette histoire"? Qui sait? En tous cas merci d'avoir partagé ta réaction, je suis content( j'ai fait une danse de la victoire en lisant ton message :D) car c'est les émotions que je voulais faire ressentir.

 **Elina Eden :** Salut ma dealeuse ^^

Merci de me donner ma dose, je l'attendais impatiemment. Tu poses vraiment les bonnes questions, non vraiment c'est du bon boulot! Je ne peux pas te répondre clairement( Lol je me venge pour Yuka), mais tu tiens quelque chose. Je dirais juste qu'au départ la classe sept était une classe qui rassemblé "les cancres" puis quand Danzo est venu au pouvoir sa signification a changé(en pire). Courage dans une semaine tu auras ta réponse.

 **Le savant :** Tu es vraiment chaud en ce moment! Toutes tes questions sont intéressantes et pertinentes mais désolé mon ami mais je resterais silencieux. Tu vas devoir attendre une semaine comme tout le monde. Pour ce qui est des messagers, en effet ils sont balèzes et certains d'entre eux ont un passé douloureux. Enfin, oui Erza n'est pas une fille comme les autres et oui tu as raison d'avoir la hype à propos de Dazai Jones.

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Danzo Shimura, le fourbe Principal du Lycée Red Stars**

 **Chapitre 12**

Dans une pièce démesurée, derrière un immense bureau, siégeait sur une auguste chaise, Danzo Shimura. Il avait le regard vide, comme perdu dans ses pensées, caressant avec nonchalance sa cicatrice en forme de croix placée au-dessus de son menton. L'homme âgé aux cheveux noirs et à l'allure fragile, était au sommet hiérarchique du Lycée Red Star. Cette apparence désarmée donnait l'illusion à autrui que c'était une personne généreuse, à l'écoute, calme et gentille. La réalité était tout autre.

Sa secrétaire entra, brisant le silence qui régnait en maître dans le bureau de son supérieur.

« Monsieur Shimura, Monsieur Hizashi Hyuga est là, il demande à vous voir. Je le fait entrer ?

\- Il a fait vite. Se réjouit l'ancêtre. Oui tu peux le faire entrer, un homme comme lui n'est pas un hôte que l'on doit faire attendre.

\- Bien. »

Le vieil homme était ravi, cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait la visite de cet homme, l'homme d'affaire, le millionnaire : Hizashi Hyuga.

« Bonjour à vous Monsieur Hyuga. Le salua Danzo en se levant. Vous allez bien ?

\- Epargnez-moi vôtre numéro de lèche habituel ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir à pareille heure ? Ne comprenez-vous donc pas qu'un homme comme moi à un planning chargé ? Coupa-t-il court aux formalités.

\- Je m'excuse pour ce désagrément, mais il fallait que je vous parle de toute urgence.

-C'est à quel sujet ?

\- C'est à propos de vos enfants.

\- Mes enfants ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ! Neji est un garçon brillant et Hinata ne nous a jamais posé le moindre problème. Avança le businessman non sans manquer de fermeté.

\- Avant de parler d'eux, j'aimerais parler de vous.

\- De moi ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de futilités. Déclara-t-il en se levant.

\- Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, laissez moi aller au fond de ma pensée, vous ne serez pas déçu. Affirma le principal.

\- Bien, poursuivez, vous avez cinq minutes. Reprit-il sa place.

\- Je ne prendrai pas autant de temps. Monsieur Hizashi, vous êtes le frère du défunt Hiashi Hyuga, l'ancien président directeur général de Hyuga Entreprise.

\- Vous venez de perdre déjà deux minutes.

\- Suite à la mort de votre jumeau, vous avez pris la tête de l'entreprise familiale, ce dernier n'ayant pas d'héritier mâle. Du moins c'est ce qu'on pensait... Mais et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

\- Je ne resterai pas là à vous écouter poursuivre vos délires !

\- Monsieur Hizashi faites seulement un pas de plus et je contacterais la presse. Le menaça le principal ».

Monsieur Hizashi s'arrêta.

« C'est bien, maintenant asseyez-vous, je continue. Quelque mois après votre succession au poste de PDG, Aya la veuve de Hiashi est revenue sous les projecteurs avec un bébé, Hinata. De votre coté vous avez présenté un bébé issu d'une union illégitime, Neji. Les deux bébés se ressemblaient mais rien de surprenant pour des cousins. Vous vous êtes ensuite marié avec Aya en adoptant la fille de votre frère par la même occasion. Les années sont passées et vous êtes resté silencieux, plus aucunes déclarations publiques, vous étiez comme mort. Puis d'un coup vous êtes réapparu. Sans trop savoir pourquoi vous avez décidé d'inscrire vos enfants dans mon établissement alors que jusqu'à lors,leur éducation se faisait au domicile familial.

\- Je suis au courant de tout ça ! Si je voulais me remémorer ce genre de fait, je passerais faire un tour sur ma page Wikipédia. Lui fit remarquer Hizashi.

\- Attendez, c'est là que ça devient intéressant. Je me suis toujours demandé pour quelle raison un homme de votre stature n'a pas demandé, comme Monsieur Crawford, à ce que ses enfants soient épargnés de l'humiliation qu'est la classe des monstres.

\- Je trouvais que cette expérience pourrait forger leurs caractères et par-dessus tout je refusai de marchander avec vous.

\- Vous auriez dû. Mis à part ce diablotin de Naruto, les membres de cette classe ont tous étaient choisis de la même manière, une analyse sanguine. Ils sont tous très différents mais se ressemblent tous sur un point : leur ADN. Ils ont tous deux particularités par rapport au commun des mortels. La première étant un fort taux d'anticorps.

\- Et la seconde ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Revenons plutôt à vos enfants. J'ai récemment revu leurs analyses plus en détail et j'ai découvert deux éléments très intrigants qui, entre de mauvaises mains, vous causeraient pas mal de torts.

\- C'est bon ! Arrêtez de tourner en rond et venez en au principal, Monsieur Shimura.

\- S'il plaît à vous. Premièrement, Neji et Hinata ne sont pas cousins comme vous l'avez déclaré mais de faux jumeaux. »

Monsieur Hizashi n'en revenait pas. Les mots du principal se répétaient avec effroi dans sa tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était confronté à la peur. Son corps était lourd, écrabouillé par les secrets du passé. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

« Et enfin l'information capitale, aucun d'entre eux n'est votre héritier direct. Ils sont tous les deux les enfants de Hiashi Hyuga et comme le veut la procédure de succession de votre famille, à l'âge de dix-huit ans, l'entreprise que vous commandez à ce jour, sera sous l'autorité de votre neveu : Neji Hyuga, l'héritier légitime de Hiashi Hyuga. Du moins si lui ou l'opinion publique est au courant de cela. Mais je préférerais éviter ça, je suis convaincu qu'on peut trouver un compromis.

-Espèce de sale petit enfoiré ! Frappa-t-il la table du Principal de son poing Vous essayez de me faire chanter vermine !

\- Restons polis, s'il vous plaît. Comme je vous l'ai dit je ne tiens pas à informer qui que ce soit, je suis père d'un garçon moi aussi vous savez. Je ne tiens pas à infliger pareil traumatisme à Neji. Vous rendez vous compte de ce qu'il ressentira en apprenant la vérité ? Non, trouvons un moyen plus constructif de régler ce litige. Vous voyez, comme chaque année, le Lycée Red Stars organise un grand bal de fin d'année, le Bal de Noël, dans lequel il invite les élèves d'autres lycées à passer un agréable moment avec les siens. C'est l'évènement le plus attendu par les lycéens de tout l'archipel. Un événement de cette ampleur demande des fonds conséquent, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Nous y voilà, du chantage.

\- Je n'aime guère ce mot. Disons juste que si un généreux donateur contribuait au financement de ce projet, avec tout cet argent à gérer et le travail que requiert la préparation du Bal, je n'aurais plus le temps de m'occuper d'affaires administratives tel que de banals dossiers d'inscription.

\- En gros, de l'argent contre votre silence.

\- Mon silence ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Comme je viens de le dire la charge de temps et de travail qu'incombe un tel événement ne-

\- C'est bon j'ai compris. Combien ?

\- 250 000 euros.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

\- La fortune de l'entreprise de Neji- Oups lapsus. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire belliqueux. Je disais donc vôtre fortune s'élève exactement à : quinze millions d'euros.

\- Comment être certains que vous tiendrez votre parole ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas, mais si vous ne faites rien vous pouvez être certains que mon témoin et moi nous ne garderons pas nôtre bouche fermée.

\- Votre témoin ! Quelqu'un d'autre est dans la confidence ?

\- Oui, et elle est très crédible. Mais je détiens la clé de son silence et vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour avoir le mien.

\- C'est entendu.

\- Fort bien. Je savais que vous étiez intelligent.

\- Gardez vos compliments ! Je me sens assez humilié comme ça. Alors, à quel ordre dois-je signer le chèque ?

\- Pas de chèque, j'attends un versement en espèce.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème ?

\- C'est une grande somme d'argent, même pour moi.

\- Vous y arriverez.

\- Il me faudra du temps.

\- Vous avez une semaine.

\- Vous êtes dur en affaires. Bien, ce sera fait.J'ai une question. Demander une telle somme en liquide est extrêmement suspect, qu'allez-vous réellement faire de tout cet argent ?

-Je vous l'ai dis, m'occuper du Bal, rien de plus. Sur ce, au revoir.

\- Au revoir qu'il me dit. Allez en Enfer !

-Nous irons tous les deux très cher, à dans une semaine. »

Hizashi Hyuga prit congé, le goût amer du chantage en bouche. La secrétaire revint voir son supérieur pour un retour.

« Alors, monsieur Shimura ?

\- Alors quoi, miss Tanaka ? Répondit le Principal.

\- Va-t-il payer ?

\- Je suis certains que, comme à ton habitude, tu as surement épié toute notre conservation. Oui, il va payer. Jubila le vieil homme.

\- En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Autant d'argent, vous en avez de la chance.

\- La chance n'existe pas, tout ce que j'ai je ne le doit ni à la chance ni à une quelconque force supérieur. Ma réussite je la dois à moi et à personne d'autre. Je suis arrivé où je suis parce que j'ai su faire ce qui était nécessaire pour réussir.

\- Si vous le dites. Déclara la brune en replaçant ses lunettes En parlant de ce qui est nécessaire, c'est quoi cette histoire de témoin ?

\- Du bluff, quelle question ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu étais pourtant au courant du plan ?

\- En effet, mais vous ne l'avez pas respecté.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- « Elle ».

-Elle ?

\- Vous avez dit « elle » en parlant du témoin, en rajoutant le fait que « elle » est un témoin dont la crédibilité ne pourrait être attaquée. Avec toutes ces infos, il est évident que vous avez incité monsieur Hizashi à penser que ce témoin n'est nul autre que : Aya, la mère des faux jumeaux Neji et Hinata.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne à agir sans réfléchir. Qu'avez-vous donc en tête ?

\- Je la veux.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Monsieur Hizashi est un homme violent et Aya, depuis qu'ils sont ensemble s'est mise à portée en public des vêtements amples et se maquiller.

\- Et alors ?

\- Elle est victime de violence conjugale.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre où vous voulez en venir… Vous êtes vraiment fourbe.

\- Je ne fais que placer doucement mes pions avant de passer réellement à l'offensive. Aya est belle, à une bonne image dans l'opinion publique et elle fera une excellente belle-mère pour Akihide.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que cela marchera ? Je veux dire, comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, il la bat depuis un long moment.

\- Ce n'est que le début de mon plan. Et puis il ne la battait pas suffisamment. Mais avec ce que je lui ai dit et son coté colérique, il prendra soin d'elle comme il le faut.

\- C'est sadique.

\- Non c'est politique. Je veux qu'il la brise, qu'elle soit plus bas que terre, je serais ensuite là pour la ramasser à la petite cuillère.

\- Vous avez donc tout prévu.

\- Evidemment. Bien, cette conversation fut intéressante mais il y a un temps pour toute chose et il est maintenant temps de retourner travailler.

\- Comme vous le voulez.

\- Une dernière chose, contacte le Maire, dis-lui que je l'invite lui et son dégénéré de petit fils à diner chez moi vendredi.

\- Son dégénéré de petit fils ?

\- Le garçon fille.

\- Vous voulez dire Konohamaru ?

\- Peu importe le nom que porte cette horreur.

\- Bien. En parlant de lui, il a été admis à l'infirmerie ce matin.

\- Quoi ! Qui a fait ça ? Cet enfant est important pour mon avenir ! Qui a osé ! Est-ce ces morveux en tenue blanche ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je sais juste qu'il avait plusieurs blessures notamment une brulure sur la joue. Fort heureusement son grand-père n'a pas été contacté.

\- Une chance, pour moi.

\- Je croyais que vous ne croyez pas à la chance ?

\- Ne me cherche pas.

\- Désolé.

\- En tout cas il va falloir trouver et punir sérieusement le ou les auteurs de cela.

\- Et s'il s'agit des messagers? N'oubliez pas qui est le père de François.

\- Si c'était le cas j'aurais déjà écrasé cette vermine aux cheveux d'or. Tu peux disposer, tiens moi au courant.

\- Bien entendu. »

Sur le parking du Lycée Red Stars, posée sur un siège dans un véhicule dispendieux coloré en noir, attendait le retour de son mari, Aya Hyuga. Une femme d'une indéterminable beauté, d'une intarissable mansuétude, une dame à la chevelure crépusculaire et la peau blanche, très blanche. Une femme d'une immensurable douceur d'âme capable de tout pardonner, un caractère qui n'a rien de prés où de loin avec celui de son conjoint.

La porte arrière gauche de la limousine s'ouvra précipitamment.

« Alors que voulait-»

La fille d'Eve ne put achever sa phrase, le poing de sa moitié s'abattu sur son visage. Sa tête venu s'écraser avec fracas sur la fenêtre arrière droite de la Rolls. Son sang peignait sur sa figure un tableau de désolation. Hizashi, ce monstre froid qui lui faisait office de mari l'attrapa par le cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es parti dire sale garce ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles mon amour ? Je t'assure que-

\- Ne me mens, pas vile créature ! »

Il lui asséna un autre coup, beaucoup plus virulent, avant de balancer la tête de la pauvre Aya, une nouvelle fois contre la vitre avec une impétuosité criminelle. La fureur du choc fit exploser la vitre en mille morceaux. Accablé par tout ce vacarme, le chauffeur de la limousine baissa la vitre centrale qui le séparait de ses passagers pour demander si tout allé bien, l'histoire de soulager sa conscience.

« Monsieur Hizashi, tout va comme vous voulez ?

\- Ta gueule misérable vermine ! Il ne me semble pas avoir demandé tes services, alors retournes toi et ferme cette vitre.

\- Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, Monsieur.

\- Attends Smithers, mets la musique.

\- Pardon, monsieur ? »

Smithers savait exactement ce que cela voulait dire. Cette triste demande signifiait qu'une avalanche de coups allait encore s'abattre sur sa faible patronne.

« Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter triple idiot !

\- Bien monsieur. »

À peine la vitre centrale fut montée, le festival commença. Il entendait sa maîtresse crier et supplier son agresseur d'arrêter, lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien dit, lui dire que jamais elle ne ferait ça. Il avait beau monter le son de sa radio, rien ne saurait couvrir le lugubre concert qui se jouait à l'arrière, les gémissements d'Aya tiraillaient son cœur. Son âme était touchée mais sa raison demeurait sourde, elle l'empêchait d'agir. Monsieur Hizashi n'était peut-être qu'un salop mais c'était un salop puissant en plus d'être son patron, ce n'était pas un homme à avoir comme ennemi.

Smithers se dit qu'il finirait par se fatiguer. Une minute passa, puis deux, puis cinq, puis sept… Apparemment en plus d'être un salop, monsieur Hizashi était un homme endurant. Le chauffeur de cette splendide salle de boxe sur quatre roues se dit que, même si il ne pouvait pas intervenir, il pourrait toujours l'amener à l'hôpital une fois tout cela terminé, une fois que ce calvaire serait terminé. Si cette attention pouvait l'aider à dormir la nuit.

Enfin, au bout de quinze minutes, le silence régnait à l'arrière. Hizashi contempler son œuvre tout en posant un sachet de glace sur son poignet droit, son poignet maculé de rouge. Aya quant à elle était enfermée dans un mur de silence, le visage marqué, coloré par un maquillage sanglant.

« Désolé, je me suis un peu importé » Déclara homme d'un ton austère.

« Un peu emporté » qu'il disait.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Hizashi. »

La jeune femme souriait malgré la douleur causée par ses joues qui avaient doublées de volume. Quelle femme remarquable. D'où tirait-elle cette force ?

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

\- Ce que je vais faire ?

\- Tu as dis que le principal ainsi qu'un témoin était au courant.

\- C'est vrai. Je vais régler ça. Il y a des jours où je me dis que j'aurais du tuer cet enfant dés sa naissance au lieu de te prendre en pitié et d'accepter ce plan foireux. Mais comment résister à une pareille beauté. »

Hizashi caressa de sa main encore active le visage endoloris et méconnaissable de sa belle.

« Ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi c'est que même le visage déformé ou recouvert de sang, tu m'excite toujours autant. »

Il conclu sa triste et étonnante constatation par un baisé qu'Aya lui rendu, tremblante d'hésitation. Plus poussé par un instinct de survie que par un réel amour.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tant que tu feras ce que tu dois faire en me laissant me satisfaire des délices de ton corps, tes mioches seront en sécurité. C'est bien ce qu'on avait convenu non ? »

Cet homme détestable posa avec dépravation sa langue sur la joue de sa prisonnière, lui léchant goulûment cette partie du visage, excité par les gémissements que cela provoqué.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'on avait convenu.

\- Oui qui ?

\- Oui, mon amour.

\- C'est mieux. Smithers raccompagne nous au domicile familial.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Hiashi même mort tu continue à me faire chier, toi et tes bâtards de gamins. Mais tout cela est vain, je ne laisserais personne s'emparer de ma fortune, personne !

 _ **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Faites péter les reviews!**_

A suivre, le retour de Sasuke : **Un début de réponse**


	14. Un début de réponse

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui on va parler un peu de la classe sept et de ses origines. Je garde bien évidement le gros du morceau encore caché, mais ce chapitre va vous dévoiler quand même pas mal d'infos. Je remarque que le chapitre précédent vous a vraiment marqué, 6 review en quelques jours :). Encore une fois, vous posez les bonnes questions, bon boulot, continuez comme ça.**_

 _ **Merci à**_ Yasei no Ajin _**ma bêta, merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris, merci à ceux qui l'ont follow et enfin un grand merci à ceux qui ont commentés.**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews**_

 **Sakka-Sensei** : Yo sensei! Effectivement, ce Hizashi est une ordure et encore tu n'as encore rien vu( si seulement tu savais... ^^). Contrairement à Akihide, lui est clairement mauvais. Au vue de vos réactions, je suis satisfait, c'est la réaction que je voulais créer. Cependant il y a des personnages encore plus détestable que Hizashi, bien plus détestable. Mdr! Oui, c'est vrai que Danzo risque d'être surpris en apprenant qui se cache derrière l'agression de konohamaru. Danzo est , je trouve, l'un des personnages les mieux écrit de Kishimotto et même s'il a causé la mort de Shisui, il avait de bonne intention. Le mien est différent, il est fourbe et est prêt à tout pour réussir. Hinata, ta favorite. Je ne vais évidemment pas te révéler l'incroyable destin qui est le sien, mais oui elle est bien VIERGE. Vierge, vierge, vierge, viergeeeeeeeeeeeee. Lol j'arrête on va me prendre pour un pervers.

En effet, pourquoi le Maître des messagers leur a confié cette mission? Pourquoi des vierges? Tout ce que je dirais, c'est que dans beaucoup de religions et cultures le fait d'être vierge symbolise la pureté et c'est la pureté qu'il recherche. Mais pourquoi recherche-t-il des jeunes filles pures? A quoi cela va-t-il lui servir? C'est une autre histoire.

Pour en revenir à Danzo, il est au courant de beaucoup de choses, énormément. Des choses sur le monde des hommes, mais pas que ( Alors là tu dois être encore plus dans le flou ^^. Tu le sens le mystère :D).

Pour le père de François , disons juste qu'il est haut placé.

Concernant, Neji en effet le pauvre, il ignore tout de ses liens avec Hinata et Aya. Mais est-il réellement en danger? Neji pourrait s'avérer être moins innocent qu'il semble être? Une chose est certaine, son amour pour Hinata et réel et pur.

Effectivement une narration plus présente. Pour tout te dire j'ai supprimé un passage, où, justement il y avait une immersion dans la tête de Aya. Je l'ai changé pour une description externe. Mais on a pas fini d'entendre parler de ce personnage.

 **Levi** : Yo Levi! Levi c'est en référence à celle de Fairy tail?

Bien, tout d'abord quelque soit ton avis merci à toi de m'en faire part, toute critique et bonne à prendre. Je vais essayer de te répondre du mieux que je peux.

Premièrement, l'histoire. En faite l'histoire n'a pas du tout changé. Si si je t'assure. Certains ont pensés que le postula de départ était : l'histoire d'un Naruto élève qui va affronter son nouveau Prof Sasuke, puis cette rivalité se transformera en romance. Erreur. Mais, ce n'est pas votre faute, j'aime mettre des gens sur de fausse piste. En réalité la réelle intrigue se situe autour de leur pouvoir. Pour les romances profs/élevés il n'y a pas besoin de rajouter du surnaturelle, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Or là, dés le départ, on nous présente une classe avec des enfants aux capacités extraordinaire et dont deux d'entre eux sont qualifiés de "démons" , mais l'humour est tellement présent qu'on oubli ce facteur important. Donc même s'il y a de l'humour ( et il y en aura toujours) plus on avancera plus vous vous rendrez compte que c'est loin d'être l'histoire légère qu'elle semblait paraître, au contraire les personnages évolue dans un univers sombre, très sombre. Si ce que tu cherches c'est du Narusasu pur en romance prof élève, bien que certaines scènes te raviront, "Un prof pas si charmant" n'est pas dans cette catégorie. Si tu veux passer un bon moment en lisant une histoire à l'humour varié mais avec des moments très dur et des passages qui font réfléchir, alors tu es bien tombée.

Deuxièmement, le coté brouillon. Pour ce qui est du côté brouillon je l'assume et c'était volontaire. Mon modèle en terme de livre est Sorachi connu pour son côté WTF, mais plus on avancera plus tu verras que rien a été laissé au hasard et que tout s'accorde parfaitement.

Enfin, l'idée de base de mon histoire. Je n'ai pas plusieurs idées, je n'en ai qu'une seulement elle regroupe plusieurs thèmes. J'ai séparé mon histoire en 3 partie, la première se concentre sur les élus et l'idée principal est : La noirceur de l'âme humaine. En claire, tout les pires vices de l'homme : viol, harcèlement scolaire, violence conjugale, discrimination, racisme, homophobie etc... Elle a pour but de nous montrer que l'humanité va mal et a besoin d'un sauveur. Mon histoire a une intrigue principale qui met en scène le combat entre les forces du bien et celle du mal après tout.

Voilà, j'espère avoir réussi à t'éclairer et peut être te faire changer d'avis. Si ce n'est pas le cas ce n'est pas grave, merci à toi de m'avoir partager ton avis et d'avoir lu mon histoire. Après si tu es fan de Narusasu et d'histoire légère, j'en ai écrit une du nom de ''Uzumaki Naruto, le conseiller des stars" ça devrait te plaire.

 **Le savant** : Yo! Toujours de bonnes questions. Qui est Crawford, qui sait? Et oui, mystérieux ce Naruto.

 **Okami06 :** Mdr ;) Toujours aussi drôle tes commentaires. Hizashi a-t-il tué son frère? Qui sait? En tout cas c'est un homme puissant, riche et dangereux avec des relations puissantes. C'est sans doutes pour cela qu'Aya endure cela. Et puis, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur elle et sa relation avec c monstre de Hizashi, elle sait de quoi il est capable. Smithers n'a pas vraiment d'excuse, un homme ce doit d'agir. Toutefois, c'est un petit archipel où cinq personne dont Hizashi font la pluie est le beau temps. Smithers n'approuve pas cette violence, mais il a des enfants à nourrir alors il se tait car il n'a pas le courage d'affronter son patron quitte à perdre son boulot. Enfin bon, aujourd'hui c'est le retour de Sasuke j'espère que sera contente.

 **Amnesyas :** Content de te retrouver et ravie qu'il te plaise.

 **Elina Eden** : Yo ma dealeuse! Mdr je vois que Hizashi t'as également fait forte impression. C'est vrai, c'est tristement drôle pour Neji. Ha ha, cela m'amuse de vous imaginer vous creuser les méninges au sujet du roi de la classe sept. Oui, Naruto est un personnage plein de mystère. Oui, ma dose était suffisante, pour te remercier voici une dose d'infos.

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Un début de réponse**

 **Chapitre 13**

Après avoir prescrit quelques généreux conseils sur l'art et la manière dont il fallait tromper - que dis-je ! _Draguer_ la gente féminine - à Chôji qui, soit dit en passant est un véritable cancre et pas qu'en matière de séduction. Il pense avoir le niveau pour sauter une classe ? Ha ha ! Ce goinfre devrait déjà essayer de sauter un repas. Oui, je sais, cela n'a aucun rapport avec le fait de changer de classe. Je tenais juste à appuyer le fait qu'il était gros et cela de façon purement gratuite. Enfin bref, j'ai décidé d'aller voir le principal avant de rejoindre la charmante Naamah au self. Le principal, ça remonte à loin qu'on se connait lui et moi.

Me voici donc là, assis dans un couloir –bien trop grand soit dit en passant. J'aime dire soit dit en passant. Soit dit en passant… Enfin bref tout ici n'est qu'opulence et démesure. L'argent investi sur cet archipel n'est vraiment pas bien répartit, surtout sur cette île. Le centre est riche, l'ouest est désert, il n'y a que forêt et insectes, enfin le sud est pauvre et peuplé de racailles et d'usine. Mais bon je m'égare et puis tout cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, cela était comme ça bien avant mon départ, mais j'avais l'espoir d'un changement en revenant.

Je suis donc assis sur une chaise, dans un couloir du service administratif du Lycée Red Star. « Veuillez patienter, je reviens dans une minute. » Qu'elle disait ! Cela fait déjà plus de cinq minutes. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai amené de quoi lire. Il n'empêche que cette femme ne doit pas être très douée en maths. Tiens, qu'on t'en parle du loup… Juste au moment où j'allais commencer la lecture de mon magasine. C'est de la provocation ça!

« Monsieur Uchiwa, monsieur Shimura va vous recevoir. J'espère que le temps d'attente n'a pas était trop long ? »

J'aurais préféré qu'il soit plus court, comme ta jupe. Vile tentatrice.

« Non, ça a été, Madame.

\- Je vous en prie, on peut se tutoyer, vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui. Appelez-moi Claire, mais si vous voulez vous pouvez m'appeler « Miss Tanaka », c'est ainsi qu'on me nomme.

\- Fort bien, va pour Miss Tanaka.

\- Bien, veuillez me suivre. »

Je suivi donc cette « Miss Tanaka » qui me fit entrer dans un bureau dont la taille et la décoration feraient pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel grand chef d'entreprise. Le principal m'accueillit debout sur ses trois jambes, tout sourire.

« Monsieur Uchiha Sasuke, quel plaisir de vous voir.

\- C'est Uchiwa, pas Uchiha. M'empressai-je de corriger cet ancêtre.

\- Effectivement, j'oubliais… Miss Tanaka, vous pouvez nous laisser ?

\- Bien, monsieur. Monsieur Uchiwa, au plaisir.

Puis elle sortit, nous laissant seuls.

« Comme je suis désolé que vous nous quittiez déjà.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, deux jours en tant que prof de ces monstres c'est déjà pas mal. Peu de gens peuvent en dire autant. J'ai déjà préparé les documents relatifs à vôtre fin de contrat alors-

\- Stoppes-toi là mon coco ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je n'ai absolument aucune intention de quitter mon poste.

\- Toujours aussi courtois, cette partie de toi n'a pas changé. Alors pourquoi cette visite ? M'interrogea le vieux briscard en grattant son ignoble cicatrice en forme de croix qu'il avait sur le menton.

\- Je veux que vous me parliez de la classe sept. Dans notre entretien, il y a des éléments qui m'ont été cachés.

\- Votre frère ne vous a-t-il rien dit ?

\- Mon frère ? Que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ?

\- C'est lui qui vous a recommandez pour ce poste après tout.

\- Itachi a fait ça ! »

Cela me laissait dubitatif, Itachi a fait ça. Il a fait ça ? Pourquoi ? L'histoire prend une tournure bizarre.

Le vieil homme se mit à rire. C'est ça ! Fous-toi de moi, vieux schnock !

« Je dois avouer que j'ai été le premier surpris. M'informa-t-il hilare. Professeur ? Cela n'est pas la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque je pense à toi. Poursuivit-il sur un ton espiègle.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu es sérieux ? Parce que tu es « Sasuke l'emmerdeur » voyons. Tu as toujours était arrogant, méprisant et farceur. Un peu à l'image de ce Naruto. Avec le nom qui est le tien et ton intellect, je pensais que tu deviendrais avocat, médecin ou politicien mais pas… Enfin tu vois quoi ?

\- J'aime les enfants.

\- Ah, je vois… Me répondit-il les yeux pleins de malice. »

Pas comme ça, sale enfoiré de pervers ! Je ne suis pas de ces gens-là !

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que les enfants sont l'avenir et il n'y a rien de plus important que de travailler ce précieux matériel pour offrir au monde un futur radieux.

\- Wow ! C'est si… Beau.

\- Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes, vieillard !

\- Allons, allons. Ne le prends pas comme ça. Comprends-moi, tu es Sasuke Uchiha-

\- Danzo ! Je ne le répéterais pas, mon nom est Uchiwa.

\- Tout ceci est ridicule.

\- Ridicule ?

\- Tu es le fils cadet de Mikoto et Madara Uchiha, « le richissime collectionneur ». Votre héritage à toi et ton frère s'élève aujourd'hui aux alentours de trente millions d'euros. Tu as beau avoir changé de nom, le sang de ton père coule dans tes veines. Que cherches-tu exactement mon garçon ? Pourquoi avoir changé de nom ? On ne peut qu'être fier d'avoir eu un père comme le tien.

\- Vous ne savez absolument rien, ni de moi et encore moins de mon père ! Et un conseil, ne vous avisez plus jamais de parler de ma mère, jamais. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de moi, puisque vous ne voulez pas me renseigner sur la classe sept, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

J'avais fini par oublier à quel point il pouvait être chiant celui-là.

« S'il te plait Sasuke, attends. Excuse-moi, je suis allé trop loin. Je vais te parler de la classe sept. Assied-toi donc, mon enfant.

\- Voilà qui est mieux ! Dis-je en regagnant ma place, satisfait que mes revendications se fassent entendre Mais arrête avec tes « mon enfant », on dirait une grand-mère.

\- Ha ha ! Ai-je l'air si vieux que ça ?

\- Eh bien tu as déjà les rides et la cane, il ne manque plus que le dentier.

\- Plus sérieusement, que veux-tu donc savoir ?

\- Depuis que je suis ici, c'est-à-dire deux jours, je ne cesse d'entendre diverses rumeurs et autres chose déplaisantes sur ma classe.

\- Voyez-vous ça, acquiesça-t-il du regard la mine amusée. Sasuke, soit plus précis.

\- « Monstres, élus » et j'en passe. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Je présume que c'est mademoiselle Naamah Laurent qui t'as parlé des élus.

\- Oui, et cela n'a pas l'air de vous étonner.

\- En effet, comme tous ceux du nord, elle est trop superstitieuse, elle croit à toutes ces fumisteries, ces croyances, rites et coutumes sans queue ni tête, ni même de corps. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai pris la décision d'isoler ces enfants. Si les enfants de cette classe ont été mis à l'écart, c'est à titre préventif.

\- Préventif ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Soyez plus précis, le vieux.

\- Avant toute inscription dans mon lycée, les élèves effectuent toute sorte de test clinique, notamment des examens sanguins. Ces examens ont mis en évidence chez treize enfants, deux éléments troublants dans leur ADN. Ces adolescents ont tous : primo, des anticorps beaucoup plus nombreux et beaucoup plus puissants que le commun des mortels et deuzio, un élément non connu, un gène dont on ignore l'utilité. Comme on ignorait s'ils étaient dangereux pour le reste des élèves, j'ai jugé bon de les isoler afin d'en connaitre plus sur eux. Quand j'ai été sûr qu'ils ne causeraient aucune maladie ou autres problèmes, je les ai autorisés à se joindre au reste des enfants.

\- C'est l'histoire la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu. Dites-moi la vérité.

\- Tu crois que je mens ?

\- Sur l'histoire de l'ADN je vous crois, ceci est plausible, ce qui me dérange c'est la suite. Si vous pensiez réellement que ces enfants représentaient un risque, dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir contacté l'OMS pour les interner et savoir concrètement de quoi il en retourne? Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ?

\- Il y a certaines choses que je dois passer sous silence.

\- Je vois…Dans ce cas j'ai une autre question, vous avez dit treize enfants, c'est bien cela ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Ma classe ne compte que douze enfants, mis à part les deux nouveaux.

\- Effectivement, tu es vraiment à l'affut de tout. Seulement dix de ces élèves sont actuellement dans ta classe.

\- Comment ça ? Je-

Soudain cela fit tilt dans ma tête. Les paroles de Naamah me revint en mémoire : «Ce sont des élus démoniaques, ils portent tous deux une des « 7 bêtes du chaos ». Naruto et Gaara.

« Naruto et Gaara.

\- Pardon ? Me demanda le vieil homme faisant genre de ne pas comprendre.

-Naruto et Gaara, ils sont différents, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, ils n'ont pas intégré cette classe pour les mêmes raisons. Le Maire a joué un rôle dans tout cela. Gaara est le fils du roi de l'île de Suna, c'est un réfugié politique. Naruto, celui-là n'est nul autre que le descendant de la famille maudite.

\- Famille maudite ? Vous disiez ne pas être superstitieux.

\- Moi non, mais la grande partie du peuple si.

\- Pourquoi ces deux-là sont dans ma classe alors ?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

\- Pas moi.

\- Vous vous jouez encore de moi. Bien, puis-je au moins savoir qui sont les trois élèves inconnus ?

\- Pour ce qui est du premier il s'agit de Dazai Jones, il a disparu et on ne sait pas ce qu'il devient.

\- Une fugue ? Un enlèvement ?

\- Je ne saurais dire, néanmoins sa disparition n'est pas une grande perte, ce vaurien m'a causé pas mal de soucis. J'espère que son cadavre gît dans les égouts. Pesta-t-il.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? »

Comment peut-il parler ainsi d'un adolescent ? Il continuait incessamment de vomir son dégoût sur ce Dazai. J'ignorai tout de cette facette de sa personnalité. Pour moi, il n'a toujours été qu'un vieillard souriant qui passait son temps à faire des courbettes à mon géniteur. Accablé par ce spectacle lamentable, je stoppais enfin mon interlocuteur.

« À vous entendre ce Dazai, c'est un véritable monstre.

\- Et comment !

\- Vous avez tort, le seul monstre c'est vous. Ni ce Dazai, ni mes élèves, seulement vous.

\- Tu parles comme elle, jamais je ne t'aurais cru si naïf.

\- Elle ?

\- Demande donc à Naruto de te parler de « l'incident du toit ».

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Demande lui juste, me dit-il en restant vague, me narguant d'un sourire.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. Et pour les deux autres ?

\- Je ne peux pas révéler leur identité.

\- Bien, je crois qu'on a fait le tour alors. Quoi que, une dernière chose. Ont-ils réellement des pouvoirs ?

\- Qui sait, la science nous a éclairé sur pas mal de choses mais il existe un grand nombre d'éléments encore obscurs qui entoure notre monde.

\- Une réponse digne du politicien que vous êtes.

\- Politicien ! Fit-il en riant. Un métier pas facile.

\- Oui, menteur professionnel, cela ne s'improvise pas. Bien, je vais manger.

\- Bon appétit et bon courage, hâte de voir combien de temps tu vas tenir face à ces bambins. »

Je sortis sans même lui adresser un regard. Je dois avouer que toute cette histoire me laisse perplexe. Qu'est-ce que ces enfants ont de si spécial ? Pourquoi Naruto et Gaara sont-ils là alors que leur test ADN est différent ? Ont-ils seulement fait des tests ADN ? Sont-ils des démons ? Si oui, pourquoi je n'ai rien remarqué ? Suis-je devenu rouillé ? Et qui sont ces deux enfants dont il me cache l'identité ? Mais surtout pourquoi Itachi m'a recommandé ? C'est louche. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

En tout cas, ce vieux gâteux de principal ment comme il respire. Il me trompe, c'est certain. Quoi qu'il en soit je vais devoir avoir une discussion avec mes élèves sur leurs prétendus pouvoirs ainsi qu'avec Naruto sur cet « incident du toit ». Naruto… Il est donc le descendant de Kushina, en voilà une histoire. Sa vie n'a pas dû être facile.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il est temps d'aller manger.

 _ **Voilà c'est fini ^^**_

 _ **La semaine prochaine on continue avec les révélations avec un chapitre qui donne des infos sur: les élus démoniaque, sur la classe sept mais surtout sur le Maître des Messagers de l'éternel.**_

à suivre: **Maître Reficul**

 _ **Allez faîtes péter les reviews**_


	15. Maître Reficul

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui on va se concentrer sur François et son Mâitre, c'est un chapitre qui pose plein de base pour la suite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Merci à**_ Yasei no Ajin _**ma bêta, merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris, merci à ceux qui l'ont follow et enfin un grand merci à ceux qui ont commentés.**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews**_

 **Sakka-Sensei** : Yo sensei! Fugaku? Ha ha , qui sait? Si tu es senti le côté religieux lors du précédent chapitre que diras-tu de celui-la ;)

Oui en effet Sasuke a changé de nom de famille, mais pour quelle raison? C'est une longue histoire suspense, suspense. Un peu de moi dans la réplique de Sasuke? Peut-être? Je n'y ai pas pensé. Mais c'est possible, je suis animateur après tout et puis une personne très sage m'a dit récemment qu' on mets toujours de nous dans notre première oeuvre, sans même s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi des vierges? Tu lâches pas l'affaire décidément . La réponse se trouve peut être dans ce chapitre...ou pas.

 **Elina Eden** : Yo ma dealeuse! Alors, comme je suis de bonne humeur je vais t'éclairer un peu ^^

Oui, Sasuke a étudié ici et lui et Danzo se connaisse très bien. Suite à un incident, nôtre professeur pas si charmant a quitté l'île et changé de nom. Il y a tellement de chose que vous ignorez, mais des réponses viendront avec l'arrivé d'Itachi. Danzo sait en effet beaucoup de choses mais les testes d'entrée font partie d'une machination qui le dépassent lui même. Concernant Naruto et Gaara ce chapitre répondra surement a quelques une de tes questions. Pour l'incident du toit, faudra encore être patiente.

Merci pour tes compliments ;)

 **Le savant** : Yo Le savant! Merci pour tout tes encouragements ^^

Tout ce que je te dirais c'est que tu te poses les bonnes questions et que oui, Dazai tu n'as pas fini d'en attendre parler. Mais on se qui concerne le Maître, tu vas avoir des infos dans ce chapitre.

* * *

 **Maître Reficul**

 **Chapitre 14**

Précédemment, le souverain des Messagers de l'éternel, avait ordonné à ses hommes de le laisser seul. Seul avec un miroir. Pas n'importe quel miroir, le miroir à trois cornes. Cet objet était tout sauf commun. C'était un miroir triangulaire avec une corne à chaque sommet, courbé vers le centre et un croissant de lune en son cœur. Mais à quoi pouvait bien servir cet étrange objet ? C'est simple, c'était un cadeau de son maître pour pouvoir le contacter.

François se saisit d'une dague, puis sans même broncher, s'entailla la main gauche. Il déposa alors sa main ensanglantée au centre du miroir, en plein milieu du croissant de lune, le tout en gardant un calme olympien. Le miroir se mit à briller, éclairant avec une intensité sans pareille toute la pièce. Puis, le croissant de lune se changea en corbeau aux yeux jaunes entourés d'un halo de lumière rouge.

Le jeune blond mit un genou au sol et se prosterna humblement, montrant ainsi tout le respect qu'il avait à l'égard de cet être divin.

« Maitre Reficul, je vous salue.

\- François. Relève-toi, mon enfant.

\- Comme vous le voulez, mon Maître.

\- Alors, pourquoi fais-tu appel à moi ? J'espère que tu as de bonnes nouvelles.

\- De très bonnes même. L'agneau de Dieu est de retour. »

Le corbeau se mit à jubiler. Il sourit comme jamais auparavant.

« François, en es-tu sûr ?

\- Il a pris contact avec un de mes messagers. « Yeho Emmanuel », c'est le nom qu'il a donné. Avouez que c'est suspect, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

\- En effet, continue.

\- C'est un jeune métisse qui semble avoir des pouvoirs télépathiques. Je ne peux pas encore confirmer à 100% qu'il est bien celui que nous pensons, étant donné que je n'ai pas encore vu ce « Yeho » mais je vais prendre contact avec lui, et grâce à l'œil de la vérité que vous m'avez transmis, je mettrais en évidence sa véritable identité.

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- Maître Reficul , si c'est vraiment le rejeton de Yahweh, cela veut dire que l'enlèvement est pour bientôt?

\- Oui, en théorie.

\- En « théorie » ?

\- À son retour , le prétendu « libérateur » et censé s'annoncer au Vatican puis commencer la procédure pour « l'enlèvement de l'église ». Mais je ne souhaite pas que le « ravissement » se produise, j'ai d'autres plans.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je pensais que votre but était de reprendre la main mise sur la terre. Si l'heure de la « Parousie » est arrivée, l'objectif est presque atteint. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire ?

\- Mon très cher protégé, tu es plus intelligent que ça.

\- Mon intellect n'est pas aussi haut que le vôtre mon Maître. Sourit-il. De grâce, éclairez moi de la lumière de votre savoir. Demanda le preux François en baissant la tête.

\- Connais-tu la « Grande Tribulation » ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. C'est un événement que beaucoup de ce ramassis de tartuffes et autres moutons communément appelés « croyants », attendent avec impatience.

\- Exactement. Mais, il n'en sera rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Une guerre mon enfant, une guerre comme la Terre n'en a jamais vue depuis sa création. Et pour cela, ton aide me sera précieuse. Seras-tu à mes côtés ?

\- Je vous suis dévoué corps et âme, mon Maître.

\- Cela me comble de joie. Pour l'instant, qui que ce soit, ne le tue pas. S'il meurt mon plan sera perturbé. Le mieux est de le laisser vagabonder ici et là comme bon lui semble.

\- Et s'il devient dangereux ? »

Soudain, une pierre noire apparut dans la main du jeune français aux yeux noirs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une Pierre d'Exil. Si tu estimes qu'il représente un danger, jette-la à ses pieds et il disparaîtra.

\- Disparaîtra…

\- Oui, il ne sera ni dans le monde des vivants, ni en Enfer, ni même auprès de son père. Bien maintenant, parle-moi de tes troupes.

\- J'ai maintenant une équipe de cinq capables de rivaliser avec les membres de la « Brigade anti-démon » de l'Ordre de M. J'ai essayé d'être pour eux, le Maître que vous avez été pour moi. Néanmoins, j'ai délégué à mon petit frère Hugo, l'enseignement pratique.

\- Quel est leur niveau ?

\- Ils savent tous utiliser l'énergie de leurs âmes, ils maîtrisent d'ailleurs tous déjà leurs éléments, jusqu'à l'étape deux tout du moins. Hugo est de type lumière, Charlotte et Clément sont de type feu, Henry est de type air et enfin Ryo est de type foudre.

\- Pas mal de talents. Dit le corbeau amusé.

\- Henry a quelques lacunes et se laisse freiner par des barrières morales futiles.

\- Va-t-il causer des problèmes ?

\- Non, je sais comment le gérer, et puis il n'osera jamais s'opposer à moi. Cependant si par malheur il oubliait sa place, il se pourrait que sa tendre Eve passe un sale quart d'heure.

\- Grand dieu, que tu es terrifiant.

\- Pas autant que vous, Maître Reficul.

\- Si tu le dis. Et pour ce qui est des autres ?

\- Ensuite il y Clément, il a une volonté inébranlable et sa loyauté à mon égard est sans limite. Il a une grande maîtrise de son élément et un talent inné pour le combat. Il deviendra un véritable atout pour nous.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- Après il y a Ryo, ses compétences au sabre n'ont pas d'égale et il maîtrise de mieux en mieux son élément. Mais en termes de talent, il est indéniable que Charlotte et Hugo sortent du lot. Tous deux sont déjà à la phase trois de l'apprentissage élémentaire et arrivent même à changer la nature de leur élément. Ils maîtrisent aussi les trois formes issues de l'énergie de l'âme à l'état pure : Le Links, le Kink et le Links armor. Charlotte est aussi capable d'utiliser des sorts.

\- Cette Charlotte est tout bonnement incroyable.

\- En effet, mais Hugo reste quand même en haut du panier. En plus d'avoir l'élément Primordial de la lumière, il est fort au corps à corps, a un intellect non négligeable, est très pédagogue, dispose d'une grande capacité d'analyse et a une mémoire exceptionnelle. Son seul défaut c'est qu'il est parfois trop gentil et n'a pas le courage d'aller au bout des choses. Néanmoins, il exécute toujours mes ordres sans broncher.

\- Tu as une sacrée équipe, en effet. Mais vous êtes trop peu. Il est vrai que mes armées présentent sur terre sont nombreuses et j'ai plusieurs groupes puissants tels que les « Légions », mais ce n'est pas assez pour battre « _Shemamphorash_ _»_ et « celui qui est comme Dieu ». Tu dois recruter.

\- Je comprends, seulement, qui recruter ? Il y avait bien ce Dazai Jones mais il a disparu.

\- Et Akihide ?

\- Finalement, il nous a quittés. Rien n'est définitif, hélas ce Léo, cette espèce de représentation miniature du rêve d'Hitler, me met des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Tu as dis Léo ? Un garçon blond aux yeux bleus, de type lumière, une âme puissante et un sourire indélébile et rageant sur son visage ?

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait lui. Vous le connaissez ?

\- Ha haha ! Se mit à rire le volatile. Pas tout à fait. Ce Léo-là m'est inconnu, mais son âme n'a aucun secret pour moi. Sache une chose, vous êtes pareils.

\- Pareils ?

\- Bachiyr, voilà ce que vous êtes tout les deux. Des élus parmi les élus.

\- Comme ceux de cette classe sept ?

\- Bien plus encore. Comme je te l'ai dis, tu es un homme comme il en apparaît tous les 1000 ans. Cependant, Léo est trop fort pour toi pour l'instant en plus d'être un combattant capable d'égaler les « Rois de l'Enfer » il possède deux artefacts sacrés et des rumeurs laissent entendre qu'il connaîtrait l'emplacement de L'arme légendaire de lumière : Excalibur.

\- Je suis conscient de tout cela, mais ne sous estimez pas ma propre force Maître. De plus vous oubliez que moi aussi je possède deux artefacts sacrés. Montra-t-il fièrement sa chevalière doré et son pendentif.

\- Je connais ta force François, seulement je connais aussi la sienne, alors évite le combat. Préserve tes forces pour d'autres affrontements. Léo est le cadet de nos soucis. Il y a d'autres problèmes comme le groupe de Mastema. « L'hostilité » est à la tête d'un des deux groupes de « Nephiyl » qui me tient tête.

« Bien, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, c'est ce que je ferai.

\- Fort bien. Dis-moi, tu viens de parler de la classe sept ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Cette classe, elle est la solution de ton manque d'effectif.

\- Sérieusement ? Demanda-t-il le visage inhabituellement ébahi.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si surpris ?

\- C'est que… Je veux dire, vous aviez pourtant dis de ne pas l'approcher.

\- La situation a changé.

\- Je vois. Toujours est-il que la tâche ne sera pas aisée.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de très persuasif, toi et ton charisme péremptoire.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Je ne nie pas posséder une grande éloquence, mais la vérité c'est que cette classe ne nous aime pas et je n'ai que trop peu d'infos sur eux. Pour endoctriner quelqu'un il faut le connaître un minimum.

\- Tu as raison, mais juste si on parle d'endoctrinement.

\- Vous pensez que l'un d'entre eux accepterait de nous rejoindre corps et âme de son plein gré ? Pardonnez mon insolence, mais cela est absurde.

\- Réfléchis bien, mon enfant. Ce sont des élus mais ils restent des enfants, de faibles hommes. Que ressentirais-tu si ta vie changeait du jour au lendemain, si tes amis venaient à te haïr, tes profs à te mépriser, si on te traitait comme un paria, un animal… N'en voudrais-tu pas à la Terre entière et à Dieu ? Ne voudrais-tu pas que ces gens souffrent ? Ne voudrais-tu pas te venger ? Et si quelqu'un t'en donnais l'opportunité, ne la saisirais tu pas ? »

François n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il venait de comprendre.

« C'est vous. C'est vous qui êtes derrière le bashing dont est victime cette classe. N'est ce pas, Maître ?

\- Qui sait ? Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, je suis certain que tu connais la réponse.

\- En effet, je connais la réponse.

\- Alors, d'après toi, qui correspond le mieux au profil que je viens de donner ?

\- Je dirais que seulement cinq personne peuvent correspondent à ce profil :

Premièrement, Ino Yamenaka, « la Reine des pestes », avant son entrée au lycée, elle était la fille la plus populaire de son collège. Une fois entrée en classe sept, elle a perdu toutes ses amies et s'est faite lyncher sur My Life, le réseau social. Il est certain qu'elle doit avoir de la rancœur en elle, à nous de l'utiliser à bon escient.

Deuxièmement, Shikamaru Nara, il est intelligent mais utopiste et naïf. Sa naïveté et sa gentillesse le rendent influençable.

Troisièmement, Choji Akimichi , un garçon bouffi victime brimades.

Quatrièmement, Gaara le fou. Il est puissant et il déteste les humains en général, sans oublier que c'est un hôte.

Dernièrement, Naruto Uzumaki. J'ignore s'il possède réellement des pouvoirs et malgré l'utilisation de l'œil de la vérité je n'arrive pas à distinguer son âme. Mais depuis la maternelle la discrimination et son lot quotidien.

\- Il y a quelques cas intrigants.

\- C'est pour cela, que je demande donc votre aide.

\- Mon aide ?

\- Naturellement vous êtes au courant de tout.

\- Tu me fais trop d'honneur. Pour tout te dire chaque personne qui porte le mal en soi est pour moi un œil et une oreille. Par conséquent, je suis informé globalement de ce qui se passe sur Terre. Mais je ne vois pas tout, beaucoup d'individus échappent à mes yeux grâce à de viles ruses et autres breloques sacrées. Ainsi par exemple, ce Gaara à cause d'un sceau posé par sa marchande d'amour de mère, a échappé à mon contrôle durant son enfance. Concernant Naruto, son âme ne diffère pas de celle des humains normaux.

\- Et on se qui concerne les « hôtes » ?

\- Les hôtes ? Fit-il étonné.

\- Gaara en est un non ? C'est un élu démoniaque, l'œil de la vérité me la révélé. Qui sont-ils réellement ? Et dans quels camps sont-ils ?

\- Quand j'ai perdu la « Guerre Céleste », Jehova m'a coupé les ailes et je suis tombé dans le monde des humains. J'ai perdu mon statut et ma fierté, mais ma haine et n'a fait qu'augmenter. Je me suis donné la mission de pervertir les hommes en les aveuglant de ma sombre et séduisante lumière, tout en préparant ma vengeance.

C'est ainsi que pendant des siècles, je tenais le monde dans mes mains. Mais, une fois encore, Michel et les trois autres archanges, accompagnés de cette troupe de pigeons, m'ont tenus en échec. Michel m'a humilié, moi, le tout puissant Chérubin ! Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, à l'aide de son épée dimensionnelle, il m'emprisonna en dehors de ce plan astral. S'il n'y avait pas cette porte des étoiles, je pourrais circuler librement entre ici et l'Enfer. Grogna-t-il.

Enfin bref, avant de partir, j'ai laissé un cadeau à l'humanité, un fléau. Les bêtes du chaos : Haine, Colère, Folie, Envie, Tristesse, Orgueil et Peur. Voici l'héritage que j'ai laissé pour ronger le cœur des hommes.

\- Ce ne sont que des sentiments, est-ce qu'ils-

\- Hitler. Le coupa-t-il.

François fronça les sourcils.

« Hitler ?

\- Exactement, celui que vous appelez Hitler a été l'Avatar de la folie. Ne sous-estime pas mon héritage.

-Alors vous êtes aussi derrière la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

\- Je suis derrière pas mal de projets, mais celui-là me reste en travers la gorge.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Elle a causé des millions de morts, cela devrait être une réussite pour vous.

\- Pour moi, les humains ne sont que des fourmis. Dis-moi François, te préoccupes-tu des fourmis que tu écrases en te promenant ?

\- Non.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Alors, quel est le problème ?

\- J'ai perdu un objet, un objet très précieux qui pourrait changer le cours de la bataille à venir.

\- Comment un simple objet pourrait-il avoir un si grand impact sur le destin du monde ?

\- Ce n'est pas un simple objet. Affirma l'oiseau de mauvais augure. Les artefacts sacrés, ces reliques saintes qui reposent sur Terre, sont des armes d'une puissance terrifiante. Deux d'entre elles sortent du lot : Al-Battar l'une des neuf épées de Mahomet et la Sainte Lance : La lance de Longinus. C'est cette dernière relique que j'ai perdu.

\- La Sainte Lance, celle qui a perforé le corps de Jésus Christ sur la croix et Al-Battar, « l'épée des Prophètes », alors ces deux reliques sacrées existent vraiment.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air de te surprendre pourtant.

\- Plus je passe de temps à vos côtés, plus la notion même de surprise disparaît de mon être, Maître Reficul. De plus, si même une arme légendaire telle que Excalibur existe, il n'est pas inconcevable que de tels objets existent aussi.

\- Pour en revenir à Gaara, il n'est pour l'instant qu'un simple Hôte, mais il va devenir puissant. Peut-être même aussi fort que lui… Laissa-t-il échapper l'air pensif.

-Lui ?

\- Le plus puissant des Avatars. Dis-moi mon enfant, connais-tu le péché le plus abominable ?

\- Le péché originel: « l'Orgueil ».

\- Exactement. Celui qui porte en lui la bête enflammée de l'orgueil, est : « Narcisse l'invincible ». Tu as beau être très fort François, le niveau de puissance qui te sépare de cet être est égal à la distance du Ciel et la Terre.

\- Est-ce un ennemi ?

\- C'est ce qui me plaît chez lui, il n'est ni avec les forces du bien ni avec nous. Il n'a d'yeux que pour sa propre force, il ne vit que pour ça. Je dois admettre que même pour moi, il est une énigme.

\- Vous avez l'air de l'admirer ?

\- Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais j'admets apprécier ce genre de personnage. Et puis, même s'il n'est pas officiellement des nôtres, il a massacré pas mal de nuisances, comme trois de ces pathétiques « Gardiennes ». Enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons. Es-tu proche de cette fille du nom d'Hinata ?

-Vous parlez sans doute de la fille du millionnaire Hizashi Hyuga. Pas plus que ça. Pourquoi, elle vous intéresse ? Elle n'a rien de particulier. Son âme est très pure mais à part ça rien d'extraordinaire.

Le volatile fit une mine réjouie et la lumière autour de lui devint encore plus forte.

\- Au contraire, elle est l'une des descendantes des Douze. Tôt où tard, elle s'élèvera au-dessus des autres. Garde-la à l'œil, tu pourrais même l'ajouter au "Plan Virgo".

\- Justement, parlons-en. Il y a un petit contre temps.

\- Un contre temps tu dis? François, tu ne vas pas me décevoir n'est-ce pas?

\- Bien sûr que non, Maître. Le rassura le jeune , l'infirmier n'a toujours pas remis la liste des vierges du lycée, mais Hugo et Charlotte vont régler ça.

\- Fort bien. Maintenant que tu en parles, pourquoi vouloir s'attaquer à ton lycée? Enlever des personnes aussi proches de toi était une idée qui te déplaisait.

\- En effet, c'est pour cela que je visais principalement des filles des bas quartiers mais il est temps de frapper un gros coup.

\- "Un gros coup"?

\- Une rafle?

-Voilà un mot fort qui m'évoque de joyeux souvenirs. Comment tu vas t'y prendre?

\- Le Grand Bal de Noël. Voulez-vous plus de détails?

\- Non, ne me spoule pas. Essaya-t-il de parler comme un jeune.

\- « Spoule? » Répétât François l'air taquin

\- Quoi ce n'est pas ça qu'on dit?

\- Non Maître, on dit spoil

\- Je vois, je ne suis pas encore à jour avec le langage des humains de votre époque. Enfin bref, je préfère garder la surprise. Toutefois, cet événement est sous la direction du Principal Shimura et du Conseil des élèves.

\- Effectivement, c'est pour cela que j'irai le voir tout à l'heure.

\- Seras-tu capable de le convaincre? Il est une personne têtue.

\- Il me laisse une grande indépendance à cause de l'influence de mon père.

\- Justement, au lieu d'utiliser la menace de ton paternel, pourquoi ne lui montrerais-tu pas le monstre que tu es? Tes pouvoirs sont extraordinaires, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à lui faire comprendre qui est le chef.

\- Je ne souhaite pas utiliser mes pouvoirs contre lui.

\- Est-ce de la pitié?

\- Loin de là, c'est simplement que quand j'utilise mes pouvoirs se n'est pas comme un instrument de menace, non c'est uniquement pour tuer. J'aimerais trouver un moyen plus subtil.

\- Tu es vraiment terrifiant...Comme tu me rends fier. Si tu veux, je connais un moyen de faire plier Danzo sans la moindre difficulté.

-Lequel ?

\- Dis-lui que tu es au courant de tout, et s'il demande de quoi tu parles dis: " Victoire".

\- Victoire? Si je me rappelle bien c'est le nom de la défunte mère d'Akihide. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

\- Il comprendra.

\- D'accord, j'en prends note.

\- Bien, je vais prendre congé, si quelque chose d'intéressant se passe préviens moi.

\- Cela va de soit Maître Reficul, à bientôt. Gloire à vous.

Le corbeau disparut laissant derrière lui un bruit assourdissant suivit d'un flash rouge, puis le miroir repris sa forme d'origine.

 _ **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine et même!**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre aura plus d'action.**_ A SUIVRE: **La sorcière et le Génie**


	16. La sorcière et le génie

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Je vous livre aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre du mois. Il se concentre sur deux des membres les plus puissants des "Messagers de l'éternel". Il est très intéressant, fait avancer l'intrigue et se conclu par une petite confrontation avec un personnage que vous reconnaîtrez sûrement.**_

 _ **Merci à**_ Yasei no Ajin _**ma bêta, merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris, merci à ceux qui l'ont follow et enfin un grand merci à ceux qui ont commentés.**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews**_

 **Sakka-Sensei** : Yo sensei! En effet, je suis démasqué Lol. J'ai effectivement passé beaucoup de recherche (on est pareil pour le coup :D) sur les religions, principalement les trois grandes religions monothéiste ainsi que sur la démonologie. Je voulais au départ faire un lexique mais ça risquait de vous donner trop d'infos ;) Tu poses toujours des questions très intéressantes, toutefois certaines sont trop intéressantes donc il m'est impossible d'y répondre ( C'est ta faute aussi, pose des questions plus simple ^^). Mais je vais quand même t'éclairer sur trois point:

1/ Les douzes

Pour être franc , je pensais que tu devinerais tout de suite. Les douze sont : Les Douze apôtres de Jésus Christ. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

2/ Hinata et Neji

C'est deux là sont des faux jumeaux donc si l'un est un héritier d'un des Douze disciples, il en va de même pour l'autre. Néanmoins, juste pour te taquiner, lequel de leur parent et tout comme eux un descendant des Douze. Est-ce Aya? Est-ce Hiashi? Si oui cela voudrait donc dire que Hizashi en est un lui aussi? Et surtout du quel des Douze descendent-ils? Surtout ne me remercie pas ^^

3/ Les sept bêtes du chaos

Alors, comme tu l'as deviné, je me suis inspiré des sept péchés capitaux, où plutôt des huit. Ceux que j'ai choisi sont: L'orgueil, la colère et l'envie( que j'ai fusionné avec la luxure). Ceux que j'ai rajouté sont: La peur, la folie, la tristesse et la haine. Celui qui porte la bête de l'Orgueil n'est pas Gaara mais un autre personnage pas encore apparu du nom de "Narcisse l'invincible". Désolé pour cette confusion, je me suis peut être mal exprimé, je vais revoir le chapitre. Pour l'instant il y a trois hôtes connus : Narcisse qui posséde l'orgueil et qui est selon le Maître de François un être très puissant, Gaara et enfin Naruto ( il utilise même les pouvoirs de sa bête lors du chapitre 8 sur Dazai Jones) bien que personne ne semble le remarquer pour une raison encore inconnue.

Pour ce qui est de Léo et François, ils sont pareils, bachiyr ( c'est un terme hébreux qui veux dire "élu de dieu"). Leur personnalité est différente mais leur but pas si différent... Mais en tout cas, Léo est une personne très spécial, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point.

MDR, tu veux carrément la mort de Danzo? Effectivement ça serait dommage qu'il meurt maintenant. Danzo est un vieux fourbe qui est au courant d'informations sensibles sur le monde des hommes, et bien plus encore.

Et enfin, les vierges... Nan je blague, là je garde le suspens.

 **Elina Eden** : Yo ma dealeuse! Je suis content que tu trouves que cela avance.

François, ce personnage, moi je l'aime bien LOL. Après, c'est peut être parce que je le connais bien et surtout je sais quel est son but. Il connaît bien cette classe sept, Naruto et lui ont même étaient proches par le passé. Néanmoins, Naruto et ses copains se méfient de lui et des messagers.

Le bal de Noël, est un grand moment qui bouleversera l'histoire et la fera passer un autre cap. Le bal ouvrira les prémices de la grande guerre entre les forces du bien et celles du mal, entre les anges et les démons. Il y a encore beaucoup de personnages à découvrir et beaucoup d'événements à venir avant d'y arriver.

Oui, Hinata est très courtisée.

Enfin, Victoire! C'est le nom de la mère d'Akihide, et donc l'ex femme du Principal Danzo. Officiellement, elle est morte dans un accident de voiture. Officieusement, peut être pas...

J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Lexique**

 **teurpoint :** C'est le verlan de pointeur. Un pointeur est un homme âgé qui est intéressé par des mineur, en gros un pédophile.

 **Restriction :** Dans mon univers, il existe trois langues sacrés ( le latin est l'une d'entre elles), ce mot est issu de la langue d'une ancienne civilisation. En brisant sa limite spirituelle ( oula mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous raconte celui là :D? ) cette langue devient une langue magique et chaque mot devient un sort. Celui là permet de restreindre quelque chose, cela peut être abstrait ou concret.

 **Virgo :** En latin, cela se traduit par : vierge.

 **Kaduk :** Ce mot veut dire annulation.

 **Hikari no Hime :** Pour celles et ceux qui auraient oubliés, cela veut dire : Princesse de lumière. C'est le surnom de la sœur de Léo.

 **Sweety Witch :** On peut traduire cela par : Douce sorcière ou La sorcière sucrée.

 **Scule :** Cela signifie, basculer/faire tomber.

 ** _Je tiens à informer les auteures de "Souvenirs" et d' "Une nouvelle famille" que je conseil, que je vais reprendre la publication de leur histoire. L'insomniaque que je suis a était hypnotisé par Olivia Pope de la série "Scandal"( j'ai regardé les six saison en deux semaine ^^). Mais je suis de retour maintenant, vous allez pouvoir revoir mes pavés._**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **La sorcière et le génie**

 **Chapitre 15**

Monsieur Tourpoint, l'infirmier du Lycée Red Star, était dans son bureau, en plein rangement, quand il reçu la visite d'une jeune fille. Une affriolante blonde coiffée en queue de cheval, dont la courte tenue laissait entrevoir son corps plus que désirable. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus ensorcelants, une peau laiteuse à l'image de l'ancienne noblesse française et une fine bouche de couleur sanguine.

« Bonjour Monsieur Tourpoint, le salua-t-elle d'un ton craintif en tirant sur sa jupe beaucoup trop courte.

\- Salue, jolie jeune fille.

\- Je vous en prie, vous m'embarrassez. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

La gêne se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille, son regard partait dans tout les sens.

« Monsieur, je ne me sens pas bien.

\- Je t'en prie assieds-toi Marion. »

Elle exécuta les ordres de l'infirmier, dans une démarche lente et mal à l'aise.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je tousse beaucoup et je crois que j'ai de la fièvre.

\- Bien, soulève ton haut je vais t'examiner.

\- Enlever mon haut! Je- C'est que... Peina à s'exprimer Marion, le visage de plus en plus rouge.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. La rassura-t-il. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Bien, d'accord »

La lycéenne retira son haut comme indiqué, la voila donc en soutien-gorge et mini-jupe en équilibre sur un tabouret médical. L'employé de la santé déposa son stéthoscope, ce petit bout de métal froid, sur le corps chaud de la jeune fille qui se mit à pousser un cri sur le coup. Monsieur Tourpoint se stoppa, son regard changea, il se mit à la dévisager avec envie. Cette enfant en plein changement, à peine vêtue, à la poitrine fort généreuse, titillait ses pensés les plus obscènes. La main de l'homme se mit à glisser jusqu'au bas du dos de la jeune fille. Le corps de l'adolescente tremblait face à cette situation de grande incommodité.

« Monsieur, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » Sortit-elle de son silence.

L'infirmier s'arrêta net.

« Non, tout vas bien, tu as juste une petite toux. Je vais te donner quelques médicaments et ça ira.

\- Merci monsieur.

\- De rien. Mais, tu sais tu peux m'appeler Benoît.

\- Vraiment? Je ne voudrais pas vous manquez de respect. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Mais non voyons, pas du tout. Cela me fait plaisir.

\- Bien, merci Benoît alors.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, se réjouit la seule personne majeure de la pièce. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment envie d'instaurer un climat de confiance avec les élèves, et je pense que s'appeler par son prénom favorise cela. Tu ne crois pas?

\- Oui, vous avez sûrement raison, fit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu as l'air préoccupée » Caressa-t-il de ses mains ce visage d'ange.

Elle leva la tête et regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec vous, avoua-t-elle visiblement marquée.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Ma visite cache autre chose qu'une simple toux. Mais, j'ai trop honte pour en parler. »

L'homme s'approcha de la demoiselle et la réconforta à sa manière. Ses mains dansaient avec fougue sur les épaules de la blondinette. Puis, enfin, il délia sa langue.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte avec moi, tu peux tout me dire.

\- Merci Benoît, vous êtes vraiment gentil.

\- Ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

\- Voilà avec mon copain, j'ai décidé de passer le cap. Il a déjà perdu sa virginité depuis longtemps et à beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine alors que moi pas du tout.

\- Il ne t'a pas forcé la main j'espère?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Seulement, ça fait longtemps que je le fais attendre et je sais que beaucoup d'autres lui tournent autour.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Cela doit être un choix.

\- Je l'aime, je n'ai pas envie de le perdre. Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour le rendre heureux, alors c'est mon choix.

\- Je vois que tu as pris ta décision. Cependant, je ne distingue pas trop en quoi je pourrai t'être utile. Il me semble être intervenu dans ta classe pour parler de la sexualité. Quoi, tu as besoin de préservatifs?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça. En fait, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'on ressent quand... Vous savez?

\- Non. Quand quoi? Demanda-t-il plus qu'intéressé par les propos de cette prude au regard azur.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait le- Je veux dire qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on-»

Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, trop pudique. Benoît venu à son aide, enivré par des vices dont je tairais le nom.

« Le sexe. C'est bien cela non? Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait?

\- Oui. Murmura-t-elle un peu honteuse.

\- Que veux-tu savoir exactement? Continua-t-il dans l'indécence.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal?

\- Pas du tout, bien au contraire! Sourit-il. C'est quelque chose qui te procurera un plaisir que tu ne saurais imaginer. Disons que tu ressentiras le bien être de mille baisers. Jubila l'infirmier.

\- Milles baisers ? Prit-elle conscience de cette information, ahurie. C'est beaucoup, enfin je dis ça mais, je n'ai pas encore embrassé qui que ce soit. J'ignore ce qu'on ressent lorsque l'on embrasse quelqu'un.

\- Vraiment? Fit-il ébahi. Même ton copain?

\- Non, j'ai toujours refusé, je n'étais pas prête. Vous allez me trouver ridicule mais, je ne me suis jamais senti à l'aise avec mon corps.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu as un corps magnifique. Passa-t-il sa main dans les cheveux de sa patiente. Et puis, pour le baiser, je peux arranger ça.

\- Comment?

\- Comme ça. »

Sans prévenir, il déposa avec fermeté ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescente de seize ans, lui volant alors son premier baiser.

« Comment est-ce que tu as trouvé ton premier baiser? Déclara l'homme, la luxure se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

\- Bizarre. »

Oui, c'est le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Le vol de cet événement si particulier dans sa vie de jeune fille lui laissait un goût anormal en bouche.

« Bizarre? Pas , agréable?

\- Oui, c'était agréable, je crois. Dit Marion, à peine contrainte.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue. Attends-moi là, je vais te faire découvrir une sensation qui ne laissera place à aucun doute. »

Guidé par un désir qu'il comptait assouvir, il se dirigea vers la porte avec l'intention de la fermer à clé. Allait-il aller jusqu'au bout ? Ou sa conscience réprimerait-elle ses pulsions lugubres? Benoît posa sa main sur la poignée quand une dague venu la clouer dans la porte. Assailli par la douleur, il se mit à hurler, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. A sa grande surprise sa bouche ne produisit aucun son. Un son par contre résonnait dans la pièce. Un ricanement sinistre et aigu se jouait dans son dos. L'infirmier se retourna doucement, affligé par ce bruit qui le plongeait dans un état de mal-être intense. Il fut stupéfait par ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

La jeune blonde angélique n'était plus. Il y avait maintenant une grande rousse avec de longs cheveux détachés, au regard noir, aussi froid que la mort, et peut-être même plus. Elle riait, riait comme ces sorcières dont on parle au coin du feu pour se faire peur les nuits d'Halloween. L'épouvante qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la jeune fille qui trônait assise sur son bureau, lui fit mouiller son pantalon. Son teint était pâle et son visage méconnaissable tandis que sa main gauche continuait de peindre le sol de rouge. Soudain, elle se tut et descendit du bureau. Elle avança vers Benoît dont le marasme émotionnel le fit s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la porte. S'il avait pu, il serait devenu une fourmi.

« Benoît Tourpoint, ou devrais-je dire Benoît le teurpoint. » Se moqua la sorcière.

Le susnommé se mit à pleurer, d'innombrables larmes se mélangèrent à son sang.

« Ne me dis pas que tu pleures déjà? Demanda-t-elle, la mine déçue. Je n'ai même pas encore commencé. »

Il essaya de la supplier. « Pitié ! ». C'est ce qu'il voulait dire, mais aucun mot ne daignait sortir de sa bouche. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

« Quoi ? Je n'entends rien ! Fit-elle hilare. C'est vrai, j'ai utilisé "Restriction". Tu sais ce que c'est? L'interrogea la magicienne en rapprochant son visage du sien. C'est un sort très spécial. Oui, de la sorcellerie. Tu ne pensais pas qu'une telle chose existait hein? Pas surprenant, tu es un homme de science. C'est pourtant le cas. Le sort que je t'ai jeté me permet de restreindre tout ce que je veux. C'est hyper pratique, je l'ai même utilisé sur moi ainsi je peux manger ce que je veux en étant assurer de garder la ligne, exulta-t-elle. La ligne c'est important pour une fille tu sais.

Elle se mit à danser devant son prisonnier qui la suppliait du regard, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de l'affecter. Puis, elle s'arrêta.

« Cesse donc ce regard, je n'ai pas la moindre compassion. N'empêche que tu es faible ! La sorcellerie n'est pas un art facile tu sais. Je suis encore novice et il y a des mots de cette langue qui m'échappent encore. La sorcellerie c'est compliqué quand la personne à une âme puissante mais, avec une ordure répugnante comme toi, cela ne me pose aucun problème. Comme tu peux t'en douter, ce que j'ai "restreint" c'est ta voix. Peu importe ce qui se passera, peu importe à quel point tu auras mal, rien ne sortira de ta bouche. Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, besoin d'un exemple? ».

L'infirmier se mit à hocher avec un grand déchaînement sa tête pour dire qu'il avait compris.

« Attends, je vais te faire découvrir une sensation qui ne laissera place à aucun doute. » Reprit-elle les mots du "teurpoint" éclatante de joie devant sa détresse. « Feu! ».

D'un coup, un feu d'un rouge vif, venu envelopper chacune des mains de la sorcière sous le regard angoissé de l'infirmier. Il essayait de crier, encore et encore. De la supplier encore et encore... Mais rien. Il se débattait, gesticulant ses pieds baignés dans son urine à droite et gauche tout en essayant de libérer sa main de cette dague. Rien à faire. Il allait sans aucun doute souffrir comme jamais depuis sa venue au monde. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas encore touché mais la chaleur était insoutenable. Il sentait ses vêtements se décomposer.

« Voici mon élément. Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à François. ».

Elle déposa sur son corps, lentement, histoire de profiter au maximum de la lamentation de sa proie, ses deux paumes. La peau de l'homme fut instantanément carbonisée et une indescriptible souffrance se lisait sur son visage. Une marque prit forme sur le torse de Benoît. Les mains encore fumantes, elle se dirigea vers une armoire scellée par un cadenas qui avait attiré son attention en rentrant. D'un geste de la main, sans même un contact, le cadenas disparut et l'armoire s'ouvrit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là? »

La jeteuse de sorts commença à fouiller dans ce vieux meuble tout en continuant de converser avec sa proie.

« Tu te demandes sans doutes pourquoi tu n'as pas perdu connaissance après un tel choc. C'est simple, "Restriction" n'est pas le seul sort dont je dispose. Je me suis assurée que tu restes conscient pour ressentir pleinement ce que je vais te faire subir. »

Elle sortit de l'armoire une série d'instruments sadomasochistes.

« Tu es vraiment un obsédé. Avoir tous ces trucs dans ton bureau, ce n'est pas joli-joli. Prépare toi, tu vas en prendre plein le cul. » L'informa-t-elle enjouée.

La proie se mit la tête dans ses genoux, désemparée. Elle implorait le ciel de lui venir en aide. Malheureusement, ce dernier était vraisemblablement sourd. A moins que...

« Alors par quoi je commence? Je sais le gode. Je suis certain que tu es en train de prier ton God, mais désolée tu n'auras que mon gode. Ha ha , que je suis drôle ! »

Puis elle claqua des doigts et le pantalon de Benoît disparu.

« Je voulais te le mettre dans la bouche mais il a l'air trop gros, pesta-t-elle! Quoi que, tu sais ce qu'on dit? « Quand dieu ferme une porte il ouvre une fenêtre ». Aller écarte les fesses ! Lui ordonna la sadique.

\- Cela suffit Charlotte! ».

Brusquement une forme lumineuse traversa le mur et fit face à la rousse perturbant sa séance de torture. Ce faisceau de lumière se transforma en corps que la maîtresse des lieux ne tarda pas à reconnaître.

« Hugo le génie, quel plaisir de te voir, lui souhaita-t-elle la bienvenue, non sans cacher son sarcasme.

\- Bonjour ma petite Charlotte aux fraises, répliqua-t-il toujours aussi souriant.

\- Ne commence pas sinon tu vas me sentir monsieur le génie. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'interromps ?

\- Charlotte que fais-tu?

\- Cela ne se voit pas? Je l'éduque. »

Le blondinet ne put cacher son trouble en voyant cet homme nu, immergé dans sa pisse.

« Charlotte, arrête, personne ne mérite ça. De plus, cela n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Au contraire, il y a beaucoup de gens qui le méritent. Et puis je ne vois pas ou est le problème, c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Argumentât-elle plein de hargne.

\- Rien ne dit qu'il allait tentait d'abuser de toi.

\- Toujours aussi naïf... Laissa-t-elle échapper exaspérée tout en jouant avec les phallus en plastique qu'elle tenait en main.

\- Avant de poursuivre notre discussion, pourrais-tu déposer ces objets et te vêtir plus généreusement? Demanda le cadet de François en détournant les yeux de Charlotte.

\- T'es vraiment un enfant. Il m'arrive de l'oublier. »

La sorcière lança ses godes au sol et d'un claquement de doigt, changea de tenue. Charlotte revêtait maintenant la tenue blanche si caractéristique des messagers ainsi qu'un anneau à tête de Dragon au majeur qui indiquait son rang.

« Voilà ! T'es content?

\- Oui, c'est mieux.

\- Bien, je disais donc, à ton avis que comptait-il faire en fermant la porte? Jouer au scrabble avec moi? Non, ce vaurien avait l'intention de s'attaquer à une pauvre jeune fille innocente sans défense. Prit-elle une petite voix.

\- Innocente? Toi ? Ne me fait pas rire, sourit-il de plus belle. Tu n'es pas pauvre, tu n'es pas innocente et encore moins sans défense. Dans tout les cas, là n'est pas la question. Ce n'est pas pour le torturer qu'on t'a envoyé ici. Tu étais censée lui demander une liste sur laquelle était répertoriées les vierges du lycée.

\- C'est ce que je fais.

\- C'est faux. Tu es là depuis plusieurs minutes mais tu ne lui a rien dit à propos du projet: "Virgo".

\- Ne me fais pas chier Hugo! Vitupéra Charlotte. C'est à moi qu'on a donné cette mission alors laisse moi m'y prendre comme je le veux! Cette loque humaine a osé tenir tête à François, ceci est intolérable! Il doit comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de faire preuve d'autant d'arrogance.

\- Je crois qu'il a compris.

\- Pas moi. J'ai encore tant de choses à lui faire ressentir à ce porc. « Feu !».

Ses mains devinrent une nouvelle fois incandescentes, prêtes à s'abattre sur le garde-malade. C'était sans compter l'intervention d'Hugo.

« Charlotte, c'est un ordre. As-tu l'intention de me défier? »

Mécontente mais loyale, elle se résigna à obéir et mit fin au feu présent sur ses mains.

« Bien sûr que non. Te défier c'est défier François et jamais je ne commettrais une telle infamie.

\- Merci bien. » Lui répondit Hugo toujours béat.

Le second du Souverain des Messagers de l'éternel s'avança prés de l'infirmier, ce dernier l'observa, brisé par tous ce qu'il avait vécu.

« Bonjour Monsieur Tourpoint. Vous souvenez vous de moi? »

Il remua calmement sa tête avec tout le peu de conviction qui lui restait.

« C'est bien. J'aimerais vous parler. Je peux? »

Benoît réitéra son geste. Hugo, gai à son habitude, s'adressa alors à Charlotte.

« Charlotte, annule ton sort de restriction de son, je veux qu'il puisse me répondre.

\- Toujours aussi rabat-joie.» Se plaignit la susnommée.

L'unique personnage féminin des haut gradés des Messagers de l'éternel, appuya sa main droite sur le front de son souffre douleur du jour, et prononça à haute voix: " Kaduk Restriction".

« Voilà, tu peux parler. Mais essaies de crier et tu es un homme mort. L'avertit-elle d'un ton plus qu'hostile.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Sweety Witch, il restera tranquille. Bien, maintenant à nous deux, cher confrère de la gente masculine. La raison de ma visite est élémentaire. Il y a quelques temps, François vous a ordonné de lui transmettre une liste très spéciale, je suis là pour la récupérer. Où est-elle?

\- Elle est dans mon tiroir, dans un classeur rouge. S'il vous plaît, prenez là et ne me faites plus de mal.

\- Merci bien.»

Il se dirigea vers le bureau et ouvra son tiroir. Comme signalé, il y avait bien un classeur rouge qu'il récupéra, terriblement satisfait.

« Tu vois Charlotte, il suffisait juste de lui demander. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Monsieur Tourpoint. C'est bizarre, vous ne vous posez même pas la question.

\- Quelle question?

\- Comment est-ce qu'on est au courant de cette liste voyons ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir?

\- Non, je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Pitié. Ayez pitié. Sanglota-t-il.

\- Je vais vous raconter une histoire. C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui est parti en Chine en tant que bénévole. Oui, bénévole dans une ONG à but non lucratif qui s'est donnée pour mission d'apporter des soins médicaux aux enfants du monde entier. Cet homme avait beaucoup d'amour à donner. Peut être même un peu trop... Ainsi, cet homme fort généreux a offert à une gamine de treize ans sa première expérience sexuelle. Cette anecdote a été mise sous silence mais cet homme a été convié à rentrer chez lui. Cet homme est maintenant infirmier, cet homme c'est vous.

\- En Chine, la majorité sexuelle est de treize ans, essaya-t-il tristement de se défendre.

\- Un mot de plus sans ma permission et je vous arrache la langue, le somma le second de François, le visage exceptionnellement inquiétant. En effet en Chine la majorité sexuelle est de treize ans, mais que penserait la communauté de l'île de tout ça? Pensez vous que l'association de parents d'élèves partagera votre avis? Là vous pouvez parler.

\- J'ai changé. Je le jure devant Dieu ! Pitié laissez -moi partir !

\- Non, ce n'est pas bien, pas bien pas du tout. Vous osez mentir devant Dieu et devant moi. Etes-vous très courageux, trop lâche pour reconnaître vos torts ou simplement stupide?

\- Je...- Commença l'accusé avant de se faire interrompre.

\- C'était une question rhétorique. Je n'accuse jamais sans preuve. J'ai piraté votre ordinateur. »

Benoit failli s'étouffer à cette annonce. C'était comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.

« Vous n'avez aucun secret pour moi. Aucun. Vous êtes un détraqué sexuel. J'ai enquêté sur vous, vous savez. Vous êtes friand de sites pédopornographiques, votre ordinateur regorge de vidéos mettant en scènes des mineurs de onze à environ seize ans. Pour rappel, l'archipel est, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, français de facto la majorité sexuelle est ici de quinze ans. Par ailleurs,la détention de ce genre de films est en infraction avec la loi sur la protection de mineur. Pornographie infantile ça vous dit quelque chose ? Ne répondez pas.

Vous êtes un prédateur qui arrive facilement à créer le contact avec d'innocentes fillettes. Ainsi François vous a laissé rôder sans prévenir quiconque de votre réelle nature, ni les autorités, ni le Principal. Pourquoi? Pour profiter de votre talent. Mon enquête sur vous m'a dévoilé que vous aviez la fâcheuse tendance de tout noter. J'ai pu constater diverses listes obscènes sur plusieurs filles, des témoignages, de même que quelques un de vos fantasmes les plus sordides. Un dossier complet détaillait la façon dont vous rêviez de sodomiser et d'étrangler nôtre chère "Hikari no Hime". Les blondes aux yeux bleus c'est vôtre dada. Mais, le plus alarmant, était une liste au titre choquant: « Vierge à dépuceler du collège Teiko ».

Charlotte, pas si affectée par les informations révélés par Hugo, se contenta de faire apparaître une pomme rougeâtre et de la déguster en regardant monsieur Tourpoint avec mépris.

« Ce n'est pas très poli de manger alors que je parle, Charlotte.

\- Fous-moi la paix! J'ai faim. Ne t'occupe pas de moi et continue ton speech de "master mind" à deux francs cinquante.

\- Soit. Donc comme je disais, une liste a attiré notre attention. Compte tenu de vos petits plaisirs, il était normal de penser que vous rédigeriez une liste sur les filles de notre établissement, elles sont si belles. Vous voyez, il s'avère que nous aussi nous sommes à la recherche de jeunes vierges - pour un tout autre projet cependant. Alors on s'est dit qu'on allait vous laisser agir et ensuite récolter le résultat de votre travail. Voilà, voilà. Vous savez tout. Vous savez que nous sommes puissants, vous savez qu'on ne rigole pas, vous savez qu'on pourrait vous écraser sans la moindre peine, vous savez qu'on peut vous réduire en cendres, vous savez que nous sommes au courant des pires de vos vices, vous savez qu'il ne vous arrivera rien de bon s'il vous venait à l'idée de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui s'est passé ici, vous savez tout. Au revoir, monsieur Tourpoint. Charlotte, on y va.

\- Quoi s'est tout? Aboya la rousse irritée.

\- Tu as raison, occupe-toi de lui.

\- Pardon? M'occuper de lui?»

* * *

Quelques instants après, dans les couloirs. Leur mission une fois terminée, nos deux adolescents se dirigent maintenant vers le self, pour étancher leur faim. Si Hugo affichait une bouille toujours aussi lumineuse, sa collègue, elle, exprimait une façade grimaçante.

« Franchement t'as beau être un génie, tu agis comme un véritable idiot! M'obliger à soigner ce type, quel affront! Râla-t-elle. Tu sais combien cela demande d'énergie d'utiliser des sorts de type soins? Sans oublier que maintenant qu'il n'a plus de blessures douloureuses, toute cette matinée restera dans sa mémoire comme un simple rêve pour lui au final.

\- Ma très chère Sweety Witch, premièrement sache que l'expression "au final" est jugée fautive par l'Académie française. En effet ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un grossier bricolage grammaticale. Oui, "final" est un adjectif, comme dans "point final". L'expression "au final", fait de l'adjectif un substantif. Deuxièmement, Benoit ne risque pas de prendre ce qui s'est passé pour un simple rêve où même un cauchemar, pas avec les traces que tu as laissé sur son torse.

\- Hum, alors tu as remarqué.

\- Evidemment que j'ai remarqué.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché?

\- Pourquoi le serais-je? Je t'ai demandé de le soigner, pas de faire disparaître ses cicatrices. Enfin, j'aime l'idée qu'il se souvienne de tout.

\- On pourrait presque croire que tu veuilles qu'il souffre.

\- Pas toi? Tu n'as pas été choquée par tous ses vices?

\- Choquée? Moi? Ne me fait pas rire, il n'y a que les pauvres mecs naïfs comme toi qui peuvent être encore surpris par la noirceur du cœur des hommes. Et puis, qui crois-tu duper? Tu es un pacifiste, c'est bien pour cela que tu es venu me chaperonner alors même que tu étais au courant des habitudes dépravées de ma proie.

\- Je ne suis pas pacifiste, je pense juste qu'il y a d'autres chemins que la violence pour arriver à ses fins. Toutefois, je suis prêt à user de toute la violence du monde si c'est pour le bien de mon frangin.

\- Vraiment?

\- Accompagne-moi ce soir et tu verras par toi même à quel point mon cœur peut lui aussi se recouvrir de ténèbres.

\- Tu sais parler aux femmes toi, sourit-elle. Ok, je te suivrais où tu veux. J'espère que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer.

\- Non, c'est une mission capitale.

\- Et tu as pensé à moi, se mit-elle à ricaner. Est-ce que Clément le sait?

\- Clément? Je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre à ce que je sache.

\- Tu aimes bien le ridiculiser et le provoquer.

\- C'est vrai, mais de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu venir.

\- Comment ça?

\- En ce moment il est distrait par son deuxième cerveau. Déclara-t-il d'un timbre goguenard.

\- Une fille! Tu l'a vue ?

\- Non.

\- Alors comment tu sais?

\- Une intuition.

\- Une intuition?

\- Une intuition, répéta le prodige.

\- Je vais enquêter la de- Aïe! »

La jeune fille tomba subitement au sol. Elle venait de se faire percuter par un homme qui lui était inconnu au bataillon, lisant un magasine people sans regarder devant lui.

« Désolé gamine, j'ai pas fais attention. Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il en continuant sa lecture sa lecture.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention abruti! L'injuria-t-elle en se levant.

\- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Bye ! Poursuivit-il sa route.

\- Oh!

\- Laisse tomber, Charlotte.

\- Jamais! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe. »

La sorcière leva sa main droite et la pointa telle une arme vers la mystérieuse personne qui avait eu l'audace de la faire tomber. D'une voix aigre, elle cria: « Sclule ! ».

« Quoi? Rien ne se passe...Hallucina la sorcière

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le surdoué.

\- Il aurait du tomber. Je vais recommencer, dit-elle le regard encore plus noir en levant une nouvelle fois sa main.

Instantanément le jeune homme s'arrêta et fit face au duo terrible des Messagers. D'un seul coup d'œil il réduit à néant tout désir de combat à la sorcière pourtant si forte.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi petite sotte, tu n'es pas à la hauteur. »

Les mots de cet anonyme lui glacèrent le sang. Mais plus encore que ses mots, son regard était le plus effrayant. La sorcière autrefois prédatrice se sentit proie, son corps fut figé par l'effroi. Maintenant elle savait, elle savait ce que ressentait une pâture avant que les crocs du lion se referment sur elle. Elle baissa sa main et s'effondra sur le parquet.

« C'est bien, tu es une gamine intelligente. »

Le lion reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Peinant à s'exprimer, le souffle presque coupé, Charlotte regarda Hugo pour avoir des réponses. Ce dernier qui, pour une fois perdit son sourire, avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle.

« C'était qui ce type? Et que c'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle encore frémissante.

\- Saki... Prononça-t-il perplexe

\- Saki?

\- C'est ce dont nous avons été victimes. C'est la seconde fois que je suis victime une telle chose. _Le sien est encore plus terrifiant que celui de François, mais moins que celui de ce type._ Pensa le cadet du souverain des messagers.

\- C'est quoi exactement le « Saki » ?

\- C'est un phénomène rare que seules les personnes disposant d'une âme extraordinaire peuvent faire. L'individu projette des intentions de mort sur quelqu'un. Plus son esprit est fort, plus les dégâts sont énormes. Tétanisation, perte de conscience, destruction morale, altercation physique, certains sont même capables de causer la mort.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que certaines personnes sont capables de tuer par la seul force de leur pensées? Fit-elle horrifiée.

\- Oui, certaines.

\- Bordel de merde! Hurla-t-elle en frappant son poing sur le sol. Que fait un danger pareil ici?! Et qui est-il ?!

\- Calme-toi Charlotte. Son visage retrouva un peu de sa lumière. Cet homme me dis quelque chose.

\- Tu le connais?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, fit Hugo, songeur.

\- Tu ne sais pas!

\- Je vais enquêter, néanmoins vu son physique, il doit être un professeur.

\- Impossible, je connais tout les professeurs de ce bahut, et lui sa tête ne me revient pas. Mais ma mémoire n'est pas à la hauteur de la tienne, donc si tu le dis c'est que tu dois avoir raison, toi et ta mémoire exaltée.

\- Tant d'éloges, je vais finir par rougir.

\- Ferme-la!

\- Bref, il n'y a qu'une seule explication possible au fait que tu ne le connaisses pas.

\- Laquelle?

\- La classe sept.

\- La classe des monstres? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire?

\- Elle a pour habitude de changer de prof comme de slip.

\- C'est vrai. Attends ça veut dire que ce monstre est leur prof! Ce n'est pas bon, hein?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Dans tout les cas il faut prévenir François.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Bien, allons-y. »

 _ **Et voilà, c'est fini. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu. J'ai actuellement trois chapitres d'écrit mais ils sont entre les mains de ma bêta. Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera, en tout cas pas avant le 14 décembre. Pour vous faire patienter j'essayerai de publier la suite de : A la recherche de mes boules, Un duo presque parfait et Histoire de couple. Il y a aussi Gates of madeness de Enelloges ainsi que Naruto & cie de Sakka- sensei que je suis en ce moment. Toutes ces histoires sont dans le fandom Naruto bien évidemment.**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt.**_


	17. Drew Washington, le souci ambulant

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 ** _Salut tout le monde! Je suis très heureux de vous faire part de ce chapitre qui marque les un an de cette histoire. Et oui les héros de la classe sept soufflent leur première bougie. Je suis content de partager cette fiction avec vous et de voir qu'elle est toujours autant appréciée ( on approche des 10 000 vues^^). Les deux prochains chapitres ont été dur à écrire, j'espère avoir réussi à faire retranscrire les émotions que je voulais, il faut dire que je suis plus doué avec le registre de l'humour que celui du drame. Je vous informe que ce chapitre portera sur la seconde b, plus principalement sur Drew( j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ^^). En effet il y a beaucoup de personnages important de la seconde b : Léo, qui est avec Naruto et Sasuke un des trois personnages principaux, Akihide, Drew et bien sûr Yeoh._**

 ** _Je tiens également à signaler que les deux chapitres qui suivront évoqueront l'attentat de Nice. On m'a conseillé de prévenir pour ne pas surprendre des gens qui ont été touché par ce mal. Je ne veux blesser personne, mais je pense qu'il n'y a aucun sujet tabou et que le terrorisme est, à mon grand regret, un mal qui est maintenant loin d'être exceptionnel._**

 _ **Merci à**_ Yasei no Ajin _**ma bêta, merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris, merci à ceux qui l'ont follow et enfin un grand merci à ceux qui ont commentés. J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre cette fiction.**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews**_

 **Sakka-Sensei** : Je crois avoir tout dis en mp, cependant, histoire de te taquiner un peu : Qui est donc "ce type" auquel Hugo pense et qui a un Saki plus puissant que François et Sasuke?

 **Le savant** : Tu poses de bonnes questions, c'est effrayant ^^. En effet Mastema est bien le nom de famille du nouveau de la classe sept. Et oui François et vraiment énigmatique. Enfin, t'inquiète Dazai Jones fera bientôt son entrée.

 **Lexique**

 **cabrao gringo** : Le premier mot peut se traduire par Salaud, le second est un mot argot péjoratif espagnol est portugais pour désigner principalement un américain blanc ou un étranger.

*" **Effectivement, ma poupée me gonfle, avoua Drew amusé. Mais toi tu es obligé de gonfler la tienne pour avoir un peu de réconfort la nuit** ". : Ici , Drew insinue que son compatriote est obligé de souffler dans une poupée gonflable pour avoir de la compagnie dans son lit.

 **Redneck** : Littéralement ça veut dire nuque rouge, mais je reviendrais en détail dessus dans le chapitre suivant.

 **White trash** : Cela peut se traduire par déchet blanc ou encore raclure blanche. C'est un terme qui date environ du XIX siècle utilisé par les américains de la haute pour désigner des blancs pauvres et peut éduqués, ayant peu de manières .

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et Joyeux anniversaire "Un prof pas si charmant"!**

* * *

 **Drew Washington, le souci ambulant**

 **Chap16**

La cantine est le rendez-vous des dévorants. Quand la cloche sonne onze heures, une file d'affamés vient serpenter devant l'entrée du grand restaurant avec l'assurance que leurs estomacs seront apaisés. Tous prirent place face à cet immense réfectoire de sept cents sièges postés en plein milieu de la cour principale. Cet imposant édifice était entouré non pas de murs mais de vitres, sûrement pour exhiber l'opulence qui régnait à l'intérieur. Mobiliers, vaisselles mais surtout le menu confectionné avec soin par un chef trois étoiles, tout n'était que fortune.

Paradoxalement, l'ambiance était bruyante et détendue comme à la maison, mieux encore puisque les sujets de conversation partaient dans tous les sens sans le veto des adultes. Mais chaque endroit, même baignant dans la lumière, cache sa noirceur.

Revenons quelques temps avant, avant que la classe sept ne sorte pour aller manger. Nous retrouvons dans le hall du Lycée Red Star, posée sur un banc, obnubilée par son Smartphone, Makino. La jeune lycéenne avait un « date » avec Drew. En effet, le dragueur invétéré lui avait demandé de patienter à cet endroit. Après cinq minutes, le natif du pays de l'oncle Sam débarqua tout sourire accompagné de son éternel complice Julian, assit dans sa Ferrari comme il l'appelait où plutôt son « matériel destiné au déplacement des personnes à mobilité réduite ou paralysées ».

« Bonjour bonjour, gente dame, salua le brun.

\- Je te signale que vous vous êtes déjà vus, abruti, lui fit remarquer Julian.

\- Ferme-la, le légume sur deux roues! Répliqua instantanément le concerné.

\- Drew! Ne soit pas méchant avec Julian. Fit Makino en prenant sa défense, les yeux enfin rivés sur autre chose que son téléphone.

\- Tu as vu ça, même ta petite copine est d'accord avec moi. Je suis impressionnant, fanfaronna l'adolescent au bonnet vert, sur sa chaise roulante.

\- Si tu veux m'impressionner, lève-toi et marche, sale rampant!

\- Va mourir, cabrao gringo! Rétorqua-t-il en terminant par une insulte en portugais.

\- Ça suffit tous les deux! Pesta l'adolescente à la chevelure tannée. Drew pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici?

\- Je voulais te parler.

\- Me parler de quoi?

\- Hier nuit , j'ai réfléchi, j'ai pensé à toi et-

\- Oh, tu as pensé à moi? Se réjouit la jeune fille en lui coupant la parole.

\- Oui j'ai pensé à toi, j'ai pensé très fort à toi, je me suis lavé les mains puis j'ai dormi.

\- Drew t'es vraiment un porc! Lui tapota-t-elle l'épaule en riant. Mais je t'aime.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête, son visage était devenu sévère.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? L'interrogea la demoiselle.

\- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît.

\- Drew... Ne dis pas quoi?

\- Ne dis pas que tu m'aimes.

\- Drew qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Makino, c'est fini.

\- Fini? De quoi est-ce que tu parles! Comment ça fini?

\- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu te fous de moi!

\- C'est fini Makino, j'espère qu'on pourra rester ami mais si ce n'est pas le cas je comprendrais. Tu es une fille bien et tu mérites quelqu'un à ta hauteur. Bon j'y vais, en se voit après. »

Le jeune garçon tourna le dos à celle qui était il y a moins de quelques secondes sa petite amie, sa « girlfriend ». Makino resta silencieuse quelques instants, se demandant si tout cella était réel, se demandant qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas marché, se demandant si c'était de sa faute. Elle tomba sur le banc, elle pourtant si forte, ne sut que faire face à cette situation. Elle avait besoin de réponses. Elle se tourna vers le juvénile Da costa.

« Pourquoi? Laissa-t-elle échapper la larme à l'œil.

\- Pardon?

\- Pourquoi Julian? Se reprit-elle la voix beaucoup plus forte. Pourquoi m'a-t-il larguée? Pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de cet enfoiré?! Se mit-elle à hurler.

\- Pas la peine de me crier dessus j'ai rien fait moi ! Se défendit-il les mains sur les oreilles.

\- Désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Tout allait bien entre nous, ça commençait même à devenir sérieux et là... D'un coup il me dit que tout est fini. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi?

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, disons seulement qu'il n'arrive pas à tourner la page.

\- Tourner la page? Il y a une autre fille?

\- Euh non ce n'est pas ça-

\- Alors c'est quoi? Interrompt-elle une nouvelle fois son interlocuteur.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Tu le protèges, c'est normal.

\- Evidemment, c'est mon meilleur ami, sourit-il. Mais je compatis.

\- Ton meilleur ami, tu dis?! Quelle blague! Comment peux-tu dire ça alors qu'il te traite comme ça?

\- Comme quoi?

\- Tu le sais très bien Julian. Il passe son temps à te couvrir de vannes et à te lancer des piques comme si rien n'avait changé. Cette attitude est blessante. Tu es handicapé maintenant, il pourrait faire preuve de compassion c'est vrai je-

\- Makino. La coupa à son tour Julian, le visage marqué par un sentiment de révolte indescriptible. C'est justement parce que cet idiot de Drew continue à me traiter de la même façon qu'avant mon accident qu'il est mon meilleur ami. C'est justement parce que son attitude condescendante et son humour noir ridiculisant le politiquement correct n'ont pas changés que je l'aime comme un frère- non, il est mon frère.

Mais il est bien plus que ça. Tu penses le connaître mais tu te fourvoies, il n'y a que devant les siens qu'il enlève son masque.

\- Son masque ?

\- Laisse tomber. Bref, sache qu'aucun mot prononcé par Drew ne pourrait être aussi blessant que ceux que tu viens de prononcer. Je vais y aller, sinon je risque de dire quelque chose que nous finiront par regretter tout les deux.

\- Julian attend ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Julian! »

Il ne répondit pas, tournant à son tour le dos à Makino, continuant d'actionner de ses bras musclés, les roues de sa « Ferrari », pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, son frère.

Julian retrouva alors sa bande qui faisait la queue dans la file d'attente pour accéder à la cafétéria. Il y avait Akihide, Léo, Luke et Léohnidas les deux jumeaux, Omoï, Addil et bien sûr Drew. Ces sept là formaient le socle des garçons de la seconde B, cependant d'autres personnes venaient s'ajouter à l'équipe.

Le premier était un grand blond d'un mètre quatre-vingt, aux yeux bleus gris au nom d'Ingvard Börje Lundberg. Le second était lui, de taille bien dérisoire en comparaison du premier. Comme Ingvard, il ne portait pas l'uniforme du lycée mais un costume noir fait sur mesure. Ses yeux et ses cheveux rappelaient la nuit. Il s'appelait Guillaume M. Thomas, mais tout le monde le surnommait « Le petit noir » bien qu'il soit blanc de peau, il se considérait comme un Oréo inversé, blanc à l'extérieur mais noir à l'intérieur. Enfin, Yeoh et Jacques Noël les deux nouveaux arrivants venaient clôturer la team.

« C'est donc là que tu es venu te planquer, misérable loque immonde, dit-il en interpellant son compagnon, en s'approchant lentement.

\- Pourquoi tant de haine, Julian? Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite de tels compliments, à ce que je sache.

\- Qu'-est-ce que ce crétin de ricain a encore fait? Demanda Akihide visiblement agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

\- Tu fais toujours quelque chose de mal? L'affubla le brillant.

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai d'abord! N'est-ce pas Addil ?

\- Va au diable! Répondit le concerné.

\- Alors ça, c'est méchant ! S'exclama Drew, soi-disant outré. Tu devrais avoir honte, notre communauté est déjà attaquée de toute part en ce moment et toi tu ne trouves rien d'autre à faire qu'insulter un de tes frères !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, demanda Addil en élevant la voix. T'es pas musulman, toi! T'as jamais prié Allah!

\- Bien sûr que si!

\- T'es qu'un menteur!

\- Non c'est vrai, je te jure. J'ai prié à la piscine, à la bibliothèque et même à la plage, se mit-il à rire.

\- Blasphème! » Hurla le seul musulman du groupe à plein poumons.

Akihide s'avança près de « Souci » et lui flanqua un gros coup de poing dans l'épaule. « Souci » était l'un des surnoms de Drew. En effet, ce dernier créait toujours des soucis, soit à cause de son arrogance soit à cause de ses remarques déplacées, cyniques et politiquement incorrectes.

« Drew, Ferme là! Lui ordonna le chef de la bande.

\- Aïe ! Mais tu es malade, ça fait vachement mal ! Se plaignit-il en attrapant son épaule endolorie. Tu n'as pas honte de t'en prendre à une minorité discriminée ?! L'accusa l'ex petit ami de Makino.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, t'es blanc et riche ! Comment tu pourrais faire part d'une minorité discriminée? L'interpella Guillaume consterné.

\- Justement je suis victime de discrimination parce que je ne suis pas discriminé, argumenta Drew très sérieusement. Contrairement à Omoï, personne ne me traite de « sale noir », contrairement à Addil personne ne me traite de « sale terroriste » ni ne me dit de « rentrer chez moi en Tunisie ».

\- Je ne suis pas tunisien, ma mère est algérienne et mon père est marocain, connard, réfuta le principal intéressé.

\- Voyons, mon petit maghrébin préféré. Tu sais bien que pour la majorité des gens, cela ne fait aucune différence, vous avez la même tête vous les « barbus ». Bref, comme je disais, je trouve ça injuste cette manière dont les gens me traitent.

Mes chers amis, prit-il une voix solennelle. I had a dream! Oui, j'ai fait un rêve! J'ai rêvé d'un monde où les hommes blancs hétérosexuels pourraient avoir la chance de se faire interpeller dans la rue par des sifflets et des propos sexistes venant de femmes sans pudeur et sans éducation, tout cela parce qu'ils portent des pantalons montrant un peu trop leurs jambes. Un monde où on pourrait se faire injurier de sale hétéro parce qu'on a eu le malheur d'embrasser la fille que l'on aime en public devant une horde de gens « joyeux » qui crient en chœur : « C'est une honte! C'est contre nature ! Vous irez en Enfer! ».

Un monde où je pourrais me faire arrêter pour le simple fait que mon visage ne corresponde pas à la bonne couleur! Un monde où ma religion serait stigmatisée et assimilée au terrorisme simplement parce que certains idiots qui n'ont rien compris à ses valeurs sèment le chaos et la mort là ou elle dit de cultiver la joie et l'amour ! Un monde où à compétences et expériences égales, je serais moins bien payé que les femmes. Un monde où, dès que j'entrerai dans le monde du travail, on me demanderait de choisir entre une carrière et une vie de famille !

Oui, j'ai fait ce rêve, malheureusement il ne se réalisera jamais. C'est dur d'être blanc, déclara-t-il faignant la tristesse sous le regard ahuri de ses amis.

\- Drew, t'es trop con! L'insulta de nouveau le boss de la seconde B.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais il est indéniable qu'il a un vrai don pour les discours. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu ne détourne pas le discours de notre honorable Martin Luther King… Fit « Le petit noir ».

\- T'es pas noir abruti !

-Ferme-la, Drew ! Et toi, que penses-tu de cette ignoble parodie, Ingvard?

Le concerné ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à lire sa nouvelle fan-fiction du moment. Oui il aimait ça, les fan-fictions, c'était sa drogue, son moment détente, son moment « Nutella ».

« Oh Ingvard ! Je te parle là! L'enguirlanda Guillaume en haussant la voix.

\- Laisse-le Guillaume, il est trop occupé à surfer sur « Zalando » pour s'acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussure, se moqua « Souci ».

\- Ferme-la, Drew ! Je lis un Drarry et tu perturbes ma concentration !

\- C'est quoi ça, un Drarry? Demanda-t-il perplexe à l'expert en fanfiction.

\- C'est une fanfic Harry Potter avec en couple principal Malefoy et Harry. Tu veux plus de détails, Drew?

\- Non ! Sans façon!

\- Pourquoi, la sodomie est un sujet qui mérite d'être étudiée en profondeur, dit le suédois avec un sourire lubrique. Tu veux essayer?

\- Sorry, my gay friend, mais mon trou de sortie restera un trou de sortie, répondit-il en l'envoyant sur les roses.

\- Attend, Ingvard est pédé ? S'étonna Julian.

\- On dit homosexuel, intervint le rival capillaire de Naruto. Le mot « pédé » vient de pédéraste dont l'étymologie grecque signifie amant de garçon. En gros cela s'assimile à la pédophilie, on parle donc d'homme qui aime des enfants cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'aimer une personne du même sexe. Alors s'il te plaît Julian, cesse donc cette appellation si péjorative et fausse, le corrigea Léo, le nez dans sa Bible comme toujours.

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas, s'excusa le garçon d'origine portugaise. Alors Ingvard est-ce que tu es gay?

\- Bien sur que non, pourquoi se contenter de si peu ! S'écria ce dernier offensé.

\- Hein ? Fit le handicapé le regard rempli d'incompréhension.

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre Julian, ce type a tellement de vices en lui qu'il pourrait ouvrir un magasin de bricolage, le taquina Drew, suivit des rires de ses complices.

\- Tu as bien raison le ricain, je saute sur tous ce qui bouge et même sur ce qui ne bouges pas. J'aime remplir tous les orifices, aussi bien ceux des femmes que ceux des hommes avec mon gros tuyau, affirma-t-il fièrement.

Yeho qui jusque là était resté silencieux, délia finalement sa langue. En effet, certaines références évoquées par ses camarades de classe lui échappaient. Les allusions sexuelles tout d'abord, mais aussi les références culturelles.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, c'est quoi exactement « Harry Potter »?

\- Attend. Il est sérieux votre pote?! S'égosilla Ingvard, dépassé par le manque de connaissance de son nouveau camarade de classe.

\- Tu ne connais vraiment pas Harry Potter, Yeho? Essaya de se rassurer Omoï.

\- Non, pas du tout. Cela à l'air d'être quelque chose d'assez connu vu votre réaction, mais c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça.

\- Harry Potter est un livre où les garçons sont ravis d'utiliser des balais pour l'égalité homme femme, mais c'est aussi et surtout, un plagiat éhonté du Seigneur des Anneaux. L'informa avec sourire le jeune Washington.

\- Tu ne vas pas encore recommencer avec ça Drew? Soupira Julian. Laisse Harry Potter tranquille, J.K Rowling est une auteure hors pair qui a marqué l'histoire avec une saga magique.

\- Décidément, tu collectionnes les handicaps, en plus d'avoir des jambes juste là pour la décoration, tes yeux ne servent pas à grand-chose non plus. Enfin bon, on ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis, et puis, après tout, ne dit-on pas que le plagiat et la plus haute forme de flatterie ?

\- Désolé, revint à la charge le chaperonné d'Omoï, mais c'est quoi ça le « Seigneur des Anneaux »?

\- Sérieusement, d'où il sort votre pote? Déclara le consommateur de fan-fiction encore plus déconcerté.

\- Harry Potter raconte l'histoire d'un orphelin élevé avec « amour » par son oncle et sa tante. Il grandit opprimé et abusé jusqu'au jour de ses onze ans. Ce jour là, un barbu de taille gigantesque vient le délivrer de son triste quotidien pour l'emmener à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Là bas, il découvrira un monde de magie mais aussi des réponses sur lui et la mission qui est la sienne. Très bonne histoire bien que cela parle de sorcellerie.

En ce qui concerne le Seigneur des Anneaux, lui nous conte l'épopée d'un jeune Hobbit du nom de Frodon Sacquet, qui hérite d'un anneau, un anneau particulier, l'Anneau Unique. Cet anneau qui semble être inspiré du « Sceau de Salomon », est un objet magique créé par Sauron, le Seigneur des ténèbres pour lui permettre de régner sur la Terre du milieu et de réduire ses peuples en esclavage. Frodon a donc pour mission de détruire cet objet en le jetant dans les laves de la crevasse du destin. Une histoire plus profonde mais tout aussi intéressante que la première. D'autres questions Emmanuel? Demanda toujours aussi souriant Léo, son cours sur les romans fantaisistes maintenant terminé.

\- Non, ça va. Merci.

\- De rien. »

Brusquement, Makino les dépassa et rentra à l'intérieur du réfectoire où l'attendaient déjà ses amies. La brune n'accorda aucun regard à Drew ou à qui que se soit d'autre.

« Oi Drew, c'était quoi ça ? Demanda Akihide, interloqué.

\- « Ça » quoi ? Répondit l'adolescent.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Ta copine vient de nous doubler sans même t'adresser la parole. Que s'est-il passé ? Tout allé bien ce matin encore, pourtant !

\- Akihide a raison, renchérit Ingvard. De plus, elle nous a doublés et tu n'as rien dit, pourtant tu nous rabâche tout le temps qu'aux Etats Unis, les queues c'est sacré et que les personnes qui osent tricher dans les files d'attente méritent la peine de mort. Et là, rien. Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche entre vous ?

\- Elle et moi c'est fini, se contenta de répondre le ricain, le visage sombre.

\- Alors comme ça on a des problèmes avec sa poupée, Drew ? Les interpella une voix sournoise à l'accent sud-américain très prononcé dans leur dos.

\- Nick…Laissa échapper Drew, surpris.

\- Bonjour très cher compatriote. »

Nick Jefferson, aussi appelé Nickson ou Nicky. C'était un adolescent, aux longs cheveux châtains qui retombaient sur ses yeux. Tout comme les deux autres garçons qui l'accompagnaient, il était une « tenue blanche », un des « agriculteurs » de François. Il avait un physique avantageux, était intelligent et, comme Omoï, maîtrisait un grand nombre d'arts martiaux. Sur son cou, on pouvait voir un tatouage au sens particulier. En effet, son cou portait l'inscription «14words ». Mais ce qui le caractérisait le plus en tant que bon vieux « Redneck », était sa haine viscérale envers les afro-américains, et même les noirs tout court.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, alors un problème avec ta « girlfriend » ? On dirait qu'elle te gonfle ?

\- *Effectivement, ma poupée me gonfle, avoua Drew amusé. Mais toi tu es obligé de gonfler la tienne pour avoir un peu de réconfort la nuit.

\- Ha ha ! Rit-il. J'aime toujours autant ta répartie bien de chez nous. En revanche, je continue de mépriser tes fréquentations.

\- Mes fréquentations ? Non, ce n'est pas bien ça ! Il ne faut pas juger un homme à ses fréquentations, Judas par exemple avait des amis vachement cool.

\- Certes, concéda le messager tout sourire. Mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de te reprocher de traîner avec des singes et des terroristes. »

« Singes et terroristes », ces appellations étaient clairement destinées à Omoï et Addil. Le premier était habitué aux « compliments » de ce genre et ne se préoccupait plus de ces charmantes attentions, maturité et lassitude obligent. Il se contenta de se placer devant Yeho, comme pour le protéger du regard venimeux de Nicky. Le second en revanche, ne pouvait pas laisser passer un tel affront.

« Qui est-ce que tu traites de terroriste,pauvre plouc? Répliqua le maghrébin.

\- « Plouc »? Crois-tu que les mots provenant d'un être inférieur comme toi pourraient me blesser? Ne soit pas ridicule. Au lieu de me parler sur ce ton, tu devrais t'excuser pour les crimes que tes copains ont commis, lui conseilla le second américain du lycée.

\- Je suis musulman, pas un islamiste je n'ai rien avoir avec ces types.

\- Musulman, islamiste ou terroriste, tout cela est pareil, vous n'êtes que des nuisances qui sèment la haine. Vous méritez de disparaître vous et votre idéologie mortifère. »

Habituellement, Addil restait plutôt calme face à ce genre de provocations, mais là s'en était trop. Il en avait marre. Pourquoi? Cette question résonnait dans sa tête. Pourquoi devait-il se justifier en permanence? Lui aussi était une victime, lui aussi avait souffert mais lui ne dirigeait pas sa colère sur n'importe qui. Lors de l'attentat de Nice il avait perdu son frère, ce dernier était monté en métropole pour voir les feux d'artifices du 14 Juillet « en live ». C'était l'un de ses rêves, mais ce rêve avait fini en cauchemar. C'est la mort, au volant d'un camion qui avait volé la vie de Tarriq. Alors se faire assimiler aux assassins de son frère lui faisait grincer des dents de mécontentement. Guidé par la rage, il ferma son poing et avança vers Nick et ses deux acolytes avec l'intention d'étancher sa furie. C'est alors qu'une main saisit son bras. Celle de Drew.

« Addil ne doit s'excuser de rien, déclara Drew plus sérieux que d'habitude. Lui aussi est une victime, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a pu vivre, ni de ce que sa communauté endure à cause de ces barbares de Daesh. Alors abstiens-toi de ce genre de remarques, tu n'as aucun droit de le juger.

\- Pourquoi défends-tu cette petite chose? Je pensais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde toi et moi, Washington ? »

C'est vrai, à force de se cacher derrière son humour noir, Drew c'était fait une réputation assez détestable, mais il en n'était rien. Le petit Washington était un garçon, bon, gentil et très tolérant. Addil, qui s'était calmé, le regarda pendant quelques secondes, remerciant le ciel de lui avoir donné un ami aussi solidaire et bienveillant, un ami sur lequel il pouvait compter.

« Tu devrais avoir plus de respect pour les petites choses Nicky. C'est vrai, est-ce que moi je parle de-

\- Oh, je vois. Tu vas encore faire une blague sur la taille de mon sexe? Coupa-t-il son compatriote en caressant sa barbe inexistante.

\- Non je pensais à quelque chose de plus insignifiant, comme ton talent, commença « Souci ».

\- Ou ton intelligence, poursuivit Julian.

\- Ou le respect que j'ai pour toi, asséna Guillaume.

\- Je vois que tu es entouré de mecs très drôles. Hein? _Qui c'est celui-là? »_

Le regard de Nick se posa sur Yeho. Il était surpris, dévisageant le nouvel arrivant l'air confus, il était pourtant certain qu'Omoï était le seul « nègre » de ce lycée. A son plus grand étonnement, Yeho dépassa Omoï et venu faire face au garçon originaire d'Alabama.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Yeho Emmanuel, enchanté, le salua-t-il en lui tendant la main. »

Nick le regarda un temps, un peu perplexe, puis il lui cracha au visage.

« Hors de ma vue, sale fumeur de ganja.

\- Décidément, je vais finir par croire que se cracher au visage est une coutume, fit-il la mine amusée. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on dit bonjour, mais comme ceci. »

Yeho serra alors de sa main droite celle de Nick qui frémit de dégoût.

« Ne me touche pas avec tes sales pattes, maudit singe ! »

En un seul coup, avec une grande facilité, Nick fit tomber Yeho au sol. Il était maintenant à genoux, au dessus de lui et s'apprêtait à lui infliger un direct du gauche quand Omoï vint l'arrêter. Il fixa le jeune à la chevelure décolorée, le dénigrant du regard.

« Omoï... Est-ce pour te venger de l'esclavage que ton odeur me fouette? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton espiègle

\- Si tu poses la main sur Yeho, tu auras affaire à moi, le mit en garde le disciple du Dojo Akairyu.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je vous hais autant? C'est parce que vous êtes la raison pour laquelle les vrais américains, les blancs, sont opprimés par le système. »

Brusquement, Drew se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« Les blancs des Etats Unis sont oppressés par le système. Je propose qu'on fasse tous une minute de silence pour cette phrase Ô combien humoristique. Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Premièrement, historiquement, les « vrais américains » ne sont pas les descendants de ces ex-taulards communément appelés « colons» mais les indiens et deuxièmement, quand on est con on se doit d'avoir un minimum de respect pour les autres et de fermer sa gueule. Tu me fais pitié sale « White trash » de mes deux !

\- Drew, reste poli ! Lui, somma Akihide, resté muet depuis un trop long moment. Nick laisse Yeho tranquille, sinon…

\- Sinon quoi, fils à papa ? L'insulta Nick.

\- Je colorerai ta sale petite tenue blanche de secte avec ton propre sang, l'avertit le brillant.

\- Tu as oublié qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, toi aussi tu la portais, traître.

\- L'erreur est humaine. »

Le Redneck n'avait pas peur d'Akihide, bien au contraire un combat avec lui le faisait frémir d'excitation. Seulement, il y avait Léo et François lui avait dit de se méfier de lui et d'éviter tout combat avec ce dernier. S'il commençait à se battre avec Omoï, Akihide interviendrait et Léo aussi, sûrement. Il jugea qu'il était préférable de s'abstenir.

Nick se leva et se dirigea vers les deux autres « agriculteurs » dont la voix restait un mystère. Shinji et Néo. Ces deux là étaient deux frères d'origine japonaise, des gens du Nord. Shinji, l'aîné, était un colosse de presque deux mètres, bien nourri, au ventre à l'image des anciens bourgeois français et au physique disgracieux. Néo lui, était bien plus petit que son frère, leur seul point commun était leur chevelure rousse. Néo avait un regard médisant, méprisant dépourvu de la moindre forme de compassion. Ces deux là étaient l'incarnation de ce que l'humanité avait de plus noir et honteux, François les avait bien choisis.

Les deux tenues blanches dévisageaient avec un air plein de suffisance Yeho, qui gisait encore au sol. Bizarrement même cette position ne parvenait pas à lui enlever sa gaieté.

« Shinji, Néo restez là, je reviens, je vais aux toilettes pour me laver les mains. J'ai touché de la merde.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on garde ta place, le rassura Shinji.

\- Akihide, Drew, on se reverra plus tard. »

Nick Jefferson sorti de cette file d'attente bordée de barrière pour rejoindre les toilettes.

 _ **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre.**_

 _ **A suivre**_ : Jacques Noël Lebeau, le triste survivant **.**

 **Un petit extrait :**

« Yeho, je ne peux pas être d'accord avec toi, commença Jacques qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas réagi. Tu es incroyablement naïf. C'est facile pour toi de lancer de pareilles paroles. Tu n'as jamais connu l'atrocité qu'est le racisme, moi si. Elle m'a touchée de près et dans la plus ignoble de ses formes : le terrorisme. »

Jacques était ému, il s'arrêta un moment. On pouvait ressentir le mal qui le rongeait. La rage transpirait sur son visage. Mais bien plus que la rage, c'est la tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Ses grands yeux noirs et mouillés laissés s'écouler sur ses joues sa peine. Il prit une grande inspiration et essuya ses larmes.

« J'étais là. » Se contenta-t-il de dire.

 _ **Allez faîtes péter les reviews!**_

 _ **à plus ^^**_


	18. Jacques Noël Lebeau, le triste survivant

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 ** _J'espère que le réveillon de Noël c'est bien passé! Moi super ^^_**

 ** _Voici un nouveau chapitre centré toujours sur la seconde b, plus précisément sur Jacques . J'espère que vous allez apprécier._**

 _ **Merci à**_ Yasei no Ajin _**ma bêta, merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris, merci à ceux qui l'ont follow et enfin un grand merci à ceux qui ont commentés. J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre cette fiction.**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews**_

 **Sakka-Sensei** : Yo Sensei ! Lol désolé j'aime bien t'embêter et puis c'est toi aussi, tu as deviné trop de chose :D

Concernant Drew , effectivement il rompt avec Makino à contrecœur mais cela sera expliqué plus tard.

Pour ce qui est de Julian, c'est vraiment un perso que j'aime bien, sont duo avec Drew et vraiment très plaisant à écrire et développer. Après , Makino ne pensait pas à mal mais certains mots et réactions sont parfois blessant. Perso je dois avouer que si je perdais l'usage de mes jambes, je préférerai que l'attitude de mes proches reste la même. Pour tout te dire je suis diabétique et je préfère en rire et m'en moquer plutôt qu'être stigmatiser même si parfois ça part d'une bonne intention. Je crois que c'est pour cela que j'aime Drew et Julian, ils représentent chacun une part de moi un peu.

Enfin, même si la classe sept est très importante j'aime beaucoup cette classe. Ingvard et super drôle , Addil et Drew m'inspirent tellement de dialogue clash , Yeoh est...Yeho et enfin il y a Léo, Akihide et Omoï. Après si j'aime autant cette classe c'est parce qu'elle est très diversifiée( au niveau des religions, des origines et de l'orientation sexuelle et il y a beaucoup plus de filles) et j'aime la diversité.

 **Rebor200016 :** Yo! Content que tu aimes Drew. C'est vrai que son humour ne plait pas à tout le monde mais moi je l'adore et puis l'humour est le meilleur moyen de critiquer notre société. Ensuite Nicky a des bons côtés bien qu'ils soient peu visible pour l'instant.

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Jacques Noël Lebeau, le triste survivant.**

 **Chap17**

Omoï tendit la main à Yeho pour l'aider à se relever.

« On dirait que cela t'amuse de te faire tabasser, tu as un côté maso. Est-ce que te retrouver au sol te plaît, Yeho? Lui demanda le jeune Franklin, l'air taquin.

\- Le sol est assez confortable, après tout c'est une création de notre père, répondit Yeho en se relevant.

\- Si tu le dis, lui accorda son guide du jour. Enfin bref, n'en veux pas à Nick, c'est un con de Redneck

\- Un « Redneck » ? S'interrogea Emmanuel, le regard perdu.

\- « Redneck » est une expression plutôt péjorative qui s'appliquait initialement aux employés des grandes exploitations agricoles dans le sud des États-Unis, des gens pas trop éduqués qui passaient leur temps à travailler dur dans les champs, lire la bible et dont la peau était rougie par le soleil. Par extension, elle a fini par devenir une insulte. Traiter quelqu'un de "redneck", cou rouge, c'est le traiter de « paysan inculte », en quelque sorte. Pour te donner une image c'est un peu Cletus, dans les Simpson : blond, habillé en salopette rapiécée, les dents écartées, l'accent lourd, et brandissant maladroitement une carabine. Le renseigna Drew hilare.

\- Il y a beaucoup de vrai dans ce que tu dis Drew, intervint Guillaume. Mais un « Redneck » à l'heure où l'on parle c'est surtout une bande de raciste dont l'idéologie répugnante et débile ne cesse de se répandre comme les albums de Jul. Le red neck c'est l'antithèse d'Obama, c'est le refus de tout ce qui ressemble de prés ou de loin à une analyse intelligente et approfondie des événements qui surviennent et nous entourent. Le red neck, c'est un faux patriotisme qui s'exprime avec des mots a 1$, qui porte un gun a la ceinture en guise d'extension phallique, qui va voir des femmes lutter dans le gras de porc sous un soleil de plomb à Wakulla en Floride et qui va à l'église le dimanche se faire pardonner ses péchés.

C'est un type homophobe, néonazi, un individu favorable au retour de l'esclavage mais surtout un suprématiste blanc.

\- Suprématiste blanc ? Répéta Yeho dubitatif.

\- Exactement, Yého. Poursuivit le petit noir « Alt-right ». C'est une mouvance d'extrême droite née à la fin des années 2000, mais qui s'appuie sur des références racistes relativement classiques. Ce terme a été créé par l'identitaire Richard B. Spencer, dont l'objectif est de défendre une culture occidentale blanche – qui serait menacée –, et qui prône la création d'un « Ethno-Etat » blanc et la mise en place d'un « nettoyage ethnique » qualifié de « paisible ». Les militants de l'alt-right luttent également contre les droits des femmes, des immigrés, des homosexuels et des transsexuels.

Outre le suprématisme blanc, l'alt-right puise ses références dans d'autres mouvements, comme le Tea Party américain, les courants de l'extrême droite française et s'appuie sur des militants très actifs sur des forums comme Reddit, 4chan ou 8chan. Lors de la dernière campagne présidentielle américaine, ces réseaux ont soutenu avec ferveur Donald Trump.

\- Ces types sont un danger pour le monde libre, c'est le cancer de notre nation. Déclara d'un ton austère Drew.

\- En effet, le suprématisme blanc est une idéologie raciste qui part du principe que les Blancs constituent une « race supérieure ». Selon ces militants extrémistes, les Blancs seraient condamnés à l'extinction face à l'augmentation des personnes de couleur dans la société américaine. Leur but assumé, outre le maintien de leurs privilèges aux Etats-Unis au détriment des autres, est la création d'un prétendu « Etat blanc ». J'en viens à regretter le KKK, eux, au moins, avaient l'intelligence de se cacher. Pesta-t-il en regardant le ciel.

Le plus immonde reste les « 14 mots », qui reflète bien l'absurdité de leur raisonnement. Le tatouage que porte Nick y fait référence.

\- Les « 14 mots » ? Que cela signifie-t-il au juste ?

\- Décidément vôtre pote est un véritable ignare. Se moqua Ingvard. T'as passé ta vie au fond d'une cave ou quoi ?

-Laisse-le tranquille Ingvard ! Vint-à sa rescousse Omoi. « 14 words » qui se traduit par « 14 mots », est une référence au slogan de la suprématie blanche le plus populaire au monde: « Nous devons garantir l'existence de notre peuple et un avenir pour les enfants blancs ». Le slogan a été inventé par David Lane, un membre du groupe terroriste suprématiste blanc connu sous le nom de l'Ordre. Ce dogme s'inspire largement du « racisme scientifique », pseudoscience qui pense déterminer des critères objectifs de supériorité de la « race blanche ».

\- Je comprends un peu mieux à présent, le monde est devenu bien terrifiant depuis ma dernière visite, se rendit compte Yeho attristé, sous le regard perplexe de Léo, qui l'observait en silence.

\- Ta dernière visite, que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Julian interloqué.

Emmanuel se contenta de lui répondre d'un sourire.

\- Bref, ne prends surtout pas le cas de Nick ou Ryo pour une généralité, ces deux là sont des tenues blanches. Tous les gens du lycée ne sont pas aussi débiles. Seulement, ils ont peur ou admirent François. Reprit le jeune Franklin.

\- François? Qui est François? Demanda l'adolescent en fronçant ses sourcils qui, il y a quelques minutes, ignorait l'existence d'Harry Potter.

\- C'est le chef des « Messagers de l'éternel », le renseigna Omoï. Ce type possède un charisme écrasant, et son regard... Je n'ai jamais sentit une telle pression venant d'un humain. Il y a aussi le fait que son père est un haut fonctionnaire. Bref, ce gamin a presque autant de pouvoir dans ce lycée que le « father » d'Akihide.

\- Je vois, ce garçon est tout bonnement incroyable, j'aimerai bien le rencontrer. »

Akihide fronça les sourcils, observé par Léo, le visage toujours réjouit mais abordant un air étrange.

« Fascinant tu dis? Tu n'as aucune idée de qui il est réellement! Monta d'un ton le brillant.

\- Je suis certain que lui aussi est une victime qui a besoin d'être aidée.

\- Une victime! Vitupéra Omoi. Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça Yeho! Ce gars là est loin d'être une victime innocente, c'est un garçon intelligent et manipulateur. Il est le maître à penser de toute cette clique de raciste qui nous mène la vie dure. Un raciste n'est pas une victime mais un bourreau. C'est gens-là sont la honte de l'espèce humaine, ma vie a été parsemée de ces énergumènes.

\- Omoï a raison, intervint Guillaume. Je les hais.

\- Wow! Applaudis Drew en rigolant. Un type qui est raciste des racistes, tu ne vois pas l'absurdité de ton résonnement Guillaume? Fit-il en se moquant de son camarade.

\- Drew, ferme-la ! Asséna une nouvelle fois Akihide.

\- Un raciste est juste une victime qui se trompe de colère, répliqua Yeho. Il y a du bon en chacun de nous, poursuivit-il. Je le sais, j'en suis certain.

\- Yeho, je ne peux pas être d'accord avec toi, commença Jacques qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas réagi. Tu es incroyablement naïf. C'est facile pour toi de lancer de pareilles paroles. Tu n'as jamais connu l'atrocité qu'est le racisme, moi si. Elle m'a touchée de près et dans la plus ignoble de ses formes : le terrorisme. »

Jacques était ému, il s'arrêta un moment. On pouvait ressentir le mal qui le rongeait. La rage transpirait sur son visage. Mais bien plus que la rage, c'est la tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Ses grands yeux noirs et mouillés laissés s'écouler sur ses joues sa peine. Il prit une grande inspiration et essuya ses larmes.

« J'étais là. » Se contenta-t-il de dire.

L'incompréhension était visible sur le visage des ses camarades, seuls Léo, Drew et Yeho semblaient appréhender la signification de ces mots.

« Lors de l'attentat de Nice, j'étais là, repris le deuxième nouveau de la seconde B.

\- Wow, cette annonce fait l'effet d'une bombe, ironisa « souci ».

\- Drew!

\- Oui, je sais Akihide, je me la ferme.

\- Jacques, continue s'il te plaît, le sollicita Akihide. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as connu. Je sais- non je comprends- non en vérité je ne peux qu'essayer d'imaginer ce que tu as subi, mais si ce n'est pas trop difficile, confie-toi à nous. C'est vrai qu'on ne se connaît à peine, mais tu fais partie de notre classe, de notre famille. Laisse-nous prendre un peu de ton chagrin sur nos épaules. »

Le survivant de cette triste soirée, reprit une nouvelle fois une grande inspiration et pour la première fois, il se confessa.

« Ce soir-là, c'était un soir de fête. Tout le monde riait. Noir, blanc, rouge, chrétien ou musulman, on formait une même famille, tous unis devant un même drapeau, chantant avec fierté la gloire de notre belle patrie. Tous réunis pour la France. Puis, tout a basculé. »

Addil bien plus que les autres, buvait ses paroles. Les yeux humidifiés. Lui comprenait la peine de son nouveau copain, lui savait ce que cela faisait de se faire prendre un être cher. Il se demandait si Jacques Noël l'avait vu ce jour là, avait vu son frère. Il voulait tant savoir ce que son cadet avait ressenti les derniers instants de sa courte, beaucoup trop courte vie. Cela le travaillait depuis des mois. Mais en même temps, il avait peur de savoir. Néanmoins il continuait d'écouter le récit de son confrère, espérant connaître la vérité.

« On venait d'assister il y a peu au feu d'artifice tiré face à la plage. Il était un peu plus de 22H30, tout le monde était sur la chaussée, c'est là qu'il est arrivé, le camion. Il a déboulé, écrasant tout sur son passage, la joie comme les rires, tout. C'était un fléau, un fléau que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Il y eu un mouvement de foule, tout le monde cherchait à fuir. Tout le monde sauf cet homme, « l'homme au scooter », Frank. Il a tenté de s'opposer à la course de cette faucheuse de 19 tonnes. Il a essayé de stopper ce camion avec son deux roues, mais en vain. Le camion poursuivit son carnage, il était en face de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, j'étais tétanisé. Apeuré, je me suis mis à appeler ma mère, mais elle ne répondait pas. Je l'ai cherché des yeux, sans parvenir à la trouver. Le camion se rapprochait de plus en plus. Mais ce n'était pas moi mais la peur qui contrôlait mes jambes. J'implorais le ciel de me venir en aide, mais rien.

C'est à ce moment que, alors que je m'étais résigné à mourir, il m'a poussé, m'éloignant de la trajectoire de la mort. Cette personne, ce jeune garçon, je l'avais déjà vu plus tôt. Il faisait partie d'un groupe d'enfant venu voir les feux d'artifices. Il devait avoir 8 ans à tout casser. Je me suis précipité vers lui, son bras était tourné dans un sens contraire à la norme, son genou était brisé, son ventre était ouvert, son corps était couvert de sang. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais rien à faire. J'avais honte, j'aurais du être à sa place! Je n'étais qu'un lâche incapable de bouger, mais lui, alors qu'il n'avait que la moitié de mon âge, alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas, il a eu le courage d'agir, il m'a sauvé la vie. Me voyant en pleurs, à son chevet, il me sourit. Il m'a souri! Je venais de gâcher sa vie et il m'a souri! Son visage était ensanglanté, mais il m'a souri! Il savait que c'était ses ultimes secondes sur cette terre, mais il m'a souri ! Il savait que j'étais le responsable de son état mais il m'a souri…

Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de joie, tout sentiment de culpabilité et de honte disparu de mon âme à cet instant. Dans son dernier souffle, il retira un bracelet de sa main gauche et le mit dans ma main. « Tiens, je n'en aurais plus besoin », tels ont été ses derniers mots. »

Le jeune niçois souleva sa manche droite et montra aux yeux de tous le fameux bracelet

« Je ne l'ai jamais enlevé.

\- Ce bracelet! Hurla Drew. Addil, c'est- … Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas? »

Addil resta silencieux, ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais surtout de voir le laissait sans voix. Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais, cela lui était impossible. Tant d'émotions parcouraient son esprit, si bien qu'il était incapable de former le moindre mot. Son corps ne cessait de trembler, sa respiration était saccadée. Drew déposa avec compassion sa main sur son épaule. Leur regard se croisa, cela était suffisant, aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit. Les deux adolescents, malgré leur chamaillerie constante, étaient liés par une amitié forte et pure. Addil se calma, apaisé par cette main et ce geste pourtant si simple.

\- Jacques, continue, le supplia presque du regard le « frère » de Julian.

\- Je suis resté à son chevet pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur quitte son corps frêle et blessé. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai regardé vers ma gauche. C'est là que je l'ai vu. Je me suis précipité vers elle, espérant me tromper, suppliant le tout puissant que la vérité soit tout autre, priant même le diable que se soit une autre personne. Mais plus j'avançais, plus l'horreur devenait réelle, c'était elle, c'était ma maman. J'étais là, debout, le regard livide devant ma mère allongée sur le dos. Elle pourtant si dynamique était si calme. Je descendis à son niveau et attrapai-je tendrement sa main. Mes larmes se sont mises à couler à flot sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Je-Je...Je savais qu'elle n'était plus là, peina t-il à dire l'émotion se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

La mort l'avait déjà refroidit. J'ai serré son corps glacial essayant de le réchauffer avec mon cœur mais au fond de moi je savais. Oui, je savais. Je savais... Je savais que maman ne viendrait plus me border malgré mes refus, je savais que je ne l'entendrais plus me crier de ranger ma chambre, je savais que je ne pourrais plus être réchauffé par ses câlins, je savais que plus jamais je ne pourrais ressentir ses doux baisers sur ma peau, je savais que plus jamais je n'entendrais sa voix, je savais que je ne reverrais plus jamais ma maman. Mon temps venait de s'arrêter, j'avais tellement de regrets.

J'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais, lui dire merci, d'avoir été toujours là pour moi, de m'avoir protégé, éduqué et montré la voie à suivre en tant qu'homme et surtout en tant qu'être humain. Mais tout était fini. J'en voulais au ciel de m'avoir laissé la vie sauve. Pourquoi me laisser seul ainsi? Pourquoi avoir pris la vie de ce garçon et ma mère et non celle d'un lâche comme moi?Alors que je m'apitoyais sur mon sort, un bruit derrière moi attira mon attention. C'était là voix d'une enfant, une enfant qui pleurait, dans mon dos, à coté du corps d'une femme.

« Maman, pourquoi tu ne te lèves pas? Maman est-ce que tu dors? Maman s'il te plait lèves-toi, je te promets de rester sage. Maman? Maman! ». La fillette avait beau hurler de tout son être, de toute son âme, sa mère ne réagissait pas. Elle était morte. Les mouvements de foule devinrent plus violents, les gens couraient apeurés. La fillette protégeait comme elle le pouvait le corps éteint de sa mère en criant: « Arrêtez, vous marchez sur maman! Arrêtez s'il vous plait! ». Mais personne ne se préoccupait d'elle.

C'est là que j'ai compris, j'ai compris pourquoi par l'intermédiaire de ce garçon, dieu m'avait gardé en vie. C'était pour elle, je devais la sauver. J'ai déposé tendrement ma maman sur le sol et j'ai couru vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur je l'ai prise par la main et lui dit de venir avec moi pour être en sécurité. Bizarrement, ma présence la rassura et elle me sourit, me faisant immédiatement confiance. Puis elle me demanda si j'allais aussi mettre en sécurité sa mère. Je regardais cette fille pleine d'espoir dans les yeux, l'espoir que je lui dise que sa mère ne faisait juste qu'une petite sieste. Je restai silencieux un moment.

« Alors, est-ce qu'elle va bien ma maman?".

-Oui, elle nous rejoindra après. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Non, je ne pouvais décemment pas dire à cette fille que sa mère était morte. C'était au dessus de mes forces.

Je l'ai emmené dans un petit restaurant où d'autres avaient trouvés refuge. On était tous pris par l'effroi, se cachant sous les tables. Certains essayaient de se tenir informé. Ils parlaient de prise d'otages et d'hommes armés. On ne savait ce qui était vrai ou faux mais je savais que le plus sûr était de rester là. La fillette s'était endormie, fatiguée, épuisée, un peu blessée mais vivante. Quelques minutes après les gendarmes sont venues nous « sauver ». J'ai confié l'enfant aux secours et je suis retourné auprès de ma maman. Puis, pour une dernière fois, je me suis assoupi auprès de celle qui m'a donné la vie.

Alors non, Yeho. Non les racistes ne sont pas des victimes. Ces gens-là, cette nuit, ils ont pris 84 vies mais en ont brisé beaucoup d'autres, des fils, des filles, des frères, des sœurs, des mères, des pères ou encore des amis. Jamais je ne leur pardonnerai, jamais je n'oublierais. Chaque nuit je revois ces scènes horribles et j'entends ces cris déchirants.

\- « Si vous pardonnez aux hommes leurs offenses, votre Père céleste vous pardonnera aussi ». Il est bien plus facile de se venger que de pardonner, car la vengeance est humaine alors que le pardon est divin. Je sais que c'est difficile, je comprends. Le pardon n'est pas un acte simple. C'est une action qui ne concerne pas notre corps physique mais notre âme. C'est dur mais dieu lui-même a pardonné à l'homme ses péchés. Ne te laisse pas attaquer par le cancer de la rancœur. Lui demanda non sans manquer de compassion Yeho.

\- Je ne suis pas dieu. Et non, tu ne peux pas comprendre! Aboya Jacques.

\- Moi si, chuchota presque Addil, empli d'émotion. Moi je te comprends, se reprit-il. Je sais exactement ce que tu as vécu.

\- Comment pourrais-tu-

Jacques se tût, il regarda le miroir de l'homme d'Addil et comprit. Il comprit que leur passé était similaire, que leurs blessures étaient similaires.

\- L'enfant qui t'a sauvé, cette nuit-là, c'était mon frère. Révéla le franco-marocain.

\- Ton frère !

\- Il s'appelait Tarriq Benlahmr. Le bracelet que tu portes est...était, le sien.

\- T.B... » Peina à prononcer le niçois.

En effet, sur ce bracelet, il y avait l'inscription « T.B. », Jacques s'était toujours demandé ce que ça signifiait sans jamais réussir à savoir. Il avait pourtant multiplié les recherches pour connaître l'identité de son sauveur mais sans succès. Il se dirigeait vers Addil, dans une démarche hasardeuse, chaque pas se faisant plus lourd, chaque pas plus difficile. Son regard était fuyant, comment pouvait-il regarder Addil dans les yeux? Lui qui avait causé la mort de son frère, lui qui lui avait causé tant de tristesse. Il se sentait turpide, honteux, sale, puant et ignoble. Oui, il était abject! Car au fond de lui, au plus profond de son cœur, même s'il regrettait la mort de « Tarriq », il était heureux d'être en vie. Il était heureux que ce garçon l'ait poussé ce soir-là. Il s'arrêta, enfin arrivé devant l'une des seules personnes qui pouvait le juger. La tête baissée, il leva son bras droit, ébranlé et frissonnant et retira le bracelet qu'il n'avait plus enlevé depuis cette soirée. Le regard encore au sol, comme si il ne méritait pas de le déposer ailleurs, il tendu le bracelet à Addil.

« Tu dois me haïr, je le sais, je le comprends. J'ai tué ton frère. J'ai pris sa vie. Je continuede rire, de sourire et de jouer alors que lui est prisonnier d'un sommeil dont il ne se réveillera jamais. Mais, j'aimerais que tu acceptes de le porter, il te revient de droit. Même si jamais tu ne pourras me par...me par... ».

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Il ne pouvait concevoir qu'on réussisse à lui pardonner. Addil se saisit du bracelet et le fixa pendant quelques minutes. Ce bout de métal lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, des souvenirs parfois futiles mais si réconfortants. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent une fois encore. Il gratta ses yeux d'un geste agacé, ces démonstrations d'émotion, il n'aimait pas, ce n'était pas son genre. Il avait assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui. Les yeux maintenant secs il se saisit des mains de celui qui se considérait comme le meurtrier de son frère, qui leva la tête, estomaqué.

« Un proverbe arabe dit : « Le pardon est la plus belle fleur de la victoire », cependant je ne t'accorde pas mon pardon, asséna Addil.

Le triste survivant baissa à nouveau la tête. Il n'était pas surpris. Abattu il déclara simplement « Je comprends ».

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas Jacques. Je ne t'accorde pas mon pardon, parce que tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'es pas celui qui a tué mon frère, tu es la personnification de ce qu'il reste de lui en son monde, son dernier souvenir, son héritage. »

Jacques fronça les sourcils, effectivement il ne comprenait pas. Comment Addil pouvait-il lui pardonner? Comment Addil pouvait-il le considérer comme l'héritage de son frère?

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment mon frère avait passé ses derniers instants. Où était passé son bracelet? S'il avait été seul? S'il avait eu mal? Maintenant, grâce à toi, je sais tout. L'un des rêves de mon frère, son rêve le plus cher, était de devenir un policier ou un pompier. Il voulait devenir un super héros. Toujours à faire passer les autres avant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bête! Bête et si gentil mais surtout très poisseux. Un jour, en me baladant dans le centre-ville, j'ai trouvé cette vielle breloque. Le marchand m'a dit que c'était un bracelet porte bonheur. Je l'ai acheté et y fait ajouter les initiales « T.B » avant de lui offrir. Il était si heureux. Je lui dis de le porter tout le temps car sans cette dose de chance, avec sa poisse légendaire, il risquerait de mourir en trébuchant sur une banane avant de sauver la moindre personne. Il m'a alors regardé en boudant et m'a dit : « Tu verras Addil, je deviendrai un jour un super héros. Et quand j'aurais sauvé ma première personne, je lui offrirais ce bracelet pour lui porter chance. Tu verras, je te promets! ».

Aujourd'hui, je le sais, je le vois. Mon frère est un super héros, il a tenu sa promesse, il a réussi à réaliser son rêve. Cette nuit il a sauvé deux personnes, toi et cette fille. Je suis triste de ne plus pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, entendre son rire et jouer avec lui au foot dehors. Mais je suis content qu'il soit parti heureux. C'était son choix de te secourir et c'était aussi son choix de te confier son bracelet, tu n'es coupable de rien. Alors s'il te plait, relève ta tête, accepte de porter ce bracelet et souris. Souris pour moi, souris pour toi, souris pour cette fillette, souris pour ta mère et souris pour notre super héros.»

Jacques se saisit alors du bracelet et le remit à sa main droite, se retenant de pleurer, il sourit. Sourit comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, son âme était enfin apaisée. Guillaume, Ingvard et Yeho pleurèrent pour lui.

« Bon les filles, je crois qu'on a assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui! S'écria Drew la tête se tournant vers sa droite, cachant ainsi aux autres ses propres émotions.

\- Dit celui-là même qui pleure en regardant Bambi, se moqua Julian.

\- Ferme-la, saleté de limace portugaise! Rétorqua le concerné

\- Drew à raison, il est temps d'aller manger, c'est à nous. » Les informa Akihide.

C'est ainsi, après ses instants de grande effervescence rappelant des moments traumatisants, que Jacques pu enfin commencer à faire la paix avec lui-même. Un jour, surement, il apprendrait à se pardonner? Mais pour l'heure, il était temps d'aller manger.

 _ **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre**_

 _ **A suivre**_ : «Super girl»

 **Un petit extrait :**

« Espèce de sale pute! Je vais te faire regretter ton existence ! »

Shinji se précipita sur son bourreau aux cheveux châtain et lança son poing en direction de son visage. Soudain il se mit à hurler de douleur. C'était comme si son poing avait percuté un mur. Il venait de se casser le jeune fille saisit son poing droit endolori et lui tordu le bras.

« Aïe! Arrête, tu vas me casser le bras!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre. Tu viens de me manquer de respect encore une fois. Décidément tous ceux habillés comme toi ont des tendances masochistes. Allez, excuse-toi et je ferais preuve d'indulgence.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, saleté de femelle! Tu me dois le...- Aïe! Stop, tu vas me le casser!»

 _ **Allez faîtes péter les reviews!**_

 _ **à plus ^^**_


	19. Super girl

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 ** _Salut à toutes et à tous ! Je vous post donc le dernier chapitre de cette année. On revient sur la classe sept avec un personnage que vous aimez bien ! C'est le dernier chapitre avant longtemps alors savourez le ^^._**

 _ **Merci à**_ Yasei no Ajin _**ma bêta, merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris, merci à ceux qui l'ont follow et enfin un grand merci à ceux qui ont commentés. J'espère que je serais plus prolifique l'an prochain.**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews**_

 **Sakka-Sensei** : Yo Sensei ! Merci, ton message m'a vraiment fais plaisir, non pas que je sois content de t'avoir rendu triste ( je ne suis pas aussi sadique XD), juste que je suis rassuré. Le drame et la tristesse sont des émotions que je ne maîtrise pas tellement. J'arrive assez bien à créer l'indignation, la colère, la crainte, le suspens et bien sûre le rire. Toutefois la tristesse reste assez compliqué, je ne suis pas à l'aise, peut être parce que je n'aime pas créer la peine ou que moi même je n'exprime pas cette émotion. Pour tout te dire j'ai pris deux semaine pour écrire les chapitres 9 à 16 mais plus d'un moins à écrire le chapitre 17 et 18. J'avais du mal à retransmettre ce que je voyais dans ma tête sur ma page word, mais finalement j'ai réussi atteindre mon but.

Je suis aussi content que Jacques et Addil aient réussis à te toucher, après tout, ces deux chapitres étaient centré sur leur développement. Yeho est bon, mais bon quand on sait qui il est réellement... Quant à Akihide , il est bon, a une oreille attentive et est très charismatique ainsi, il est considéré pour beaucoup comme le boss de la seconde b, ça et le fait qu'il soit le fils de Danzo.

Concernant Drew, franchement c'est l'un de mes personnages préférés et je suis d'accord avec toi concernant la manière dont les gens se conduisent face à la différence

Enfin pour ce qui est de Yuno, mdr oui elle est barge et c'est pour cela que je l'aime! Elle est barge, folle mais protectrice, attachante et douce. Cela change des perso féminin qu'on voit d'habitude. C'est elle le point fort de ce manga ( même si l'intrigue est géniale). Malheureusement il n'y a que 26 épisodes, toutefois il y a un oav qui donne des infos sur la fin de l'épisode 26.

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **« Super Girl »**

 **Chap18**

Cela faisait quelques minutes que les garçons de la seconde b étaient entrés dans le restaurant. Nick sortit des toilettes et se dirigeait vers ses amis quand soudain il arrêta sa course. Ses amis étaient en train de passer un sale quart d'heure. Il avait du mal à réaliser la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Ce n'était pas le seul à être surpris. Une multitude de jeunes lycéens et lycéennes ahuris assistaient aussi à ce spectacle. Nick se rapprocha, plus il avançait plus le concert de chuchotement se faisait entendre. Certains étaient éblouis par sa beauté pendant que d'autres étaient stupéfaits par sa force, mais aucun n'était indifférent.

« T'as vu ce qu'elle a fait! Cria un jeune.

\- Ouais! Elle a carrément envoyé Néo valser à plusieurs mètres, et avec un seul coup de poing! Asséna un autre.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire! C'est vraiment une fille? Hallucina une lycéenne. En plus, je ne l'ai jamais vue ici.

\- Moi non plus! Qui est-elle? S'interrogea à haute voix une élève.

\- Peu importe, elle est folle ! Elle vient de s'en prendre à une tenue blanche. Elle est mal barrée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle! Reprit un autre.

\- Attention! Nick arrive! » Les alerta un autre.

La foule s'écarta, apeurée, laissant le Redneck s'approcher. Nick se stoppa, il était choqué, impressionné et admiratif. Néo gisait sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin tandis que son frère... Son frère Shinji, était pour la première fois victime, à son tour, violenté. Une fille au regard hypnotique, d'une couleur violâtre, plaqué contre le mur Shinji. De sa main droite, elle maintenait ce colosse qui faisait deux à trois fois son poids, en l'air. Les pieds de Shinji ne touchaient plus le sol, de la salive sortait de sa bouche, ses yeux commençaient à se colorer de rouge, tandis que l'air cessait d'alimenter son cerveau, l'angoisse lui montait à la tête. Le grand rouquin essayait de briser l'étreinte de cette inconnue qu'il avait eu le malheur de défier. Hélas, cet effort était vain, elle était trop forte. De toute sa vie il n'avait jamais connu pareille puissance. L'oppression qu'il subissait le fit voir trouble, il n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance.

« Toi, qui es-tu?

\- Est-ce à moi que tu parles? Demanda-t-elle en maintenant son étreinte.

\- A qui d'autre pourrais-je m'adresser?

\- La politesse veut que quand on rencontre quelqu'un, on lui dise bonjour et on se présente.

\- Tu es sérieuse?

\- Très sérieuse, nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensemble, alors ne sois pas aussi familier avec moi, affirma-t-elle avec fermeté».

Le jeune garçon ne put refreiner son envie de sourire, peu de personnes avait l'audace de lui parler ainsi. En temps normal il n'acceptait pas ce genre comportement, mais là c'était différent. Avec elle c'était différent. Il ressentait un sentiment étrange en sa présence.

« Désolé, bonjour. Je m'appelle Nick Grant, mais tu peux m'appeler Nicky. Se présenta-t-il. Pourrais-tu relâcher mon ami?

\- Et le s'il te plait? Exigea sa mystérieuse interlocutrice.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé. »

Elle enleva sa main du cou de Shinji qui s'écrasa au sol. Il essaya de retrouver une respiration normale. Après quelques secondes il se releva, la colère dans les yeux.

« Espèce de sale pute! Je vais te faire regretter ton existence ! »

Shinji se précipita sur son bourreau aux cheveux châtain et lança son poing en direction de son visage. Soudain il se mit à hurler de douleur. C'était comme si son poing avait percuté un mur. Il venait de se casser le poignet. La jeune fille saisit son poing droit endolori et lui tordu le bras.

« Aïe! Arrête, tu vas me casser le bras!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre. Tu viens de me manquer de respect, encore une fois. Décidément tous ceux habillés comme toi ont des tendances masochistes. Allez, excuse-toi et je ferais preuve d'indulgence.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, saleté de femelle! Tu me dois le...- Aïe! Stop, tu vas me le casser!

\- Mauvaise réponse. Répondit-elle en accentuant la torsion sur sa victime. Essaye encore !

\- Salope! Je vais te...- Ahhhhh!

\- Mauvaise réponse. Allez, courage, tu es sur la bonne voie.

\- Pardonne-moi... Laissa-t-il échapper en pleurs, d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas entendu. Vas-y répète, lui somma sa tortionnaire.

\- J'ai dit pardon! Cria-t-il en larmes sous une foule décontenancée

\- Voilà qui est mieux, mon loulou. » Déclara-t-elle tout sourire en caressant la tête de Shinji comme on le ferait avec un chien.

Shinji se sentait humilié. Il n'osait pas se lever, trop honteux pour faire face au mur d'yeux qui le dévisageait. Et encore, cela n'était rien en comparaison du bourdonnement de moquerie et de rire qu'il entendait.

« T'as vu ça, elle l'a ridiculisé!

\- Ha ha, il pleure en plus.

\- Moi qui avais peur de lui, je suis choquée!

\- Il est vraiment pathétique, se faire exploser par une meuf.

\- Hey les gars, on le prend en photos! Proposa l'un d'entre eux.

\- T'as raison on va le mettre sur My life. »

C'est ainsi qu'une pluie de flash déferla sur Shinji. Il avait beau crier, les menacer, cela ne marchait pas. Il avait perdu son pouvoir, pour la première fois depuis la création des "Messagers de l'éternel", une tenue blanche était moquée. Tout cela à cause d'elle. Cette petite impertinente avait réussi en seulement quelques minutes à démystifier un membre de l'équipe de François. Les lycéens se sont rendu compte, qu'en vérité ces tenues blanches n'en restaient pas moins des êtres humains.

« Cessez donc ces flash, vous m'énervez. Intervint Nick.

\- Tais-toi Nicky! On a plus peur de toi!

\- Ouais, il a raison, vous n'êtes pas si fort que ça. Allez, pète leur la gueule à ces minables Super girl!

La foule se mit à reprendre ces mots en chœur « Super girl! Super girl! ».

\- Vous avez du culot pour me parler avec autant d'assurance.

\- La fer…- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Nick lui asséna un violent uppercut sous le menton qui le propulsa plusieurs mètres en l'air avant de s'écraser au sol au milieu de la foule. Le jeune se mit à trembler, prit de convulsion sous le regard empli de terreur de ses camarades. Interpellé par tous ce vacarme, un surveillant arriva à vive allure. Il se rendit compte de la situation. Paniqué il demanda à l'audience se qui s'était passé. Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Personne ne voulait dire le moindre mot. Le pouvoir des tenues blanches n'était peut-être pas encore mort.

« Il a glissé et est tombé sur la tête. N'est-ce pas, les gars? Demanda Nick à l'assemblée qui acquiesça du regard.

\- Bon, d'accord. Toi, fit-il en pointant du doigt un élève. Aide-moi à l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Le surveillant partit, laissant ce troupeau de brebis égarées à la merci du loup de l'Alabama.

« Que ce soit bien clair, je ne tolérerai plus ce genre de comportement. Est-ce que vous m'avez bien compris? Que celui qui n'est pas d'accord face un pas, je saurais comment lui faire entendre raison. »

La foule maintenant silencieuse, Nick s'avança vers "Super Girl", qui le regardait dans les yeux loin d'être affectée par son numéro de grand méchant.

« Ne crois pas que je t'ai oubliée, ma beauté.

\- Je ne suis pas ta beauté, mon prénom c'est Erza-Batia.

\- Erza-Batia, quel joli prénom ! Alors Erza-Batia, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? Se questionna-t-il à voix haute l'air réjoui.

\- Ce que tu vas faire de moi?

\- Exactement, je ne peux pas te laisser ainsi, ton acte doit t'être puni, gratta-t-il sa barbe inexistante comme à son habitude.

\- De quel acte tu parles au juste?

\- Tu t'en es pris physiquement à deux messagers. Si ton geste n'est pas sanctionné, certains idiots derrière moi, te prendront en exemple. Mais, on peut trouver un autre moyen.

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça. Quelle gentillesse! Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Viens dîner avec moi ce soir. Lui proposa le red neck.

\- Tu perds ton temps, je suis lesbienne, le prévint la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

\- Lesbienne! Non, ce n'est pas possible, tu es trop belle.

\- Dois-je comprendre que si j'avais été moche cela aurait été plus acceptable et moins grave à tes yeux?

\- Ne le prend pas mal, ce n'était pas une insulte.

\- Bien sûr que si, une insulte déguisée certes mais une insulte quand même. Ce genre de compliment déguisé implique que nous autres lesbiennes ne le sommes seulement parce qu'aucun homme ne daigne nous apporter du réconfort du coup on se débrouille entre nous. Votre arrogance n'a donc aucune limite?

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais...-

\- Que ça te dérange? Lui coupa la parole Erza. Et pourquoi cela devrait te déranger, c'est mon vagin à ce que je sache, je fais ce que je veux non?

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est comment tu peux être sûr d'être de ces gens-là? As-tu déjà fait l'amour avec un garçon?

\- C'est quoi cette réflexion? Et toi, comment peux-tu être certain d'aimer les filles si tu n'as jamais fait l'amour avec un garçon?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Je suis un homme normal, jamais je ne me rendrais coupable d'acte aussi malsain. Je ne suis pas un sodomite. Je commence à comprendre, en fait tu t'es faite briser le cœur c'est ça? La vérité c'est que tu détestes les hommes c'est ça?

\- Oui, je déteste les hommes, quelle bande d'insectes abjects, je me désinfecte le corps à l'alcool dès que j'en touche un. Se moqua Erza-batia.

\- Arrête de tourner mes dires au ridicule. J'essaye juste de trouver une explication rationnelle à ton problème. S'offusqua Nick.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème, j'aime juste les filles.

\- Voyons deux filles dans un lit, j'ai rien contre, c'est très joli, très excitant mais vous ne pouvez pas vraiment copuler. Vous n'avez pas de pénis.

\- Détrompe-toi mon loulou, des pénis j'en ai pleins, j'en ai même un qui brille dans le noir.

\- Ecoute-moi,-je

\- Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter, tu n'as aucune chance avec moi. »

Ses quatre vérités maintenant dites, elle regagna la file d'attente. Nicky aida Shinji et Néo à se relever et prit la décision de les emmener à l'infirmerie, mais avant de prendre congé, s'adressa une dernière fois à Erza.

« Nous nous reverrons, tu es un trésor que je ferais tout pour posséder. Alors, sois en certaine, nous nous reverrons. »

 _ **Allez faîtes péter les reviews!**_

 _ **Bonne année et à très bientôt ^^**_


	20. La grande cafétéria

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Salut à tous. On se retrouve pour le premier chapitre de l'année. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quelle fréquence les prochains chapitres arriveront, je vais essayer d'en publier un par mois. Bref, c'est le grand retour de Naruto, j'espère que vous allez appréciez.**_

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! Effectivement elle est vraiment badass cette Erza ( et encore vous n'avez rien vue :D) , c'est mon perso féminin idéal. C'est aussi vrai que les lesbiennes entendent de sacrées perles.

Ouais, on est complémentaire, on devrait écrire une histoire en duo un de ces jours ^^

Concernant Mirai Nikki, l'Oav s'appelle "Redial" tu peux le trouver sur gumgumstreaming. Des mangas à conseiller? Bien sur! Dans le même genre, c'est à dire un peu thriller, il y a : Death Note et Psycho Pass. Mais les animes MAGI et Full Metal ALchemist sont top aussi.

 **Lexique et explication**

 **My life :** C'est LE réseau social utilisé sur l'archipel.

 **MENSA :** MENSA est une association internationale qui regroupe des surdoués. Seuls les personnesqui ont obtenu un score de plus de 135 aux tests de QI (soit 2 % de la population) y sont acceptés.

 **Front Patriotique :** C'est un parti politique d'extrême droite.

 **La Beaumelle :** Voltaire était loin d'être un fervent défenseur de la liberté d'expression, j'en veux pour preuve l'affaire Clément ou La Beaumelle. La Beaumelle était un écrivain protestant qui a été à plusieurs reprises embastillé pour avoir eu le malheur de critiquer Voltaire.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **La grande cafétéria**

 **Chapitre 19**

Yo tout le monde! C'est le retour du beau gosse! Je sais, je sais. Je vous ai manqué, vous étiez triste, l'attente a dû être insoutenable. Mais je suis là maintenant, calmez vous, respirez. Respirez bien fort, doucement, c'est ça, voilà. Ma team et moi avons joué les espions. En effet, curieux de savoir ce que ce Sasuke voulait dire à Chôji , on l'a attendu dans le couloir. Il s'avère que j'ai des sens plus développés que le commun des mortels, à l'instar de mon ami Kiba qui à un odorat très puissant, moi c'est mon ouïe qui est imbattable. Ainsi j'ai pu entendre toute leur conversation. Je dois avouer être assez perplexe, Sasuke avait l'air de vraiment se préoccuper de Choji. Mais je ne suis pas aussi dupe, d'après moi il veut nous diviser pour mieux régner. Dazai m'a bien dit de me méfier des profs, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là c'est à moi de protéger la classe, c'est mon devoir, le devoir du Roi.

Quand Choji nous a rejoint, on est tous descendus pour manger. Enfin quand je dis tous, je veux dire Gaara, Kiba, Shikaboy, Choji et moi. Oui les autres étaient déjà partis. Neji, Lee et Saï sont partis en emmenant avec eux le nouveau. Comment il s'appelle déjà? Sam... Samson! Oui, c'est ça, Samson. Les filles quant à elles, avaient filé avec Erza, enfin je crois. Poussé par la faim, comme à notre habitude, on se met à courir pour remplir nos estomacs. Comme d'habitude ce fût moi le premier à arriver devant la cafétéria au« trois mondes » et comme d'habitude tout le monde s'écarta de notre chemin. Nous sommes des monstres après tout pas vrai? « Hell Garden », « Ningen Garden » et « Eden Garden », voici ce qui se cache derrière l'opulence de notre grande cafétéria. Oh tiens, voilà Erza! Hein, Hinata et les autres ne sont pas avec elle?

« Dis Erza, ou sont les autres, lui demandais-je avec sourire?

Elle se mit à me dévisager de haut en bas avant de me tourner le dos. Mais elle vient de me snober, encore une fois! C'est quoi son problème avec moi? J'essaye pourtant d'être gentil.

\- Tu sais Naruto, à force de te prendre des vents tu vas finir par te transformer en éolienne, plaisanta Shikamaru.

Ha ha, très drôle Monsieur-je-sors-en-cachette-avec-la-sœur-de-mon-ami.

\- Décidément tu n'as pas de chance avec les filles mon pote, enfin à part avec Hinata, laissa entendre Kiba.

\- Hein, Hinata? De quoi tu me parles?

\- Mon cher Naruto, c'est fou d'être aussi aveugle, continua-t-il son délire.

\- Oi Kiba, c'est qui que tu traites de fou ? S'offusqua Gaara d'un ton menaçant en agrippant le col de mon ami aux airs canins.

\- Du calme Gaara, je ne parlais pas de toi, je te le jure mec.

\- Calmez vous les gars, arrêter de vous donner en spectacle, l'image de notre classe est déjà assez détestable, les sermonna Shikaboy. Gardez cette énergie pour les révisions.

\- Quelles révisions ? Questionna l'Inuzuka.

\- Naruto a colporté tout à l'heure que Sasuke a dit à Choji qu'on avait un contrôle de maths cet après midi.

Colporté ? C'est quoi cette appellation si péjorative ! Je préfère le terme « informer ».

\- Ah bon, il m'a dit ça ? S'étonna le principal intéressé. Ouais, peut-être? Enfin dans tout les cas, j'ai faim. »

Il pense vraiment qu'à manger celui-là. Bref, il ne reste plus que la seconde b et c'est à nous de passer. J'ai hâte, car sans mentir, j'ai faim moi aussi. Ah, voilà le groupe de Neji qui arrive mais toujours pas d'Hinata- enfin de groupe d'Hinata en vue. Oui, ce n'est pas comme si je l'attendais elle particulièrement, hein! C'est vrai quoi, je veux dire elle est un peu cruche, bon certes elle fait partie des meilleurs élèves de la classe en terme de notes mais cela n'empêche qu'il est impossible d'avoir une discussion avec elle. Dés que je lui parle elle se met à bégayer, c'est vraiment problématique. Et puis vous savez quoi? J'arrête de parler d'elle, vous allez vous faire des idées.

« Oh, mais que vois-je? Voici la « classe des monstres » ! Alors, comment ça va les nuisibles ? » S'écria « Gueule d'ange ».

Décidément, on n'a jamais le temps de s'ennuyer quand on fait partie de la classe sept, il y a toujours de « gentilles » personnes qui ont à cœur de nous faire nous sentir bien. Gueule d'ange, de son vrai prénom Marvin, est un camarade de classe d'Akihide et Léo. Ce type est considéré comme le plus beau du lycée, il est moins populaire et charismatique que François mais les filles l'adulent presque autant. Son profil est l'un des plus visités de My Life* et comptabilise près de 2000 amis. C'est pas mal mais loin des 20 000 de Ino. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que les filles lui trouvent. Il a un regard noir de fouine, une coupe de cheveux brune à la One direction et de sales tâches de rousseur sur ses joues. Bon j'admets qu'il a un sourire ravageur, qu'il est assez beau parleur et bourré de fric mais cela n'empêche que c'est un gros con imbu de sa personne et qui ne cesse de se noyer dans sa propre éloquence.

« Quoi vous avez perdu vos langues?

\- Le silence est la seule réponse à donner aux imbéciles, déclara d'une voix douce Erza étrangement plus concernée.

\- Hein! Qui a dit ça ? Dit-t-il en cherchant cette mystérieuse voix du regard.

\- On répond aux imbéciles par le silence. C'est plus clair comme ça, petit primate intellectuellement limité?

Bordel cette fille est trop… wow ! On dirait un mix de Supergirl et Wonder Woman. Elle n'a peur de rien ni personne. Ça y est, Marvin l'a remarqué. C'est bizarre c'est la première fois que Marvin reste aussi longtemps silencieux, mais je le comprends, il faut dire qu'elle est vraiment belle, oui je sais je l'ai déjà dis mais c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Dis, on ne s'est jamais rencontrés tous les deux, tu es nouvelle? De quelle classe fais-tu partie?

\- De la classe sept.

\- Non, toi tu es bien trop belle pour être un monstre, bien que tes yeux soient tous sauf normaux. Cette couleur violette, quelle magnificence digne de la plus belle pierre précieuse.

\- Je vais être franche, tu perds ton temps dragueur du dimanche, va voir ailleurs avec d'autres tu auras peut être plus de chance.

\- Tu parles en rimes, voilà qui est original. Toutefois, tu ne m'as pas laissé l'occasion de me présenter, insista Gueule d'Ange en s'approchant d'un pas décidé. Je suis un garçon comme tu n'en as jamais encore côtoyé.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée, répondit la fille au pendentif à tête de chat.

\- Allons, ne soit pas si fermée mon petit ange.

\- Elle t'a dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, t'es sourd ? » Hurla Choji en s'interposant entre Erza-batia et Marvin.

Sasuke lui aurait-il donné des idées? Choji n'est habituellement pas du genre à parler en public. Avant de rejoindre la classe sept, c'était un collégien sujet aux brimades et autres remarques blessantes à cause de son poids. Et là je ne parle pas des quelques piques qu'il m'arrive de lui lancer mais de vrais remarques emplies de méchanceté, l'être humain n'aime pas la différence. Bref tout cela a laissé des marques, et a fait de choji un garçon assez timide qui n'ose pas parler à part quand il est avec nous. Mais là il est loin d'être timide, on dirait un autre choji. Sans oublier qu'il ne parle pas à n'importe qui, mais à Marvin Blake.

« Ferme-là le gros, c'est une discussion privée!

\- Si je suis gros c'est parce qu'à chaque fois que je viens la voir ta petite sœur me donne des biscuits, répliqua le « gros ».

Mort de rire, je ne connaissais pas cette facette de sa personnalité. Il a du répondant, même si c'est assez limite de prendre en parti la sœur de Marvin qui n'a rien fait du tout. Toutefois pour atteindre un homme il n'y a rien de plus facile que de s'attaquer à sa virilité ou sa famille.

\- Tu viens de parler de ma sœur sale porc? Je vais t'étriper vivant, misérable larve !

Vous voyez.

\- Si t'as un problème avec Choji t'as un problème avec chacun de nous, intervient le fan des chiens.

\- Hum, tu penses que j'ai peur de toi, Kiba? Ne soit pas ridicule.

\- Et de moi, est-ce que tu as peur ? » Intervint à son tour Gaara.

Gaara se mit à sourire, ce n'était pas le sourire qu'on fait pour les photos de classe mais plutôt le sourire d'un prédateur affamé devant sa proie. S'il était intervenu ce n'était pas par esprit de camaraderie. Mis à part sa sœur Temari, sa tante, Shikamaru, Kiba et moi, Gaara n'avait que faire des autres. Il méprisait le reste du monde et n'était satisfait qu'en les détruisant. Vengeance et colère était ce qui le représentait le mieux, c'est sans doute pourquoi lui et Dazai s'entendaient si bien. Mais Gaara est plus calme à présent. Marvin resta immobile quelques instants comme pétrifié de frayeur, puis se retira. Il rentra dans la cafétéria rejoignant le reste de sa classe. Erza se tourna vers la tortue et le fixa un moment, un long moment. Gaara la regarda à son tour. Putain quelle tension érotique, sensuelle et animale! Ne me dites pas qu'ils vont s'embrasser?

« Est-ce que tout va bien Erza-batia ? demanda innocemment Choji, coupant ce moment de grande intensité.

\- Oui, ça va. Toutefois, à l'avenir, ne te sens pas obligé d'intervenir, je suis une grande fille, je sais me débrouiller toute seule, le mit en garde Erza-batia.

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas, mais je voulais seulement t'aider, c'est tout.

\- Je crois que tu as des problèmes d'audition ou de compréhension alors je vais te le redire plus clairement, la prochaine fois que l'idée insensée que je puisse avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un comme toi traverse la chose vide que tu ose appeler ton cerveau, abstiens-toi. Est-ce clair Choji?

\- Oui Erza, c'est bien clair.

\- P'tin, elle n'est pas facile à vivre cette meuf, fit Kiba amusé.

\- C'est un cookie, répondit Choji les joues plus roses que la norme.

Cookie? Attendez ne me dites pas que cette poussée d'assurance il l'a doit à Sasuke? Non, ce ne peut pas être ça. Mais c'est vrai que Choji a vraiment l'air d'apprécier Erza. A-t-il oublié Sakura? J'ai toujours pensé que c'était son grand amour.

\- Eh! Vous êtes enfin là Naruto. Hein, ou est Hinata elle n'est pas avec vous ? nous demanda Neji en arrivant.

\- Et Tenten ? poursuivit Lee.

\- Et Ino ? Conclu Saï.

Tiens, voilà le trio de harceleurs.

\- On n'en sait rien, pour tout vous dire on pensait qu'elles montraient le lycée à Erza mais... Commença le Nara avant de se murer dans le silence en braquant son regard sur « Supergirl » qui continuait à nous ignorer.

\- Et vous, vous étiez où ? Les interrogea mon best friend.

\- Beh tu vois, on allait faire la queue qu'on on a vue(jusqu'à ce que l'on voit)Nicky et les deux jap rouquins, alors on a décidé de faire un tour pour éviter que Neji fasse encore des embrouilles avec une tenue blanche, nous renseigna Saï.

\- Ferme-là petit transsexuel de merde ! Beugla le principal concerné. Si on a fait un tour c'est pour faire visiter les locaux à Samson!

\- Je ne suis pas un transsexuel connard à la chevelure de hippie ! Et il est où le Samson,d'ailleurs ? lui fit remarquer l'artiste.

\- Je suis là ! » Surgit de nulle part le second nouvel élève de la classe sept.

Bordel je ne l'ai même pas sentit venir. En parlant de ça, c'est sans doute mon imagination mais je sens une énergie bizarre et familière en sa présence. Je ne sais pas quel est son don mais il est fort, je le ressens, je le sais, ce type est dangereux. L'adolescent à la tête capuchée, attendez ça se dit ça« capuchée » ? Bref, l'adolescent aux yeux vert et à la tête toujours couverte d'une capuche, se mit derrière nous, à côté d'Erza. Il attirait l'attention, toutes les filles semblaient hypnotisées par le regard émeraude de Samson. Elles chuchotaient, vous savez ce genre de filles qui croient parler doucement mais qui font plus de bruits qu'une fanfare jouant sur un terrain miné, subissant les attaques de chats enragés. Mais bon c'est vrai qu'avec mes oreilles c'est difficile de garder une conversation secrète. Elles se demandaient qui il était et s'il était célibataire. On peut dire qu'il à la côte.

« Oi, Naruto, n'est-ce pas le pote de François, le « brillant », et sa bande là-bas ? » m'interpella le fou.

C'est vrai, il a raison. C'est Akihide, et Léo ! Je pensais qu'ils étaient déjà en train de manger? C'est bizarre. Tiens, Marvin se dirige vers eux, je me demande de quoi ils vont parler ? Peut-être veut-il qu'Akihide le pistonne auprès de François? Je pensais que Akihide avait changé puisqu'il ne faisait plus partie des « Messagers » mais après ce que j'ai vu ce matin, il n'y a aucun doute, de toute façon l'être humain ne change pas aussi facilement. Akihide est vraiment détestable, néanmoins il est intrigant. De toute ma vie je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir était blessé, j'ai bien une cicatrice sur le dos mais j'ignore comment je me la suis faite. J'ai reçu des coups de couteau, des jets de pierres et même des balles mais rien n'a jamais réussi ne serait-ce qu'à érafler ma peau. Rien jusqu'à ce matin. Oui, ce matin, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai saigné. Akihide, je ne sais pas ce qu'est exactement cette «montre-sabre», mais elle le rend dangereux. De plus ni Akihide, ni même ses deux acolytes n'ont été surpris des pouvoirs de Gaara et Shikaboy. C'est quand même étrange, l'un maîtrise le sable présent dans sa gourde et l'autre manipule les ombres, ce n'est pas quelque chose de commun même pour des fils de commissaire. Je devrais peut être écouter leur conversation.

* * *

Akihide était adossé à un mur, à sa droite il y avait le fils de l'homme d'affaire Américain plein au as, George Crawford, Drew avec son acolyte de toujours, Julian. Je ne le connais pas vraiment mais il n'a pas une très bonne réputation, ce Washington. A la gauche du boss de la seconde b comme on l'appelle, il y avait Léo. Enfin derrière il y avait les deux jumeaux Luke et Léoh, Omoi, Guillaume le blanc qui se prend pour un noir, un blond excentrique dont j'ai oublié le prénom, Addil et deux autres mecs que j'avoue ne pas connaître. Sont-ils des nouveaux élèves eux aussi? C'est tout de même inhabituel quatre nouveaux élèves le même jour.

« Mais bordel pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit manger avec les pauvres ? s'écria Drew.

Je vois que la réputation que se coltine Drew n'est pas volée.

\- Drew, ferme là, lui conseilla poliment Akihide. Yeho préfère manger là et de toute façon lui et Jaques n'ont pas de cartes pour accéder au premier ou second cercle.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème je peux payer pour eux, proposa le ricain.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je te suis reconnaissant mais les choses simples sont les meilleurs. Mon estomac sait se contenter de peu, répondit un métisse avec des dreadlocks.

Il parle quand même de manière très chelou ce mec.

Le Lycée Red Star semble merveilleux à bien des égards, mais sous ses allures paradisiaques, se cache un monde bien différent. En entrant au lycée, enfin en temps normal, chaque élève se voit attribuer une des trois cartes correspondant à son rang : « Gold card » , « Silver card » et « Bronze card ». La carte d'or, la carte d'argent et la carte de bronze. Chaque carte donne accès à divers services et droits. Plus ta carte était élevée plus les possibilités sont grandes. Ces cartes fonctionnent par abonnement et recharge. Mais ce qui les caractérisait le plus, était le fait que chacune d'elles correspondait à un des trois niveaux de la cafétéria. La Silvercard permet d'accéder au niveau 0, « Ningen Garden », le jardin des hommes. C'est là que toute la classe sept a prit l'habitude de manger. En effet Neji, Ino et Hinata ont tous les trois une Gold card et payent pour leur groupe. Moi aussi j'ai une Gold card bien que j'ignore d'où elle provient. Pour tout vous dire chaque mois je reçois une enveloppe anonyme, dans laquelle se trouvent de l'argent liquide et une Gold card. Mais bon, c'est une autre histoire. Ici au « Jardin des hommes », il y a beaucoup de places, trois cent pour être précis, une ambiance conviviale et les repas sont de très bonne qualité, voir parfois classés une étoile.

La Gold card permet quant à elle, d'accéder à un autre monde le premier étage, « Eden Garden », le jardin d'Eden. Tout là-bas n'était que luxe: verre en cristal, couverts en argent, des serveurs qui t'apportent les plats à table, table qui sont en bois de chêne, fauteuils confortables, menus à trois étoiles et spécialités de diverses pays. Il y a cent places à tout casser, seuls les gosses de riches et les amis de François peuvent y mettre les pieds.

Enfin, la Bronze card ouvre les portes de « Hell Garden », le jardin de l'enfer, situé au sous sol. En vérité il n'y a rien de malveillant à cet étage, simplement des gens qui ne peuvent pas se payer la carte d'or ou celle d'argent. Les repas y sont normaux et c'est l'étage le plus grand en termes de dimension et de places. Alors pourquoi ce nom me direz-vous? Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas. Ce système a été mis en place par le Principal DanzoShimura. C'est comme si cela lui plaisait de créer un climat de scission entre les élèves. C'est donc là que ce Yeho veut aller manger? Ce type à des goûts plutôt exceptionnels. Je veux dire si on me laissait le choix entre un repas à trois étoiles et un repas normal, mon choix ne se ferait pas attendre. Et puis c'est quoi ce look? On dirait la réincarnation de Bob Marley.

« Bien sûr que oui, se mit à hausser brusquement la voix le petit noir. Ce pays qui est appelé « Le pays des droits de l'homme» est raciste et fait partie des maîtres du néocolonialisme. Nous sommes le mardi 6 Décembre 2016, comment expliques-tu le triste fait que depuis deux semaines, la majorité des pubs que nous subissons pour cette fête païenne appelée couramment « Noël », ne montrent que des familles blanches, blondes aux yeux bleus, à croire que le directeur marketing est un ancien de la jeunesse Hitlérienne ? Vas-y réponds moi Ingvard ! fit-il en se tournant vers le blond excentrique.

Ingvard? C'est donc comme ça qu'il s'appelle. On dirait un prénom tout droit sorti de la série "Vikings".

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça? J'en sais rien moi!

\- Moi je peux te répondre Guillaume, commença Marvin en s'incrustant dans leur débat. Tu parles de néocolonialisme et du prétendu fait qu'il y a de la discrimination dans les publicités, mais cela n'est il pas le reflet de ton propre racisme? »

Wow! « Le reflet de ton propre racisme ». Il n'y a pas à dire, Marvin est vraiment un beau parleur. Mais il est quand même moins cultivé et largement moins convainquant que François ou même Hugo, son cadet. François, ce gars que tout le lycée adule n'est en réalité qu'un mec de quinze ans ce qui rend le fait qu'il soit le plus intelligent des terminales plus impressionnant. Quant à son frère Hugo, il est en première et à treize ans. Shikamaru m'a avoué avoir déjà perdu aux échecs face à lui. Mais il n'était pas gêné, d'après le Nara, Hugo est un génie, un membre de MENSA* aux capacités intellectuelles exceptionnelles. Tout ça pour dire que Marvin semble fort pour débattre mais il est loin d'être le meilleur.

« Je dois avouer que j'aime le sens de ta formule, bien que cela ne soit que de la poudre aux yeux. Je ne suis pas raciste et je n'ai rien contre les blancs. Je trouve cela juste inadmissible que dans un pays qui dit mettre en avant sa mixité et sa diversité, il ne montre qu'en réalité qu'une seule facette de sa population.

\- Tous cela est tellement ridicule, mon cher Guillaume, gloussa le jeune Blake. Le fils d'un éminent membre du Front Patriotique* qui défend la diversité, c'est pour le moins grotesque. Ce que tu dis n'a aucune crédibilité.

\- Culpabilité par association, se contenta de répondre Guillaume affichant un large sourire.

Là je dois avouer que c'est trop compliqué pour moi, dommage que Shikaboy n'ait pas entendu, lui saurait me renseigner.

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- Je parle du sophisme que tu viens d'utiliser.

« Sophisme »? C'est quoi ça encore?

\- J'ai fait ça moi ? s'interrogea Marvin, son jeu d'acteur laissant à désirer.

\- C'est simple, tu sais à quel point les idées politiques de mon banquier de père sont nauséabondes et déplaisent à la majorité, de ce fait tu m'associe volontairement à lui pour me discréditer. Le fait que tu utilise cette méthode fallacieuse montre bien ta faiblesse intellectuelle. C'est vrai, mon père est un homme détestable qui déteste tellement les noirs qu'il se hait lui même pour la couleur « abjecte » de son ombre. Mais cela veut-il dire pour autant que tout ce qu'il dit soit faux? Cela veut-il dire que moi, son fils soit dans l'erreur? Un exemple très simple : Pour la majorité des gens 1+1=2. Cependant Hitler et Staline le pensent également. Donc si je te suis, tous ceux qui pensent que 1+1=2 pensent comme Hitler et son copain Staline et sont donc de facto de gros fascistes? Tu vois bien le ridicule de ton raisonnement, Blake, mon ami l'anglais.

\- Hum, tu parles beaucoup trop... Tout ce que j'entends c'est que tu racontes n'importe quoi! S'il y a plus de « visages blancs » comme tu dis, c'est tout simplement parce que contrairement aux arguments de campagne de Donald Trump- j'ai nommé le bougnoule et l'ancien esclave aux cheveux décolorés, le français est un gaulois, et le gaulois est un blanc. Mais comme le disait Voltaire : « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que vous dîtes, mais je me battrai jusqu'à la mort pour que vous ayez le droit de le dire ».

D'un coup, Drew se mit à rire de manière outrancière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire Washington ! S'énerva Marvin.

\- « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que vous dîtes, mais je me battrai jusqu'à la mort pour que vous ayez le droit de le dire » ? « Comme le disait Voltaire »? Oui, je suis certain que La Beaumelle* approuverait cela, ironisa-t-il. Décidément la culture c'est comme le Nutella, moins on en a, plus on l'étale, n'est-ce pas Blake?

\- On dit confiture abruti, intervint Julian.

\- Le Nutella c'est meilleur l'éclopé, se défendit le ricain.

J'avoue qu'il n'a pas tort.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, vitupéra Blake?

\- Cette phrase est importante et louable pour ce qu'elle représente sur le plan de la démocratie. L'ennui c'est que ce plaisantin n'a jamais écrit ni prononcé cette phrase. C'est une citation apocryphe, elle a été décerné à Voltaire à cause d'une lettre datant du 6 Février 1770 à l'abbé Le Riche, où cet « honorable » philosophe se serait adressée en ces termes : _« Monsieur l'abbé, je déteste ce que vous écrivez, mais je donnerai ma vie pour que vous puissiez continuer à écrire. »_ S'il est vrai que la lettre existe, cette citation ni figure pas, ni même l'idée. En vérité, on doit la paternité de cette phrase à une femme, l'anglaise Evelyn Beatrice Hall qui, dans un livre, The Friends of Voltaire, publié en 1906 sous le pseudonyme de S. G. Tallentyre, utilisa la célèbre formule pour résumer la pensée voltairienne. « "I disapprove of what you say, but I will defend to the death your right to say I", was his attitude now », écrit-elle. Rappelle-toi de toujours vérifier tes dires avant de l'ouvrir.

Y'a pas dire, son anglais est impeccable, son accent, sa diction etc. Tout est nickel. Mais bon en même temps il est ricain.

\- Merci de ton intervention Drew, le remercia Guillaume. Pour conclure Marvin, je dirais qu'être français n'est pas une histoire de couleur de peau, de religions ou de l'épaisseur d'un portefeuille. C'est une question d'amour, l'amour de sa patrie.

\- Voilà une conclusion pleine de conviction, déclara Léo avant de se taire. »

Le jeune homme à la bible regarda dans ma direction, puis, d'un coup, l'espace de quelques secondes, son visage se décomposa. Ce fut la première fois que je le vu comme ça. Son visage exprimait de la surprise mais aussi de l'incompréhension. Quelle était donc la raison de cette réaction ?

« Léo, est-ce que tout va bien, s'inquiéta Akihide ?

\- Oui, répondit Léo, son sourire ayant reprit ses droits sur son visage. J'ai cru voir un fantôme.

\- Bien, allons-y, c'est à notre tour de passer. »

Ainsi, le brillant et son groupe s'éclipsèrent vers « Hell Garden ».


	21. Un déjeuner tumultueux partie 1

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Yo mina! On arrive à 20 chapitre, c'est génial! On continue d'avancer dans l'histoire avec Naruto à la narration. Ce chapitre nous dévoile des informations sur le lieux où se situe l'histoire via une conversation très intéressante entre Erza et Shikamaru. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire car il fait interagir un grand nombre de mes personnages favoris comme Erza ou encore Samson ( que vous ne connaissez par encore mais qui risque de bien vous plaire) qui est resté discret.**_

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! Yep, c'est le retour du blond XD N'empêche ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas vue ( j'avais beaucoup de choses à montrer et François, Sasuke et Le groupe de Léo sont aussi des personnages sur lesquelles je dois m'attarder), je vais essayer de ne pas le faire "disparaître" aussi longtemps la prochaine fois . Oui j'ai parlé de Dazai, j'ai reçu un message du savant! Il était content, son message a boosté ma motivation (les tiens aussi hein, pas de jaloux sensei ^^). En parlant de Dazai, le dernier chapitre que j'ai écris parle de lui de Naruto de ... et de l'incident du toit.

Concernant Erza j'avoue que même en l'écrivant je trouvais cela assez dure , mais cela est venu tellement naturellement que j'ai laissé ça comme ça. Après c'est le caractère de Supergirl rajoute à ça tout les copains de François qui sont venus l'importuner, elle doit en avoir marre, déjà qu'elle ne supporte plus la présence des membres de la gente masculine...

" Mais que s'est il passé entre elle et Gaara ?" Très bonne question, hélas je ne peux pas te répondre sans faire de trop grandes révélations.

Ensuite pour la division du self, je reviendrais dessus mais l'idée de la personne qui a imaginée cela, était de créer une atmosphère similaire à Jérusalem.

Pour ce qui est du débat, en effet c'était pas mal. Pour être franc je n'ai pas trop fait de recherche pour celui là, de base je voulais juste démystifier tout ce qu'on dit sur Voltaire qui est loin d'être si irréprochable. Et du coup, c'est quoi ton avis ;)? Pour la répartie, le prochain chapitre que j'écrirais mettra notamment en scène une opposition d'idée entre ces deux personnages. Par ailleurs j'aime les débats donc bien qu'il n'y en aura pas toujours ( je parle de chapitre entièrement dédié à cela) il y aura à chaque fois une petite phrase pour tacler la société ou pour faire réfléchir.

Enfin, pour ce qui est de ce que Léo a vu , là aussi difficile de te répondre sans te révéler trop de choses. D'autant plus que tu vas avoir la réponse dans quelques chapitres ( Bon en réalité je ne l'ais pas écrit, il me reste 4 chapitres avant de m'y mettre. Cependant ce chapitre va être riche en révélations et va accélérer l'histoire. Je l'ai en tête depuis le premier chapitre de cette histoire, j'ai vraiment hâte de l'écrire, j'ai même le titre : " Quand le Lion rencontre le Soleil")mais juste pour t'embêter, es-tu certaine que Léo regarde bien Naruto? De rien, ne me remercie pas :D

 **Le savant** : On s'est déjà tout dit, je rajouterais juste que oui Nick est très fort et vous n'allez pas tarder à voir cette puissance à l'oeuvre.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Un déjeuner tumultueux partie 1**

 **Chapitre 20**

12H45, ma classe et moi nous rentrâmes enfin dans la grande cafétéria, où plutôt dans son hall d'entrée. On entre dans un grand hall qui nous emmène vers de grands lavabos en marbre munis de robinets en argent, l'hygiène est importante. Puis, on tourne à gauche pour emprunter un petit couloir qui mène à un petit tourniquet qui donne accès au restaurant. Toutefois, les élèves possédant une Gold card, passent par une autre entrée. Pour l'instant, on était tous en train de se laver les mains en laissant nos narines se délecter des délicieuses odeurs qui parcouraient le bâtiment culinaire. Mes mains maintenant propres, je me suis souvenu que parmi nous, certains n'avaient pas de cartes, en tant que roi il m'incombe de veiller au bien-être de mes sujets.

« Dis Samson, est-ce que tu as une carte pour pouvoir manger?

\- Une carte ? répéta-t-il dubitatif, sa capuche toujours sur la tête

\- Ouais, Naruto a raison certifia Kiba. Sans l'une des trois cartes tu ne peux pas manger, à moins de te faire inviter.

\- Oh, je vois, tu parles des cartes d'or, d'argent et de bronze?

\- Oui voilà c'est ça! Alors tu en as une, lui demandais-je réjoui?

\- Non, me répondit-il en rigolant.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle à cela, pestais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, tu peux manger avec nous.

\- C'est vrai ? Cool, c'est super sympa de ta part.

\- De rien, après tout tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant. Tu peux venir manger avec nous toi aussi, si tu veux, Erza? »

La concernée s'avança vers nous, puis sans crier gare, elle agrippa le col du tee-shirt de Gaara et le baissa, mettant à nue son torse qui arborait son étrange cicatrice. Oui, tout comme moi qui avais sous mes vêtements un pendentif muni d'un cristal vert, le manipulateur de sable dissimulait sous les siens, une étrange cicatrice en forme d'étoile. Même à moi, il n'a jamais voulu dire comment il se l'était faite. Néanmoins je suis accablé par une pensée, serait-ce son père qui lui a fait subir cela? Cette cicatrice est typiquement le genre de marque que laisse un morceau de fer chaud sur une peau. Je ne connaîtrais peut-être jamais la réponse, ou peut-être un jour, quand il sera prêt. Le jeune homme qui avait laissé sa carapace sablée en classe recula, surpris mais surtout passablement énervé. Gaara n'aimait pas qu'on le touche. Cependant, ce dernier avait réagit bizarrement. En effet, le Gaara que je connais l'aurait repoussé violemment pour son audace mais là il avait reculé. Cela était tout à fait inhabituel, battre en retraite ne faisait pas partie de son caractère.

« Batia machin! C'est quoi ton putain de problème idiote ? S'écria-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

Je dois avouer que je n'arrive pas à la suivre non plus. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? Et en plus elle sourit!

\- Il n'y a rien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Rien? De quoi tu parles, qu'est-ce que tu espérerais trouver en baissant mon tee-shirt?

\- Qui sait, fit-elle en restant vague?

Puis elle tourna le regard vers le self du niveau 0 et même plus loin, vers le jardin des hommes. Quelque chose semblait l'intriguer. Bref, elle n'a toujours pas répondu à mon invitation.

« Alors Erza ?l'interpellais-je pour avoir ma réponse.

\- Alors quoi?

\- Tu viens manger avec nous?

\- Non merci, me répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Tu sais, si Naruto t'a invité c'est juste pour t'aider, il voulait juste être gentil, pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable.

Merci de prendre ma défense Kiba.

\- Ok, premièrement la formule « merci » est une formule de politesse donc je n'ai pas été désagréable et cela malgré le fait que toi et ta bande ne cessez de m'importuner comme des chiens en rut. Deuxièmement, il me semble que ton copain est, tout comme toi munit d'une bouche et donc de parole, de ce fait il peut répondre de lui même s'il se sent agressé à moins peut-être, qu'en tant que roi il est trop arrogant pour s'adresser à moi directement? Ou peut-être est-il trop limité pour exprimer lui-même une opinion? Enfin, troisièmement, il ne me semble pas avoir demandé de l'aide à l'un d'entre vous. Je ne suis pas une faible princesse qui a besoin que le « gentil prince » déboule sur son cheval blanc pour venir la secourir. Il n'empêche, si l'envie de m'aider vous démange autant, j'aimerais avoir quelques renseignements. Depuis mon arrivé sur cette île, deux choses me frappent. La première, la population est très variée, il y a des anglais, des asiatiques, des américains, beaucoup de noirs, bien que seulement trois dans le lycée. Même l'architecture semble prendre ses sources dans diverses cultures. Enfin, j'ai pu constater qu'il y avait énormément de jeunes filles voilées et de garçons avec des kippas. Cela n'est-il pas contraire avec la laïcité? J'aimerais avoir des informations là dessus.

\- Je peux répondre à tes questions, intervint Shikamaru tout sourire, content d'avoir de quoi débattre.

Oh non! Mon dieu pas ça! Monsieur Wikipédia et de retour ! Je vous présente donc, une nouvelle fois mes excuses pour le moment qui va suivre.

\- Bien, Shikamaru c'est ça ? Ok, parle je t'écoute, lui ordonna la fille aux yeux violet.

\- Comme je le pensais, tu n'es pas d'ici, commença Shikamaru avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Comme tu le pensais ? Qu'est-ce qui te faisais penser que je n'étais pas d'ici ?

\- Voyons, c'est pourtant flagrant. Tes manies, ta façon de t'habiller mais surtout ton accent. On sent que tu viens de métropole, tu n'es pas de l'archipel, tu viens de France.

\- A t'entendre cette île n'est pas française, fit Erza en souriant.

\- Certes, nous nous trouvons sur l'archipel Babylone situé un peu au sud-est du Japon. Un archipel au triste passé composé de sept îles. L'île principale, sur laquelle nous nous trouvons se nomme Hénoch, la seconde, celle dont est originaire Gaara se nomme Suna, la troisième s'appelle Eedomasisland enfin la dernière île est Shi-Utoya.

\- La dernière ? Je pensais qu'il y avait sept îles ?

\- Exact, mais seulement quatre sont habitables. Les trois restantes sont : No man's Land, régulièrement victime des attaques de mère nature, Silence Island désertée, pour cause, il s'avère que l'air y est irrespirable, enfin Edolas elle aussi déserte bien que l'on ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Pour en venir au quatre îles précédemment citées, toutes sont française à l'exception de Suna. Suna est un Royaume, une ancienne colonie française qui a demandé son indépendance. Mais Gaara pourra mieux te renseigner que moi. Donc oui nous sommes tous français, maintenant.

\- Maintenant?

\- L'histoire de l'archipel a été jonchée de guerre. Au départ, il y a plusieurs siècles, l'archipel était japonais. Comme tu l'as remarqué, il reste plusieurs ruines de cette époque, la plupart se trouve au nord de l'île, dans une ville qui se nomme : Little Tokyo. Puis, quand les anglais ont conquis le Japon, les samouraïs et autres rebelles sont venus se réfugier ici. Les anglais les ont suivis et les ont obligés à s'exiler sur une autre île: Suna. Le peu de japonais restant, se sont réunis dans le nord, dans la ville dont je parlais plus tôt, Little Tokyo. Enfin, au 18eme siècle, les français sont arrivés, la suite on la connait. L'archipel Babylone fait partie du département d'Outre-mer. Voilà pour ce qui est de la diversité. Chaque pays colonisateur a amené avec lui sa culture et sa population et se sont tous ces changements qui rendent cet archipel si particulier.

\- Je vois, je comprends un peu mieux maintenant. Cette île, Hénoch, est donc bien française. J'en reviens donc à ma seconde question : la laïcité. Nous sommes dans une école publique, il a donc des choses qui n'ont rien à faire ici, du point de vue légal.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qu'est pour toi la laïcité ?

\- La laïcité c'est la neutralité de l'état, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Et toi Kiba, c'est quoi pour toi la laïcité ?

\- Ne pas porter de voile ou parler de religion dans les lieux publics.

\- Tu vois Erza, la laïcité est un concept assez flou, clarifia le Nara.

\- Comment ça « assez flou » ? Il y a une loi dessus je te rappelle, rétorqua-t-elle.

Shikamaru aurait-il tort pour une fois ?

\- Tu fais sans doute référence à la fameuse loi de séparation de l'Église et de l'État, de 1905. Le principal changement qu'elle apporte ne concerne pas la visibilité des différentes pratiques religieuses mais leur financement : « la République ne reconnaît, ne salarie ni ne subventionne aucun culte ». La laïcité dont parle cette loi de 1905 visait avant tout à prendre ses distances financièrement parlant, avec les religions. De fait, le premier article du texte fondateur en termes de laïcité ne parle pas d'interdire les cultes, mais au contraire de permettre qu'ils puissent être librement exercés.

Article 1 : « La République assure la liberté de conscience. Elle garantit le libre exercice des cultes sous les seules restrictions édictées ci-après dans l'intérêt de l'ordre public. »

Pour ce qui est du terme laïcité en lui-même, il est évoqué dans le premier article de la constitution de 1958 : « République indivisible, laïque, démocratique et sociale ». Cependant, rien d'autre n'explique ce qu'est la laïcité.

Décidément il a réponse à tout.

\- Certes mais il existe une loi concernant les restrictions vestimentaires, revint à la charge Erza.

Elle se débrouille bien de son côté aussi.

\- En effet, l'école publique est souvent associée à la laïcité, en particulier depuis le 15 mars 2004, et cette loi prônant une laïcité un peu plus restrictive portée par le gouvernement de Jean-Pierre Raffarin interdisant « le port de signes ou tenues par lesquels les élèves manifestent ostensiblement une appartenance religieuse ».

Puis en 2010, une autre loi votée par le gouvernement de François Fillon, étend l'interdiction de tenues « destinées à dissimuler son visage » à tout l'espace public , voies et transports publics, lieux ouverts au public, services etc... Article 1 : « Nul ne peut, dans l'espace public, porter une tenue destinée à dissimuler son visage. »

Elle vise généralement les tenues ne permettant pas d'identifier la personne, pour des raisons de sécurité bien qu'il serait naïf de ne pas penser qu'au moment du vote tout le monde a plus particulièrement en tête le voile intégral, sujet à cette époque, d'une vaste polémique. Concernant le voile « traditionnel », ne couvrant pas le visage, il n'existe une interdiction aujourd'hui que dans les écoles, les collèges et les lycées publics, et pour les agents du service public.

Au final tout est une question d'interprétations, rien de concret pour expliquer ce que c'est. Toutefois pour ce que j'en pense tout cela est complètement hypocrite. D'un côté il y a des restrictions et même de la stigmatisation sur certaines religions comme l'Islam et de l'autre, il y a la sacro-sainte religion chrétienne.

\- Attends un peu Shikamaru, l'interpella Kiba. Je ne veux pas passer pour un raciste ou autre, mais la France a des racines judéo-chrétiennes, elle ne va quand même pas les renier. Nous sommes chrétiens il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

\- Déjà elle a des racines chrétiennes et catholiques, les rois de France se faisaient baptiser, pas circoncire. Ensuite ne dit pas nous, je ne suis pas chrétien, je ne crois d'ailleurs à aucune divinité supérieure. Enfin je reconnais le passé de la France je ne conçois juste pas que d'un côté l'état se dise neutre et de l'autre la moitié des jours fériés et des vacances soient liés à la religion chrétienne, sans oublier l'incontournable poisson servi le vendredi.

\- Désolé de t'interrompre Shikamaru, mais tu ne m'as rien appris du tout. Tout ce que tu viens de dire je le savais déjà. Et puis arrête un peu avec cet air de singe savant, tu ne trompes personne.

\- Loin de moi l'envie de paraître arrogant Erza, j'essayai juste d'être précis pour me faire bien comprendre. Pour en venir à ta question, le Lycée Red Star donne l'impression d'être public mais cela n'est pas le cas.

\- Comment ça?

\- En 2011, un violent séisme a frappé le nord-est de l''île Honshu, situé au Japon, ainsi que le nord de l'archipel. Ce triste événement à causé plusieurs milliers de morts, d'innombrables blessés et de disparus. Parmi les défunts, il y avait Victor Red, l'ancien principal de cet établissement.

\- Victor Red? Je pensais que monsieur Shimura avait toujours été le principal de ce lycée, déclara Erza-batia l'air pensive.

Samson répéta alors amusé « Victor Red ». Est-ce qu'il le connaissait? Ce Samson est vraiment étrange, et cette énergie qu'il dégage...

\- A l'époque il n'était qu'adjoint, reprit Shikamaru. C'est suite au décès de Victor Red et à la disparition mystérieuse de ses deux fils qu'il a été propulsé aux plus hautes sphères du pouvoir, c'est suite à cela qu'il est devenu le Principal, « Le sauveur de la jeunesse ».

\- « Le sauveur de la jeunesse »? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? demanda le personnage au regard violâtre.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, le nord de l'archipel a été touché. Nous sommes à Hénoch, l'île principale, avec une population estimée à sept millions d'habitants. Sur les douze lycées qu'il y avait huit ont été entièrement détruits. Danzo n'est pas irréprochable c'est vrai, il nous déteste même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais il est aussi vrai qu'il a fait de bonnes choses. Tout d'abord il a accueilli une grande partie de jeunes qui s'étaient retrouvés sans établissement. Il faut savoir, bien que très imposant, le lycée ne comptait que quatre-cents élèves, des enfants rois. Le lycée Red Star en compte maintenant à peu prés trois milles. Danzo a baissé les tarifs d'inscriptions et a créé une bourse pour les plus démunis. Entre temps, il a fait aussi construire une synagogue puis une mosquée qui sont venues se rajouter à la grande chapelle et au temple bouddhiste, pour les élèves ayant un autre culte. On peut lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, mais sur ce coup, il a bien joué.

En conclusion le lycée est un établissement avec des fonds privés malgré ses allures publiques, et il est bel et bien laïc. La laïcité que prône le Principal est la suivante : permettre à chacun d'exercer son culte librement, tout en étant neutre. Je ne suis pas en accord avec tous ses agissements mais pour moi la laïcité que l'état français essaye de transmettre est la tolérance. Dans l'idée de la tolérance, il y a quelqu'un de supérieur qui a la « bienveillance » de bien vouloir tolérer l'existence de personnes différentes de lui, et bien entendu inférieures. Moi je suis plutôt favorable à l'acceptation et donc sur ce sujet précis, je trouve que Danzo fait du bon travail. Voilà pour ce qui est de la laïcité, si tu as d'autres questions Erza, je serais ravi d'y répondre.

\- Non, ce sera tout, pour l'instant. Merci pour ces éclaircissements. »

Pfiou, c'était long. Bon ok j'ai appris quelques trucs mais, tout de même, c'était long. Bon, il est temps d'aller manger.

 _ **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre.**_

 _ **A suivre**_ : Un déjeuner tumultueux partie 2

 **Un petit extrait :**

Kiba se mit à rire mais reprit très vite son sérieux avant de poursuivre la voix grave et sincère.

« Le seul qui est ridicule ici c'est toi Shikamaru. Aucun de nous ne sait réellement d'où viennent nos pouvoirs. Évolution génétique mon cul oui! Sale menteur.

-J'ai dis la vérité nous avons tous-

-Et pour Naruto et Gaara, l'interrompit Kiba?

-Je-je te demande pardon, bégaya l'aman secret de Temari ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Mon vieil ami se mit à me regarder avec un air coupable. Aucun d'entre nous ne sait réellement d'où viennent nos pouvoirs mais même si on se tait tous, on le sait. On sait tous au fond de nous qu'ils sont différents. Puis Kiba regarda Gaara. Le fait que Dazai n'arrivait pas à annuler leurs capacités n'est pas anodin. Alors Einstein qu'elle est ton explication rationnel les concernant?»


	22. Un déjeuner tumultueux partie 2

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! J'ai lu ton avis concernant le petit débat avec grand intérêt et j'y répondrai dés que j'aurais un petit moment. Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me répondre. Pour ce qui est de ta question, Danzo a fait beaucoup de choses vraiment déplaisantes, c'est un homme qui est prêt à tout pour atteindre son objectif. Mais il existe des forces capables d'influencer même un homme comme lui.

Concernant Naruto, en effet comme dans l'oeuvre originale, la famille est important pour notre blond. C'est un élément que je n'ai pas encore vraiment abordé, ou très peu tout du moins. Naruto a vécu seule très longtemps, sa mère est morte et il ne sait pas qui est son père. La classe sept est donc ce qui se rapproche le plus pour lui d'une famille.

Gaara est un personnage qui a un lourd passé, je suis d'ailleurs en train de peaufiner les détails de son background. Sa relation avec Erza va devenir de plus en plus complexe.

Pour ce qui est de Supergirl, oui elle sait quelque chose et encore c'est un euphémisme. C'est un personnage important de l'histoire, à cause de sa puissance, de son rôle, de ses connaissances et des interactions qu'elle a/aura avec d'autres personnages. Mais on va en apprendre plus sur elle dans deux chapitres.

Enfin, pour te dire la vérité, quand j'ai écris ce passage sur Shikamaru, j'ai pensé à toi. Je savais que ça te plairais ^^.

Ps: Désolé pour ta critique, j'ai complètement oublié. Toute mes excuses! Ce week end j'ai littéralement hiberné, j'étais trop fatigué. Je vais revoir ça celui ci.

 **Lexique**

 **Oishii*:** On peut traduire cela par délicieux, on dit ça après le Itadakimasuau Japon _._

 **DGSE :** Ce sont les services de renseignements français, la version française de la C.I.A quoi ^^

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Un déjeuner tumultueux partie 2**

 **Chapitre 21**

Enfin à table ! Mon équipe, Samson et moi avions gagné nos places. Mais sans Choji qui a rejoint le trio de harceleurs et sans Erza qui a décidé de manger toute seule. Il s'est avéré qu'elle possédait finalement une carte d'or. Je n'aurais jamais deviné, elle ne ressemble pas à une fille issue d'une famille friquée. Toutefois je ne comprends pas son délire de s'isoler comme ça. Il faut dire que l'on n'est pas très aimé par la plupart des lycéens, mais notre solidarité nous a permis de passer outre cela. La solitude est un mal que je connais bien, un grand mal qui ronge le cœur. Il n'y a rien de plus horrible que de savoir que l'on existe pour personne, que l'on a de valeur pour personne, que notre sort ne préoccupe personne. Alors pourquoi refuse-t-elle de s'intégrer ? Elle est bizarre elle aussi. Enfin bref, c'est son premier jour, elle a peut-être besoin de temps.

Samson lui, ne s'est pas fait prier. Vous auriez du le voir en train de s'extasier sur les menus, on aurait dit un gosse ou un type affamé qui avait passé des siècles dans une grotte. Samson a opté pour le buffet à volonté de spécialités oriental, Shikamaru a sélectionné le menu B : Carpaccio de saumon en entrée, Filet mignon de veau en croûte d'amande en plat principal et Soufflé au chocolat pur Caraïbe en dessert. Kiba lui, a prit le menu A : Langoustines de Bretagne à la verveine en entrée, Homard bleu en aiguillette et Tempura de Burrata en plat principal, et pour finir Fraises gariguettes et Rhubarbe confite en dessert. Enfin, Gaara et moi, nous avons choisi le menu C : Foie gras de canard chaud en entrée, Steak frites en plat principal, mon plat préféré, et du Reblochon en dessert. Il n'y a pas dire, on mange vraiment bien ici!

Samson était sur le point de faire s'abattre avec désir les instruments blancs de sa gloutonnerie, sur sa grande assiette quand il s'arrêta. Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru et moi étions calmes, joignant chacune de nos mains à la verticale les yeux fermés.

« Itadakimasu ! Souhaita Shikaboy, rompant le silence

\- Ouais, à l'attaque les gars ! Se réjouit Kiba avant de commencer son repas. Hum, Oishii*!

Gaara et moi, on ne dit rien, il faut avouer qu'on avait la bouche déjà bien occupée.

\- « Itadakimasu », c'est une sorte de bon appétit ? S'interrogea notre nouveau camarade, toujours capuchonné

\- Si on veut, répondit mon vieil ami brisant les règles de politesse les plus simples, les yeux hypnotisés par son portable.

\- Kiba, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, on apprend ça en maternelle, le recadra le Nara. En réalité, « Itadakimasu » est l'expression de notre gratitude envers la nourriture et celles et ceux qui l'on préparé. Mais on remercie surtout les vies qui ont étés données pour ce repas.

\- Vous dites merci à votre nourriture ? demanda déconcerté et un brun moqueur le brun aux yeux émeraude.

Pour être franc, moi je fais ça par pure politesse. Au début je ne le faisais pas, mais j'ai compris que s'était important pour Kiba, Shikamaru et Gaara, alors maintenant je le fais, même si en réalité tout cela m'est bien égal.

\- Oui, je conçois que cela peut paraître bizarre, mais ça fait partie de notre culture, des habitudes bouddhistes léguées par nos ancêtres du pays du soleil levant. Dis-toi juste que ça se traduit par « merci pour ce repas ». Tu peux aussi dire « Meshiagare » si tu préfères, c'est l'expression qui correspond le plus à bon appétit.

\- Je comprends mieux, dans ce cas, meshigare à vous tous les gars !

Il est marrant tout de même ce Samson, avec ce visage toujours gai. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Moi si. Alors pourquoi cette étrange impression en sa présence ?

\- Samson, c'est quoi ça comme prénom ? Demanda la tortue, sortant de son silence

Le concerné fit un visage ébahi, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Shikaboy vint à sa rescousse.

\- Ce que Gaara veut savoir c'est l'origine de ton prénom, il espère ainsi connaître d'où tu viens, car tout comme Erza ils ne nous a pas échappé que tu n'es pas d'ici.

\- Oh, je vois. Pour ce qui de mon prénom, il est hébraïque, il signifie « petit soleil ». En ce qui concerne mon pays d'origine, je ne m'en rappelle plus.

Il ne s'en rappelle plus ? Comment on peut oublier ça ?

\- « Petit soleil », est-ce que cela à un rapport avec ton pouvoir ? Se renseigna Kiba sans pouvoir cacher son enthousiasme.

\- Mon pouvoir ? répéta capuche man, médusé.

Oui, je crois que je vais l'appeler ainsi maintenant, « capuche man »

\- Ouais, vu que tu fais partie de cette classe tu dois bien avoir un pouvoir ou une faculté surhumaine, non ? Poursuivit le maître d'Akamaru. Tu sais ce qu'est la classe sept, pas vrai ?

\- Plus ou moins, répondit le « petit soleil »

\- Sous le règne de Victor Red, la classe sept était une classe qui regroupait les élèves d'exception. Oui, à cette époque, on se battait pour y accéder, les élèves travaillaient dur pour rejoindre cette promotion de prestige, expliqua Shikaboy. Puis tout a changé à la venue de Danzo, lui , a choisi une autre forme d'éducation. Cette classe autrefois glorifiée est devenue la risée du lycée, la classe de la honte. Elle est devenue la classe ou étaient envoyés les « cancres » et tous les autres « incapables », avant de toucher les profondeurs abyssales de la turpitude humaine, et de prendre le nom que l'on connaît aujourd'hui : « la classe des monstres ».

\- Et les gars, les gars, les gars ! Vous n'allez jamais le croire ! S'écria Kiba en brandissant son portable en l'air.

Et c'est repartit pour une nouvelle théorie. Outre sa passion pour les chiens et son amour pour Stacy ou sa passion pour Stacy et son amour pour les chiens va savoir... Ce que Kiba aimait par-dessus tout, était les théories du complot. Dès qu'il a une minute de libre, il s'empresse d'aller sur son site fétiche : Lovecomplot . com. Chaque jour, on a le droit à une nouvelle théorie farfelue présentée par Kiba, théorie qui se fait toute de suite éradiquer par Shikamaru.

« Alors Kiba, qu'est-ce que ça va être cette fois ? Un complot des juifs, des reptiliens, des extraterrestres ou alors des intraterrestres, demandais-je à mon BFF amusé?

\- Oh, des intraterrestres, fit en rigolant Samson.

\- Oui, souris-je. Apparemment il y aurait des gens qui vivent sous terre, c'est n'importe quoi, vraiment.

\- Qui sait Naruto ? Il existe en ce monde et dans d'autres des choses dont tu ne soupçonnerais même pas l'existence, lâcha l'air de rien capuche man.

« En ce monde et dans d'autres »? De quoi parle-t-il ? Je le redis, Samson est vraiment bizarre.

\- Moquez-vous de moi autant que vous le voulez, mais rappelez-vous qu'il y a quelques siècles, de cela, ceux qui osaient dire que la terre était ronde se faisaient ridiculiser, insulter, humilier et parfois pire.

\- C'est bon mon pote, parle, on t'écoute, invitais-je mon ami à nous dévoiler sa nouvelle théorie.

\- Alors écoutez-moi bien les gars, se mit-il à chuchoter.

\- Euh…Kiba, pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

-Chut Naruto ! Il pourrait nous entendre.

\- Mais qui ?

\- La C.I.A et la DGSE*, bien sûr !

Ok, d'accord.

\- Hum, et c'est moi qu'on traite de fou, se moqua le natif de Suna.

J'avoue que sur ce coup, Kiba est difficilement défendable.

\- Bien, je viens de voir une vidéo, un témoignage qui fourni des explications sur les véritables raisons pour lesquelles Edolas, l'île la plus au sud de l'archipel, est interdite au public. Une femme a déclaré s'y être rendue avec son époux et une équipe constituée de trois géologues. De tout son groupe c'est la seule survivante, et ce qu'elle raconte sur ce qu'elle a vu là-bas est édifiant. Dans cette vidéo, elle raconte son périple au centre de l'île interdite. Elle dit qu'au départ, tout était normal, la végétation, la faune et le climat. Mais plus ils se rapprochaient du cœur d'Edolas, plus l'atmosphère était louche. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle avait une impression étrange. Ils ont effectués plusieurs tests sur le sol et se sont arrêtés une fois la nuit tombée. Aux alentours de minuit, un grand rayon lumineux provenant du centre de l'île transperça le ciel et les réveilla. Curieux, ils décidèrent d'aller voir ce qui se passe. Elle se souvient avoir dis à son mari de ne pas y aller, mais ce dernier la rassura et lui dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. C'est ainsi, qu'armés de fusils de gros calibres, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la source de cette lumière.

C'est là qu'ils les ont vus, au centre de l'île, au pied d'une montagne, placés de chaque côté d'un miroir gigantesque lui même encadré d'imposants piliers de pierre, des géants.

\- Des géants, demanda Shikamaru en affichant un visage inouï?

\- Oui Shikamaru, des géants. Ils semblaient protéger cet immense miroir. Mais ce n'est pas eux qui ont causé la mort de ses compagnons, le coupable est un être encore plus surprenant, plus terrible, un être d'un tout autre niveau.

-Ridicule ! Souffla Shikaboy exaspéré. Non mais tu t'entends parler? Déjà qu'une histoire de géants c'est limite même carrément rocambolesque, mais là tu parles d'un être « plus terrible » encore?

\- Silence Shikamaru, s'insurgea Gaara! Je veux connaître la suite de l'histoire.

Mort de rire, non mais regardez-le, il ressemble à un enfant, ses yeux mielleux attendant impatiemment qu'on lui raconte la suite de son histoire.

\- Merci de ton intervention Gaara. Alors qu'ils étaient sous le choc, leurs yeux tous rivés sur ces hommes gigantesques, le miroir se mit à scintiller à tel point qu'ils crurent que le soleil était en train de se lever .Elle dit que la lumière était tellement forte qu'ils ne purent regarder que le sol. Ensuite, l'ambiance s'assombrit. Elle releva la tête et vit une énorme quantité de serpents noirs sortir du miroir. Pendant près de trois minutes c'est un amas de reptiles qui déferla au pied de cette montagne. Puis, c'est là qu'il est apparu, cet être divin, un ange.

\- Un ange, répétais-je ébahi?

\- Oui, il avait trois paires d'ailes vêtues d'un plumage blanc-

\- Une cicatrice sur l'œil droit, une chevelure d'une noirceur irréelle et un regard ébène capable de soumettre la mort elle-même, le coupa Samson.

\- Oui, c'est exactement lui ! Tu as vu la vidéo toi aussi , l'interrogea Kiba, limite en remuant la queue de joie?

Samson se mit à rire, puis il commença à caresser sa main droite. Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué mais il a un espèce de tatouage rouge bizarre sur sa main gauche.

\- Disons que ce type ne m'est pas inconnu.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de théorie sur lui depuis quelques jours.

\- Kiba, la suite ! Ordonna la tortue.

\- Euh...ok. Cet être est arrivé, le miroir s'est arrêté de briller, puis l'ange se mit à regarder dans leur direction. Presque instantanément, son mari ainsi que tout le reste de son équipe sont tombés raide morts, littéralement. Je vous jure les mecs ce n'est pas une blague ! Elle a dit que dès qu'elle a vu son époux tomber sur le sol, elle s'est précipitée dans sa direction et le pris dans ses bras mais il n'avait plus de pouls, et étrangement, son corps était déjà froid. Soudain, elle ressentit de l'effroi, une peur comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentie depuis sa venue au monde. Mais le plus terrible, c'est le mot qui s'imprima au plus profond de son âme, dans la plus banale de ses pensées: « Mort ». C'est ce mot qui se martelait avec déchaînement dans sa tête. Elle regarda devant elle, l'ange était là, alors qu'il y a quelques secondes il se trouvait à plus de sept cent mètres de distance. Elle raconte qu'il a touché son ventre puis, plus rien. Elle s'est réveillée une semaine plus tard sur les bords de la plage d'Edolas.

\- C'est fini, le questionna Shikaboy?

\- Oui, confirma l'Inuzuka. Voilà la raison pour laquelle cette île est fermée au public.

\- Tout cela est tout simplement ridicule, poursuivit l'Einstein de la bande. Un ange avec trois paires d'ailes capable de tuer tout un équipage armé sans même les toucher? Et puis quoi encore !

\- Alors tu ne crois ni en dieu ni aux anges, Shikamaru ? Demanda capuche man en souriant.

\- Je préfère savoir que croire, je suis un homme de science, un homme rationnel. Je ne peux tout simplement croire ce qu'elle dit.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle ment ?! Aboya Kiba scandalisé.

-Non. Les fous voient ce qu'ils voient, mais les choses que leurs yeux montrent ne sont pas toujours réelles. Des géants qui protègent un miroir? Ne soit pas ridicule Kiba, réfléchis deux secondes, cela ne tient pas debout. Sois rationnel.

-Rationnel ? Arrête un peu avec ce mot ! J'ai dans ma classe une fille qui a une force de malade, un garçon qui est capable de rendre réel tout ce qu'il dessine, une fille qui peut lire dans les pensées et toi, un putain de garçon qui manipule les ombres! Alors ne vient pas me parler de rationalité ! »

Kiba avait le visage marqué, il n'en parle jamais, mais être dans cette classe l'affecte beaucoup, mais pas comme le reste d'entre nous. En effet ce qui le gênait c'est d'être normal dans une classe pas normale. Dans la classe sept, Choji et Kiba sont les seuls à ne pas avoir montrés de capacité surhumaine, certes Kiba a un odorat très sensible mais ce talent n'est rien face à la force de Sakura ou au pouvoir de Saï. Vous l'aurez compris, pour lui tout cela n'est qu'un jeu, je le comprends, il ne sait pas ce qu'on ressent, cette peur irréversible que l'on a de tuer quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Je donnerais beaucoup pour être comme lui, normal. Hélas, la normalité est un luxe que je ne goûterais jamais.

« Cela n'a rien à voir, nos aptitudes sont normales, elles sont issues d'une évolution génétiques. Les tests que l'on a effectués lors de nos entrées à Red Star, ont mis cela en évidence, poursuivit le Nara.

En réalité, ni Gaara, ni moi n'avons passé ces fameux tests. Gaara a un statut particulier, c'est un réfugié politique alors c'est peut être pour ça qu'il a eu droit à un traitement de faveur. Moi, pour la simple est bonne raison que l'aiguille s'est cassée sur ma peau. L'infirmière s'y est prise à plus de vingt reprises mais en vain, j'ai le corps de Superman.

-Alors en faite on est des X-Men , posa timidement la question fou ?

Mort de rire, qu'il et con celui-là.

-Euh…Oui Gaara on est des X-Men, répondit Shikaboy désabusé et surpris.

Kiba se mit à rire mais reprit très vite son sérieux avant de poursuivre, la voix grave et sincère.

-Le seul qui est ridicule ici c'est toi. Aucun de nous ne sait réellement d'où viennent nos pouvoirs. Évolution génétique, mon cul oui! Sale menteur.

-J'ai dis la vérité nous avons tous-

-Et pour Naruto et Gaara, l'interrompit Kiba?

-Je-je te demande pardon, bégaya l'aman secret de Temari ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Mon vieil ami se mit à me regarder avec un air coupable. Aucun d'entre nous ne sait réellement d'où viennent nos pouvoirs mais même si on se tait tous, on le sait. On sait tous au fond de nous qu'ils sont différents. Puis Kiba regarda Gaara. Le fait que Dazai n'arrivait pas à annuler leurs capacités n'est pas anodin. Alors Einstein qu'elle est ton explication rationnelle les concernant?

Pour une fois, Shikamaru ne su pas répondre. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Lui qui préfère savoir que croire, est tout simplement incapable d'imaginer que Gaara et moi, avons liés à notre âme, une divinité démoniaque. Kiba, lui, est au courant pour Gaara et moi. Il a toujours était fasciné par tout ces trucs, démons, esprit etc…C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il m'a tout de suite apprécié. Quand je lui avoué avoir un Kitsune scellé en moi, il n'a pas eu peur, il ne m'a pas non plus rejeté. Au contraire, cela nous a rapprochés. Il est vraiment bizarre comme garçon lui aussi.

« J'ai comme l'impression que vos « aptitudes » sont un sujet sensible, avança Samson. Si on détendait un peu l'atmosphère, parlez-moi de vous ! Et aussi de ce Dazai ! Allez Naruto, je t'écoute.

\- Dazai, Dazai Jones, était celui qu'on appelait « Le roi des Monstres », « Le roi de la classe sept ».

\- Je pensais que c'était toi le roi de la classe sept ? Me demanda le nouveau.

\- Oui, c'est le cas à présent. Mais avant sa disparition, c'était lui.

\- Sa disparition ?

\- Dazai a disparu depuis « l'incident du toit », intervint Shikamaru. Personne ne sait où il est, ni même s'il est encore vivant.

\- Dazai est vivant abruti , fit le fou en haussant la voix! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais il n'est pas mort. Aucun humain ne pourrait lui faire le moindre mal.

\- Je vois, j'aurais aimé le rencontrer, il a l'air d'être un cas intéressant. Maintenant parle-moi de toi Gaara, tu m'as l'air d'être un fils à papa, déclara-t-il l'air taquin.

\- Mon père est mort, déclara imperturbable la tortue.

\- Oh, je vois. Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en continuant pourtant de sourire.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, après tout ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué, c'est moi.

Gaara a vraiment un don pour mettre de l'ambiance.

\- Et toi Kiba, parle moi de toi, continua-t-il son interrogatoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, vous avez l'air d'être un groupe de potes soudé, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Pas vraiment. Gaara et Shikamaru sont de supers copains mais on ne se connait que depuis septembre. Par contre, Naruto et moi, c'est une grande histoire, on se connait depuis la maternelle. Lui est moi sommes originaires d'un petit village pauvre du Sud de l'île, situé à côté du Mont Shi, la montagne de la mort. On a toujours était inséparables et très proches. Naruto n'a jamais connu ses parents et moi mon père est mort et je ne connais pas ma mère. J'ai vécu au village de Tsuki jusqu'à l'âge de quatorze ans, où ma tante paternelle m'a retrouvée et m'a accueilli chez elle. On est peut-être détestés par le reste des élèves, mais je suis content d'avoir rejoint cette classe, car j'ai pu retrouver mon meilleur ami, je lui dois beaucoup.

Kiba…Tu n'y es pas. C'est plutôt moi qui suis content d'avoir eu un ami comme toi. Je ne sais ce que je serais devenu sans toi. Je te remercie, et d'une certaine façon je remercie François sans lequel je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré.

\- C'est une belle amitié que nous avons là, on voit que vous vous faites confiance.

\- Merci à toi Samson, cependant je doute que Naruto me fasse autant confiance, le prévint Kiba.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles face de chien ? Demandais-je en élevant la voix

\- Je dis que tu ne me fais plus confiance !

\- Et sur quoi je ne te fais pas confiance ?

\- Hinata, sourit-il.

Encore elle ! C'est quoi son problème avec cette cruche ? Depuis une semaine il ne fait que me parler d'elle, ça devient agaçant.

\- Kiba va falloir que tu arrêtes avec elle. Pourquoi tu me prends la tête comme ça ?

\- C'est très simple Naruto, le Grand bal de Noël.

Le grand bal de Noël est un événement qui a lieu chaque année depuis trois ans. À cette occasion, le Lycée Red Star ouvre ses portes aux élèves d'autres établissements pour une fête dansante.

\- Pardonnez moi les gars, mais c'est quoi ce bal ?

\- On t'expliquera plus tard, déclarai-je sèchement. Je suis désolé Kiba mais je ne vois pas trop le rapport et puis au lieu de t'occuper de moi, tu devrais t'occuper de ton cas.

\- Ne t'inquiètepas, j'ai prévu d'inviter « Hikari no Hime » au restaurant pour lui demander d'y aller avec moi. Mais pour l'heure il y a plus important. Je dois te faire ouvrir les yeux.

\- M'ouvrir les yeux ? Ben voyons…

\- Tu as beau la traiter de cruche à tout va, j'ai bien vu qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour toi et tout le monde sait qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.

\- Hinata est amoureuse de moi ?

Shikamaru me dit oui du regard avant d'hausser les sourcils en remuant la tête pour montrer à quel point cela était une évidence.

\- Même moi j'avais remarqué, abruti ! Me prit à partie "Monsieur je suis incapable de tenir sur une minute sur un tabouret sans m'étaler par terre comme une merde".

\- Tu vois, alors je pense que tu devrais l'inviter Naruto. Allez fais confiance à ton meilleur ami !

\- Vous délirez tous les gars, c'est impossible ! On parle de la fille chérie du millionnaire Hyuga, une fille de grande famille je vous signale. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'elle fasse avec un bâtard comme moi ?

\- Arrête ça Naruto, tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas comme ça.

\- Hinata est…Hinata ! »

Elle est là ! « Quand on parle du loup on voit sa queue », comme on dit. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas un loup ou plutôt une louve, et qu'elle n'ait pas de queue. Hinata et son groupe se dirigeaient vers nous. Il y avait Sakura, Ino et Tenten. Tiens Hinata a choisi le même menu que moi, je ne savais pas qu'elle aimé les frites. Oh, voilà que la reine des pestes s'arrête à notre table, elle a l'air fâchée.

« Naruto, vous ne sauriez pas où est cette connasse aux yeux violets ?

\- Qui, fis-je interloqué ?

\- Je crois qu'elle parle de Erza-batia, m'informa la rose. Pour tout vous dire on était avec elle, on lui faisait une petite visite guidée du lycée puis d'un coup, elle a disparu.

\- Ah, je vois, ce n'est pas cool. Si vous cherchez Erza, elle s'est assise à une table toute seule au fond de la salle.

\- Merci bien Majesté, me remercia la blonde. Ah, et merci à toi aussi pour cette information Kiba.

\- Hein, de quoi tu parles? Quelle information? J'ai rien dis moi.

\- Laisse tomber, sourit la blonde. Venez les filles, je vais remettre les pendules à l'heure avec cette petite meuf prétentieuse et ingrate. »

Wow, décidément cette Erza est fortement associable. Enfin bon cela ne me regarde pas.

 _ **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre.**_

 _ **à très vite ^^**_


	23. Un déjeuner tumultueux partie 3

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Yo mina! Je dois avouer que je suis un peu embêté en ce moment. En effet , je n'arrive pas trop à vous comprendre. Chaque mois cette histoire dépasse les 300 vues et cela même quand je ne publie pas de nouveaux chapitres. Cela démontre qu'elle vous plait un minimum (ou que vous êtes maso^^) mais presque personne ne commente. On le dit jamais assez mais les reviews c'est important à la limite je préférerai avoir 2 vues pour 2 commentaires que 10 000 pour 1. Les retours sont importants, pour la** **confiance, la motivation et pour progresser.** **Heureusement je peux compter sur deux personnes qui me donnent de bons conseilles et la motivation** **nécessaire pour continuer à publier mon histoire en ligne. Toutefois je pense m'arrêter un long moment après la publication de la fin de la première partie, pour travailler sur mon** **manuscrit. Mais pas de crainte, il reste une dizaine de chapitre.**_

 _ **Merci à**_ Yasei no Ajin _**ma bêta, merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris, merci à ceux qui l'ont follow et enfin un grand merci à ceux qui ont commentés.**_

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! Ah, Danzo... Je comprend ta curiosité le concernant, il est mêlé à pas mal d'histoire et j'avoue être content, cela montre que j'ai réussi à faire Ce que je voulais. Pour ce qui est de Naruto, oui il est très proche du manga mais en même temps très différent. Son côté égocentrique est surtout une carapace qu'il s'est forgé pour se protéger. Pour Erza, le chapitre qui suit sera centré sur elle, Ino et ta petite protégée, Hinata Hyuga. Et pour répondre à ta question, Erza était avec Ino and co, elles ont détourné le regard quelques secondes, et elle n'était plus là.

Lol, oui Kiba a cloué le bec a Shikamaru. Le manipulateur des ombres préfère savoir que croire, mais cela va changer au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Enfin, concernant Samson et cet Ange, tu brûles, ouais tu es très proche de la vérité( tellement que je ne sais pas comment répondre sans trop en dire :D).

* * *

 **Un déjeuner tumultueux partie 3**

C **hapitre 22**

Le groupe des filles de la classe sept, tout juste arrivé au jardin des hommes, se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle, là où se trouvait Erza-Batia. Soudain, une voix interpella Ino. Il s'agissait de Makino, assise avec le reste des sept belles de la seconde b. Ces filles étaient les plus populaires du lycée et parmi elles, se trouvaient d'anciennes amies de Ino. La blonde souriait, son jeu d'acteur était grandiose. Personne ne pouvait imaginer l'amertume, la rancœur et la profonde tristesse qui l'habitait.

« Bonjour Ino, la salua l'ex petite copine de Drew Washington.

\- Salut, Reine des pestes, la salua également à sa manière l'exubérante blonde platine,Rachelle.

\- Salut à vous toutes les traîtresses et bonjour à toi aussi « Hikari no Hime ». Alors pourquoi vous m'avez appelée?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça, sale garce !haussa le ton Makino, attirant sur elles le regard de la foule.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au juste ? fit-elle innocemment.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'en savais rien !

\- Ouais, tu ne trompes personne, petite salope ! l'injuriaRachelle.

\- Moi, salope? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Ce que je veux dire Rachelle, c'est que tu n'as jamais eu en bouche autant de fruits depuis que Durex a lancé les préservatifs aromatisés. Est-ce que c'est plus clair pour toi? Je veux dire, je sais que contrairement à tes cuisses, ce n'est pas souvent que tu ouvres ton esprit, alors certains de mes mots et de mes expressions doivent sûrement te paraître complexes, dit-elle avant d'étouffer un rire.

\- Cela suffit Ino ! l'arrêta la sœur de Léo. Ce que tu dis est méchant, Rachelle n'est pas la personne que tu décris et même si c'était le cas cela ne te regarde pas. Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut de son corps après tout.

\- Stacy, la Princesse de Lumière, que tu es naïve. Bien, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire je vais aller manger avec TenTen, Hinata et Sakura, mes amies, de vraies amies. Parce que contrairement à d'autres, le mot amitié a encore du sens dans ce monde peuplé d'hypocrites. »

Ino et ses amies débarrassèrent le plancher sous les yeux plissés de rage de Makino et de Rachelle. Sarah, Makino et Ino, il fut un temps ou ces trois là étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Mais ce temps là est révolu depuis bien longtemps. La Reine des pestes et son nouveau groupe une fois parties, Sarah qui était restée discrète, demanda à Makino la raison de sa colère.

« Cette garce a remis ça ! commença la brune. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle a réussi à savoir pour Drew et moi et a publié sur son compte un article intitulé : Rupture, quand l'Amérique délaisse la France.

\- Toi et Drew c'est terminé ?se rendit compte Sarah, « La belle sage ». Je ne savais t'a plaqué alors. Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dis? Je ne comprends pas, vous aviez l'air si bien ensemble.

\- Je ne comprends pas moi même. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Hier encore on parlait d'avenir, du grand bal et de pleins d'autres projets et puis ce matin... Pourquoi? J'aimerais seulement savoir. Est-ce que c'est moi? Me suis-je mal comportée? Est-ce qu'il y a une autre fille? Où est-ce tout simplement un connard ? Dans tous les cas, un homme ne devrait pas rendre une fille amoureuse s'il ne compte pas l'aimer en retour.

\- Tu t'es trop vite attachée à ce mec, l'accusa Stella en lisant un bouquin. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Drew est appelé « soucis », argua « La belle instruite ». Hum, tu pensais vraiment que vous alliez vous marier avoir des enfants etc... Et puis, se marier... Je préfère me taire.

\- Non vas-y parle! Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire sur le mariage, cela m'intéresse?

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir, la prit à partie également Yasmine, « La belle musulmane ». Tu ne veux pas te marier et fonder une famille pour devenir une femme accomplie?

\- Très bien, si vous insistez. Je pense qu'il y a d'autres moyens pour une femme d'être « accomplie » et de se sentir vivante que de s'enfermer dans cette triste et sombre cellule que l'on appelle le mariage.

\- Je ne comprends pas, les gens comme toi se sont battus des lustres pour avoir le droit de se marier et maintenant tu craches dessus, revint à la charge Makino.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis mais tu devrais apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler, les mots blessent Makino.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas être blessante, s'excusa la concernée en baissant les yeux.

Makino n'était pas une méchante fille, elle était juste très honnête et trop spontanée. Elle avait l'habitude de dire sans réfléchir tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, à cause de cela, on lui avait attribué le surnom de « La belle insolente ».

\- Ce n'est rien. Il est vrai que beaucoup d'homosexuels et de lesbiennes, « les gens comme moi », se sont battus pour avoir le droit, comme tout le monde, de pouvoir se marier avec la personne de leur choix. Toutefois, le mariage est un droit, une liberté et je choisis de ne pas la prendre. Je trouve que c'est un procédé archaïque et que l'on n'a pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour donner de la valeur à notre amour. Est-ce que cela vous va comme explication ?

\- Oui, je ne suis pas d'accord mais j'ai compris ton point de vue. Et encore désolée pour tout à l'heure je ne voulais pas être méchante.

\- Dis Makino, vu que tu ne sors plus avec Drew, qui va t'amener au Grand Bal de Noël ? l'interrogea la blonde à la forte poitrine.

\- Pour tout te dire je n'y avais pas pensé. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça, je ne sais même pas si je vais y aller, déclara-t-elle peinée.

\- Quoi! Moi, personnellement ça me ferais chier que tu ne sois pas là. T'es obligée de venir, t'es l'une des sept belles, t'es Makino Bernard bordel!

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de crier, la réprimanda Stella.

\- Lâche moi la grappe, la coincée.

\- Je ne suis pas coincée, Nibards Girl!

\- Ouais c'est ça, si tu veux. Enfin bref, il y a plein de beaux garçons dans le lycée qui seraient ravis de t'accompagner, tu as l'embarras du choix.

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense que... Peut-être... Je veux dire, si je lui parle, peut être que tout s'arrangera et qu'on reprendra notre histoire là où elle s'est arrêtée? Mais d'un autre côté, je suis en colère! Il s'est conduit comme un lâche et un porc avec moi. Mais je l'aime, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, chaque seconde loin de lui est semblable est une année de torture. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis faible! Je suis vraiment pathétique, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Les filles aidez-moi !

\- Moi, personnellement je sortirais avec son meilleur ami pour lui faire payer, proposa Nibards Girl.

\- Sortir avec Julian, laissa échapper Yasmine outrée?

\- Quoi, c'est encore un mec à ce que je sache? Il a juste les deux genoux bousillés et le bassin en compote mais son engin fonctionne très bien.

\- Oubliez ça, je ne veux pas sortir avec Julian et puis vu notre dernière conversation je doute qu'il m'adresse la parole avant très longtemps. De toute façon Julian ne ferait jamais ça, Drew et lui sont comme des frères. Une autre idée?

\- Moi, personnellement, commença Rachelle avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Ferme là, s'exclama « la coincée » en frappant son livre sur la table! J'en ai marre, à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche tu violes la langue française. Moi et personnellement cela ne s'associe pas, c'est comme toi et la pudeur!

\- Du calme les filles, déclara Stacy.

De cette simple phrase, et armée de son sublime sourire, la jeune fille apaisa les esprits de ses camarades. La tension retomba et la discussion reprit son cours dans le calme.

\- Je suis quand même d'accord avec Rachelle, prit enfin part au débat « La belle excentrique » des sept belles. Il y a plein de garçons super beaux et cela juste dans notre classe.

\- A qui tu penses Nina ?

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas Marvin Blake ? proposa la jeune fille en jouant avec une mèche de sa tignasse violâtre.

\- C'est vair qu'il est mignon même si son plus grand atout reste son inestimable collection de cachets de GHB, déclara Rachelle d'un air taquin.

\- Pardon, t'as dit quoi là?

\- Rien, laisse tomber Makino. Sinon tu peux aussi y aller avec Yeho ou Omoï, quoi que non, je me garde ces deux beaux blacks pour ma consommation personnelle.

\- Ta consommation personnelle, demanda Sarah le regard perdu ?

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des bébés métisses.

\- Ok, d'accord. Pour répondre à ta question Nina, Marvin Blake est populaire et très beau mais ce n'est pas mon type.

\- D'accord, alors dans ce cas, on passe au top sept des plus beaux célibataires du lycée Red Star.

\- Le top sept des plus beaux célibataires, c'est quoi ça ? s'interrogea Stella.

\- Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit d'un classement des célibataires les plus séduisants du lycée, publié sur le compte My Life de La reine des pestes, expliqua Nina. Le numéro sept est Le prince charmant d'Alger : Addil Benlahmr. Le numéro six est : Loup de l'Alabama, Nick Jefferson de la seconde A. Le cinquième est : l'un des messagers les plus populaires et craint, le coq impétueux, Clément. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il y a une rumeur qui dit que tu sors avec lui. Est-ce vrai Sarah?

\- Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que je ferais avec un messager. Ne soit pas bête.

\- J'aimerais te croire, mais cette rumeur vient de la reine des pestes en personne, fit la fille aux cheveux violets, restant sur ses positions.

\- Je n'ai rien vu sur son compte, sinon j'aurais démentit la chose.

\- Elle ne l'a pas mis en ligne, elle me la dit en privé.

\- Elle ment.

\- Je ne vois pas quel serait son intérêt à faire cela. Enfin bon, peu importe. Je reprends, le numéro quatre est : Le boss de la seconde b ainsi que le fils du « Sauveur de la jeunesse », Akihide Shimura. Le numéro trois, et ça c'est une surprise, est : Le nouveau roi de la classe sept, Uzumaki Naruto. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit dans ce top, hallucina la jeune fille. Quel genre de fille peut trouver le moindre charme à ce détritus de la classe des monstres. Bref je vais me taire au risque de m'attirer les foudres de notre princesse adorée. Celui qui a atteint la seconde place de ce classement est: Bible boy, le frère jumeau de Stacy, le bellâtre au regard azur, Léo Saint.

\- C'est vrai que ton frère est canon, il me fait mouiller grave! T'es pas d'accord, princesse?

\- Non, répondit-elle un peu gênée.

\- Quoi tu ne trouves pas qu'il est grave bandant ? fit étonnée la fille aux mœurs volage. Pourquoi?

\- Eh bien tout d'abord parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Rachelle, Léo est mon frère, et ensuite parce que je n'ai pas de pénis donc non je ne le trouve pas « bandant ».

\- Ok, je vois. Et sinon qui est le premier du classement,Purple Nina?

\- La réponse est évidente, sans surprise, la première place a été conquise par : Le souverain des messagers, le noble au charisme illimité, François. Toutefois, je pense que tu peux l'oublier, ma très chère Makino.

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Stacy, l'invita-t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse en souriant.

\- Stacy, qu'est-ce que Nina veut dire?

La jeune fille resta tout d'abord silencieuse, fixant de son regard océan son plateau. Elle semblait un peu honteuse.

\- François m'a demandé si je voulais venir avec lui au Bal, mais je ne lui ai pas répondu.

\- Alors là j'en revins pas, s'exclama Makino stupéfaite. Quoi qu'en fait ce n'est pas si surprenant. C'est vrai, tu es la star de Red Star, et il est le plus influent et populaire du lycée.

\- Je ne vais pas dire oui, dit-elle timidement. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec qui j'aimerais y aller.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est ce Kiba, hein Hime? Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais, il me semble. Le papier toilette ne se mélange pas avec les serviettes.

\- Nina, je crois que l'expression exacte c'est plutôt : « On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes ».

\- Ta gueule, je t'ai pas sonné miss sainte ni touche. Alors Stacy?

\- Je n'ai pas à répondre à ta question Nina, et sache que peu importe celui avec qui je viendrais, le choix n'appartient qu'à moi.

\- Ce que tu peux être têtue, pesta Purple Nina. Bon revenons à toi Makino, parmi ceux que j'ai cité, qui te fais de l'effet ?

\- Eh bien il y en a trois que je trouve plutôt pas mal, Addil tout d'abord mais c'est mort, mon père me déshériterait à coup sûr.

\- Pourquoi, il hyper bandant lui aussi?

\- Sarah, Yasmine, j'espère que vous n'allez pas mal le prendre, mais mon père déteste les musulmans.

\- Quoi il est raciste ? lui demanda Yasmine.

\- Mon père n'est pas raciste, il est pire.

\- Pire, répéta la prétendue petite amie de Clément.

\- Pour mon père tous les musulmans sont des barbares islamiques qui naissent avec une casquette à l'envers sur la tête et dont le premier mot est « wesh ». Son animosité contre votre religion est elle qu'il a acheté un porc qu'il a nommé joliment : Abdellah. De toute façon Addil est un ami proche de Drew lui aussi donc c'est mort. Ensuite il y a cet Uzumaki Naruto. Il est vachement sexy et surtout très redouté. Si on se mettait ensemble on formerait le couple le plus stylé du bahut c'est certain. Enfin il y a Léo mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise Stacy.

\- Pas du tout, mon frère fait ce qu'il veut il n'a pas besoin de ma permission. Cependant je doute qu'il sorte avec toi, et j'ignore s'il prendra part au Bal.

\- Dommage, j'ai un faible pour les blonds aux yeux bleus, c'est pour moi l'image de l'homme parfait. On aurait fait un couple charmant.

\- T'as un faible pour les blonds aux yeux bleus, qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Drew alors? Il est brun aux yeux noirs, lui.

Celle qu'on appelait « la belle lubrique » avait bien raison, Drew n'avait rien avoir avec le portrait de l'homme idéal présentée par Makino. Alors pourquoi était-elle sortit avec lui?

\- Drew était différent. Malgré les rumeurs sur lui, Drew est quelqu'un de bon, il a sa propre manière de voir le monde, il est franc, brillant et c'est sans conteste le garçon le plus drôle que je connais. Mais surtout je me sentais bien avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais avec lui, je me sentais à part, son amour me rendait unique. Je crois que c'est ce qui a fait que je l'aimais, je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Oubliez cette histoire les filles, je ne suis pas prête à renoncer à lui, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Vous savez quoi? Je crois que je vais allez à la salle ce soir, courir deux kilomètres pour me vider la tête. Tu m'accompagnes Stella?

\- Tu parles de la salle de Little Tokyo?

\- Ouais, elle n'est qu'à cinq kilomètres de chez moi, ce n'est pas très loin.

\- Donc si je te suis bien, tu vas faire cinq kilomètres de voiture pour aller à la salle de sport courir l'équivalent de deux kilomètres sur un tapis roulant?

\- Oui, répondit-elle tout naturellement.

\- Sans moi.

\- Pourquoi? On va s'amuser, lui assura sa camarade.

\- Ce n'est pas que le fait de transpirer à grosses gouttes pour te changer les idées me déplaise, mais j'ai d'autres obligations.

\- D'autres obligations? T'es pas en train de me mentir pour te défiler, hein Stella?

\- Pas du tout, il y a une nouvelle dans mon foyer, elle est ma colocataire et je lui ai promis de lui faire découvrir un peu l'île. Je dois l'attendre au Park après le lycée.

\- Une nouvelle coloc? Est-ce qu'elle et comme toi ? lui demanda Rachelle amusée.

\- Toute les filles de mon foyer ne sont pas des lesbiennes reniées par leur famille de coincés catholiques.

\- Dommage, on aurait pu faire un plan à trois.

\- Rachelle ! cria-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Dis, comment s'appelle-t-elle?

\- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt ma chère Sarah, je l'ai invitée à se joindre à nous pour choisir une robe pour le Bal.

\- Bien, j'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance.

 _ **Voilà ,c'est tout pour ce chapitre!**_

 ** _Je vous dis à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre d' "Un prof pas si charmant"_**


	24. Un déjeuner tumultueux partie 4

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Yo mina! Voilà une fois encore un chapitre 100% féminin. Au programme une**_ ** _discussion animée entre les fille de la classe sept qui vous apportera beaucoup d'infos. Je vous informe que je travail en ce moment sur deux nouvelles histoires qui vos procureront joie, peine et frissons._**

 ** _Merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette histoire, merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris, enfin merci à_** Yasei ** _ma bêta. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre._**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei !

Oui, je vais bien ;)

Alors, je ne sais pas si la discussion du précédent chapitre était réaliste, n'étant pas une fille je n'ai fait qu'imaginer ce dont vous pourriez bien dire entre vous. Mais content que cela te paraisse crédible. Concernant Makino, Drew finira tôt ou tard par lui parler, cependant vous aurez des explications bien avant cette jeune fille.

Pour ce qui est de "l'idéal", du portrait rêvé, ma grande sœur dit que la beauté extérieur mais c'est la beauté intérieur qui retient. En tout cas, Naruto à quand même la côte malgré l'impopularité de sa classe.

J'accepte avec joie ton bisous motivant ^^

 **Hatsukoi00** : On c'est déjà tout dit en message privé, bien que t'enverrais sûrement un autre message concernant ta dernière réponse. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Un déjeuner tumultueux partie 4**

 **Chapitre 23**

Après avoir répondu à l'appel de Rachelle et Makino, Ino et ses trois amies se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle, là où était Erza-Batia. La nouvelle élève de la classe sept était assise seule à une grande table de forme ronde, en train de manger des frites calmement. Un peu plus tôt, Hinata avait convaincu le reste de son groupe d'être plus accueillant. Ainsi, les quatre filles, après plusieurs minutes de longues argumentations, avaient réussis à persuader la nouvelle aux yeux violets de les suivre pour une petite visite des lieux. Seulement, alors qu'elles se trouvaient au troisième étage, Erza disparue mystérieusement. Ino, Tenten, Hinata et Sakura l'avaient cherchés pendants un long moment, mais sans succès. La blonde était bien décidée à lui faire payer cette offense.

« C'est donc là que tu es venue te cacher misérable garce, l'accosta la jeune Yamanaka en souriant. »

Erza-Batia ne lui accorda même pas un regard, continuant de manger malgré l'animosité qui régnait dans l'atmosphère. Loin d'être perturbée, ou même énervée par l'agréable remarque de sa camarade de classe, elle prenait même le temps de commenter son repas.

« Oh ! C'est à toi que je cause là, idiote ! reprit Ino de plus en plus en colère.

\- D'abord ces zozos en tenues blanches et maintenant toi, ma patience est mise à rude épreuve aujourd'hui. Serait-ce trop demandé de manger dans le calme ? lui demanda Erza, en lui accordant enfin un peu d'attention. Tes vociférations m'empêchent de pouvoir prendre mon repas convenablement. Est-ce clair ou cela dépasse-t-il les limites de ta compréhension ?

\- Mais quel culot ! De quel droit tu me parles sur ce ton ! s'écria-t-elle en jetant avec fracas son plateau sur la table, en face d'Erza.

\- C'est bon calmez-vous toutes les deux, intervint la Hyuga d'une voix douce mais remplie de force. Je pense que vous êtes parties sur de mauvaises bases. Erza, il faut que tu saches qu'Ino n'est pas méchante, seulement elle a été agacée, et peut-être aussi vexée par ton attitude. Elle n'avait que de bonnes intentions. Alors quand tu t'es volatilisée comme ça, en nous laissons en plan, cela lui a déplu. Et toi Ino, peut-être qu'Erza est associable, le fait qu'elle soit partie montre bien que nous n'aurions pas du insister autant pour l'emmener avec nous. Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute. On aurait peut-être dû attendre que l'idée vienne d'elle, qu'elle vienne elle-même vers nous. Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec cela Erza ?

\- Plus ou moins. Toutefois, j'aimerais rectifier un point important, commença la jeune fille. Je ne suis pas associable, je fais juste attention aux gens que je fréquente, dit-elle avec sérénité en regardant Ino dans les yeux.

\- D'accord, mais peut être qu'avec le temps, quand tu nous connaîtras un peu mieux, on pourrait devenir amies toutes les cinq.

\- N'y compte pas trop.

\- Bien est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ici, Erza ? lui demanda la Reine des pestes.

\- Non, allez manger ailleurs, répondit-t-elle sans leur adresser un regard.

\- Tu pourrais au moins nous regarder, déclara Tenten amère.

La concernée se retourna vers Tenten et répondit à nouveau par la négative.

\- Et bien on va quand même s'asseoir ! L'informa sa rivale du jour.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir posé la question, bécasse ?

\- Ça suffit toutes les deux ! les réprimanda la Présidente du conseil des élèves. Vous allez passer toute l'année dans la même classe, alors autant commencer à vous entendre dés maintenant. Ino, cesse d'être méchante et toi, Erza-Batia, que tu le veuilles ou non on va manger ici.

Les esprits maintenant apaisés, les filles prirent place autour d'Erza-Batia. Hinata s'assit à sa droite, Sakura à sa gauche, Ino en face et Tenten à droite de la blonde.

\- Bien, et si on faisait un petit tour de la table pour se présenter un peu, proposa Hinata ?

\- Oui, cela est une bonne idée, je commence. Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'ai seize ans, j'aime le rose et les sports de combat.

\- Moi c'est Tenten, seize ans aussi, comme nous toutes d'ailleurs. J'aime le noir, les armes et j'aimerais devenir militaire comme mon père.

\- Moi je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga, j'aime bien les papillons et les licornes.

\- « Les papillons et les licornes », c'est tellement cliché, l'attaqua Ino.

\- C'est clair, rajouta Erza-Batia.

\- Vous voyez que vous avez des points en commun, fit la Hyuga ravie. Je continue. Ma couleur préférée est le bleu et mon rêve le plus cher est de me marier avec un homme qui me traitera comme une princesse et de fonder une famille avec lui.

\- Ta présentation est vraiment ennuyante, miss perfect vision. Bon, on finit avec la meilleure. Je suis Ino Yamanaka, mais tout le monde m'appelle « La reine des pestes ». J'aime les ragots, la mode, Ulysse et la mythologie gréco-romaine, tout ce qui est romance, stratégie militaire, complots divins etc. Je trouve cela très intéressant. L'un de mes récits préférés est celui de la guerre de Troie. Si tu as des questions sur les gens de Red Star, n'hésite pas Erza.

\- Très bien, la prit-elle au mot. Dans ce cas, qui est la fille qui fait tout ce vacarme derrière moi ?

\- Oh, tu parles certainement de cette fille qui gémit bruyamment comme si elle était assise sur un vibro-masseur, c'est Rachelle. Elle fait partie des sept belles. La première est Stacy Saint, Hikari no Hime ou la princesse de lumière en français. Cette petite naïve est selon le dernier classement, la plus populaire et la plus belle du lycée. Toutefois je ne l'aime pas, elle fait partie de ma liste noire. Ensuite il y a les deux traîtresses : Makino, « La belle insolente » et Sarah, « La belle prude ». Puis vient cette fameuse Rachelle, « La belle lubrique ». Cette fille est tellement bête que si elle tombait enceinte elle se demanderait qui est la mère. Ensuite il y a Nina, « La belle excentrique ». Puis Yasmine, « La belle musulmane ». Et enfin Stella Martin, « La belle instruite ».

\- Stella… La belle instruite, répétât Erza dubitative.

-D'autres questions ?

\- Non, ça va.

\- Vraiment, fit-elle étonnée ? Tu ne veux même pas quelques infos sur Nick, Supergirl ?

\- Nick ? Tu parles de ce connard raciste et arrogant de la seconde A. Pourquoi est-ce que Erza-Batia poserait-elle des questions sur lui, l'interrogea Tenten ?

\- Vous ne savez pas ? Erza-Batia a donné une raclée à Shinji et Néo avant de défier celui qu'on surnomme « le loup de l'Alabama ».

\- T'as une sacré paires de couilles Erza-Batia, la complimenta à sa façon la fana des armes. Nick n'est pas n'importe qui, il est le quatrième mec le plus terrifiant du bahut. Le troisième est Clément, le second est Gaara et le premier, bien qu'il soit porté disparu, est Dazai Jones. Au fait, je peux t'appeler juste Erza ? Erza-Batia c'est assez long.

\- Si cela te fait plaisir, bien que je préférerais que tu ne m'appelles pas. Ino, qui sont ce Dazai et ce Clément ?

\- Clément est un messager, l'homme de main de François. Et Dazai…c'est juste un ancien camarade de classe, dit-elle le visage devenu carmin.

\- Tu charries là, blondie ! Dazai n'était pas « juste » un ancien camarade de classe, c'était le Roi de la classe sept et accessoirement le premier grand amour d'Ino, la renseigna la rose.

\- On t'a rien demandé, miss grand front ! Occupe-toi de toi et de ta manie de tomber amoureuse du premier mec venu, sale idiote ne manque d'affection !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Répète un peu pour voir !

\- Ino, l'appela-t-elle en coupant le crêpage de chignons en cours. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vue dans la cour, alors comment es-tu au courant ?

La concernée se mit à rire avant de répondre sur un ton espiègle « c'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit ».

\- Dés que j'ai entendu les plaintes de Makino, j'en étais sûre. T'as encore remis ça, pesta Sakura !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais arrêter, lui fit remarquer la fan des ragots.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez au juste ? J'aimerais avoir une réponse à ma question.

\- On parle de son pouvoir, commença Hinata. Dans cette classe, mis à part Choji, tout le monde a une faculté surhumaine ou un pouvoir. Celui d'Ino se nomme : « Intrusion mentale ».

\- Exactement ! Avec ce pouvoir, quasiment personne n'a de secret pour moi. Je sonde les pensées des gens et j'en fais des classements ou, si les pensées sont croustillantes, des articles. Je suis la Reine de la presse à Scandale, enfin depuis qu'Elsa a disparu. Pour le scoop sur la rupture de Drew et Makino, j'ai croisé Julian dans les couloirs tout à l'heure quand je te cherchais, et j'ai sondé son esprit. Ce dernier était préoccupé par cela. Pour ce qui est de l'altercation avec Nick, une fille était en train de parler au téléphone avec quelqu'un et j'ai simplement écouté la conversation.

\- Je vois, tu es donc capable de lire dans les pensées.

En vérité, son pouvoir lui offrait encore bien d'autres possibilités, mais la blonde préférait garder ça pour elle.

\- C'est tout, s'étonna la télépathe! C'est tout l'effet que ça te fais ? Pas de surprise, pas d'étonnement ou d'incrédulité ?

\- Hinata ne semble pas être une menteuse, et ton pouvoir n'est pas très impressionnant. Au lieu de parler inutilement, dis-moi, quelles sont les pensées de celui qui s'appelle Naruto.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas ?

\- Il est comme toi, il fait partie de ma liste noire. D'ailleurs depuis une semaine elle ne fait que s'allonger. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait que sept personnes dont je n'arrivais pas à lire les pensées : Naamah Laurent, la prof principale des secondes b. Danzo Shimura, Le Principal. François et Charlotte deux des messagers. Naruto et les faux jumeaux Stacy et Léo. Mais depuis le début de cette semaine, trois personnes sont venus agrandir cette liste : Sasuke notre nouveau professeur, Samson et toi. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous faites mais c'est vraiment énervant. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je finirais par trouver un moyen de déchiffrer vos précieux cerveaux.

\- _Ce Naruto est un vrai mystère, est-ce celui qu'on recherche ou est-ce ce Gaara ? Et surtout, quel est donc cet étrange sentiment en sa présence_ ? se demanda Erza intérieurement _._ Et quelles sont les pouvoirs du reste de la classe ?

\- Comme dit précédemment, j'ai le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées des gens. Sakura a une force et une résistance surhumaine couplée à une grande capacité de récupération. Tenten est capable de manier n'importe quelle arme à la perfection. Saï peut rendre réel tout ce qu'il dessine. Neji peut ressentir les émotions des gens, un genre d'empathie puissance mille. Mais il ne l'utilise pas, car il ne le contrôle pas. Lee peut reproduire avec son corps tout ce qu'il voit. Je sais que cela a l'air nul dit comme ça, mais ça lui a permis d'assimiler un grand nombre d'arts martiaux. Choji n'a encore rien montré et Hinata m'interdit de pénétrer dans son esprit, d'après elle cela ne se fait pas.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord ? la prit à parti la nouvelle élève qui ne s'est d'ailleurs toujours pas présentée.

\- Non, si j'ai ce pouvoir ce n'est pas pour rien, autant en profiter au max.

\- Ino, ce que tu fais n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un viol. Avoir le pouvoir, ce n'est pas avoir le droit. Le monde se porterait mieux si les gens arrivaient à comprendre cela ou si les personnes tel que toi crevaient comme des chiens. Bien, et le reste ? Continua-t-elle tout naturellement son interrogatoire.

\- Attends, t'es sérieuse là ? Tu me balances ça au visage et tu reprends tes petites questions pépères ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? Je t'ai blessée ?

Ino se mit à rire, elle le cachait bien mais elle commençait à apprécier Erza. Rare étaient les personnes qui lui tenaient tête avec autant de fougue.

\- Hum, ne soit pas si arrogante, il en faut plus pour arriver à m'atteindre. Ta répartie n'est pas mauvaise mais tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi. Toutefois, si par miracle tu réussis à atteindre mes chevilles, sois une gentille fille et fais mes lacets.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce que tu me demande soit impossible, car tes chevilles ont l'habitude d'être en l'air.

\- Je ne comprends pas ? fit Ino un peu confuse.

\- Je dis que tu as l'habitude d'avoir plusieurs hommes en toi, toi qui aime Ulysse c'est surement ta façon de rendre hommage au Cheval de Troie.

\- Oh, vous n'allez pas remettre ça ! Les stoppa la rose.

\- Mort de rire, je ne m'en remets pas ! S'esclaffa de rire le grand amour de Lee. Et 1-0 pour Supergil.

\- Ne met pas de l'huile sur le feu toi aussi, Tenten! J'essaye de calmer le jeu et ton intervention ne m'aide pas !

\- J'y peux rien c'était tellement drôle, et puis ce n'est qu'un petit clash verbal. Vous n'allez pas en venir aux mains, hein Erza ?

\- N'ayez crainte, j'essayais juste de me mettre au niveau de la Reine des pestes. D'ailleurs une question Ino, poursuivit Erza sur sa lancée, pourquoi ce nom ? « Peste », quelle vulgarité. En plus, on sait toutes les deux que tout cela n'est que du cinéma. Je ne lis pas dans les pensées moi, mais je peux t'affirmer avec certitude que tu es encore vierge.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles au juste ? Je pense que je sais bien mieux que toi si oui ou non j'ai perdu ma virginité, affirma-t-elle d'un ton très convaincant.

\- Détrompes-toi, je suis très bien placée pour répondre à cette question. Vous toutes ici présentes, vous êtes toutes vierges, je le sens, je le sais. Tu peux mentir aux autres si cela te fais plaisir mais pas de ça avec moi. N'est-ce pas le comble de l'hypocrisie pour une personne qui s'amuse à violer la plus simple des libertés, de cacher ses propres pensées, sourit-elle. Et puis, si je me rappelle bien, tu as dit que tu répondrais à la moindre de mes questions concernant les élèves du Lycée Red Star. Alors vas-y, éclaire moi, pourquoi te fais-tu passer pour ce que tu n'es pas ?

Ino resta muette. Certes elle souriait, mais Erza avait vu clair dans son jeu. Tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Pourquoi ce surnom ? Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. C'était encore trop douloureux, disons simplement qu'elle avait agit ainsi par nécessité. La jeune fille se servit un verre d'eau en fixant sa rivale. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un l'avait percé à jour aussi facilement. Cela l'excitait mais en même temps, ça lui faisait peur.

«Tu ne mâches pas tes mots Erza. Je vais t'appeler "Miss répartie". Je disais donc, Choji n'a encore rien montré poursuivit-elle, en éludant la dernière question de Supergirl. Ensuite il y a Kiba qui a un puissant odorat, Shikamaru qui manipule les ombres et Gaara qui manipule le sable présent dans sa gourde. Enfin il y a Naruto, qui lui en possède plusieurs. Tout d'abord il a une force démesurée bien qu'inférieure à celle de Sakura, un corps ultra résistant ensuite il est capable d'embraser son corps, et pour finir il peut faire apparaître un renard.

\- Ouais, j'avais oublié. Avant « l'incident du toit » il venait toujours au lycée avec un petit renard tout mignon qui pouvait carrément même parler, se souvint l'aspirante militaire.

\- « L'incident du toit », qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est vrai que tu es nouvelle ici, tu ne connais pas encore tout de ce Lycée. Ce n'est pas grave, Miss ragots va tout te raconter.

\- Attend un peu Ino, l'arrêta miss perfect vision. Seules trois personnes savent réellement se qui s'est passé ce jour-là.

\- Tu as raison Hinata, « l'incident du toit », le fait divers le plus important de ces dix dernières années, celui qui est à l'origine de tant de théories sur notre classe, concerne trois personnes. Uzumaki Naruto, Dazai Jones et celle qui a réussi à se faire aimer et respecter par la plupart d'entre nous, celle qui était surnommée « La maîtresse des monstre », Françoise Mercier. Je vois que tu es un peu perdue Erza, rien de plus normal, tu n'étais pas encore là. Madame Mercier était notre prof, jusqu'au triste vendredi 14 Octobre 2016. Ce jour-là, avant que Dazai, Naruto et Madame Mercier ne montent sur le toit, D.J m'a fait une demande particulière. Il m'a demandé de lire dans ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dazai a toujours était suspicieux et méfiant, il ne lui a jamais fait confiance, il ne faisait d'ailleurs confiance à aucun adulte. L'histoire de Dazai a été parsemée de personnes qui se sont servis de lui. Bref, il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Suivant ses ordres, j'ai pénétré son esprit. Au début, je ne voyais rien de croustillant, que des choses banales. Puis j'ai vue une porte, une porte sur laquelle on pouvait voir l'inscription « L'aube dorée ». Toute de suite après, elle m'a repoussé.

\- Repoussé, où tu veux en venir ?

\- Le lien a été coupé et j'ai été expulsé de son esprit. J'ai informé Dazai de ce que j'avais trouvé, la suite on la connait. Madame Mercier est morte et Dazai Jones s'est volatilisé.

\- Elle est morte ? Comment ?

\- Tous ce que l'on peut te dire, c'est que son corps a été retrouvé sur le trottoir devant le lycée. Le seul qui détient des réponses c'est Naruto. Quoi que, quand les policiers sont montés sur le toit, ce dernier était inconscient.

\- Et Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ? demanda Erza, continuant ses questions.

\- Rien, Naruto n'a jamais rien dit sur ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Comme je te l'ai dit, il fait partie de ma liste noire, je n'arrive ni à sonder ni à entrer dans son esprit, ce qui est d'autant plus frustrant. Mais, ce qui est sûr c'est que Dazai et lui se sont battus.

\- D'où est-ce que tu tiens ça, blondie ? Naruto et Dazai étaient amis, en plus Naruto l'a toujours admiré, jamais il ne se serait battu contre lui.

\- Je sais déjà tout ça, miss grand front ! Mais je sais aussi qu'on peut se fier au pouvoir d'Hinata.

\- Le pouvoir de Hinata ? Il me semble que vous ne me l'avez pas encore révélé. Toutefois, je ne vois pas en quoi cela rendrait son avis si fiable.

\- Ino exagère un peu, mon pouvoir n'est pas si extraordinaire, relativisa la jeune fille qui aimait les licornes et les papillons. J'ai juste une vision un peu plus développée.

\- Un peu plus développée, tu blague là Hinata ? Tes yeux sont hyper cheater ! La flatta Tenten

\- Ses yeux, qu'ont-ils de particulier ? Je ne remarque rien d'anodin, fit-Erza sceptique.

\- Je porte des lentilles opaques faites sur mesures, lui expliqua la Hyuga. Normalement j'ai des yeux de couleur blanc, je porte des lentilles spéciales pour restreindre mes capacités visuelles.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Comment ça, restreindre tes capacités visuelles ? Insista miss répartie.

\- Mes yeux sont capables de voir les rayons ultraviolets, les rayons infrarouges, de voir dans le noir comme s'il faisait jour ou encore de regarder une fourmi à un kilomètre de distance comme si elle se trouvait devant moi. Mais surtout, je suis capable de voir des choses que les humains ne sont pas censés voir, ainsi je porte des lentilles pour ne plus faire face à cela, avoua la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

Outre ses yeux si particuliers, la Hyuga avait un autre don : « Vision ». Elle voyait des images du passés, du présent et de l'avenir. Mais cela la laissait dans un état de fatigue instance et de grande perturbation.

\- Parmi ces choses que « les humains ne sont pas censés voir ».Qu'est-ce que tu es capable de percevoir ? poursuivit Erza

\- Et bien, par exemple, j'arrive à voir l'âme des gens, annonça-t-elle franchement.

\- Voyez-vous ça. Et comment est mon âme ?

\- La tienne Erza, est une âme blanche aux bordures jaunes, un peu comme celle de Gaara, lui fit-elle remarquer innocemment.

\- J'en étais sûre, c'est bien lui ! s'exclama la nouvelle.

\- Lui ? « Lui », qui ? demanda Ino en lui sautant immédiatement dessus, à l'affût du moindre ragot.

\- Aucune importance, fit-elle en mettant terme au débat avant même qu'il commence. Et Naruto, comment est son âme ?

\- Je ne sais pas, quand je le regarde, il y a comme un filtre autour de lui. Naruto est vraiment un garçon à part.

\- Ouais tu dis surtout ça parce que tu es amoureuse de lui, fit Ino en lui faisant en clin d'œil.

\- N-Non, pas du tout, démenti-t-elle ses joues devenues rouges. Je…Je l'aime juste un peu. Mais je sais bien que je ne l'intéresse pas. Pour lui je ne suis qu'une cruche, alors que lui c'est : « Le roi de la classe sept ». Il y a tellement de filles plus belles que moi avec lequel il pourrait sortir.

\- Tu te trompes Hinata, l'arrêta Sakura. Naruto n'est pas comme ça, seulement c'est un idiot. Je le connais bien tu sais, lui Kiba et moi nous venons du même village. Il tient à toi, je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais il tient à toi.

\- Miss grand front à raison, quand il pétait les plombs toi et Kiba étaient les seules à pouvoir le calmer. Il t'aime bien.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. J'aimerais bien qu'il me regarde différemment.

\- Si tu veux un conseil miss perfect vision, ignore le quelque temps, lui proposa la reine des pestes.

\- L'ignorer ? Je ne comprends pas, en quoi l'ignorer va faire qu'il me remarque ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

\- On voit que tu ne connais rien aux hommes, se moqua la blonde.

\- Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis d'accord avec elle. Hinata, les hommes sont des chiens qui ont l'habitude de tout prendre pour acquis. Ignore-le et il prendra conscience de la place que tu as dans son cœur. J'ai une dernière question Hinata, que vois-tu quand tu regarde Samson ?

\- Samson ? Rien de particulier, quoi que, poursuivit-t-elle le regard levé au plafond, son tatouage produit une lumière rouge très bizarre. »

Cette révélation fit sourire Erza-Batia, cela confirmait ses soupons. Elle était maintenant certaine de la réelle nature de Samson , le second nouvel élève de la classe sept. Le jeune brun aux yeux vert avait sur le dos de sa main gauche un étrange tatouage de couleur rouge. Cette marque était loin d'être anodine, toutefois très peu d'humains connaissaient sa réelle signification. Erza faisait partie de cette minorité, elle savait à quel genre d'espèce il appartenait, elle savait qu'il était terriblement dangereux et elle savait qu'elle devait se méfier de lui. Quand elle vivait avec Mère et ses sœurs, elle avait déjà eu affaire à l'un d'entre eux.

« Sinon, Erza, tu ne nous a pas encore parlé de toi, lui rappela Ino. Alors vas-y, on t'écoute.

\- Il ne me semble pas avoir promis une telle chose.

\- S'il te plait Erza, j'aimerai apprendre qui tu es, l'encouragea la fille à la vision parfaite.

\- Bon, d'accord. Je m'appelle Erza-Batia Mayer, j'ai quinze ans et je viens de Paris.

\- Attends tu viens de Paris ? Il y a pleins de magasins de luxe et de maquillage hyper cool là-bas ! Pourquoi t'es pas maquillé, miss répartie ? Moi j'allais en profiter un max !

\- Toutes les parisiennes ne sont pas de pauvres idiotes attardées obnubilés par leur image. Je ne suis pas comme toutes ses filles accros au maquillage et autres tromperies.

-Tromperies? En quoi le maquillage est une tromperie ?

\- C'est simple Ino, pour moi le maquillage et grotesque et inutile.

\- Inutile?! Je ne comprends pas.

\- Le maquillage n'est qu'une illusion éphémère qui sert à rendre joli ce qui de base ne l'est pas. Contrairement à certaines je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'artifice.

\- Aïe, 2-0 pour Erza !

\- Erza, ne soit pas méchante. Et Tenten, n'en rajoute pas!

\- Je reprends, j'habitais dans un petit couvent avant de déménager près du quartier de la Défense pour ensuite arriver ici.

\- Je pensais que tu étais juive. Qu'est-ce que t'es partie faire dans un couvent ? lui demanda la jeune fille d'origine chinoise, intriguée.

\- C'est une histoire trop longue à raconter Tenten, disons juste que j'ai été recueillie par des sortes de religieuses à la mort de mes parents adoptifs mais j'ai du partir car j'avais besoin de liberté.

\- Alors comme cela tu es juive, quand je regarde l'affreuse chose d'une laideur inédite que tu oses appeler un visage, je me dis que c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas musulmane, la burqa t'irais si bien.

\- Ouïe, et 2-1, Ino revint au score !

Erza resta silencieuse observant calmement sa rivale. Elle regarda Ino dans les yeux puis jeta un œil à sa tenue. La blonde portait un tee-shirt blanc au décolleté ultra plongeant, avec le chiffre 21 imprimé en rouge sur son sein droit.

\- Dis-moi Ino, le chiffre 21 sur ton tee-shirt, est-ce en honneur de ta trisomie ?

\- Euh… Je suis confuse.

\- Je préférerai que tu sois couverte, nous sommes dans un établissement scolaire et non dans un concours de tee-shirt mouillé.

\- Et paf, 3-1 pour Erza.

\- Tu n'es qu'une salle prétentieuse venue de Paris dont le derrière est plus visité que les Champs Élysées un samedi après-midi ! L'affubla Ino d'un ton virulent.

\- Et 3-2 !

\- Et toi tu n'es qu'une gamine vulgaire et arrogante qui réussi l'exploit de toucher le fond sans avoir aucune profondeur.

\- Et 4-2 pour Erza !

\- Arrête de les encourager Tenten ! Ino ! C'est bon toi aussi, blondie !

\- C'est elle qui a commencé !

\- Quand on marche sur la queue d'un chat, il faut s'attendre à subir la rage de ses griffes, se contenta de répondre la parisienne.

\- Tu veux te battre c'est ça, si tu veux, on va dehors toute suite, hein ? La défia Ino.

La concernée eu un fou rire, ses camarades furent surprise. Tout d'abord parce que c'était la première fois qu'elles l'entendaient rire, et ensuite car ce rire était tout bonnement effrayant.

\- Je préfère vous prévenir les filles, aucune d'entre vous ne pourrait tenir ne serait-ce qu'une minute dans un combat contre moi, aucune. Nous appartenons à deux mondes différents. Vous avez beau avoir quelques facultés intéressantes, vous n'êtes pas de mon rang pour autant. Si tu veux tester cette affirmation Ino, je serais ravie de t'accompagner dehors, toutefois cela serait assez ironique pour toi de te faire blesser par un bobo.

\- Calmez-vous, cela ne sert à rien d'en venir aux mains. Tu peux reprendre ta présentation Erza, nous t'écoutons toutes.

\- Puisque tu insistes Hinata, je veux bien continuer mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait vous intéresser.

\- Eh bien, tu pourrais nous dire pourquoi tu as décidé de quitter Paris pour venir ici, généralement les gens font le chemin inverse.

Habituellement Erza était réservée, elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle. Mais, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Hinata la mettait en confiance. Sa langue se dénoua naturellement.

\- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai fait un rêve. Dans ce rêve, un archange est apparu devant moi. Il m'a dit que je devais venir ici, que je devais venir auprès de lui, que c'était mon destin. Quand je me suis réveillée, il y avait un billet d'avion posé sur ma table de chevet.

\- Un archange, tu es en train de nous dire que les anges et tout le tralala existe ? Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape, Jésus ou encore mieux Dieu, ricana la blonde.

\- Tu ne crois pas en Dieu, reine des pestes ?

\- Je ne crois pas en Dieu et même si ce mec existait, il doit être un sacré enfoiré pour laisser les hommes s'entre tuer de la sorte.

\- Quel blasphème, tu m'as l'air pressée d'aller en enfer. Et au Diable, tu y crois ?

\- Tu parles de ce type qu'on a inventé pour faire peur au petit peuple, pas le moins du monde. Et puis toi qui es juive es-tu la mieux placée pour me faire un cours sur l'enfer ?

Au contraire, Erza était très bien renseignée sur le sujet, bien plus que ce qu'Ino pouvait imaginer. Les démons, le diable et l'enfer, elle baignait dedans depuis toute petite.

\- Je vais t'apprendre deux choses Ino. La première, tu ne connais rien de ce monde. Et la seconde, Lucifer est un magicien et son plus grand tour est d'avoir réussi à faire croire aux humains qu'il n'existait pas.

\- Elle a raison Ino, je ne sais pas si le diable existe mais je crois en dieu et je sais que les démons existent. Je les ai vus. Leurs âmes étaient noires et l'énergie qu'elles dégageaient si terrifiantes… Je ne veux plus revivre ça, j'aurais aimé ne pas les voir. J'aurai voulu ne pas avoir ces yeux, s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras d'Erza pour trouver du réconfort. »

On pouvait ressentir la crainte qui habitait Hinata, ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas un spectacle pour les hommes. Mais ce pouvoir qu'elle refusait d'accepter lui avait été donné pour une raison. Hinata pouvait-elle échapper à son destin ? Erza, d'abord surprise, lui tapota amicalement le dos pour la réconforter comme elle le pouvait. La jeune fille au pendentif à tête de chat n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'interaction.

« Hum, hum, les interrompu Neji en toussant vulgairement. Je vous dérange peut-être ? demanda le jeune homme habité par la jalousie.

\- Neji onii-san, fit Hinata en sortant de l'étreinte d'Erza. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'il y a un contrôle de maths cet après-midi.

\- Oui on sait déjà. En passant j'ai lu dans les pensées de Kiba et j'en ai informé les filles.

\- Ah, je vois, c'est bien. Sai, Lee, Choji et moi on va réviser en salle d'étude C. Si vous voulez vous pouvez venir avec nous ?

\- Ok, ça marche, Saï assure en maths, ajouta la blonde.

\- D'accord, à toute suite, dit-il avant de prendre congés.

-Bon, j'imagine que tu ne viendras pas réviser avec nous, Supergirl ?

\- Tu imagines bien, reine des pestes.

\- Dans ce cas, on y va les miss.

\- Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai là-bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, miss perfect vision ?

\- Je veux juste dire quelques mots à Erza, ce ne sera pas long.

\- Bon, ok, mais ne tarde pas trop.

Ino, Sakura et Tenten débarrassèrent leurs plateaux et quittèrent la table. Erza et Hinata étaient à présent seules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Hinata ?

\- J'aimerais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'aurais pas dû te sauter dessus comme cela, je suis vraiment désolée. Et ensuite, je voudrais savoir qui tu es réellement.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je vois bien que tu n'es pas une fille comme les autres, une fille normale je veux dire, constata la brune. Tu es forte, puissante et tu n'as même pas été étonnée par nos capacités. Bien au contraire, cela semblait te paraître bien dérisoire. Alors, si tu le veux bien j'aimerais savoir. Qui es tu et qu'es-tu venue faire sur cette île ?

\- Je n'ai pas à répondre à cet interrogatoire, commença-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de sa chevelure châtain. Mais vu que tu m'as bien renseignée, je vais te répondre. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis venue sur cette île car cet archange a prédit que ceci était mon destin. Enfin, en ce qui concerne ce que je suis réellement, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Est-ce que cela te suffit ?

\- Oui, je crois, déclara-t-elle un peu déçue.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je ne te dirais rien d'autre. Maintenant, laisse-moi, si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

\- Erza, j'ai une dernière chose à te demander. Est-ce que tu veux bien venir réviser avec nous ?

\- Je crois avoir déjà dis non. Et puis je pensais que tu allais attendre que je fasse le premier pas.

\- Désolé, je suis trop sociable, ma maman me le dit souvent. Mais d'un autre côté je sais maintenant que si on ne vient pas te chercher, tu ne viendras jamais vers nous. Alors, tu viens réviser avec nous? Tu verras ça va être sympas et puis ça te donneras l'occasion de connaître un peu mieux les garçons.

\- Non !

\- Bien, d'accord, sourit-elle.

Hinata reposa son plateau sur la table et s'assit en face d'Erza, le visage illuminé par un immense sourire.

\- A quoi tu joues là Hinata ?

\- Ma maman dit qu'il faut toujours aider ceux qui se trouvent dans le besoin.

\- Je me contrefiche de ta vie petite fille à maman, laisse moi en paix. Ai-je l'air d'être quelqu'un dans le besoin ? Non ! J'aime être seule, alors maintenant vas-t-en.

\- Personne n'aime être seul.

\- Moi si, j'ai toujours été seule et cela me convient.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu mangé avec nous ?

\- C'est quoi ces conneries, n'es tu pas trop jeune pour avoir l'Alzheimer ? C'est vous qui vous êtes imposées.

\- Tu ne me sembles pas êtres le genre de personne dont on peut imposer quoi que se soit. Si tu le voulais, tu nous aurais fait partir, tu aurais changé de place ou tu aurais carrément pu quitter la cafétéria. Mais pourtant, tu es restée.

\- Je voulais peut-être des renseignements.

\- Non, je ne te crois pas. Je crois que notre présence t'as fait du bien.

\- Cette fois ça suffit ! cria Erza en se levant de sa chaise, étrangement agacée par les propos de sa camarade. Vas-t'en de ton plein gré ou c'est moi qui t'y oblige, la menaça-t-elle.

\- Je ne sortirais que si tu viens, avec moi. »

Erza fusillait de ses yeux lilas Hinata. Cette dernière ne semblait pas affectée par cette tentative d'intimidation. La Hyuga regardait sa camarade dans les yeux, de manière passive mais avec conviction. Elle n'était pourtant pas très forte physiquement et son pouvoir n'avait rien de destructeur. Pourtant, alors qu'il était évident qu'Erza pouvait lui faire mordre la poussière en quelques secondes, alors que n'importe qu'elle autre personne aurait laissé cette nouvelle seule dans son coin, Hinata persistait à vouloir faire d'elle son amie.

« C'est bon t'as gagné, pesta-t-elle. Je vais venir avec toi.

\- C'est super ! On y va.

\- Non, vas-y d'abord, je te rejoindrais là bas, je dois passer au petit coin.

\- Ok, on se retrouve là bas. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Dis tu ne vas pas avoir du mal pour nous retrouver ? Tu ne connais pas cette salle et ce lycée est grand tu sais, très grand.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te retrouverais. Ton âme me guidera jusqu'à cette salle.

\- Bon, ok, à tout de suite, s'en alla-t-elle à son tour.

 **Voilà, voilà à très bientôt ^^**


	25. Un déjeuner tumultueux partie 5

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Yo mina! Cette fois on laisse les adolescents de côté pour se concentrer sur les profs. Mais surtout c'est le retour de Sasuke à la narration. Je sais qu'il vous avez manqués! Même si l'humour sera au rendez-vous, ça sera surtout l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur le brun, sur sa famille et plus particulièrement sa mère. C'est le dernier chapitre avant un très long moment alors savourez le bien!**_

 ** _Merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette histoire, merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris, enfin merci à_** Yasei ** _ma bêta. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre._**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei !

Oui, on en apprend un peu plus sur leur pouvoirs. Chôji a bien pouvoir, un pouvoir destructeur. Cependant, tout comme Hinata, suite à un incident, il l'a renié. En ce qui concerne Hinata, personnellement, c'est l'un des pouvoirs que je trouve les plus intéressants, cela lui offre de multiples possibilités. Encore faudrait-il que la Hyuga l'accepte comme une partie d'elle même et arrête de considérait ça comme un fardeau. Mais j'avoue que cela peut être perturbant de tout voir. Moi j'ai toujours voulu avoir de voler, comme beaucoup d'hommes. Et toi quel et le super pouvoir que tu rêverais d'avoir?

Oui, le mystère autour de l'ancien roi de la classe sept s'allège de plus en plus mais il reste beaucoup à découvrir. Après je salue votre patience, "l'incident du toit" a été introduit depuis le chapitre 7 ou 8. Cependant il faudrait attendre un peu avant d'avoir toutes les réponses. Naruto et Dazai se sont-ils battus? Pourquoi se sont-ils battus? Comment Naruto a-t-il perdu connaissance alors que son corps résiste à presque tout? Dans quelle circonstance cette femme est morte? Qui était-elle vraiment? Que représente cette étrange symbole sur cette porte? Ou encore que signifie "L'aube dorée"? Surtout ne me remercie pas pour toutes ces questions sans réponses ^^

Oui, Erza a une mission, mais elle n'est pas la seule. Sasuke en a une et même deux,tout comme Léo, Yeho en a une aussi, Naruto pareil bien qu'il ne le sait pas encore. Je dirais même que chaque èléve de cette classe a un destin propre mais une mission commune. Non non, je ne te noie pas sous les informations pour ne pas répondre sur la mission de Erza ou sa réelle identité ;)

Enfin, concernant Ino, ce surnom " Reine des pestes", c'est elle même qui l'a choisit. Le mot peste peut signifier plusieurs choses mais dans ce cas là, la définition est appropriée. C'est difficile de te répondre sans te dévoiler le passé de la blonde. En résumé, suite à plusieurs événement en chaîne, elle avait besoin d'argent et elle a fait un choix. Elle n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout mais après cela, elle s'est sentit sale et honteuse et s'est autoproclamée " La reine des Pestes".

Ps: pour le nouveau débat, je te répondrai dans la soiré.

 **Le savant** : Salue le savant, ça fait longtemps! Effectivement beaucoup d'infos, et on parle de Dazai Jones! Mais où est-il que fait-il? Est-il en vie ? MDR je te torture... Pour me faire pardonner je te donnerais des infos sur Samson dans quelques chapitres.

Oui, la romance commence à s'installer mais c'est vraiment le tout début.

Merci pour tes encouragements et oui j'irai jeter un oeil à Naruto and cie

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Un déjeuner tumultueux partie 5**

 **Chapitre 24**

Enfin arrivé, il me tarde d'aller manger avec cette Naamah. Cette jeune femme pourra peut-être m'éclairer sur certains points. L'entretien avec Danzo ne s'est pas déroulé comme je le voulais. Je savais qu'il serait difficile de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Toutefois, j'espérais quand même en apprendre d'avantage sur ma classe. Que les adolescents de ma classe possèdent des pouvoirs ou non, ils sont loin d'être des humains normaux. Le niveau d'énergie dégagé par chacun d'entre eux est largement supérieur au commun des mortels.

La grande cafétéria, ce bâtiment a bien changé depuis mon époque. Le mobilier, la vaisselle, les menus, la déco, tout est encore plus luxueux. J'ai du acheter une carte pour pouvoir accéder au self. D'ailleurs, il y a trois self disposés sur trois niveaux maintenant. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Comment suis-je sensé savoir où se trouve la salle des profs, merde !

Pour ma part j'ai opté pour une Gold Card, j'aime le blingbling. Si j'ai bien compris, avec cette carte je peux manger n'importe où et j'ai droit à quelques avantages. Cependant je vais me contenter du « Jardin des hommes », parce que je ne me sentirais pas à ma place au premier étage. Non mais sérieusement, « Eden Garden » ?

Il n'y a pas plus prétentieux comme nom. Non sans façon, j'ai assez côtoyé de snobs comme ça pendant mon enfance. Mais avant de m'installer il faut d'abord que je choisisse mon menu et ça va être rude, tout cela m'a l'air tellement appétissant.

Que choisir ? Il y a du homard, un buffet à volonté de spécialités orientales, et du reblochon ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué, j'aime manger. Je ne dirais pas que je suis un goinfre, non pas du tout ! Je suis un gourmet. C'est complètement différent. Hein, c'est quoi ce raffut ?

« Allez quoi arrête de faire ta maline, dis oui ! essaya de persuader une jeune fille un lycéen en lui hurlant dessus.

\- Ouais ! Ne fais pas ta meuf, viens avec Sam et moi ! »

Tiens, voilà deux garçons qui ignorent les bonnes manières et de quelle façon s'adresser à une jeune fille.

Bon, oui je sais, je ne suis pas toujours aimable avec la gente féminine. Mais c'est différent, je ne suis aimable avec personne, la vérité c'est que la plupart des gens me dégoutent ou me répugnent. Pour tout vous dire, le pire supplice pour moi, serait de me retrouver dans cette caisse métallique sur quatre roues, ce lieu de rencontre magique ou l'on est compressé et attaqué par divers bactéries ou autres microbes : le bus.

Enfin bref, je remarque que ces deux lycéens qui harcèlent cette petite brune, portent des tenues blanches. Le premier était grand et brun. Le second était petit et blond. D'ailleurs ces tenues… Le garçon et la fille de tout à l'heure aussi étaient habillés de la sorte. Est-ce qu'ils font partie du même groupe ? Non, ils sont différents. Déjà les deux que j'ai croisés en sortant du rendez-vous avec Danzo avaient un anneau bizarre au doigt mais surtout, ils étaient beaucoup plus puissants.

En temps normal les gens qui se retrouvent confrontés à mon Saki perdent immédiatement connaissance. Mais là ni lui, ni elle, ne sont tombés, de plus cette fille est capable d'utiliser des sorts. Quant à ce garçon, sa réaction montre qu'il a déjà été confronté à un tel phénomène, cela est vraiment surprenant. Déjà parce qu'il est très jeune, et ensuite parce que très peu d'humains sont capable de cela. J'en conclu donc que, soit il est en contact avec des humains très puissants, soit avec des forces du mal. Ce dont je suis persuadé, c'est qu'ils ont tous deux éveillé leur âme. Je n'imaginais pas trouver autant de personnes de ce genre en revenant sur cette île. Bref, je m'occuperai de cela une autre fois.

Ceci étant dit, je ne peux pas laisser ces deux gosses agir à leur guise. Oh, tiens, voilà un autre prof ou un homme qui aime s'habiller en jogging. Finalement, peut-être que je n'aurais pas besoin d'intervenir.

Soudain,

le dénommé Sam mit la main aux fesses de la jeune fille qui gémit sur le coup. Son regard appelait à l'aide mais personne ne vint à son secours. Ni les autres élèves présents à proximité, ni même ce prétendu prof qui évitait de la regarder dans les yeux.

J'entendais des personnes parler à voix basse. Elles disaient qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir, que c'était des hommes de François. Et eux, ces deux idiots, se marraient en continuant d'imposer leurs mains sales et répugnantes sur le corps de cette fille. Mais dans quel genre de lycée je suis tombé !

« Enlevez vos mains sur moi, bande de sales porcs !

\- Ha ha ! rit-il . T'as vu ça petit frère, elle a du caractère la petite !

\- Pfff, cela ne marche pas avec moi. Arrête ton cinéma, petite catin.

\- Ferme là Tim, je ne fais pas de cinéma !

\- Bien sûr que si Lucie, tu fais la sainte nitouche mais la taille de ta jupe montre bien ce que tu recherches, sale allumeuse !l'affubla Tim.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas une allumeuse ! Et je porte la jupe du lycée ! lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ouais si tu veux. Dans tous les cas, accepte de venir avec mon petit frère et moi au cinéma. On va voir 50 nuances, tu verras on va s'éclater.

\- Sam j'ai dis non, répondit-elle de manière catégorique. Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille.

\- Pas si vite Lucie, l'attrapa-t-il par le bras. Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise non.

\- Sam lâche moi, tu me fais mal ! l'implora-t-elle, prise de panique.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'a dit non, es-tu sourd ? interpellais-je ce goujat.

\- C'est à moi que tu parles là ? Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? Mon frère et moi appartenons aux « Messagers de l'éternel », sale crétin ! Alors mêle toi de tes affaires !

Hein, vous avez entendu ? Ce nabot aux cheveux couleur pisse vient de me traiter de crétin, là ? Je vais l'étriper et le pendre avec ses cordes vocales ! Non, non, calme toi, Sasuke. Ne perds pas le contrôle. Pense à quelque chose de drôle, pense à quelque chose qui va te donner le sourire. Imagine qu'un petit enfant obèse se balade tranquillement ou plutôt, se déplace comme il le peut la chose volumineuse qui lui sert de corps, en mangeant une glace à l'italienne. Puis paf ! L'enfant trébuche sur un caillou et son cornet tombe sur le sol. Le gamin se met alors à pleurer, déplorant la perte de son compagnon glacé saveur vanille-fraise.

Ah, cette petite scénette m'a détendu.

\- « Sale crétin » ? Est-ce une façon correcte de s'adresser à un adulte ?

\- On est des messagers nous, on te parle comme on veut ! continua le cadet.

\- Exactement. Je n'ai peur de rien, j'ai les couilles grosses comme des tomates, fanfaronna l'ainé.

Là, s'en est trop. J'ai atteint ma limite. Je vais les détruire, mais juste psychologiquement.

\- Bien, on va être clair les petits, commençai-je doucement. Premièrement, toi le grand brun, oui tu as des couilles grosses comme des tomates, mais des tomates cerise. Deuxièmement, toi le petit blond, je n'en ai rien à carrer de qui vous êtes. Enfin, écartez vous d'elle avant que je vous génocide.

« Je vous génocide » Je me demande si c'est français, ça ? Peu importe, j'aime bien cette expression. Oui, ça sonne bien je trouve.

\- Ne nous parle pas comme ça sinon on…

\- Encore un mot et je te frapperais si fort que je laisserai une marque dans ton ADN, coupais-je la parole à ce petit blond insolent.

Le cadet se précipita derrière son frère comme pour chercher sa protection. Futile… Tout ce cinéma de grand méchant pour prendre ses jambes à son cou à la moindre remarque. Visiblement énervé, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se faisaient reprendre, Sam accourt vers moi avec l'intention d'en découdre.

\- Sale enfoiré ! »

Je n'arrive pas à le croire, mon cher lycée est tombé bien bas. Certes il a meilleure image, des plats plus prestigieux, un effectif plus conséquent et beaucoup plus de moyens, mais tout de même… Est-ce que cela en vaut la peine ? Mon ancienne classe autrefois synonyme de gloire, est maintenant associée à la honte, ses élèves sont stigmatisés, discriminés et constamment traités de monstres. Les élèves se permettent d'harceler de jolies jeunes filles et d'agresser les adultes sans personne n'intervienne .Danzo, qu'as-tu fait ? Depuis quand Red Star est devenu un lycée de non droit ?

Sam arriva enfin à ma hauteur, il s'arrêta et lança son poing droit dans ma direction avec l'intention de me blesser au visage. Quel petit garçon pathétique mais surtout très lent. Avec la rapidité qu'est la sienne, il lui faudrait environ trois secondes pour m'atteindre. En ce laps de temps, une personne de mon niveau pourrait le tuer au moins une dizaine de fois.

Toutefois,

tuer les humains, qu'importe à quel point ils sont cons, abjects ou prétentieux, n'est ni mon kiff, ni mon devoir. Je me contentai juste de me déplacer sur ma gauche en laissant trainer un de mes pieds pour le faire trébucher. Ha ha, excellent ! C'est alors qu'il tomba tête la première contre le carrelage.

Sam se tordait de douleur sur le sol, les mains sur son nez ensanglanté. Son cadet se pressa à son chevet avant de s'adresser à moi avec rage.

« Enfoiré, je vais le dire à ma mère ! Tu vas le payer c'est moi qui te le dis ! me prévint-il sûr de lui. On ne s'en prend pas aux fils d'une juge impunément !

\- J'ai hâte de la voir, je lui offrirai un code de la route pour l'occasion, deux accidents c'est déjà assez.

\- Hein, deux accidents ?

\- Il parle de vous deux, sales idiots ! lui répondit Lucie avec fougue. Maintenant dégagez de ma vue sinon je porterais plainte contre vous ! les avertit-elle avec défiance.

\- Tu continues à faire ta maligne, prit la parole l'ensanglanté. Porter plainte ? A qui crois-tu faire avaler ça ? Ma mère est juge et tu n'as aucun témoin. Penses-tu que quelqu'un aura l'arrogance de s'opposer une nouvelle fois aux messagers ? Je ne crois pas, car personne ne veut connaître le même sort que ton ancienne copine, « Lise la fouineuse ».

« …Connaître le même sort…. Lise la fouineuse » ? Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette simple évocation à suffit propager la peur au sein des personnes sur place.

\- Moi je témoignerais, intervins-je en souriant.

Les deux frères me regardèrent un moment, puis décidèrent de partir. Bonne décision. Après leur départ, l'audience se mit à nous applaudir, Lucie et moi. Quelle bande d'hypocrites ! J'étais déjà gêné mais le pire restait à venir. Des gens se mirent à me tripoter le bras en hurlant dans mes oreilles.

\- Bravo ! Bien joué, tu les as bien fait morfler ces salauds de tenues blanches !

\- Wow, t'as peur de rien toi ! Et qu'est-ce que t'es drôle, j'adore ta répartie mec !

\- C'est la deuxième fois en un jour qu'on s'oppose à eux, t'es un pote à Supergirl ?

Et ça continue à piailler encore et encore, et cela avec tant d'énergie. Ils auraient dû mettre cette énergie à contribution pour défendre leur camarade tout à l'heure. Et puis c'est qui cette Supergirl ?

-Silence bande de larves ! m'emportais-je un tout petit peu. Me faire complimenter par des gens comme vous et loin d'être gratifiant.

\- Ne le prenez pas comme ça, on veut juste vous faire part de notre reconnaissance. C'est vrai, vous êtes courageux, fort et très beau, déclara une fille les yeux mielleux.

Encore un fayotte ! On dirait qu'elle n'a pas bien compris, je vais être plus clair. Je sortis alors une sucette de ma poche que je lui tendis tendrement.

\- Jeune fille, si tu veux sucer quelque chose, suce ça.

Elle partit en courant honteuse sous les fous rires de la foule. Ces cloportes pensent assister à un one man show ou quoi ?

\- Vous, quel est donc ce comportement vis-à-vis des élèves ?

C'est l'homme en vêtement de sport. Il ouvre enfin sa bouche celui-là.

\- C'est à moi que vous parlez ?luidemandais-je poliment.

\- Bien sûr ! me hurla-t-il dessus. Vous mettez des croches pattes aux garçons et parlez de façon tendancieuse aux filles !

« Tendancieuse » ? Je suis surpris qu'un prof de sport sache la signification de ce mot. Blague à part, je le trouve assez bizarre ce petit mec, il aurait pu agir avec la même fermeté tout à l'heure avec Tic et Tac. Ou plutôt Toc et Sam ? Désolé j'ai du mal à retenir les prénoms des personnages secondaires. Enfin bref, vous avez compris.

\- Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Je suis Monsieur Charpentier, prof de sport des secondes.

\- Ainsi donc, j'avais raison, vous êtes un prof.

\- C'est pourtant évident !

\- Déjà, arrêtez de hurler à tout va, parler plus fort ne vous donnera pas raison, lui expliquai-je calmement. Ensuite non, ce n'est pas évident. Quelqu'un qui ne réagit pas quand il voit un autre se faire agresser, n'est ni un citoyen, ni un homme, ni une personne, ni même un animal. Car un loup est prêt à sortir les crocs pour défendre un membre de sa meute. Quelqu'un de ce style n'est rien d'autre qu'une merde.

\- Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ! Et puis, ce n'est pas à moi d'éduquer les enfants des autres !

\- Tu es un prof, réalises-tu à quel point ce que tu dis est absurde ? Certes, ce sont aux parents d'éduquer leurs gamins mais les professeurs ont comme devoir de leur donner un cadre, ne fuis pas tes responsabilités.

\- Mais qui es-tu au juste, de quel droit te permets-tu de dire ce qu'un prof doit ou ne doit pas faire ?

\- Il fallait commencer par ça, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, je suis le professeur de la classe sept.

\- Je vois, tout s'explique… »

Soudain l'atmosphère changea, ces gens qui, il y a encore peu, me regardaient avec envie et respect, me regardaient maintenant avec suspicion, crainte et dégoût. C'est donc ça que vivent mes élèves ? Ils doivent en baver. Personnellement, ce que des moutons peuvent bien penser de moi m'est bien égal. Mais pour un adolescent, le regard des gens est important, enfin je crois.

« Oh Sasuke, vous êtes venus finalement ! m'appela une voix féminine au loin.

C'est Naamah, elle est venue me chercher. Quelle charmante attention pour une femme tout aussi charmante. Le professeur principal des secondes B dispersa tout d'abord avec autorité mais bienveillance la foule d'élèves qui m'entouraient. Puis elle vint à ma rencontre.

\- Tiens, tu tombes à pic Naamah. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdu.

\- Je suis ravie que vous soyez content de me voir et j'espère pouvoir vous aider.

\- Arrête de me vouvoyer et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais content de te voir. Toutefois, j'accepte volontiers ton aide, après tout c'est à cause de toi que je suis là

Brusquement elle se mit à rougir. Naamah joua avec ses cheveux, quelques mèches cachaient ses yeux. C'est quoi son problème encore ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Naamah ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que… Vous… Enfin, tu as dis que tu es venu pour moi.

\- Pas pour toi, à cause de toi, rectifiai-je son délire. Bien, et si tu me montrais la salle où sont censés manger les esclaves de l'éducation nationale ?

\- « Les esclaves de l'éducation nationale », quelle appellation pour le moi cocasse, fit-elle en riant. D'accord, suis-moi. »

Je suivis donc Mme Laurent, accompagné du professeur en jogging. On traverse une grande salle avec des tables de tailles, formes et couleurs différentes.

En passant, je pu apercevoir certains de mes élèves. Naruto et ses trois copains du fond de la classe mais aussi le gamin à l'énergie étrange, Samson. On continue notre chemin sur la droite, enfin nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte coulissante qui donnait sur un couloir étroit éclairé par un amas d'astres d'une lumière écarlate incrustés au plafond.

On finit par arriver dans une salle spacieuse à l'espace conséquent, où trônait en son centre, une grande table à manger en bois blanc de forme rectangulaire, à l'image de ce qu'on pouvait voir dans les films de moyen âge, style cape et d'épée. A la droite de cette grande table de banquet, il y avait un bar où squattaient deux mâles, sans nul doute fortement alcoolisés, qui se hurlaient dessus. A gauche, un coin détente meublé d'une table basse, d'une étagère garnie d'ouvrages littéraires et de jolis petits bancs.

Un endroit paisible où étaient venues s'agglutiner plusieurs femmes. Donc si j'ai bien compris les hommes, se soûlent pendant que les femmes se cultivent. Les gars, vous me faites honte. Bref passons...

Tout autour de la table centrale, il y avait une trentaine d'enseignants, majoritairement des femmes. Tandis que monsieur Charpentier partit de son côté, Naamah me présenta à son groupe de harpiesen pleine effervescence. Je pus tout d'abord constater qu'elle est une personne assez appréciée par ses collègues et ensuite confirmer ce que je sais déjà : je plais énormément à la gente féminine.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes un nouvel enseignant, s'adressa à moi une inconnue. C'est bizarre, vous paraissez si jeune. Quel âge avez-vous?

\- Déjà arrête avec les formules de politesse, c'est surfait et je ne m'encombre pas de ce genre de futilités. Enfin mon âge ne te regarde pas et de toute façon, il ne faut pas confondre âge et maturité. Et puis, avant de me poser une question aussi intime, dis-moi plutôt qui tu es.

\- Oh, oui c'est vrai pardonne-moi, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je suis Konan, l'une des enseignantes de français en charge des secondes et des premières années. Bien que j'enseigne aussi le cours littérature et société, l'histoire, la géographie, le dessin, le théâtre et pleins d'autres choses ultra passionnantes. Oh, d'ailleurs en parlant de passion, j'adore la lecture. Mais pas la lecture en ligne ! Le papier il n'y a que ça de vrai. Je lis des mangas mais j'aime surtout les romans. »

Et bla-bla-bla, elle continua d'exposer incessamment sa vie pathétique, insipide et ennuyante. Cette Konan était tellement à fond dans son délire qu'elle ne remarqua rien quand je pris la fuite-enfin je veux dire, quand je pris la sage décision de me retirer pour rencontrer mes autres collègues.

Alors où je vais, côté droit où côté gauche? Vais-je abreuver mon estomac de bière où mon cerveau de culture? Vais-je avec ces poivrots ou avec ces obsédées de la lecture ? Ouais, tout bien réfléchi, je vais aller avec ces deux gars à l'air curieux, j'ai l'habitude des cas sociaux. Je m'approchais de mes deux collègues posés au bar, mais je n'eus même pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Tiens on a qu'à lui poser la question ! hurla le premier.

C'était un grand homme brun à la peau très pâle et aux dents anormales. Celles-ci étaient presque triangulaires et terriblement pointues. Son père a du se servir de sa bouche comme ouvre bière je présume. Mais ce qui le rendait si atypique, était sa musculature athlétique et surtout ses petits yeux aux iris blanc surplombant de multiples cernes qui évoquaient des branchies.

\- Faisons ça, hum ! s'exclama à son tour son copain de beuverie.

Celui-ci était un blond aux yeux bleus de taille plus convenable avec de très longs cheveux qu'il portait en demi-queue de cheval, avec le reste détaché en frange.

\- Parfait! Dis-moi mon petit pote, pour toi, un vin ça se met au frigo ou pas?

Attends, sérieusement? Ces deux là ce prennent le bec pour déterminer si oui ou non on doit mettre du vin dans un frigo? Il n'y a que moi qui suis surpris par la vacuité de leur problème ? J'aurais peut-être dû m'asseoir au coin lecture, ces demoiselles ont certainement plus de conversation qu'eux. Sérieusement...

\- Alors, réponds-moi petit pote!

Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix, je vais devoir prendre part à ce débat.

\- Tout d'abord, ce fameux vin est-il ouvert ou fermé ?

Les joyeux lurons répondirent chacun en même temps, mais avec une réponse différente.

\- Moi je parle d'un vin fermé ! commença le géant en hurlant de plus belle.

\- Oui, mais le nôtre est ouvert, hum ! lui fit remarquer son confrère sur un timbre de voix similaire.

\- Bon, on va commencer par le vin fermé, cela me paraît plus logique. Ce n'est pas recommandé, moi j'aurais même tendance à dire qu'il ne faut pas.

\- J'avais raison, hum ! Pas de vin au frigo !

\- C'est bon, ferme-la Deidara ! Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que t'y connais en vin, petit pote ?

\- Premièrement, je ne suis pas ton « petit pote ». Deuxièmement je n'ai jamais prétendu être un expert en vin. Troisièmement, c'est vous qui êtes venu me demander mon avis, pour trancher sur votre débat stérile. Enfin, quatrièmement, voici un petit cours sur le vin rouge pour les nuls. Pour la température d'un vin, peu importe sa couleur, elle doit se situer entre 7 et 18 degrés, soit largement au-dessus de la température d'un frigo classique. Un vin rouge a besoin de plusieurs choses pour que son goût ne soit pas altéré.

Quand il est fermé, il faut éviter de l'exposer à la lumière du jour, la lumière artificielle et surtout aux rayons du soleil. Les ultraviolets sont néfastes pour lui, ils peuvent donner à votre vin une odeur très désagréable. Il faut aussi le conserver à une température constante inférieure à vingt-quatre degrés centigrades. À partir de cette température, le vin s'oxyde.

Enfin il faut surveiller le taux d'humidité de la pièce dans laquelle vous conservez votre vin, cela empêche le bouchon de sécher et diminue l'évaporation. Finalement, tout les deux, vous n'avez ni tort, ni raison.

\- Hum, ok, cela me va. Et toi, Kisame ?

\- Bof, je n'aime pas spécialement les égalités mais je vais faire avec. En tout cas t'en connais des choses sur le vin mon petit pote, me complimenta le colosse à la dentition saillante.

\- Il t'a dit de ne pas l'appeler ainsi ! Hum, espèce d'ogre sans politesse.

\- Répète un peu ! »

Et c'est reparti... Seigneur, vais-je avoir enfin un peu de répit et pouvoir débuter mon repas ? Voyant que la table centrale avait grandement baissé en effectif, je quittai ces deux zigotos ignares en vin pour m'asseoir auprès de Naamah, maintenant seule.

« Te voilà de retour Sasuke. Moi qui pensais que tu t'amusais bien avec ces deux génies.

\- Oh, tu me tutoie enfin sans que j'ai besoin de te reprendre. Bravo, je suis fier de toi. Oui, je suis de retour, ta copine Konan est partie, et « ces deux génies », comme tu dis, ne sont pas de bonne compagnie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, je les trouve stupides.

\- Wow, fit-elle admirative. Tu dois être vachement intelligent, cultivé et instruit pour égaler leur niveau.

\- Cesse donc ton sarcasme, répondis-je avant de laisser échapper un rire.

\- Mon sarcasme ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Voyons, ces deux là sont des crétins, ça se voit.

\- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

\- Sois plus claire.

\- Le blond qui passe son temps à dire « hum », est Deidara Nitro. Il enseigne les sciences, notamment les maths, la chimie et la physique. Mais aussi l'anglais et des sciences humaines et sociales. C'est un génie qui est titulaire de plusieurs diplômes dont un master en physique. L'autre c'est Hoshigaki Kisame. Il enseigne la S.V.T et la biologie. Ce grand homme est titulaire, entre autre, d'une licence biologique et technologique. Pour être franc ils sont bien trop qualifiés pour un lycée, je ne sais pas comment le principal Shimura a réussi à les convaincre.

\- J'avoue être surpris, je ne m'y attendais pas. Toutefois, génie ou pas on ne doit pas boire sur son lieu de travail, surtout quand on va donner un cours juste après.

\- En temps normal, et pour le commun des professeurs, c'est le cas. Mais eux ont quelques avantages, comme le fait de ne pas avoir cours l'après midi. A cause de leurs avantages et de leur caractère excentrique, ils sont détestés par la majorité du corps enseignant. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de les déranger, ils sont heureux ainsi et disent ne pas avoir envie de s'intégrer à des moutons.

\- Je vois, tu es au courant de beaucoup de choses.

\- Pas tellement, c'est juste que les gens ont tendance à facilement se confier à moi et j'aime bien les écouter. Dis-moi, puis-je te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Tu t'appelles Uchiwa, ce nom me rappelle une ancienne affaire. Il y a vingt ans, une femme s'est faite sauvagement assassiner. Elle avait deux garçons âgés de dix et sept ans au moment des faits. Ce sont eux qui ont retrouvé son corps. Cette femme s'appelait Mikoto Uchiha. Elle était la femme de l'homme le plus puissant de cette époque, « le richissime collectionneur », Madara Uchiha. Il a disparu après sa mort, beaucoup disent qu'il s'est suicidé, d'autres pensent que les démons l'ont tué. Quant à leurs fils, le premier est Itachi Uchiha, il n'a jamais quitté l'île et gère la fortune familiale. Mais son cadet, Sasuke Uchiha, a lui aussi disparu peu après l'assassinat de sa mère. On ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu.

\- C'est une histoire très intéressante mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Est-ce que tu es ce garçon ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire cela ?

\- Tu as une « Gold card » une carte qui est loin d'être gratuite, tu es jeune, je dirais vingt-sept ans, l'âge qu'aurait ce garçon et tu t'appelles Sasuke Uchiwa. Alors, est-ce vrai ?

\- Qui sait ? C'est à moi de poser une question. Tu as parlé de démons à l'instant, tu crois donc à toute ces choses ?

\- Pourquoi, pas toi ?

\- Peu importe ce que je crois, c'est de toi dont il est question.

\- Je crois qu'il existe des choses dans ce monde qui nous dépassent tous, et les démons en font partie.

\- Et en ce qui concerne ma classe, est-ce que cela fait partie des choses qui nous dépassent ?

\- Je crois que ça fait deux question, sourit-elle. Oui en effet, mais je ne suis pas calée sur ce sujet. Cependant je peux te dire ce que je sais.

Ainsi, pendant que je mangeais mon repas, Naamah me dit tout ce qu'elle savait sur la classe sept, version Danzo. Elle me parla de l'incident du toit, de Mme Mercier, de la façon dont mes élèves étaient traités et enfin, de son point de vue sur les démons et enfin de la disparition de cette « Lise la fouineuse ».

\- Merci pour toutes ces infos. J'ai une dernière question. Tu m'as parlé d'élus ce matin, penses-tu que ces ados ont des pouvoirs ?

\- Eh bien, il y a Naruto et Gaara. Mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une rumeur provenant d'une légende. Par contre, il y a cette fille, Sakura. Je l'ai vue soulever une voiture sans sourciller.

\- Voyez-vous ça. Bien, j'ai des choses à préparer.

\- Bon, d'accord. J'ai vraiment apprécié ce repas en ta compagnie.

\- La tienne n'était pas désagréable non plus.

Elle se mit à rire.

\- J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de partager encore un repas ensemble très bientôt. Enfin, quand tu seras prêt, peu importe ta réponse, je serais là pour l'écouter.

\- Au revoir, Naamah.

Ma réponse, hein ? Je suis désolé mais l'humanité n'est pas prête à connaître la vérité qui se cache derrière la famille Uchiha, ni sur le secret de la collection de mon géniteur. Cependant, cette légende dont elle m'a parlé, je la connais. Si elle est vraie, alors mes élèves, eux, doivent connaître la vérité, ils sont tous en danger. Mais ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives. Avant de prendre une décision, je vais me renseigner sur chacun d'entre eux. S'ils sont bien les élus dont parle ce mythe, je le découvrirai et j'agirais en conséquence.

 _ **Voilà, c'est finit. Je vous dit à très bientôt ,dans un mois dans le meilleur des cas. Je sais c'est vache de vous laisser sur ça mais en ce moment je bosse sur deux nouvelles histoires. J'essayerais de vous faire patienter avec "Un duo presque parfait" et '' Histoire de couple".**_

 _ **à plus ^^**_


	26. Un déjeuner tumultueux, dernière partie

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Yo mina! Content de vous revoir, ça fait longtemps! J'ai quelques petits soucis donc je ne pourrais pas publier un chapitre par semaine. Ils sont écrits ( il y en a 6 en tout) mais pas encore corriger. Pour tout vous dire, celui là ne devait pas sortir vu que ma bêta ne l'a pas revu, mais je tenais vraiment à le publier aujourd'hui. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes.**_

 _ **Avant que certains ne posent des questions, tout ce qui a été dit dans ce chapitre est vrai, mais vous pouvez vérifier par vous même.**_

 ** _Merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette histoire, merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris, enfin merci à_** Yasei ** _ma bêta. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre._**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei !

C'est vrai que voir des démons, des fantômes et des visions du passé et du futur, ne doit pas être simple. MDR, non tu ne vas pas me faire de chantage quand même? Pas toi, sensei ;) En parlant d "infiltré", je vais reprendre la lecture ce soir, j'ai hâte de voir la rencontre Hinata Itachi.

Concernant Sasuke, c'est vrai qu'il est un personnage très intrigant. Derrière ce cynisme si drôle se cache un lourd passé ainsi qu'un devoir à accomplir. Pour ce qui est de son "Saki" le chapitre suivant va venir donner des infos sur ce pouvoir et sur François.

XD, ouais Deidara Nitro, j'ai trouvé que ça sonné bien!

"Madara le collectionneur" , que collectionne-t-il? C'est une très bonne question. Comment te répondre en te faisant encore plus cogiter? Madara et sa défunte femme sont tous deux issus d'une lignée puissante ayant deux missions primordiales pour le sort de l'humanité. Madara a fait tout ce qui était en ce pouvoir pour mener à bien ses missions. Cet excès de zèle a causé involontairement la mort de sa femme. Sasuke ne lui a jamais pardonné cela. Voilà voilà, ne me remercie pas.

ps : Oui j'adore que Madara soit le père de Sasuke, ils vont bien ensemble.

 **Lexique**

 **cabrão :** On peut traduire ça par connard en portugais.

 **Gringo :** C'est une façon péjoratif de désigner un étranger , plus précisément les américains pour les personnes d'origine latine ( espagnol et portugais par exemple).

 **Cranberry sauce** : C'est une sauce très prisée par les américains, ils l'utilisent pour Thanksgiving mais certains en mettent partout.

 **Vai te foder , gato fedorente!** : Littéralement, ça veut dire " Va te faire foutre chat puant!" En portugais.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Un déjeuner tumultueux, dernière partie**

 **Chapitre 25**

Après avoir débattu avec Marvin sur l'image de la France et qu'est-ce que c'est qu'être français, Guillaume et son groupe d'amis, rejoignirent « Hell Garden ». Les adolescents avaient prit place à une grande table rectangulaire. Il y avait tout d'abord, assis côte à côte, Léo, Akihide, Ingvard, Jacques, Drew et son acolyte de toujours Julian. De l'autre côté, leur faisant face, il y avait: Guillaume, Omoï, Yeho, Addil ainsi que les deux jumeaux Luke et Léohnidas. Les discussions partaient de toute part entre la bande de copains, mais c'est bien le duo américano-portugais qui était le plus agité. En effet, Drew et Julian étaient en pleine partie de leur jeu préféré, sous le regard intrigué de Jacques l'un des deux nouveaux élèves de le seconde B.

« Bon c'est à mon tour, essaye de trouver ça le rampant ! le défia le natif du pays de l'oncle Sam. Alors, voici la définition : Peuple connu pour être le plus grand fouteur de merde de l'histoire, aimant inciter des minorités à prendre des douches. Alors quelle est ta réponse?

\- C'est trop facile, tu en a fais des plus difficiles cabrão gringo. La réponse est: Le peuple allemand.

\- Bien joué, 2-2.

\- Pour l'instant, à mon tour. Ta définition est : Bientôt...au...chômage.

\- La réponse est Bac, va falloir faire mieux que ça la limace. Apparemment ton accident a aussi amoindri tes capacités intellectuelles.

\- Ferme-la et passe à la suite, crétin de ricain !

\- D'accord, prépare-toi à perdre. La définition est : Camps de concentration servant à formater les cerveaux de la jeunesse.

\- Réponse évidente, c'est l'école. Trois partout, ce point peut être décisif, fais gaffe.

\- Vas-y, i'm okey! fanfaronna son adversaire pas du tout intimider.

\- La définition est : Prostituée vêtue de blanc ayant vendu son honneur pour soulever un trophée aux grandes oreilles. déclara l'adolescent en riant au fond de son fauteuil.

\- Oh le petit con! sourit le jeune Washington en contenant son énervement. On avait dis pas d'attaque personnelle! Tu veux jouer à ça sale raclure incapable de tenir debout?

\- Donne ta réponse ou abandonne enfoiré de brun prétentieux!

\- La réponse, bien que cela soit faux, est : L'olympique de Marseille, accusé par certains jaloux de corruption pour avoir était le seul club français à gagner la ligue des champions. Maintenant à moi l'handicapé. La définition est : Prostituée vêtue de bleu marine courant sur un terrain vert pour distraire les dirigeants d'un pays finançant le terrorisme.»

Akihide, Ingvard, Omoi, Guillaume et les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de rire après cette déclaration, ce qui contribua à exaspérer davantage le garçon d'origine portugaise. De son côté, Jacques continuait à se demander quel était donc cet étrange jeu et si Julian et Drew était bien amis. La manière très virulente avec laquelle les deux garçons se parlaient le surprenait.

Ingvard, le suédois excentrique, n'était pas du tout préoccupé par tout cela, bien trop captivé par sa lecture. Ses yeux d'un bleu vert étaient rivés sur son Smartphone. Il lisait avec engouement un autre Drarry.

Léo, lui, était silencieux. Le garçon à la bible contemplait presque avec admiration le protégé du jour d'Omoï. Le concerné se contentait d'observer le grand réfectoire avec émerveillement. Bien que ce dernier ait une décoration bien dérisoire en comparaison avec le « Jardin des hommes » et bien évidemment le « Jardin d'Eden », Yeho semblait séduit par sa beauté.

Addil quant à lui ne parlait pas, il ne mangeait pas non plus. Il n'avait pas d'appétit. Addil n'était pas triste, non ce que Jacques lui avait révélé, avait apaisé son cœur. Simplement, il appréhendait cette fin de journée. Sa mère et sa sœur seraient certainement heureuses d'apprendre que Tarriq était mort en héros, son père en revanche... Depuis la mort de son frère, son père n'avait pas prononcé son prénom une seule fois. Une partie d'Addil comprenait, comprenait que c'était peut-être sa façon à lui de faire son deuil. Mais de l'autre, il lui en voulait pour ça. Cette manière de faire comme si Tarriq n'avait jamais existé, il détestait son père pour agir ainsi.

« Je ne peux pas dire ça! s'écria Julian. Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est un mensonge!

\- Si tu ne le dis pas, ça sera considérait comme une mauvaise réponse, par conséquent j'aurais gagné.

Julian, mécontent, se mit à baragouiner quelques mots en portugais avant de répondre enfin à son opposant favoris.

\- Bon, ok. Tu as gagné. La réponse est : Le club de foot du Paris Saint-Germain. répondu le supporter parisien à contre cœur

\- Exactement, c'est bien ça! jubila son rival amusé.

\- Dites-moi les gars, les interpella le niçois. Je vous écoute depuis un moment, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir à quel jeu vous jouez exactement.

\- On joue à «What this». le renseigna Julian. On doit donner une définition alternative d'un mot, d'une personne ou d'une idée et l'autre doit deviner de quoi il s'agit. Là on fait une partie à cinq points.

\- Je vois, ça à l'air marrant.

\- Et comment ! certifia Drew. Bon c'est à toi Julian, dernier mot.

\- Attend un peu, j'ai un blanc.

\- Tu as trente secondes, c'est la règle.

\- C'est bon, je connais les règles! Ok, pas le choix, j'invoque l'appel à un ami.

\- Pff, sale lâche. Et à qui tu fais appel?

Le concerné prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de reprendre avec un large sourire.

\- Guillaume, je choisis Guillaume!

\- Très bien, je valide ton choix. Guillaume, tu as une minute pour donner une définition.

\- Je connais les règles, soucis-boy et je n'ai pas besoin d'une minute. Ma définition est la suivante : Amnésie collective colorée instauré par l'état français.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? lui demanda Drew d'un air incongru.

\- Tu as trente secondes. se contenta de répondre le petit noir.

Les secondes passées à une vitesse fulgurante, tandis que le cerveau de Drew était en ébullition, l'échéance arrivait à son terme sans que le brun ne réussisse à percevoir le moindre élément de réponse. Puis il eut une révélation, un mot attira son attention, « colorée ».

\- Il te reste moins de dix secondes, cabrão gringo.

\- Silence le rampant! J'ai trouvé, la réponse est : Colonisation. C'est bien ça l'albinos?

-Réponse correct. Par ailleurs, même si je te le répète chaque jour, je préfère que tu te réfères à moi en m'appelant: le petit noir ou tout simplement Guillaume.

\- Oui, comme tu veux l'albinos. Bien, c'est le dernier point à gagner Julian. Si tu trouve ce mot, ça sera ex-æquo, mais si tu foire, la victoire sera mienne.

\- Vas-y accouche!

\- L'ultime définition est : Petit appendice, servant à détecter les meubles quand on marche dans une pièce non éclairée. Tu as trente secondes, tic-tac.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette définition à deux balles ! se plaignit-il en faisant de grands gestes.

C'était maintenant à son tour d'être dans l'impasse. Il avait beau chercher, cette définition ne lui parlait pas du tout. Julian allait perdre. Julian venait de perdre.

\- C'est finit, la victoire est à moi ! Hurla Drew fier de lui! Je t'ai écrasé maudit rampant supporter du PSG!

\- C'est bon, cesse de crier et dit moi qu'elle était la réponse ! déclara son frère de cœur ne cachant pas sa contrariété.

\- La réponse était, roulement de tambour : orteil.

\- Quoi? Orteil! Mais oui, comment j'ai fait pour passer à côté de ça? se demanda-t-il à voix haute, en mettant ses mains sur son visage, dépité.

\- C'est normal, après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu étais concerné.

\- Hein, ça veut dire quoi ça Drew?

\- C'est simple, ça veut dire que ça doit faire une éternité que tes orteils n'ont pas servis. se moqua l'ex petit ami de Makino.

\- Drew, t'es trop con!

\- Julian a raison Drew, tu es vraiment con et détestable! intervint Jacques

Sa prise de parole stupéfia toute la table, mais surtout le duo terrible de la seconde B.

\- C'est quoi ton problème avec moi, le nouveau ?

\- Mon problème c'est que t'es con et que je te trouve vraiment lourd à t'acharner sans cesse sur Julian. Tu le traites de rampant, d'éclopé et te moque de lui à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche. Est-ce que nous on se moque du fait que tu as des dents du bonheur? Tu dois présenter des excuses, exigea-t-il fermement

\- Tient, on dirait bien qu'il va y avoir un petit clash. constata Ingvard en levant les yeux de son portable. Intéressant, c'est rare de voir des gens s'opposer à la répartie de Drew.

Drew resta silencieux quelques instants, il regarda son meilleur ami puis sourit, avant de jeter son attention sur son accusateur.

\- En ce qui concerne Julian, je n'ai aucunes excuses à présenter et si ma manière de parler lui déplaît il est assez grand pour me le dire. Enfin concernant ta petite pique sur ma dentition, c'était pas mal. C'est vrai j'ai une petite brèche entre mes dents du milieu. Mais toi il te manque des dents et celles qui restent sont jaunes. Alors je préfère avoir des dents du bonheur que le malheur d'avoir tes dents. Non mais sérieusement critiquer mes dents alors que les tiennes sont si horribles que l'Union française pour la santé buco dentaire a émit une pétition à ton encontre pour t'interdire de sourire, c'est culoté. Sur ce, je vais au self.

\- Tu vas faire quoi là bas, cabrão gringo?

\- Je vais demander de la Cranberry sauce.

\- Tu ne peux pas consommer un seul repas sans manger cette sauce atroce?

\- Julian! Comment oses-tu critiquer ma sauce fétiche ? Fais attention à ce que tu dis ou je risque de rompre notre serment de fraternité misérable larve originaire de ce petit bout de terre inutile rattaché à l'Espagne ! le menaça-t-il fou de rage.

\- C'est bon calme toi. Et ne parle pas ainsi du Portugal!

\- Alors ne parle plus ainsi de ma sauce!

\- Ok, j'ai compris.

\- Il y a intérêt!

\- N'empêche que la sauce canneberge- commença-t-il avant de se faire couper.

\- La Cranberry sauce, ignare sur deux roues!

\- Oui, si tu veux. Bref, cette sauce n'est servie qu'à partir du Jardin des hommes on est au Jardin de l'enfer ici, je te signale.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais parler à la cantinière.

\- Et tu vas dire quoi?

\- Je vais lui faire une offre qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser. fit-il en imitant l'accent italien.

Le vainqueur de la partie de « What this », se leva et commença à partir pour demander sa Cranberry sauce en effectuant une danse de la victoire.

\- Attend-moi cabrao gringo, il n'y a plus de pain. Je vais en chercher.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie tu vas me ralentir, il n'y a que quand on fait la queue au super marché que tu es utile.

\- Vai te foder , gato fedorente!

\- Désolé j'ai rien compris l'éclopé. Tu ne pourrais pas parler en français? On est en France tout de même, essaye de t'intégrer bordel!

\- Contrairement à toi je suis né en France, je n'ai pas besoin de m'intégrer sale ricain. Alors ferme-la et attend-moi ou je balance à tout le monde ton surnom secret.

\- Okey c'est bon relaxe! prit-il peur. Je t'attends, pas la peine de déballer notre linge sale en public. Allez, viens.

Julian se saisit de la corbeille à pain pour suivre son complice quand Jacques l'arrêta.

\- C'est bon je vais y aller, ça doit être difficile pour toi. Ne t'en fait pas, moi cela ne me pose aucun problème de me déplacer.

\- Et merde, ça va péter! laissa échapper Akihide gêné.

Si Drew était hilare, Julian était tous sauf content.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Jacques? lui demanda Julian en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, j'ai peut-être parlé trop vite. présuma le niçois. Tu veux que je répète un peu plus lentement ? le questionna-t-il avec bienveillance.

\- Jaques ferme ta putain de gueule! S'insurgea Julian à bout de nerf

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

\- Tu me tapes sur le système! Je suis handicapé, ce fauteuil me le rappel à chaque minute, à chaque seconde. Je le sais, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles. J'ai peut-être les deux genoux en miettes et le bassin abîmé, mais je reste un adolescent tout comme toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié et je n'aime pas ta façon de me parler comme si j'étais un gamin attardé. Je n'ai aucun soucis de compréhension alors parle-moi avec moins de condescendance. Tu dis que Drew est lourd mais c'est celui qui me comprend le mieux. Son attitude est la même depuis qu'on se connait. Alors à partir de maintenant, si je ne te demande pas ton aide ou ton avis, abstiens-toi d'intervenir. Drew on y va!

\- Julian attend, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas être méchant. J'aurais du réfléchir avant de parler.

\- Oui, tu aurais dû. »

Julian se saisit de la corbeille à pains et emboîta le pas à son ami de toujours laissant le niçois méditer l'air coupable sur ses paroles.

« T'en fais pas, ça lui passera. le rassura Akihide en lui souriant amicalement.

\- Je ne voulais pas le vexer, je vous assure. Je suis nouveau, j'essayais juste d'être gentil avec lui.

\- On sait tous ça. intervint le petit noir. Tu es nouveau, tu ne connais personne et tu veux te faire de nouveaux copains, on le sait. Comme tu l'as dit tu veux être gentil, seulement ta gentillesse cache autre chose.

\- Autre chose? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Si tu es gentil de cette façon c'est parce qu'il est en fauteuil roulant. Ce que tu appelles gentillesse n'est rien d'autre que du mépris. Quand tu lui a parlé tout à l'heure, tout ce qu'il a entendu c'est : « Oh le pauvre ».

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais! Je suis bien placé pour savoir à quel point la pitié des autres peut devenir un fardeau. Si je suis intervenu c'est parce que Drew ne fait que l'insulter à tout vas et aucun de vous ne réagit. Est-ce que vous trouvez son comportement normal?

\- Drew et Julian ont une relation complexe. répondit le brillant. Quand on les regarde de loin ils paraissent comme chiens et chats mais quand on creuse un peu on remarque très vite qu'ils sont très fusionnels. Ils se comprennent sans avoir besoins de parler. C'est certainement la plus belle amitié que je n'ai jamais vue de ma vie. Après concernant Drew, sache que c'est un véritable trouble fête. C'est un petit prétentieux qui adore provoquer l'indignation de l'opinion publique, du moins c'est le personnage qu'il incarne. Mais il a un bon fond, tu finiras par le comprendre.

\- J'en doute fort. Ce mec est le genre de personne que je déteste le plus.

\- On en reparle dans une semaine petit Noël. »

* * *

Quelques minutes après cette discussion autour du jeune Washington, le concerné revenu le sourire aux lèvres content d'avoir obtenu sa précieuse sauce, suivit de près par Julian.

« Alors souci, t'es content d'avoir eu ta « special sauce »?

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire Akihide, je vais enfin pouvoir manger un repas convenable. Dites les gars, est-ce que vous avez regardez E.T? C'est passé hier à la télé.

\- Non je ne perds pas mon temps devant de telles absurdités! J'ai regardé un documentaire sur la marche de Selma. commença Guillaume.

\- Nous on a joué à Call of! poursuivit Luke, l'un des jumeaux.

\- Léo et moi on était à la cathédrale toute la nuit, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de mater la télé. l'informa le brillant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas drôle les gars, ce film est un classique. Comment vous avez pu manquer ça? Et toi, Ingvard? Oi Ingvard je te parle là!

\- Oh quoi! Tu perturbes ma lecture! fit-il en daignant enfin lever les yeux de son téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as regardé hier soir à la télé stupide consommateur de porno gay ?

\- J'ai regardé un reportage sur Volkswagen et la fameuse affaire du « Dieselgate ». Cette affaire m'a vraiment choqué.

\- Pfff, qu'il y a-t-il de si choquant dans le fait que des nazis soient impliqués dans une histoire de gaz toxique. ironisa Drew hilare

\- Ferme-la le ricain! Tout les allemands ne sont pas des fachos, mon papa l'est aussi je te signal.

\- Je pensais que t'étais suédois, monsieur le viking excentrique?

\- Oui, c'est ma très chère génitrice qui est suédoise mais mon papounet est allemand, petit crétin ignare. Est-ce que je peux continuer ma lecture ou tu vas encore m'emmerder?

\- C'est bon tu peux continuer ton porno littéraire, petit viking.

\- Merci, bien.

\- Bien, et toi le protégé de Omoï! brusqua-t-il Yeho toujours en admiration devant le self. Alors qu'as tu fais hier? Vu ta dégaine je pense que tu devais fumer de la Ganja. présuma le cinéphile.

\- Fumer de la... Désolé, je suis confus, j'ignore de quoi tu parles.

\- De la Ganja, du cannabis quoi.

\- Du cannabis? demanda-t-il toujours aussi perdu.

\- Mais bordel quel genre d'adolescent est-ce que tu es? Bref tu sais quoi laisse tomber. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as regardé à la télé.

\- Je n'ai pas de télé chez moi.

\- Quoi! s'écria-t-il abasourdit par cette annonce. Tu as au moins un smartphone? essaya-t-il de se rassurer.

\- Un quoi?

\- Seigneur! fit-il exaspéré en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Tu n'as ni smartphone ni télévision. Nous sommes en 2016 quand même! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées?

\- Je parle.

\- Tu parles? Quoi avec des vrais gens?

\- Oui. sourit-il.

\- Putain, j'en reviens pas que ça existe encore des gens comme toi. Et hier, tu as parlé à quelqu'un?

\- Oui à mon père.

\- Une discussion père fils, comme c'est intéressant. Ton père, il vit avec toi?

\- Avec moi?

\- Ouais , il dort chez toi et tu le vois souvent.

\- Oh, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mon père est présent pour moi mais aussi pour tous ses enfants. Il est ici, là bas et même ailleurs.

\- Ah, je vois, c'est un voyageur lui aussi. Mon papa à moi aussi en est un.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles au juste Drew? l'interpella le petit noir. Ton père n'est pas un explorateur, c'est un homme d'affaire, un millionnaire et le créateur du réseau social "My Life". Ton père est Georges Crawford.

\- Non Guillaume, Monsieur Crawford est mon beau-père. Je tiens à lui et je suis reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour ma mère et moi mais, il ne pourra jamais remplacer mon père.

\- Dans ce cas Drew, où est-donc ton père et qui est-il au juste? J'ai toujours pensais que ton côté snob et arrogant te venait de ce vieux friqué de Crawford mais j'avais tort. Alors, qui est ton géniteur? »

Drew ne répondit pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas répondre bien que c'était un sujet sensible qu'il ne partageait qu'avec sa mère et Julian. À vrai dire, un matin, son « cool daddy » comme il l'appelait, le réveilla et lui dit tendrement : « Je m'en vais nous chercher de l'or, prends bien soin de ta maman mon trésor. Je vous aime fort tout les deux, même si ton haleine me pique les yeux! Olala mais qu'est-ce que tu fouette, ha ha ha. rit-il! Allez, fais de beau rêve Andrew. »

C'était la dernière fois que Drew vu son père. Lui et sa mère avaient quittés les Etats Unis depuis lors, il ne savait pas où il était ni même s'il était encore vivant. Alors il ne pouvait répondre à Guillaume car il ne savait pas. « Souci » avait l'air peiné, il regardait son plateau accablé. Heureusement il pouvait compter sur Julian.

« C'est bon Guillaume lâche-le un peu!

\- Merci, Julian.

Julian était éberlué, ses yeux étaient presque écarquillés. C'était la troisième fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient que Drew l'appelait par son prénom.

\- Est-ce que ça va Drew?

\- No worry, le rampant. Bien revenons à nos moutons, Yeho. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait après avoir parlé à ton père?

\- J'ai parlé avec des enfants.

\- Des enfants! Tu parles de ces infections sexuellement transmissibles? Quel horreur!

\- Tu n'aimes pas les enfants? lui demanda Emmanuel, le visage toujours aussi ravie.

\- C'est tout de même assez drôle qu'un enfant de deux ans d'âge mental comme toi n'aime pas ses semblables. se moqua Akihide.

\- Non, c'est juste que ces choses sont comme les migrants pour moi.

\- Attends t'es sérieux là! T'es en train de comparer les enfants à des migrants? fit-Omoï choqué

\- En plus d'être un enfoiré t'es un hypocrite. Je te signale que t'es né dans l'Etat de New York, toi aussi t'es un immigré cabrao gringo!

\- Je suis un américain et un immigré américain cela n'existe pas. Non, moi je suis un touriste économique qui est tombé amoureux de ce pays et qui a eu l'amabilité de rester pour participer à son développement culturel. Pour en revenir aux enfants et aux migrants, moi au moins j'ai le courage de dire ce que tout le monde pensent.

\- De quoi tu parles encore? Le problème de la migration n'est pas un sujet à prendre à la rigolade surtout quand on sait que ton pays est gouverné par un type comme Trump. le prévint Guillaume

\- « De quoi tu parles encore? » Vous avez que ça à la bouche? Les migrants et les enfants sont pareils. On est tous touché et attendrit quand on les voit en photos, quand on les voit de loin mais personne n'est prêt à en prendre un chez soit. Ils crient, on comprend rien à ce qu'ils racontent car ils ne sont même pas foutus de parler nôtre langue et ça crache partout.

\- Les enfants où les migrants?

\- Les deux Guillaume, les deux. Mais j'avoue préférer les migrants. Bien et toi Addil, qu'est-ce que t'as regardé hier soir?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Drew, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes divagations.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, mon petit maghrébin. Alors tu as regardé E.T? persista son confrère brun

\- Drew, je t'ais dit de me laisser.

\- Et moi je t'ai posé une question. La politesse tu connais?

\- Drew ferme-là, je n'en ai rien à faire de ton film d'extraterrestre à la con!

\- Comment oses-tu insulté mon héros d'enfance ainsi?

\- Je pensais que c'était « Drax » ton héros favoris.

\- Silence le rampant! C'est entre moi et Addil. C'est quoi ton problème avec E.T?

\- Rien, mis à part qu'il ressemble au Sheitan!

\- Lui au moins il sait qu'il doit rentrer à la maison, voyageur de Tunis! De toute façon t'es comme tes deux copains?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne viens pas de Tunisie! Et puis qui sont ces « deux copains »?

\- Léo et Akihide. Comme eux, tu joues les bons religieux mais tu es insensible devant la souffrance d'un pauvre migrant interstellaire comme E.T. Est-ce parce qu'il était gay? Après tout, musulmans comme catholique s'accordent à les détester.

\- Drew ferme-la! Tu ne vas quand même pas faire le procès de nos religions juste parce qu'on a refusé de regarder ton film stupide?

\- Pourquoi pas? le prit à parti le grand consommateur de fan-fiction.

\- Non tu ne vas t'y mettre toi aussi Ingvard?

\- Et pourquoi je me priverai de ce débat si passionnant? Et puis je suis quand même un peu concerné. Alors « le pistonné », qu'est-ce que tu as contre les homosexuelles?

\- Rien, rien du tout!

\- Vraiment? Pourrais-tu tenir le même discours devant Konohamaru?

\- Konohamaru? Qui c'est celui-là?

\- Quoi tu as déjà oublié, ou bien étais-tu en transe? Ou peut-être combattais-tu pour ton dieu? Konohamaru, c'est le prénom de la personne que toi et tes sous-fifres avaient tabassés ce matin. Oui, je suis au courant. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les gays sont comme les noirs, ils se connaissent tous. Alors, est-ce que tu maintiens tes propos, Akihide Shimura? »

Le fils du principal ne pouvait dire le moindre mot. Il avait le souffle coupé. Sa gorge était nouée par les remords et la culpabilité. Il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Ce qu'il avait fait à ce garçon était horrible, répugnant et contraire avec les valeurs que sa mère lui avait inculqué. Seulement, au fond de lui, tapis dans les méandres de son cœur, il y avait de la haine. Oui, la colère d'hier c'était changée en une haine viscérale. Cette noirceur était dirigée contre les homosexuelles et les lesbiennes. Il ne savait pas lui même d'où venait cette rancœur. Depuis qu'il avait quitté les messagers et qu'il passé son temps en compagnie de Léo, son cœur était plus apaisé. Mais, il arrivait parfois qu'il se laisse submerger par ses vieux démons. C'est ce qui c'était passé ce matin.

« Alors le catholique, tu as perdu ta langue? Vas-y répond, ma question et simple après tout.

\- Ingvard. vint à sa rescousse Léo. Je ne veux pas défendre Akihide, car ce n'est pas à moi de le juger. Nous ne sommes que des hommes, nous sommes tous tôt où tard capable de faire les pires atrocités comme des actes emplis d'amours. Le Judaïsme, l'Islam ou le Catholicisme, tous ces concepts ont leurs défauts mais ils mettent en lumière les meilleures parties de nous. Seulement certains s'en servent avec des intérêts ignobles et d'autres détournent leurs propos pour diffuser des messages de haines.

Par exemple le texte du Lévitique que certains traduisent par « Tu ne coucheras pas avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme, cela serait une abomination. », traite de la condamnation du culte idolâtre cananéen ayant recourt à la prostitution sacrée et non pas de questions liées à l'orientation sexuelle telle qu'on la comprend aujourd'hui. Je terminerais par dire qu'il est impossible de reprendre des textes qui reflètent les conceptions du Proche-Orient ancien pour en trouver des « recettes » applicables directement pour nos débats de société actuels.

\- Et toi Yeho qu'est-ce que tu penses des dires de ton collègue catho ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Drew? Yeho est juif. le renseigna Omoi.

\- Quoi! T'es juif? Mais tu es noir et pauvre, ce n'est pas possible! Bon , pourquoi pas? Alors ton avis sur la question. Je présume que ça doit être le même que tous tes autres copains banquiers?

\- Gabriel m'a toujours dit de réfléchir par moi même. »

Le prénom que Yeho Emmanuel venait de prononcer attira l'attention de Léo. Depuis qu'il avait vu Yeho, le jeune homme à la bible avait des soupçons. Sa façon de parler, son physique, son énergie mais surtout son prénom et son nom, tout porté à croire que ce nouvel élève atypique était celui qu'il attendait. L'évocation de ce Gabriel et le timing de son arrivée ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

« Dis-moi Yeho. l'apostropha « Le bellâtre aux yeux d'azur ». Qui est donc ce Gabriel?

\- C'est mon tuteur, mon père l'a envoyé pour me protéger. C'est lui qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais de ce monde.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Léo sourit. Cette fois il ne s'agissait pas de son sourire de façade habituel, non cette fois c'était un véritable sourire, un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Du coup qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'homosexualité, Yeho? revint à la charge Ingvard.

\- Je pense que l'amour est la plus belle chose qui soit . Je pense qu'importe ses formes, l'amour est un cadeau de dieu et que personnes ne peut nous dire qui l'on peut et qui l'on ne peut pas aimer. Mais ce n'est que mon avis, je ne suis qu'un homme parmi tant d'autre.

\- J'aime bien ton avis! s'écria le petit viking réjoui. Si un jour tu crées ta religion, préviens-moi je signerais à coup sûr chez toi.

\- Tes paroles sont loin d'être vides de sens. Toutefois, je doute que ce genre de message touche le cœur de tous les hommes.

\- Léo a raison. C'est bien de parler de dieu mais ce n'est pas un problème de religion, pas que. La nature humaine est aussi en cause. Ainsi en Afrique du Sud par exemple, on dénombre de nombreux « viols correctifs ». Pour ceux qui ne savent pas quel est ce procédé, c'est très simple. De charmants messieurs s'attaquent à des lesbiennes et les violent dans une démarche « thérapeutique ».

\- Pas besoin d'aller aussi loin Guillaume. On peut prendre l'exemple de l'Algérie et du Maroc où l'homosexualité nous conduit en prison. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas un peu con comme idée? Rassembler dans un seul coin des gens qui aime forniquer et introduire des choses dans un endroit que le soleil ne voit jamais, ce n'est pas très futé. Quand penses-tu « Le prince venant d'Alger »?

\- Je ne sais pas. murmura-t-il

\- Quoi? Je n'ai rien compris.

\- Laisse-le tranquille Drew. le stoppa Julian. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il te réponde? Addil est né ici, il est français et n'est parti qu'une seule fois au Maroc. A quoi bon lui poser ce genre de question? Franchement vous autres les américains vous aimez trop jouer les donneurs de leçon à croire que vous êtes irréprochables.

\- Ok, parlons de la France alors. Oui parlons du pays qui est appelé « Pays des droits de l'homme ». Parlons du fait qu'avant le 11 Juin 1981, il y avait un groupe spécial intitulé : « Groupe de Contrôle des Homosexuels », rattachés à la préfecture de Paris qui effectuait des fichages d'homosexuels et des contrôles d'identité sur leurs lieux de drague.

\- Hein? C'est vrai ça, souci? J'en ai jamais entendu parler, ni au collège ni au lycée.

\- Rien de surprenant Julian, l'éducation nationale aime bien entretenir une belle image de la France. Dans cette optique jamais un prof ne te dira que Napoléon a restauré l'esclavage en France ou que Victor Hugo était pour le pillage de l'Afrique. déclara Guillaume la colère se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

\- Voilà une déclaration pour le moins avilissante. surgit une voix auguste derrière eux.

Dans un mouvement unanime, la bande de garçons braquèrent leurs yeux vers la personne qui était venu perturber leur repas.

\- François d'Orléans. murmura Akihide d'un timbre craintif »

* * *

François, le Souverain des Messagers, était face à eux, accompagné par son homme de confiance Clément, Lecoq impétueux. Mais que diable ces deux là étaient venus faire au Jardin de l'enfer? Le noble fit le tour de la table et vint se poser derrière le brillant. Toute la table était silencieuse, tous étaient comme accablés par l'aura de François. Oui, plus que son charisme, il se dégageait de lui une pression presque surnaturelle. Même Jacques qui pourtant ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam était apeuré, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Les adolescents étaient crispés, se demandant comment réagir. Fait surprenant, Léo n'était plus le seul à rester imperturbable, Yeho aussi continuait de sourire naïvement.

« Tu peux m'appeler François, Akihide. Nous sommes amis après tout, pas besoin d'être aussi formelle. Alors, vous étiez en train de parler de Napoléon et l'honorable Victor Hugo?

\- C'est bien cela. répondit Guillaume

\- Je me permets de prendre part à ce débat.

\- Pourquoi ça, tu penses être le mieux placé pour parler de l'esclavage et de l'Afrique? le questionna Drew

\- Loin de moi cette prétention. Après tout, contrairement au petit noir, Guillaume ici présent, je ne suis pas originaire de Nantes. Cette ville si réputée qui détenait le premier port négriers français. Et je ne suis pas non plus originaire comme toi Drew Washigton, de ce merveilleux pays: les Etats Unis.

Oui, ce pays constitué d'anciens prisonniers anglais envoyé en repérage sur une terre en paix pour semer le chaos. Ce pays qui aime donner des leçons oubliant qu'il est l'auteur du génocide amérindien, soit entre 80 et 100 millions de personnes. Il est aussi le pays responsable de 400 ans de persécutions envers l'homme noir. Oui, contrairement à vous deux, je n'ai pas beaucoup de légitimité mais j'ai quelques connaissance sur le sujet. Alors, c'est quand vous voulez? »

Pour une fois, Drew ne savait pas quoi dire, François lui avait cloué le bec. Il devait bien le reconnaître, François était un homme de grande répartie. Guillaume aussi était impressionné, mais ce sujet lui tenait à cœur alors il ne voulait pas se laisser submerger par l'éloquence magistral de son adversaire.

« Laisse-le moi Drew, j'ai hâte d'échanger quelques mots avec notre cher « Souverain ». Oui, c'est un vrai plaisir.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, même si il est assez cocasse que le fils d'un homme ayant milité pour qu'il y ait plus de blanc et moins de « gens comme ça » dans l'équipe de France de Football nous donne des leçons sur le racisme. plaisanta l'homme libre

\- On ne peut reprocher au fils les actes du père. Chacun est responsable de ses propres paroles. Si tu as quelque chose à dire à mon père je te conseille de t'adresser directement à lui.

\- Milles excuses, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Ce n'était qu'une petite boutade futile.

\- Je ne suis pas blesser, je tenais juste à mettre les points sur les i, pour que les choses soient claires.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, ainsi, maintenant que les bases sont posées, nous pouvons entrer dans le vif du sujet. Je t'écoute qu'as tu à reprocher à Napoléon et Victor Hugo, deux de nos plus grands symboles?

\- Napoléon, ce vertueux homme blanc est coupable d'avoir remis au goût du jour en France l'esclavage.

\- Ce que tu dis n'est pas tout à fait vrai, Guillaume Rousseau. La loi du 20 Mai 1802 rétablie l'esclavage et la traite des « nègres » au sein des colonies françaises. Soyons précis.

\- Tu as raison François, soyons précis. Ainsi dans un souci de précision et pour que l'audience comprenne mieux le contexte est le vrai visage du petit corse, j'aimerais citer Monsieur Décrès. Le 14 Novembre 1801, Décrès, l'homme désigné par Napoléon pour être le Ministre des colonies et de la Marine déclare : « ... _Je veux des esclaves dans les colonies. La liberté est un aliment pour lequel l'estomac des nègres n'est pas préparé. ... Je crois qu'il faut envoyer une force considérable en Guadeloupe, non pour la réduire à ce qu'elle était mais ce qu'elle doit être._

Comme disait Max Gallo « Oui, Napoléon a rétabli l'esclavage aboli par la convention de 1794...mais pour le sens de l'histoire cela n'était pas important. » Ainsi difficile de trouver des articles traitant ce sujet sur le net. Néanmoins, je dispose d'une bibliothèque personnelle conséquente.

La suite la voilà! Le 28 Mai les troupes du Général Richepanse chargés de rétablir l'esclavage en Guadeloupe ont massacrés dix mille hommes et femmes noirs soit 10% de la population de l'époque. La soif de domination de Napoléon ou plutôt du premier Hitler comme j'aime l'appelait, ne s'arrêta pas là. Il voulut aussi asservir Saint Domingue, aujourd'hui renommé Haïti. Toutefois il trouva une ombre sur sa route : Toussaint L'ouverture. »

Ce nom provoqua l'amusement de Léo. Le petit blond était submergé par divers souvenirs mais son visage restait de marbre continuant à porter son masque de joie.

« Quel récit dramatique, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. tourna-t-il le discours de son opposant en ridicule Et concernant Victor Hugo?

\- Rien, si ce n'est son discours sur l'Afrique.

\- Encore ce discours. râla l'aîné d'Hugo. Toute cette confusion et ce tumulte injustifié à l'encontre de cet éminent personnage de la littérature française à cause de quelques mots sortit de leur contexte.

\- « _Au dix-neuvième siècle, le blanc a fait du noir un homme; au vingtième siècle, l'Europe fera de l'Afrique un monde._ (Applaudissements du public) _Refaire une Afrique nouvelle, rendre la vielle Afrique maniable à la civilisation, tel est le problème. L'Europe le résoudra. Allez, peuples! Emparez-vous de cette terre. Prenez là! A qui? A personne_ » Voici un extrait du discours du père des Misérables. Pour moi, pas besoin de tergiverser, ce qu'il a dit est ignoble.

\- C'est bien ce que disait, tout dépend du contexte. Ce que tu dis être une ignominie était autrefois une réalité économique. On ne peut juger les actes d'hier avec nos yeux d'aujourd'hui, ce serait bien trop facile. L'histoire est ainsi faîtes, les mœurs changent et dans le bons sens. Il n'y a pas d'intérêt à remuer les prétendus fautes du passé.

\- Pas d'intérêts! Je me suis trompé sur toi, tu ne porte pas ton nom pour rien. Je vais te dire quelque chose, retiens le bien! Qu'importe le contexte, qu'importe l'époque, qu'importe la raison, aucun homme n'a le droit de s'emparer de la liberté d'autrui! hurla-t-il ses convictions avec fougue

\- Guillaume, parler plus fort ne te donnera pas raison. Tu es bien trop naïf, nous continuerons cette charmante conversation une fois que tu auras un peu mûri. Bien je-

François s'arrêta net. Son regard venait de faire face à celui de Yeho. Les deux garçons aux pupilles noirs se défiaient en silence. Yeho Emmanuel, il le rencontrait enfin.

\- Il me semble que c'est la première fois qu'on se voit toi et moi. Qui es-tu? joua-t-il l'ignorance.

\- Je m'appelle Yeho Emmanuel, je viens tout juste d'arriver ici. Je suis content de te rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

\- Yeho Emmanuel, enchanté. conclut-il ses salutations avec sourire. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Que dirais-tu de venir manger avec moi au Jardin d'Eden? Nous pourrons ainsi faire plus ample connaissance.

\- Je suis honoré de cette invitation mais il serait malvenu de ma part d'accepter et de laisser mes amis de la sorte.

\- Je vois, tu as raison. Dans ce cas, accepterais-tu de venir prendre un thé ce soir, chez moi après les cours?

\- Non. répondit Léo à sa place.

\- Léo, bien que je serai ravi de t'avoir comme invité toi aussi, cette convocation ne t'étais pas destiné. C'est à Yeho que je parle.

\- Je sais, cependant Yeho est moi avons quelque chose de prévu ce soir.

\- Ah bon? demanda le concerné.

\- Oui, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, c'est très important.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je suis dans l'obligation de refuser. Une autre fois peut-être?

\- Oui, une autre fois... Yehowshuwa. Oh, pardonne-moi, je me suis trompé. Je voulais dire, Yeho. Bien, sur ce, je vais prendre congés. Clément, on y va. »

Ainsi le Souverain des messagers et son bras armé, s'en allèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le noble une fois loin, la bande d'Akihide fut soulagé. L'atmosphère redevenu paisible et joviale.

* * *

« Bordel, quel Homme! s'exclama le niçois. Alors c'est lui François!

\- Arrête de t'extasier comme ça! Un homme? Il n'a que quinze, il y a quelque temps il tétait encore sa maman.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dis ça en face, cabrão gringo?

\- Je voulais mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Je ne voulais pas interrompre ce combat magnifique entre lui et l'albinos. N'empêche ce type s'appelle François D'Orléans! Vous le saviez vous?

\- A ton avis pourquoi il est surnommé « L'homme au sang bleu » ou encore « Le souverain »? lui fit-remarquer Akihide, bien plus détendu qu'il y a cinq minutes.

\- Dis-moi Yeho, tu le connaissais François? lui demanda Omoï intrigué

\- Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi, cela serait-il déroutant?

\- Non, c'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre que le fils d'un ministre t'invite chez lui comme ça au premier regard.

\- Le fils d'un ministre?

\- Quoi tu ne sais pas ? François est le fils du Ministre d'Outre-mer. lui révéla le jeune noir à la chevelure platine

\- Oh.

\- « Oh »? C'est tout ce que cela te fais comme réaction?

\- C'est bon Omoï, laisse le tranquille. Tout le monde ne s'intéresse pas à la politique. argua le brillant.

\- Ouais je sais mais son père fait quand même parti des cinq hommes susceptibles de devenir le prochain Président de la France.

\- Tu donnes trop d'importance aux sondages Franklin. Bien si tout le monde a finit, on peut y aller. proclama le brillant.

\- Attends un peu Akihide. l'interrompit Léo Il me semble que Yeho n'a pas fini son melon.

\- Berk ! laissa-t-il exprimer son dégoût. Comment pouvez-vous manger cette chose horrible ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Drew ? Tu as aussi un problème avec les melons ? s'étonna le Nantais

\- Non c'est pire que ça Guillaume, Drew a peur des melons. l'informa Julian mort de rire

\- Ferme-là le rampant ! C'est un sujet tabou !

\- Tu en as déjà gouté au moins ?

\- Bien plus que tu ne pourrais imaginer Yeho. Ce fruit est juste horrible, j'ai eu l'impression de manger un fruit du démon.

\- Fruit du démon ?

\- Oui, le bonhomme au chapeau de paille qui veut devenir roi des pirates.

\- Roi des pirates ?

\- Oui, One Piece !

\- One Piece ?

\- Tu connais One Piece quand même ?

\- Non. avoua simplement Yeho.

\- Mais bordel ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ça se fait que tu ne connais pas, c'est la base ! C'est à se demander qu'est-ce que François peut bien te trouver.

\- C'est bon ferme-là souci ! Tout ce cirque à cause d'un simple Manga, tu es ridicule.

\- Nandato ! Ce n'est pas un simple Mangas !

\- Oui très bien. Bon on y va, désolé Yeho mais on va être en retard. déclara Akihide.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis repu de toute façon.

Leur repas maintenant terminé, les jeunes garçons de la seconde b quittèrent la Grande Cafétéria.

 ** _Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Je vous dis à bientôt._**

 ** _à suivre :_** François d'Orléans, le vrai visage du Souverain.


	27. Le vrai visage du Souverain

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Yo mina! Voici un chapitre centré sur Les Messagers de L'éternel mais surtout sur François et ses convictions réelles. Il parlera aussi d'Erza et de Samson.**_

 ** _Merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette histoire, merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris, enfin merci à_** Yasei ** _ma bêta. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre._**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei !

Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de revenir. D'ailleurs en parlant de retour, j'ai lu le chapitre 4 de "Infiltré". Content de voir enfin Hinata, j'attends de lire le chapitre 5 pour faire un commentaire groupé.

Merci de ne pas me chanter ^^

Oui, Sasuke a la rancune tenace, mais tu n'as que la moitié de l'histoire. Même si Madara a été trop zélé, son but était louable. Le quizz était vraiment marrant à écrire et en tant que supporter marseillais j'adore me moquer de psg ^^.

Les débats étaient aussi plaisant à écrire. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche donc oui tu as raison il y a beaucoup d'horreur. Après je ne suis pas pour le "culpabilisme" il faut aller de l'avant. Seulement pour le faire, il faut que la France reconnaisse et accepte son histoire, c'est le seul moyen d'avancer.

Mdr, oui Le chinois marrant XD. J'avais même pas remarqué, je dois l'avoir écrit au moment où je l'ai découvert.

Akihide. Cela devient de plus en plus dur de te répondre. Tu chauffes vraiment. Est-il sous l'emprise d'un démon? Oui et non. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de François, c'est plutôt du fait de sa mère. Surtout ne me remercie pas :D

Enfin, Léo. Je viens justement d'écrire un chapitre qui se conclut sur lui et Yeho. Bref, oui Léo le protège car il sait que François est dangereux.

 **Lexique**

 **Sang bleu :** C'est une expression qu'on utilisait pour qualifier les nobles ou les juifs autrefois.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **François d'Orléans, le vrai visage du Souverain.**

 **Chapitre 26**

François était dans l'ascenseur avec Clément son fidèle bras armé. Tous deux regagnaient le « Jardin d' Eden ». François restait muet, le débat qu'il avait eu avec Guillaume le laissait perplexe. Et puis il y avait ce Yeho et cette mystérieuse fille qui agressait ses membres, sans oublier le garçon du couloir, tout cela lui donné beaucoup à réfléchir.

« Un problème le sang bleu*?

\- Clément, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. le réprimanda-t-il. Non, tout va bien. Seulement...

\- Seulement quoi boss?

\- Dis-moi Clément, que penses-tu du débat que j'ai eu avec le « petit noir »?

\- Guillaume?

\- Oui, penses-tu que Napoléon et Victor Hugo étaient dans l'erreur?

\- Boss, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas un cerveau. Je n'aime pas ce genre de question. râla-t-il. Je ne suis pas fort quand il s'agit de réfléchir.

\- Ne te rabaisse pas ainsi, ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi. Toi et Hugo vous êtes les seules avec qui je peux être moi-même, je vous fait une conscience aveugle.

\- Bien, si tu insistes. Je pense que ça me ferait vraiment chier d'être une nouvelle fois enchaîné. Je préférerai mourir plutôt que d'être privé de ma liberté. Mais, tu dois avoir raison, tu as toujours raison.

\- Non, pas cette fois. chuchota presque François.

\- Comment ça? Je pensais qu'il y avait une histoire de contexte historique tout ça tout ça?

\- J'ai mentis. Je ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce que j'ai dit à Guillaume.

\- Je me disais aussi, je commence à te connaître un peu. Mais alors, pourquoi avoir dit tous ça ?

\- Je ne faisais que jouer mon rôle. « Contexte historique »? N'importe quoi! Quelle blague! Tout cela n'est rien d'autre que du vent pour justifier leur barbarie. C'est pour cela que j'ai si honte d'être un humain. L'homme est faible et orgueilleux. Il est prêt à tout pour assouvir ses ambitions, même à pactiser avec un démon. S'il n'était pas ainsi, je ne serais pas obligé de faire cela. Je ne serais pas obliger de sacrifier autant de vie! Twain avait raison : _« Le fait que l'homme distingue le bien du mal prouve sa supériorité intellectuelle par rapport à toute autre créature; mais le fait qu'il puisse mal agir prouve l'infériorité de son esprit_ ». Mais quand est-il de moi Clément? Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix?

\- Non, Boss... Ne me dit pas que tu es en train de douter?

\- Non, seulement je me demande si je ne suis pas hypocrite. Même si mon but est louable, je suis comme eux, j'ai moi aussi pactisé avec un démon et pas n'importe lequel. J'ai cédé mon humanité au Père des mensonges. Je suis vraiment un être ignoble. Heureusement que ma mère n'est plus là pour voir le monstre que je suis devenu.

\- C'est bon, stop! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup? Il y a longtemps quelqu'un m'a dit que le monde des hommes était sale et que pour le changer il fallait être prêt à se salir les mains.

\- Cette personne doit-être sacrément arrogante pour penser qu'elle peut changer le monde à elle seule, non? Quelle prétention!

A ces mots, le visage de Clément se ferma. Le coq impétueux stoppa l'ascenseur et s'approcha de celui qu'il considérait comme son sauveur. Puis sans crier gare, il lui asséna un coup de poing. François se retrouva par terre, pas affaiblit mais surprit. Son « sang bleu » coula de ses lèvres fines.

\- Il est trop tôt pour flancher François! Je sais que du haut de tes quinze ans tu portes le poids du monde sur tes épaules, je sais que tu te sens seule et que les actions que tu mènes te peine. Je sais tout ça! Mais nous avons besoins que tu restes fort. Sans toi nous sommes perdus.

\- Tu penses vraiment que j'y arriverais?

\- Bien sûr que oui! Tu m'as sauvé de mon père et surtout tu m'as sauvé de moi même. Grâce à toi j'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie. Tu sauveras le monde comme tu l'as fait avec moi, mais il faut que tu restes concentré.

\- Et le Plan Virgo? Toutes ces filles que j'ai sacrifié et toutes celles que je vais devoir encore donner au malin! Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'attitude d'un sauveur?

\- Dans toutes les guerres il y a des vies qu'on doit sacrifier, c'est toi qui me l'as dit. « Si pour sauver l'humanité je dois emmener à l'abattoir quelques filles même innocentes, je le ferai sans regret ». Tu pourras aller te repentir à l'église une fois que le monde sera sauvé. Tu ne peux pas fuir ton destin François. »

Clément avait raison, François ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Le blond aux yeux noir le savait, il devait rester fort, pour son équipe, pour le monde mais surtout pour son frère. Depuis la mort de leur mère, Hugo était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Oh, certes il y avait aussi son alcoolique de père mais il n'avait aucune estime pour lui. Il n'y avait que son frère qui comptait. Il se devait de tout faire pour lui offrir un monde meilleur, quel quand soit le prix. Le souverain des messagers se leva et réactiva l'ascenseur. Enfin il regarda son garde du corps.

« Merci Clément, j'ai les idées plus claire à présent. Cependant, ose encore lever la main sur moi, et je t'arrache le cœur.

\- Ha ha. rit-il. Voilà le François que je connais.»

* * *

Les deux messagers arrivèrent enfin au dernier étage. Ils se dirigeaient vers leur table, là où les attendaient Ryo, Henry et Eve. Quand Nick vint leur barrer la route. Le noble gaulois, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait l'air étonné. Que faisait Nick ici?

« Alabama Wolf, que fais-tu là? l'accosta Clément avec défiance.

\- Clément Lecoq ou devrai-je plutôt t'appeler « Le coq impétueux »?

\- Clément ça ira.

\- Oh, mais où sont passés mes bonnes manières? J'ai oublié de saluer nôtre Roi. Mes respects François.

\- Bonjour Nick. Que me vaux ce plaisir?

\- J'ai croisé « la Sorcière et le Génie » en allant à l'infirmerie et je souhaiterais prendre part à leur mission.

\- Tu as croisé Hugo ? Et où est ce merdeux à présent? enchaîna les questions Clément.

\- Tu ne lui poses pas les bonnes questions Clément. Les seules questions à poser sont : Que faisais-tu à l'infirmerie et qui t'as dit que Charlotte et Hugo étaient en mission ?

\- Shinji et Néo se sont fait agresser par une fille que je n'avais jamais vu, j'ai dû les amener se faire soigner. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie. François, je suis persuadé que cette fille est la même qui a blessé Damien, Jean et Eric ce matin.

\- Je vois, toutefois, tu n'as pas répondu à ma seconde question. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à penser que mon petit frère et Sweety Witch sont en mission ?

\- Mon intuition. François, je veux en être, je veux la combattre.

\- Tu t'en sens capable ?

\- Bien sûr ! clama-t-il plein d'assurance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur elle ?

\- Elle est plutôt mignonne, elle a un sacré caractère, des yeux violets et une force surhumaine.

\- Une force surhumaine, oui c'est ce qu'Hugo m'a rapporté. Toi qui l'a vue de près, pourrais-tu développer?

\- Elle a réussi à soulever Shinji d'une seule main.

\- D'une seule main? répéta Clément dubitatif. Shinji fait pourtant plus de 130 kilos, non?

\- Exactement, le pire c'est qu'elle n'était même pas essoufflée.

\- Rien d'autre à signaler concernant cette fille?

\- Non. commença-il avant de se raviser. Quoi que, il s'est passé un truc bizarre.

\- « Bizarre »? Bizarre dans quel sens? poursuivit François.

\- Eh bien, à un moment, Shinji lui a donné un coup de poing au visage. Mais elle n'a rien eu, à l'inverse, le poignet de Shinji s'est cassé sous le choc de l'impact. C'est comme si son visage était en acier.

\- Links armor... laissa échapper François en souriant. Apparemment, nous n'avons pas affaire à n'importe qui.

\- Raison de plus pour m'envoyer en mission avec l'idiot et la sorcière à la place de ce petit loup! s'exclama Clément.

\- Shut up ass hole! l'insulta le compatriote de Drew. Je peux m'occuper d'elle!

\- Certainement pas, tu es trop faible!

\- Mesure tes paroles, sale français de merde! Et puis, tu prétends que je suis faible, mais je suis quand même bien plus fort que toi.

\- Vraiment? Tu penses pouvoir battre « Le coq impétueux »?

\- Retiens bien ceci petit français, peu importe à quel point un coq est fort, il devrait toujours se méfier du loup.

\- Clément, Nick, cela suffit. les arrêta leur souverain. Nick, j'accepte ta requête.

\- C'est vrai?!

\- Oui, j'en parlerai avec Hugo mais considère que c'est réglé. Tu peux disposer, on reviendra vers toi cet après midi.

\- Ok.

\- Une dernière chose Nick, Clément fait parti des membres de haut rang, c'est un lieutenant, mon fidèle bras armé, parle-lui avec plus de considération. Enfin sache qu'avec ton niveau actuel tu n'es pas de taille face à lui. Maintenant que tout est dit, tu peux t'en aller.

\- Hum, solidarité française hein?

\- Non, je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits.

\- Les faits? Pff ! Ok, bien compris chef. Merci d'avoir accepté ma demande. Sur ce, à bientôt.

Sur cette phrase, Nick arrêta de barrer la route à son supérieur et quitta les lieux. Il était content, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait mais il attendit de se retrouver seul dans ascenseur pour laisser éclater sa joie. Clément, lui, ne cachait pas son désaccord, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi François avait accepté.

\- Dis-moi, Boss, penses-tu que c'est une bonne décision?

\- Quoi donc?

\- Laisser participer Nick à cette mission.

\- Oui. répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu crois qu'il va réussir à la battre.

\- Clément, ne pose pas de question stupide. Certainement pas.

\- Quoi? fit-il surpris.

\- Comment une personne incapable de voir le « Links armor » pourrait la battre? Nick va perdre.

\- Mais alors pourquoi avoir accepté?

\- Nick a du potentiel, un grand potentiel. Cependant, il ne débloquera pas ce potentiel tant qu'il gardera cette arrogance.

\- Arrogance et américain c'est indissociable.

\- Je sais, seulement la sienne est un frein à son progrès. Nick était au départ un champion de boxe, il était déjà fort physiquement et très fier mais en rejoignant « Les Messagers De L'éternel », un nouveau monde s'est ouvert à lui. En plus de sa force physique conséquente, il est maintenant capable de manipuler le feu. Le problème s'est qu'il vit encore dans le monde des humains, c'est pour cela qu'il fait preuve d'autant de suffisance.

Pour un homme normal, ses capacités font de lui l'égal d'un dieu. Mais pour des gens qui ont éveillés leur âme, il est faible. Cette fille va l'anéantir, il se remettra en question est pourra laisser exploser tout son talent. Le monde que je suis sur le point de créer aura besoin de gens pour le protéger, nous avons besoin de nous renforcer aussi bien en nombre qu'en puissance.

\- Se renforcer en nombre et en puissance. Vraiment? Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir refusé la candidature de Marvin Blake? Ce n'est pas que j'ai particulièrement envie de côtoyer un autre rosbif, mais il faut avouer qu'il a lui aussi un sacré potentiel.

\- Il n'est pas comme nous, sa place n'est pas à nos côtés.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Clément, sais-tu pourquoi je vous ai choisi pour m'accompagner dans cette aventure?

\- Parce qu'on est fort?

\- Non, la force est le critère d'Heinrich.

\- Oh tu parles du Nazi, en effet il aime s'entourer de personnes puissantes. Comment va-t-il? Je devrais peut-être demander à Charlotte?

\- Non. dit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Pourquoi? Elle a pourtant passé tout l'été avec lui, ils doivent être proche, non?

\- Ne lui parle plus de lui.

\- François, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Lui a-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ? »

L'attitude de Clément avait changé, s'est vrai qu'ils se chamaillés tout le temps avec Charlotte, mais, bien que jamais il ne lui dirait, il la considérait comme sa sœur. Il voyait bien que le souverain lui cacher un élément important. Clément serra les poings de colère. Heinrich avait-il fait quelque chose à Charlotte cet été?

Heinrich Gerhard Kramer, cet adolescent était celui qui était chargé du Plan Virgo avant François. Il était tout ce que François détestait, raciste, xénophobe, fourbe, cruel est pire encore. Mais surtout, il était fort, une puissance terrifiante. Ils s'étaient déjà affrontés, François avait perdu, sa seule défaite depuis sa venue au monde, mais une défaite écrasante.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Après ma dé... Après notre combat, reprit-il. Il est retourné à Paris. Charlotte a décidé de le suivre pour apprendre la sorcellerie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais elle est revenue différente. Plus forte, mais surtout plus froide et distante. Elle ne sourit plus comme avant, quelque chose en elle s'est brisé. C'est de ma faute, si j'avais été plus fort, elle n'aurait pas du suivre ce monstre.

\- François...

\- C'est bon, je ne suis pas en train de déprimer, au contraire, j'affirme mon engagement. Protéger cette île, l'île de ma mère et protéger ma famille. J'en fais le serment Clément, je ne perdrais plus jamais de combat! Je vous sauverais tous! Je vous protégerais tous! clama-t-il plein de ferveur.

- _Tu m'as déjà sauvé il y a bien longtemps, crétin._ déclara-t-il au fond de son cœur. Et pour Heinrich?

\- Il n'est pas encore un problème, pour l'instant il est à Paris.

\- Pour l'instant?

\- Je suis certain qu'il sera là pour le bal, ou peut-être même avant. Ce monstre à visage humain a toujours su me surprendre. Bien, oublions-le pour le moment. Revenons à la question que je te posé précédemment. Je vous ai choisi, vous les membres à l'anneau, parce que vous êtes bons. Certains d'entre vous ont un passé sombre qui les a amenés à changer, c'est vrai, mais vous avez tous un bon fond. Même si j'avoue me méfier de certains.

Marvin, lui, est un être méchant, purement méchant, le genre d'homme que je déteste le plus. Outre mon ressentiment à son égare, sa présence nous aurait mis-en danger.

\- Dans quel sens?

\- Tous ceux ayant pactisé avec un démon ou portant le mal en eux, sont pour Satan des yeux et des oreilles. Si je peux agir à ma guise c'est parce que je ne suis pas purement mauvais et que de là où il est, il ne peut lire mes pensées.

\- Je vois, je comprends mieux.

\- Oh, alors comme ça le cerveau d'un coq est capable de comprendre quelque chose. surgit une raillerie derrière lui.

\- Hugo! T'es revenu, génie de mes deux!

\- Un peu de respect Clément, je suis là moi aussi. lui fit remarquer la sorcière. On ne parle pas comme ça en présence d'une dame.

\- Charlotte, petit frère, vous êtes de retour.

\- En effet, frangin, on est de retour et on a beaucoup de chose à te dire.

\- Bien, allons-nous asseoir.

Ainsi donc, le génie, la sorcière, le coq et leur souverain allèrent poursuivre leur discussion avec le reste des membres de haut rang.

* * *

« Alors, qu'avez-vous à m'apprendre tous les deux?

\- Je commence par les bonnes nouvelles. prit la parole Hugo.

\- Tu commences par les bonnes nouvelles? J'en conclu donc qu'il y en a des mauvaises.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher. sourit-il. Disons que nous avons un problème.

\- Ok, je t'écoute.

\- Tout d'abord, nous avons récupérer la liste des vierges. Ensuite, nous savons qui est notre agresseur. Elle s'appelle Erza-Batia Mayer, c'est une parisienne qui est arrivée ce matin à Red Star. Elle fait bien partit de la classe sept comme on s'en douter. Enfin, Charlotte et moi avons terminés tous les préparatifs pour la piéger.

\- Très bien, bon boulot. Pour ce soir, intègre Nick à ton plan.

\- C'est déjà fait. Je savais que tu allais accepter sa demande, il a besoin d'une remise en question s'il veut devenir plus fort. Pas vrai, frérot ?

François ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si Clément était son garde du corps, son bras armé, Hugo était son bras pensant. Son petit frère était son piller et un soutient sans lequel il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Et concernant notre problème?

\- François, Sweety Witch et moi on a rencontré un jeune homme en sortant de l'infirmerie. déclara-t-il le visage devenu sévère.

\- Et alors?!

\- Clément ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait. Je continue, cet homme, il est comme... Il est comme toi.

\- Comme moi?

\- En vérité, il est plutôt comme lui, « le poison de dieu ».

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Hugo? Comment ça comme lui ? Réalises-tu ce que tu dis ! fit le souverain presqu'effrayé.

\- Grand frère ce type à utiliser le Saki, un Saki d'une intensité démoniaque. Je me suis senti en train de mourir. avoua-t-il la voix grave. La dernière fois que j'ai ressentis une telle peur, c'était face à lui.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de Saki ? Et puis comment se fait-il qu'un mec comme toi puisse-t-être effrayé par de simples hommes. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi! se moqua le coq.

\- De simples hommes tu dis ? Je t'arrête tout de suite Clément, je ne sais pas pour l'homme que Charlotte et Hugo ont rencontré mais « le poison de dieu » est un être sans pareil, il nous dépasse tous. Seuls Michel et Gabriel, les deux archanges peuvent l'égaler. révéla François, ayant reprit son calme.

\- Des- Des archanges ? Et l'inconnu de ce matin et du même rang qu'eux ? prit-il enfin conscience de la gravité de la situation.

\- Non Clément, mais l'énergie de son Saki se rapprochait plus de « La Bête » que de l'homme. Après, bien qu'il ne soit pas de rang S, il doit être B au minimum. répondit le cadet de François.

\- B ! Putain, ça ne rigole pas ! Mais à part ça, c'est quoi exactement le Saki ?

\- Tu n'a vraiment aucune connaissance du vrai monde sale froggy. prit la parole l'anglais. Tout dans les bras, rien dans la tête comme on dit.

\- Comme si toi tu savais, stupide Godon !

\- Ne nous met pas au même niveau, mes connaissances te dépassent.

\- Eh bien, vas'y, je t'écoute.

\- Le « Saki ». commença Henry avec assurance. C'est comme ça que l'on le surnomme au Japon et dans ses environs. Le vrai nom de ce pouvoir est : Volonté Suprême. On ne sait pas exactement d'où vient ce pouvoir, on sait juste qu'il est possédé par des êtres amenés à faire de grande choses. Un cadeau de dieu pour des personnes qui ont un grand destin.

Ceux qui possèdent cette force divine sont capables d'imposer leur volonté à autrui. Quand on se retrouve confronté à ce phénomène les effets sont multiples. Paralysie et perte de connaissance. Voilà ceux qui attendent les plus résistants. Pour les plus faibles, c'est la mort ou le contrôle de mental.

\- Très bonne explication, Henry. le félicita le noble gaulois. Mais il existe deux moyens de contrer ce pouvoir : la foi et l'amour.

\- La foi ? répétât le coq sceptique. J'avoue avoir du mal à croire qu'on peut se protéger d'une telle puissance juste en croyant au petit jésus ? Et l'amour ? Mort de rire, tu n'es pas sérieux. rit-il.

\- Détrompe-toi Clément. Dans ce monde noircit de ténèbres les armes les plus efficaces pour combattre le mal sont l'amour et la foi.

Malgré les dire de François, Clément n'était pas convaincu, toutefois l'avenir allait se charger de lui montrer la puissance de l'amour.

\- Hugo, sais-tu qui est cet inconnu ? le questionna Ryo.

\- Son visage me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où je lai vue. Cependant je peux vous dire qu'il est le nouveau professeur de la classe sept. Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- De la classe sept ? Ce type est le prof de la classe des monstres !

\- Ce n'est pas ça le plus perturbant Clément. affirma le jeune nippon. Il s'appelle Uchiwa, ça ressemble au nom du millionnaire Itachi Uchiha.

\- Alors Franc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? l'interrogea Charlotte.

\- Rien, je vais m'en occuper. avança François étrangement calme.

\- Bien, ok. On te fait confiance frérot. Au fait, quand n'est-il de ce Yeho ?

\- Clément et moi on l'a vue tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je suis vraiment stupéfait.

\- Son âme est si impressionnante que ça Franc ?

\- Justement Charlotte, c'est là le problème. Son âme est normale.

\- Normale ? Tu es sûr frangin ?

\- Oui, j'ai été le premier surpris. N'est-ce pas pour le moins cocasse ? fit-il en ricanant. Celui qui est censé être « le libérateur » a une âme tout à fait banale. Du moins, en apparence…

\- As-tu utilisé « l'œil de la vérité » sur lui ?

\- Non, je ne peux l'utiliser que trois fois par jour, après quoi je suis considérablement affaiblit.

\- Mais pourtant tu ne l'as utilisé qu'une seule fois aujourd'hui. constata le génie.

\- C'est vrai, mais l'atmosphère a changé, je dois garder un maximum d'énergie au cas où.

\- « Au cas ou », au cas ou quoi ?

La réponse de son aîné l'intriguait et il avait bien raison. En vérité, François avait utilisé « l'œil de la vérité » deux fois aujourd'hui. La première fois pour le montrer à Clément et Henry. Mais aussi une deuxième fois, sur ce garçon. En passant dans les couloirs, François vu, accompagné de Neji et Sai un garçon à l'allure suspect. Interloqué, il avait jugé bon de vérifié la véritable nature de son âme. Ainsi il utilisa son œil sur lui. Ce qu'il vu lui donna des frissons.

\- Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. Bien, concernant la liste des vierges c'est réglé. Pour Danzo, j'irai le voir en fin de journée. Pour Erza, je vous laisse le champ libre. Enfin, pour ce qui est de Yeho, ne vous occupez pas de lui. Maintenant, rampez ! »

* * *

Ainsi, les membres de haut rang quittèrent la table, tous sauf Hugo. Chacun parti avec des réponses mais aussi des questions. Ryo se demandait quel lien ce Sasuke avait avec la grande lignée d'Uchiha, une famille ancestrale de samouraï. Charlotte s'apprêtait à contacter un certain garçon pour la mission de ce soir. Clément s'imaginait combattre le professeur de la classe des monstres. Henry se demandait quel était la vraie puissance de François. Mais c'est Eve qui se posait la question la plus légitime : quel est donc réellement le Plan Virgo ?

Les deux frères étaient une nouvelle fois seules.

« François, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'en sais rien mon frère. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il est en train de se passer quelque chose d'énorme. Ce prof et cette Erza ne sont pas les seules personnes dont il faut nous méfier. Je dirais même que ce sont les cadets de nos soucis. Dans cette classe il y a présent un être qui n'a rien à faire sur cette terre, je l'ai vue dans les couloirs tout à l'heure. Rien que d'y penser, j'en tremble encore. Même si je me donnais à 100% je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir rivaliser avec lui.

\- De qui s'agit-il ?

\- Cette marque rouge sur sa main et cette énergie hostile et terrifiante. Il n'y a pas de doutes, il appartient au peuple des Néphilims _._

\- Un Naphîl !

\- Et pas n'importe lequel, ce garçon est…

Hugo n'arrivait pas à y croire, l'identité de ce garçon était un véritable choc.

\- Tu l'as dit au Maître Reficul ? demanda-t-il affolé.

\- Non, pas encore. J'attends d'en savoir un peu plus.

\- Et s'il nous attaque ?

\- Alors je n'aurais pas le choix, je serais obliger d'utiliser mes artefacts sacrés pour nous défendre. Oui, il sera temps d'utiliser « Joyeuse » l'épée des rois et « Yata no Kagami » le miroir impérial. On va peut-être devoir se battre plus tôt que prévu. Es-tu prêt mon frère ? Me suivras-tu jusqu'au bout ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je te suivrais jusqu'à la mort et même après.

\- Merci.

\- Non, François, merci à toi. »


	28. La jeune fille et la chatte

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Yo mina! Voici un nouveau chapitre fort intéressant. On commence par une immersion dans la tête de Rachelle , en continue avec un dialogue entre deux personnages intrigant et on termine par une révélation.**_

 ** _Merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette histoire, merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris, enfin merci à_** Yasei ** _ma bêta. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre._**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei !

Lol "presque apprécié François". J'imagine que je devrais m'estimer heureux. Oui, François n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Il pense sincèrement agir pour le mieux. Après il a fait ce choix car avec tout ce qu'il sait, c'est le choix qui lui paraissait le plus judicieux.

Sasuke n'est pas un archange, cependant il n'est pas un être humain mon univers, il existe un classement qui permet de se rendre compte de la puissance de chaque espèce. Du plus fort au moins fort ça donne , Rang : X, SS, S, A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H. Sasuke est selon Hugo au moins de Rang B.

XD oui je suis sadique mais apparemment pas assez vue que tu arrives quand même à démêler le vrai du faux.

Une association entre Les messagers et La classe des monstres? Qui sait? C'est fort probable. Reficul le vrai méchant? Reficul n'étant nul autre que Lucifer, cela ne serait pas étonnant. Mais Samson est un garçon étrange et dont le but reste encore inconnu. Surtout ne me remercie pas, c'est toujours un plaisir de répondre de manière évasive à tes commentaire :)

Enfin, je ne travaille pas demain, du coup je pourrais reprendre la suite de tes histoires. Je suis beaucoup sur Netflix en ce moment mais j'ai terminé ma série ( Elementary! Je te la conseille fortement. Enquêtes policière délicieuse, un duo hilarant est complémentaire et un personnage principal délirant) et je n'arrive plus à trouver de bon programme. Je devine tout au bout de quelques minutes (soit les scénaristes nous prennent pour des c** soit ils sont nul) et j'avoue que Sasuke et Hinata de "Souvenirs" me manquent ( ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posé un de mes pavés légendaire ^^).

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **La jeune fille et la chatte**

 **Chapitre 27**

Assise dans les toilettes, isolée dans son cabinet, Rachelle se remémorait les paroles d'Ino : « Ce que je veux dire Rachelle, c'est que tu n'as jamais eu en bouche autant de fruits depuis que Durex a lancé les préservatifs aromatisés. Est-ce que c'est plus clair pour toi? Je veux dire, je sais que contrairement à tes cuisses, ce n'est pas souvent que tu ouvres ton esprit... ». La Reine des Pestes avait une nouvelle fois visé juste.

Elle ne savait pas comment la jeune Yamaneka s'y prenait pour toujours réussir à lui faire aussi mal. Toute seule, loin de tous, loin de tout, les larmes de Rachelle ne cessaient de couler. Elle en avait marre de sa vie, cette vie de mensonges et de vis. Elle avait besoin d'une héroïne. Malheureusement elle ne comptait pas appeler à l'aide, elle n'appellerait pas Supergirl. Non, son héroïne à elle se trouvait dans sa main droite.

La main assurée, elle s'injecta dans ses veines une dose de « bonheur ». Cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle voulait oublier, oublier tout. Oublier son travail « Au jardin des fleurs », oublier qui était Lilas, oublier ses actes d'hier, oublier celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, oublier ce qu'elle devrait être demain, oublier tout. Alors elle attrapa son sac à main présent à ses pieds et se saisit d'un bonbon, du bonbon, du « Happy Candy ». Cette friandise n'avait de joyeux que de nom. C'était un des trois poisons provenant d'un autre monde devenu depuis quelques mois, l'une des drogues les plus populaires au sein des adolescents de l'archipel Babylone. Ce bonbon, enveloppé d'un emballage écarlate commun, pouvait entraîner la mort par arrêt cardiaque après plusieurs minutes de lente agonie.

Mais alors pourquoi, comme des milliers de jeunes, Rachelle en consommer autant? Ce bonbon, malgré ce petit désavantage, procurait une sensation de bien être indescriptible. Entre sensation de joie, extase et diverses hallucinations sensitives, un seul de ces bonbons donnait une heure de pur plaisir. Ainsi, l'un de ses surnoms était : One Hour Dream, OHD.

La belle lubrique commençait à ressentir les effets des deux stupéfiants qu'elle venait de prendre, quand elle entendit des pas. Sa seringue encore dans sa main, elle s'abaissa et regarda dans le trou de la serrure pour savoir à qui elle avait à faire.

C'était une fille aux cheveux châtains et au regard améthyste. Elle était vraiment belle, belle à un point où la blonde se demandait si ce qu'elle voyait était réel ou si elle était déjà en train de planer. L'inconnue regarda un peu partout de manière suspicieuse, comme si elle ne voulait que personne ne voit se qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Puis elle s'arrêta devant un miroir après avoir fermé la porte à clé.

« Oi, Neko. dit-elle d'une voix nonchalante en fixant le miroir devant elle. Réveille-toi. l'appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Debout baka Neko! s'impatienta la jeune fille

A ces mots, la tête d'une chatte apparut dans un des miroirs en face des lavabos. Le félin avait une truffe et des vibrisses noires, des oreilles pointues et longues, un pelage d'or aux reflets orange et des yeux jaunes luisants.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, petite sotte. Mon nom est Bakeneko-Nyaa! se plaignit le chat avant de miauler. Pourquoi perturbes-tu ma sieste?

\- Je l'ai trouvé.

\- Qui ça?

\- L'hôte de la colère bien sûr! Tu n'as pas écouté tout à l'heure ou quoi?

\- Bien sûr que non, je faisais ma sieste.

\- Neko... râla-t-elle.

\- C'est bon, j'ai retenu l'essentiel. C'est ce garçon qui te donne des frissons, non?

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, les garçons ne m'intéressent pas!

\- Oui, si ce mensonge te fait plaisir. Alors, c'est lui? Gaara- Nyaa.

\- Oui, c'est bien lui. déclara-t-elle agacée. Mais, il n'a pas l'air de savoir qui il est réellement.

\- Je vois.

\- Dis-moi Neko, le pécher de la colère, qu'elle est sa bête?

\- La bête du chaos qui représente la colère est le Bake Danuki. Tout comme moi et la bête de la haine, nous sommes originaire d'Edo.

\- La bête de la haine, qui est-elle et ou est-elle ? Mère ma dit qu'elle a disparu il y a plus de seize ans. Son ancien hôte, une femme du nom de Kushina est morte dans des circonstances étranges. Elle était enceinte, mais ni son bébé, ni sa bête n'ont étés retrouvés. Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble. Est-ce un Dragon oriental ou une autre créature dans le genre?

\- Je me le demande aussi.

\- Comment ça? Je pensais que tu la connaissais?

\- De réputation seulement. Seul Bake est une véritable connaissance. La bête de la haine a toujours était une solitaire. Alors qu'elle est ton plan?

\- Mon plan?

\- Oui, concernant Gaara. Tu vas le tuer n'est-ce pas?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je veux dire, est-ce que cela est vraiment nécessaire?

\- Es-tu en train de succomber à ton pécher? Bien sûr que ça l'est-Nyaa ! L'archange te l'a dit.

\- Gabriel m'a dit que je devais venir ici pour lui, que c'était mon destin, mais il n'a jamais dit que je devais le tuer.

\- C'est un homme, tu es bien consciente de cela? Seules des filles, des gardiennes, sont censées porter en elles les bêtes du chaos. Le fait qu'un garçon est ce pouvoir est dangereux, très dangereux. Les hommes sont faibles c'est bien pour cela que c'est aux femmes qu'il a confié cette mission. Que dirait la Sorcière Blanche?

\- Mère serait furieuse, elle m'ordonnerait sûrement de l'abattre. Mais Mère n'est pas là. Si j'ai fais ce rêve c'est pour une raison.

\- Le tuer!

\- Non!

\- Mais c'est un homme! argua la chatte.

\- Je ne vais pas le tuer juste parce qu'il est né garçon. Je ne le tuerais pas, pas s'il ne représente pas une réelle menace pour les humains. Pour l'instant il ignore qui il est, ses pouvoirs et son rôle. Je le guiderai pour qu'il devienne comme nous toutes, le bouclier qui protège le monde des humains contre les démons.

\- Et s'il refuse? Si une fois que Gaara se rend compte de sa puissance il décide de rejoindre les forces du mal, que feras-tu?

\- Cela n'arrivera pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être certaine, après tout c'est déjà arrivé. Aurais-tu oublié Narcisse ?

\- Evidement que non ! Mais l'histoire n'est pas obligée de se répéter.

\- Tu es vraiment bornée, kuso shoujo!

\- Il ne tombera pas dans le côté obscur, mais si par malheur il rejoignait les rangs de Satan... Alors j'agirais en conséquence. Est-ce que ça te vas?

\- Plus ou moins. Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour savoir s'il représente une menace?

\- Je vais littéralement le briser.

\- C'est une idée intéressante-Nyaa!

\- Ravie que cela te plaise, mais ça sera pour demain.

\- Pourquoi attendre?

\- J'ai autre chose à faire aujourd'hui. Une amie m'emmène faire une petite ballade après les cours.

\- Une amie ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu as des amies toi ?

\- Neko ! protesta-t-elle.

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de sortir les griffes. Tu ne peux pas repousser ça ?

\- Non, c'est important.

\- Plus important que le sort du monde ?

\- Neko !

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai, depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes des gens ?

\- Je veux pendre un nouveau départ.

\- Très bien, va t'amuser.

\- J'allais y aller de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission.

\- Alors comme ça tu dis que tu n'as pas besoin de moi-Nyaa ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit stupide chat.

\- Qui traites-tu de stupide ? »

Soudainement l'inconnue et son complice félin se turent. Elles entendirent un bruit, leurs regards se braquèrent sur une porte. Derrière cette porte se cachait Rachelle. Son portable venait de vibrer, Nina l'avait appelé. L'excentrique des sept belles se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, les cours allaient bientôt reprendre. Rachelle était en équilibre sur les toilettes son sac sur la tête. Elle était confuse et apeurée. Son cerveau était en ébullition toutes sortes de pensées l'harcelait.

« _Une tête de chat qui parle ? Des démons ? Bordel qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Non ! Non non non non non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je dois rêver ! Oui, c'est ça ! Je suis en plein bad trip ! Oui, ça doit être ça. Oui, tout ceci n'est pas réel !_ hurla-t-elle au fond de son cœur. Courage, Rachelle. Chuchota-t-elle nerveusement. »

Rachelle descendit doucement de son perchoir. Elle se rapprocha de la porte avec le plus de calme possible pour ne pas faire de bruit. La blonde platine regarda une nouvelle fois dans la serrure mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait plus personne. La fille et sa chatte n'étaient plus là. Mais avaient-elles déjà étaient là où tout cela n'était-il que la création de son esprit malade ?

La grande agitatrice de la seconde b, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, sortit de son cabinet. Tout avait l'air normal.

« Il n'y a personne ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse. C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'était une halu. »

Rassurée, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée des toilettes pour rejoindre sa classe, du moins elle en avait l'intention. A peine posa-t-elle sa main sur la poignée, Rachelle s'écroula sur le sol. Elle venait de recevoir un coup derrière la nuque.

« C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas ressentis sa présence.

\- Moi non plus-Nyaa. C'est vraiment étrange, d'autant plus qu'elle n'a pas utilisé de sort de dissimulation ni une des techniques céleste. Elle a surement ingérer quelque chose qui a perturbé son énergie, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle on n'a pas repéré son âme.

\- Hot candy ? proposa la jeune fille.

\- Non, c'est beaucoup trop fort pour une humaine, surtout de son rang.

\- Alors l'OHD ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le Happy Candy, si tu préfère.

\- Oui, surement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Elle nous a surement vus.

\- Rien.

\- Rien ? fit-elle surprise.

\- Oui-Nyaa ! Ce qu'elle a ingéré provoque des hallucinations et trouble ses sens. Cette fille ne peut être sûr ni de ce qu'elle a vu ni de ce qu'elle a entendu. Alors il n'y a rien à craindre. Retournes en cours avec ton chéri colérique, je vais m'occuper d'elle-Nyaa.

\- Ce n'est pas mon chéri ! Je t'ais déjà dit que les garçons ne m'intéressent pas. Et arrête avec ton «Nyaa » intègre toi et dit miaou comme tout les autres chats de France!

\- Jamais de la vie-Nyaa ! Et puis arrêtes un peu avec cette chanson : « Les garçons ne m'intéressent pas ». Au mieux ils ne t'intéressent plus, mais dire qu'ils ne t'ont jamais intéressé est un mensonge. Est-ce que c'est une sorte de punition que tu t'infliges pour avoir eu la naïveté de croire en Alex ? Hein, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus côtoyer les membres du sexe opposés ?

\- Neko, ne répète plus jamais ce prénom devant moi. avertit-elle le félin en la fusillant du regard.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? On récolte ce que l'on sème. Je te l'avais dit, je t'avais prévenu kuso shoujo ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être amoureuse et aucun homme sur cette terre ne t'aimera jamais pour ce que tu es. J'espère que tu l'as enfin compris, Za-chan. Tu n'es rien d'autre que l'incarnation du désir.

Si je dis ça c'est pour ton bien, je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore bêtement. Tu as une mission, une mission importante alors ne te déconcentre pas. Quand tu seras plus âgée, alors tu pourras te choisir un beau mâle pour qu'il te donne une héritière, mais pour l'heure tu n'y a pas droit.

\- Je retourne en cours, fait ce que tu as à faire et rejoins moi quand tu auras fini avec elle.

\- Bien sûr-Nyaa ! Je n'ai pas terminé ma sieste, à tout de suite, Avatar de l'Envie et de la Luxure.

\- Erza ça ira.

\- Une dernière chose, fais attention à ce Samson. Tu sais qui il est vraiment?

\- N'insulte pas mon intelligence! Je ferais attention, mais je préférais éviter de l'affronter, je ne suis pas suicidaire.

\- Tu es bien trop modeste Za-chan.

\- Et toi beaucoup trop confiante, à tout de suite Neko»

Le corps de celle appelée « Avatar de l'Envie et de la Luxure » se changea en d'innombrables particules électriques avant de disparaître en passant par le plafond dans un grondement digne du plus terrible tonnerre, laissant derrière elle Rachelle à la merci de sa partenaire Neko.


	29. Une fin de journée palpitante 1ère PT

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Bon je suis un peu pressé donc je serais bref. Ce chapitre est centré sur Akihide et ses copains, un bon moyen d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la seconde b.**_

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei!

Oui, tu es un bon détective et oui je dois être un tout petit peu sadique :D

Concernant Erza, elle est l'hôte d'une seule bête : le Bakeineko. Mais cette bête représente deux péchés : La luxure et l'envie. Dans mon univers ceux comme elle sont appelés élus démoniaque. Depuis le début de l'histoire, ceux qui ont été révélés sont : Naruto l'hôte de la haine, Narcisse l'Avatar de l'orgueil , Gaara l'hôte de la colère et enfin Erza. Ils sont tous à la fois bourreau et victime. Par exemple sans le vouloir Erza attire sur elle la convoitise, le désir au yeux d'autrui elle est donc bourreau. En revanche, Gaara lui est souvent en colère et a beaucoup de ressentiments en lui, il est donc une victime.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Une fin de journée palpitante** _1ère partie_

 **Chapitre 28**

Il était maintenant 13h45, cela faisait plus de trois quarts d'heure que la seconde b était en cours de maths avec leur professeur monsieur Seguin. Plus de trois quarts d'heure que l'enseignant essayait de démêler le vrai du faux. Monsieur Seguin était très en colère. En arrivant devant sa classe à 13H, il vu un message collé sur la porte de sa salle de cours. Voici ce qu'il disait : « Monsieur Seguin, on a kidnappé vôtre chèvre. Si vous voulez la revoir en vie, vous n'avez pas le choix, annulez votre cours. »

Outre le contenu très provocateur de ce message, ce qui l'embêtait, était la forme. Monsieur Seguin connaissait parfaitement l'écriture de ses trente-trois élèves, mais impossible de déterminer qui était l'auteur de cette demande de rançon si particulière. Toutefois, il avait bien quelques idées. Déjà, il y avait Drew, toujours dans les sales coups. Puis, il y avait ces deux nouveaux élèves dont il ignorait encore l'écriture.

« Bon là j'en ai marre! hurla l'esclave de l'éducation nationale. Je vous donne trente secondes pour me dire qui est l'auteur de ce message sinon vous serez tous collés!

\- Monsieur Seguin? l'appela Stacy en levant le doigt.

\- Oui, mademoiselle Saint.

\- Bien que je comprenne vôtre gêne, je vous rappelle qu'il est formellement interdit pour un professeur de procéder à ce genre de punition. Tout cela est stipuler dans l'article-13 portant sur les punitions collectives. Enfin, je terminerai par vous informer que depuis 2012, les jeunes filles ne se font plus appeler « mademoiselle » mais madame.

\- Bien parler « miss je sais tout »! la complimenta Drew. Je rajouterai que la délation est interdite en France.

\- Arrête avec ce surnom, je n'ai pas cette prétention. Tout de même, j'aimerais revenir sur ce que tu viens de dire. Juridiquement parlant, le code pénal parle de dénonciation et non de délation. De plus, il existe certain cas où la dénonciation est considérée comme un acte citoyen.

\- Il faut toujours que tu fasses ton intéressante, « princesse je sais tout ». déclara « soucis » en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne fais pas mon intéressante, je ne fais que corriger tes bêtises. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec tes surnoms stupides ! Grandi un peu Drew.

\- Silence! s'écria le professeur. Bien, puisque vos deux délégués sont décidés à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, changement de programme. Si dans la minute je ne sais pas qui est le petit malin qui a écrit ce message vous aurez tous un contrôle surprise coefficient 8.

\- Quoi! Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux il reste cinq minutes avant la fin des cours! commença Akihide.

\- Oh non ça va niquer ma moyenne! poursuivit Luke.

\- Ouais même moi ! conclut son frère.

\- C'est bon, je vais vous dire qui a écrit ce mot. déclara Stacy en ce levant. L'élève qui est l'auteur de ce mot, n'est autre que : Drew Washington, le délégué suppléant.

\- Sale collabo! s'insurgea l'accusé.

\- Désolé Drew, j'ai fait cela pour l'intérêt collectif. J'espère qu'on pourra rester ami mais si ce n'est pas le cas je comprendrais. fit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. »

Drew resta muet, la dernière phrase que la sœur de Léo venait de prononcer était exactement la même que celle qu'il avait dite à Makino après avoir rompu. Depuis leur séparation, l'adolescent ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Il jugeait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Seulement Makino, elle, avait besoin de réponses, bien que cette dernière jouait la fière. Mais l'amour n'est pas une question de fierté, c'est une question d'égoïsme.

« Drew, je savais que c'était toi! Tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! Tu passeras la fin de la journée de demain en heure de colle. annonça Monsieur Seguin avec un air satisfait. »

C'est sur ces mots que le cours prit fin. Tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et s'en allèrent pour retrouver leur professeur principal Madame Naamah. Tous sauf Rachelle. La blonde était inconsciente, la tête posée sur sa table et ses deux bras pendant dans le vide.

« Rachelle. l'apostropha Nina en la bousculant. Rachelle, réveille-toi !

\- On dirait qu'elle est vraiment fatiguée. fit remarquer Stella. Vous pensez que Nibard girl est enceinte.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Stella! Monta la voix Stacy consternée.

\- Quoi ce ne serait pas surprenant la connaissant.

\- C'est bon, reculez, je m'en occupe. les avertit Makino. »

D'un coup, « La belle insolente » gifla violemment Rachelle qui tomba de sa chaise sous la violence de l'impact. « La belle lubrique » était à présent réveillait. Elle semblait perdue et désorientée.

« Allez, Rachelle, debout on y va. lui ordonna Makino.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Où sont le chat et la belle fille? Comment je suis arrivée ici ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais par terre ? enchaîna les questions la jeune fille apeurée.

\- Je crois qu'elle a mangé trop de bonbon. se moqua « La belle excentrique ».

\- Très drôle Nina. Rachelle n'est pas une toxico.

\- Oh la la, tu es si naïve Makino. Enfin bref, pour répondre à ta question Rachelle, tu es arrivée quelques minutes après la sonnerie. On aurait dit un zombie. Je t'ai demandé où tu étais et pourquoi tu étais en retard mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu es restée silencieuse et tu t'es endormi. Pour ce qui est de cette fille et son chat, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas eu une hallucination?

\- Une hallucination? se demanda à haute voix la blonde platine en attrapant sa tête endolorie. Peut être ? Oui, tu dois avoir raison.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on va être en retard pour le prochain cours. les prévenu l'ex de Drew.

* * *

La seconde B était à présent avec leur professeur préféré, Madame Laurent. Comme toujours elle était souriante mais pas laxiste pour autant. La brune savait être ferme.

« Bien les enfants, je vais vous demander un peu de calme. Comme nous avons deux nouveaux amis, je vais faire une petite présentation de nos activités quotidiennes. Deux fois par semaine, nous faisons des débats de société de manière à affûter vos esprits critique. Je pense qu'il est important pour la jeunesse d'avoir ce genre de cours pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir par elle même.

Généralement c'est le Jeudi et le vendredi. Enfin, trois fois par semaine, des élèves nous présentent des exposés. Il n'y a pas de débats mais le plus souvent on a droit à quelques échanges de pensées. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à retenir : aucune moquerie gratuite n'est tolérée. Si vous trouvez qu'un de vos camarades « dit de la merde », pas de problème prenez la parole et « démontez-le » avec des arguments solides. Sur ce, je laisse la parole à Guillaume. »

Le petit noir prit une feuille dans sa main, se leva et vint au tableau, devant tous ses camarades.

« Ce que j'ai choisi de vous présenter aujourd'hui n'est pas un exposé, mais un éloge funèbre sur Malcom X.

\- Oh, je vois, très intéressant. Vas-y Guillaume, nous t'écoutons.

\- Merci madame Laurent, j'espère que cela vous conviendra. Je commencerai par une de ses citations : « _Personne ne peut vous donner la liberté. Personne ne peut vous donner l'égalité ou la justice. Si vous êtes un homme, c'est à vous de la prendre_ »

C'était un homme, un homme qui essayait de faire comprendre que nous n'avions pas à craindre la brutalité et l'injustice lorsque nous n'étions coupables de rien d'autre, si ce n'est de nous rassembler pour affirmer nos droits.

Une figure, une figure pour les noirs de Harlem qui l'appréciaient pour son courage à dire toute la vérité, sans compromis qu'importe ce que les soi-disant biens pensant de l'époque pouvaient en dire. Blanc, noir, rouge ou même bleu, nul ne pouvait nier son pouvoir oratoire magique, son sens du drame, son humour impertinent et si délicat.

Un symbole, un symbole qui appelait ses frères à cesser d'être épouvanté par ces gangsters à la peau pâle et aux attitudes de cow-boys qui ne justifiaient leur existence que par leurs matraques et leurs pistolets.

Une légende, une légende qui amena les afro-américains à marcher dans la rue avec dignité, fierté et à être prêt à mourir pour l'égalité ainsi que la liberté:« Traite moi en homme ou tue-moi !» exigeait-il.

En conclusion, Malcom X, Cet homme, cette figure, ce symbole, cette légende, était, est et restera sans conteste l'un des plus grands Défenseur de l'égalité de l'histoire de l'humanité. Mais aussi un illustre philosophe, ses débats avec des intellectuelles de tout bord, devants toutes sortes de publics, lui ont fait entre autre gagner le titre de « Brillant prince noir » qu'Ossie Davis lui décerna lors de son éloge funèbre.

Il restera dans toutes les mémoires comme une voix qui s'est élevée pour dire « non !» à l'injustice et « oui » à l'égalité.

Comme il disait : « _Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à mourir pour elle, sortez le mot « liberté » de votre vocabulaire_. » Un credo qu'il a suivit jusqu'au bout.

\- Bravo, magnifique. dit l'enseignante en applaudissant comme le reste de la salle. C'était vraiment un excellent texte Guillaume tu peux être fier de toi. Bien, avant de donner ma note, il y a-t-il des remarques concernant l'éloge funèbre de votre ami?

\- Moi. fit Makino en levant la main.

\- Vas-y Makino.

\- Guillaume, quand tu dis : « ...ces gangsters à la peau pâle et aux attitudes de cow-boys qui ne justifiaient leur existence que par leurs matraques et leurs pistolets. », tu parles bien des policiers?

\- Oui, exactement. Même si à l'heure où l'on parle il y a encore quelques bavures, les agressions contre les noirs aux Etats unis sont bien dérisoire comparé à ce qu'on pu vivre les gens de son époque.

\- Je vois, c'est bien trouvé.

\- Merci.

\- Une autre question ou remarque ? Oui Stacy.

\- J'ai particulièrement aimé ton éloge aussi bien dans le fond que dans la forme. Tu as vraiment un don indéniable pour manier les mots. Ton style est impertinent, sarcastique et pointu. Une vraie ballade sur un océan de mots où l'on se laisse border par des vagues de figure de style recherchés et poignantes. Sans oublier les deux citations que tu as choisies, qui résume bien le personnage de Malcom Little, allias MalcomX. Le seul reproche que j'ai à faire c'est sur la longueur.

\- La longueur ? répéta Drew faignant l'indignation. Tout de même Stacy, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu dois dire en publique. Et puis, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte mais comment on s'en sert.

\- Drew ne prend pas tes problèmes de tuyauterie pour de la généralité et si tu n'as rien à dire d'intéressant je te conseille de te taire.

\- Oui madame.

\- Tu peux continuer Stacy.

\- C'est bon , j'ai terminé.

\- Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche beaucoup surtout venant de toi. Il est aussi vrai que j'aurais pu faire plus long.

\- Merci de ton intervention Stacy. Quelqu'un veut rajouter quelque chose?

\- Moi j'ai quelque chose à dire. se leva Marvin.

\- Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il va dire encore celui là. se plaignit Ingvard.

\- Allons petit viking, laisse le donc parler. Moi j'ai hâte de découvrir quelle polémique il va nous pondre. confessa Drew.

\- Silence je vous prie. Vas-y, nous t'écoutons Marvin.

\- Je ne dirais qu'une seule chose, vous êtes tous complètements débiles. Vous êtes là à glorifier cet apôtre de la violence comme si c'était un saint. Il n'a fait que prôner la haine des blancs tout au long de sa chienne de vie. Mais rien d'étonnant quand on sait qu'il faisait partie de NOI, Nation of Islam.

« _L'histoire prouve que l'homme blanc est diabolique»_ , c'est aussi une de ses citations! Un sauvage couplé d'un adepte de cette secte au croissant de lune à l'idéologie mortifère. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'islamo-gauchistes! Alors tu restes silencieux? Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Guillaume, c'est dur d'être mis devant la vérité, hein? Répond!

\- Je ne suis pas silencieux, c'est juste que tu n'es pas prêt à entendre ce que je pense. Et puis, sincèrement, je suis fatigué de répondre à tes divagations.

\- Pff, voilà que tu bottes en touche. Guillaume tu es vraiment-

\- Silence monsieur Blake! le coupa Naamah. Marvin Blake, tu n'as pas respecté les consignes. Tu as tenu des propos injurieux, très graves et surtout mal argumentés. Je te colle trois heures.

\- Quoi! Mais je n'ai fait que-

\- Maintenant on passe à six.

\- Ok c'est bon! Je me tais, j'ai compris. Vous êtes tous les mêmes de toutes façons. C'est à cause des gens comme vous que la France va mal aujourd'hui. marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Sur ce, je vais maintenant te révéler ta note Guillaume. Pour ton éloge, je t'attribue la note de 17/20. Très bon travail, bien qu'un peu court. Tu peux retourner à ta place.

\- Merci madame Laurent.

\- De rien, c'est mérité. Avant de passer à la lecture analytique sur le chapitre 3 d'Orgueil et Préjugés, je vais annoncer le duel de Jeudi. Vous avez eu une semaine pour préparer vos arguments à la question : Est-il bien de frauder? Nous avons tout d'abord procédé à un premier tirage au résulta resté secret, pour déterminer qui serait « pour » et qui serait « contre ». Alors, l'élève désigné afin de défendre le « oui » est : Drew Washington.

\- Mort de rire, c'est un tirage qui te correspond parfaitement. lui fit remarquer Julian en riant.

\- Silence au fond de la salle, je n'ai pas terminé de parler. Je vous remercie. La personne qui sera chargé d'affronter Drew, sera: Stacy Saint.

\- Wow! Voilà un débat qui promet d'être ultra intéressant. déclara le brillant. J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur Drew. La princesse est connue pour maîtriser tout les sujets.

\- C'est vrai, mais la fraude est un sujet que « soucis » connait à la perfection. Et puis, il y a un autre élément qui va sans doute augmenter la motivation de ce connard arrogant.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles le rampant?

\- Dans le classement des victoires, Marvin est quatrième ex æquo avec Guillaume, toi tu es troisième, Stacy est deuxième et enfin Léo est le premier. Mais si tu gagne jeudi, tu passeras deuxième à seulement 6 point du champion.

\- Mais c'est vrai! réalisa le ricain hilare. J'ai 24 points, dès que je l'aurais battu j'aurais 3 points de plus et je passerai number two.

\- Tu ne devrais pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, Drew. l'interpella le garçon à la bible.

\- Ce n'est pas très sympa d'insinuer que ta sœur est aussi grosse qu'un ours Léo.

\- Très drôle. Plus sérieusement, tu ne devrais pas la sous-estimer, c'est un adversaire coriace et cela dans bien des domaines.

\- N'empêche t'as grave merdé avec ta blague à la con, cabrao gringo! le prit à parti Julian.

\- Comment ça ma blague à la con? Je l'ai trouvé super moi! Quoi que, celle de la semaine dernière était meilleure. rit-il.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. lui accorda volontiers son complice de pitrerie.

\- La semaine dernière? De quoi vous parlez? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore stupide ricain? l'interrogea Akihide, imaginant déjà le pire.

\- Rien de grave, je t'assure. Attend, écoute, tu vas rire. Samedi dernier, l'handicapé et moi on s'ennuyait alors on a décidé de faire une petite blague téléphonique avec notre portable jetable.

\- Attend une minute, pourquoi tu as un téléphone jetable?

\- Parce qu'ils sont intraçables. répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Et pourquoi tu as besoin d'un téléphone qu'on ne peut pas tracer? enchaîna-t-il les question, encore plus suspicieux.

\- Cesse donc de m'interrompre Akihide! Arrête de te préoccuper de détails insignifiants. Je continue. Comme on s'ennuyait, on a décidé de faire une petite blague téléphonique. J'ai tapé un numéro de téléphone au hasard puis j'ai lancé l'appel.

\- Et ensuite?

\- Ensuite, j'ai dit : « Allô... C'est moi. Le boulot est terminé, c'était rapide et facile mais très salissant. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a pas souffert. Bon on fait quoi du cadavre maintenant? ».

\- T'as vraiment dit ça? hallucina-t-il les yeux grand ouverts.

\- Ouais. sourit-il. Après il m'a répondu apeuré puis j'ai raccroché en prétextant une erreur de numéros.

\- Ce n'est pas croyable. désespéra le boss de la seconde b. Vous êtes fous. Je savais que Drew était une cause perdue mais je ne pensais pas que je devais aussi m'en faire pour toi Julian. Enfin bref. Julian a raison Drew, ta punition tombe mal. On était censé aller au "Refuge" et réfléchir à un moyen d'aider rabbit. »

Le refuge était une ancienne église qui sert à présent de foyer pour les plus démuni. On y servait gîte et couvert. C'était une sorte de soupe populaire avec quelques chambres disponibles pour passer la nuit. Régulièrement, Akihide et ses amies s'y rendaient pour aider les bénévoles. Quant à rabbit, c'était le surnom d'un de leur camarade. Son vrai prénom était Adam, mais la plupart des gens l'appelait rabbit à cause de ses grandes oreilles où le lutin à cause de sa taille. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'Adam ne venait plus à l'école. Il était en deuil, le jeune garçon avait perdu sa mère dans un incendie.

« Ah, je l'avais presque oublié ce nain.

\- On ne dit pas nain, abruti!

\- Oui, tu as raison petit portugais, on dit une personne verticalement compressée.

\- Drew, ferme là! Je suis sérieux, c'est notre ami, il faut lui venir en aide. Je suis bien placé pour dire que l'on ne se remet jamais de la perte de sa maman mais si on peut lui accorder un minimum de réconfort ça sera déjà bien.

\- C'est bon, reste cool Akihide. Je réfléchirai à un plan pendant mon heure de colle.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es sûr que je peux compter sur toi ? demanda-t-il sceptique.

\- Fais confiance à ton délégué ! fanfaronna le brun.

\- Je n'ai pas voté pour toi. l'arrêta Akihide.

\- Et tu n'es que le suppléant. ajouta Julian.

\- Ça. c'est joué à pas grand-chose !

\- Stacy a gagné avec neuf voix d'écart arrête de te voiler la face, stupide ricain !

\- De toute façon j'aurais pu gagner si j'avais voulu. Il m'aurait suffit de remplacer vos bulletins par d'autres, complétés par mes soins.

\- C'est vrai que tu es très fort pour imiter l'écriture des autres. C'est un don du ciel, un don malhonnête mais un don quand même. Hein Akihide ? Akihide ? Oh tu m'écoutes ? »

Le blond n'entendait pas les paroles de Julian, son esprit était ailleurs. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ingvard plus tôt le préoccupé. Konohamaru ? C'était donc comme cela qu'il s'appelait. Akihide se demandait comment il allait ? Après sa « crise » matinale, une fois ses esprits retrouvés, il était parti à l'infirmerie pour s'excuser. Mais il s'était arrêté devant la porte, trop honteux pour faire face à sa victime.

Tout cela lui faisait grincer des dents de colère. Bien sûr il se sentait coupable pour ses actes mais il en voulait aussi aux démons. Il savait que ces êtres pouvaient manipuler les personnes aux âmes faibles ou tourmentées comme la sienne.

« Ingvard. l'appela-t-il d'une voix timide. Tout à l'heure… à propos de l'infirmerie… j'aimerais te poser une question.

\- Oh, tu te demandes ce que je faisais là bas ? C'est très simple. J'étais parti au bureau de monsieur Tourpoint pour lui acheter du sirop pour la toux mais j'ai eu beau toquer encore et encore personne ne répondait.

\- Du sirop pour la toux ? Tu es malade Ingvard ? lui demanda Jacques.

\- Que tu es naïf petit niçois ! intervint Drew. Il n'est pas malade, s'il a besoin de sirop pour la toux c'est pour faire du « Purple Drank ».

\- Encore une mode stupide venue de chez toi.

-Ferme-la le rampant ! Tu devrais plutôt en vouloir à la jeunesse française de nous suivre comme des moutons. Bref, le « Purple Drank », pour répondre à ta future question, est un cocktail à base d'alcool et de codéine. La vrai question c'est : « Comment se fait-il qu'un infirmier te vende cela alors qu'il sait pertinemment ce que tu va faire avec ? ».

\- Qui sait ? Il a peut être besoin d'argent ? Infirmier ce n'est pas très bien payé. En tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre, ses prix sont nettement plus bas que ceux des « Blacks Boys ». Mais ça reste entre nous. »

Les Blacks Boys. C'était le nom du gang le plus terrifiant et influent de tout l'archipel. Leur quartier général était un ghetto situé au Sud de l'île, mais c'est au centre qu'ils réalisaient là plupart de leurs délits. Depuis quelques mois, ils étaient leaders dans le marché noir sur la vente de médicaments. En effet, à cause du « Purple Drank », la majorité des pharmaciens refusaient de vendre certains médicaments aux jeunes si ces derniers n'avaient pas d'ordonnance.

Les Blacks Boys vendaient principalement des produits à base de codéine, de destrométhorphane qui a des propriétés hallucinogènes quand elle est prise à grande dose et des comprimés contre l'allergie, appelés antihistaminiques. Tous les éléments requis pour un bon cocktail. Mais ce n'est que la partie émergé de l'iceberg. Association de malfaiteurs, Outrage aux symboles nationaux français, Racket, Recel, Chantage et Menace de mort venaient compléter leurs larcins. Ingvard et Guillaume les connaissaient, bien que pas pour les mêmes raisons. Toutefois, c'est Omoi qui en connaissait le plus sur eux.

« Les produits hallucinogènes que tu consommes ne m'intéressent pas Ingvard. J'ai toujours su que tu étais un toxico mais je ne suis pas ta mère, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire. Ce que je voulais savoir c'est si Konohamaru allait bien.

\- Oh! N'est-il pas étrange pour un bourreau de se soucier de l'état de sa victime?

\- Ingvard!

\- Il n'y a pas d'Ingvard qui tienne Akihide ! Si tu te sens mal et que tu te fais vraiment du souci pour lui, prends tes responsabilités et vas le voir.

Ingvard avait raison, il le savait. Mais Konohamaru était certainement rentrait chez lui depuis lors et Akihide ne savait pas comment le retrouver. Le fils du principal était en train de cogiter quand la sonnerie le ramena à la réalité.

\- Ouais il est 14H50 les cours sont fini! se réjouit Drew. Dîtes les gars on reste pour la récréation ou on bouge maintenant?

\- On travail ce soir. lui fit remarquer Julian.

\- C'est bon on a le temps. Alors, on fait quoi?

\- Je ne sais pas, Léo qu'est-ce que... Léo? Où est Léo? demanda Akihide en gesticulant sa tête dans tout les sens. Bordel il a remit ça! vitupéra le brillant. Ce mec adore disparaître comme par magie!

\- Léo est parti, surement avec l'autre sauvageon coiffé avec des dreadlocks. suposa Marvin la voix aigre.

\- Il a raison, Yeho n'est plus là non plus. remarqua Omoï. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je ne l'ai même pas vu quitter sa chaise.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, Léo avait dit à François que lui et Yeho avait une affaire à régler, non ?»

En effet,

Drew avait raison. Léo avait bien une affaire à régler avec Yeho, une affaire des plus importantes. Emmanuel et lui étaient sur le point d'avoir une discussion qui allait changer le sort du monde.

 _ **Voilà, voilà à très vite!**_


	30. Une fin de journée palpitante 2nde PT

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Je vous présente un nouveau chapitre ( malheureusement corrigé par mes soins :D). C'est le retour de la classe sept, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **guest :** Eh bien tout d'abord bonjour. Ensuite, je dois t'avouer que je m'attendais à une autre réaction que la tienne après le message de Sakka. Mais je vais quand même te répondre. Déjà sur les 28 chapitres postés, il y en a plus de 14 où Naruto et Sasuke sont soient présents soient évoqués. Ensuite , je l'ai déjà dit mais mon histoire a 5 personnages centrales: Sasuke, Naruto, Léo, François et Akihide. Il n'y a pas que le brun et le blond qui compte. Enfin personnage principal cela veut dire que la plupart des intrigues sont liées de prés ou de loin à un personnage, qu'il est au centre de l'histoire. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est présent à chaque chapitre. Je ne vais pas faire le choix de mettre Naruto et Sasuke partout au détriment du développement des autres personnages et du scénarios. D'ailleurs il y a beaucoup de manga où le récit se passe pendant un long moment de son héro ( Nanatsu no tazai ou encore Hunter X Hunter).

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei!

Déjà je tenais à dire que ton message m'a touché et je te remercie de cette attention mais j'y reviendrais plus tard en Mp.

Concernant madame Laurent, oui en effet c'est une personne pas comme les autres ^^ et j'aurais aimé l'avoir comme prof. D'ailleurs sa façon d'enseigner est un mélange de la façon de faire de trois anciens prof dont 2 de français justement.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Une fin de journée palpitante** _ **2nde partie**_

 **Chapitre 29**

« Il est 14H50 bordel! Les cours sont finis Sasuke! m'emportai-je.

\- Silence le cancre! Le seul bordel ici c'est toi et les cours seront terminés quand je l'aurai décidé. Bien, encore une minute et je ramasse vôtre deuxième contrôle surprise.

\- « Contrôle surprise »! Tu plaisantes là ? Tu nous dis qu'on va avoir un devoir de maths et tu nous fais un devoir de français et de culture générale ainsi qu'un autre sur la langue de Shakespeare.

\- Quoi, vous avez étés surpris non? se justifia-t-il l'air de rien.

\- Oui, parce que tu nous as piégé!

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Naruto. Un devoir surprise, doit surprendre. Vous avez étés surpris donc c'est un devoir surprise, le reste ce n'est que du détail. Maintenant termine ton devoir d'anglais et arrête de chipoter. »

Putain! Ce mec me rend malade. Non mais vous l'entendez parler? Enfin bref, encore cinq minutes à tenir et la journée est finie.

« Bien, posez les crayons, c'est terminé. Je vais ramasser vos copies, ensuite je rappellerais mon barème de notation, puis je rendrais vos premiers contrôles et enfin je vous annoncerais le programme de demain. Des questions?

\- Oui moi. répondit Lee en levant la main.

\- Une question intelligente?

\- Oui moi. répéta-t-il.

\- Personne?

Attendez, il est sérieux là.

\- Si, moi monsieur Sasuke. insista-t-il.

\- Personne d'autre? demanda le soi disant professeur l'air dépité.

\- Hé oh, monsieur Sasuke? Regardez-moi, je lève la main. continua-t-il d'essayer d'avoir la parole.

\- Oui, vas y, pose moi ta question Bruce Lee miniature.

\- Les questions de l'exercice 1 étaient quand même très bizarres.

\- Et?

\- Et quoi?

\- Quelle est ta question Lee?

\- Beh c'était ça.

\- Pfff. souffla-t-il. Ce n'est même pas une question.

\- Ah bon? Vous voulez que j'en pose une autre?

\- Non, c'est bon, épargne moi ce supplice. Pour répondre à la « question » de votre camarade, les questions de l'exercice 1 ne sont pas bizarres. Ces questions me seront utiles pour mesurer votre niveau de nullité.

\- Sasuke, vous n'avez donc aucune once de respect pour nous? lui demanda Tenten consterné.

\- Aucune.

\- Alors pourquoi on devrait vous respecter nous?

\- Parce que sinon je vous colle, miss pékin. affirma-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Ce n'est pas mon prénom! Et ce que vous faites, c'est de la dictature! l'accusa la jeune fille le regard sévère.

\- Pour ta gouverne, le fait que tu puisses crier haut et fort que c'est une dictature prouve que cela n'en est pas une. Enfin, je trouve risible de recevoir des leçons sur la démocratie venant de toi.

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Quelle question! Cela est ridicule d'entendre ça de la bouche d'une copine du gentil Mao. »

Mao? J'ignore qui est ce type, mais sa seule évocation suffit à faire taire Tenten. Elle avait le visage qui arborait une expression de terreur et de stupeur. C'est la première fois que je la voyais comme ça. Elle agissait de manière tellement...normale. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comme elle, quelqu'un d'aussi forte, puisse être atteint par de simples mots. Tenten était presque au bord des larmes, la voir ainsi était difficilement supportable.

Hinata déposa affectueusement sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Hinata, c'est vrai qu'on peut toujours compter sur elle. C'est vrai, Dazai , Gaara et moi avons toujours étaient admirés pour notre force et parce qu'on a toujours protégé la classe contre les autres. Mais la vrai force de notre classe, c'est bien elle. Peu importe l'heure, peu importe la situation, Hinata a toujours été là pour nous. Je suis pourtant le premier à reconnaître que cette fille est une cruche, timide, incapable de se défendre et inutile le plus claire du temps. Mais dès que l'un de nous a un problème, c'est une tout autre personne.

La petite Hyuga avait un double visage. De sa main elle couvrait d'amour Tenten et de son regard elle fusillait Sasuke. Ce n'était pas un regard haineux mais il était tout de même lourd de vérité et montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas contente de la manière dont il s'adressait à ses élèves. La couleur des yeux d'Hinata semblait avoir changé. Tout chez elle semblait différent. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle était belle. Merde! Qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire ça?

Les autres étaient partagés entre incompréhension et indignation. Quatre personnes étaient à part. Lee ne réalisait pas trop ce qui se passait. Gaara semblait totalement indifférent. Samson continuait de sourire bêtement. Enfin Erza restait muette mais sa posture laissait paraître son avis. Son visage était fermé et ses bras croisés.

Sasuke quant à lui semblait se réjouir de cette animosité ambiante.

« Un problème Hinata ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

\- Oui, le problème c'est vous.

Wow ! Quelle classe ! Depuis quand elle est aussi charismatique ?

\- Moi ? fit-il en riant. Vraiment, tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui, certaine. Je ne supporte plus la façon dont vous nous parlez. Vous êtes blessant et irrespectueux. Vous êtes allé trop loin cette fois.

\- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? nous interrogea-t-il. Pensez-vous comme elle ? Après tout il ne me semble pas vous avoir entendu émettre le moindre commentaire. Alors ? Manifestez vous ! De quoi avez-vous peur ? Vous êtes la classe sept, des monstres qui terrifient les profs, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous ne savez rien. commença Shikamaru en se levant. Oui, décidément vous ne savez vraiment rien. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'on a vécu depuis qu'on est arrivé dans ce lycée. Vous ne savez pas l'exclusion sociale dont on est victime sans cesse. Vous ne savez pas que parmi les 70 à 100 millions de victimes de Mao, ce vil dictateur, se trouve l'arrière grand père de Tenten.

C'est vrai, on rigole de tout et on se vanne entre nous, mais tous cela nous a rendu plus fort. Ces différences dont nous nous amusons nous ont unis. Mais depuis que vous êtes là vous cherchez à nous diviser ou nous démolir. Des blagues sur le physique ou des sous entendus nauséabonds sur nos origines, cela doit prendre fin. Peu importe notre physique ou, où sont nés nos parents, on s'en fiche ! Nous sommes la classe sept, nous sommes une famille.

\- Tu dis que vous êtes une famille, pourtant tu es le seul debout. Quelle bien piètre famille !

\- Ferme là ! hurlai-je plein poumons. Je me levai à mon tour en regardant l'enseignant dans les yeux. Il n'est pas seul, on est deux. Tu ne sais pas compter, Sasuke ?

\- Non on est trois, tu ne sais pas compter ou quoi Naruto. clama Kiba en se levant à son tour. »

Hinata se leva elle aussi, puis Ino, Neji, Sai et même Erza ! Au bout de quelques secondes tout le monde était debout, sauf Gaara et Samson. Mais contre toute attente cela n'énerva pas Sasuke au contraire il riait. Puis il nous applaudi. Nous étions tous surpris, aucun de nous ne s'attendait à cette réaction. Ce type… Mais à quoi il joue ?

« Bravo à tous, enfin presque tous. Très beau discours Shikamaru, bien que très démago et niais. Quant aux autres je suis ravi de constater que vous soyez unis. Je commençai à avoir des doutes.

\- Attendez, vous nous avez testés ? s'insurgea Shikaboy.

\- Bien sur que non, le test pour vérifier votre cohésion de groupe sera pour demain. Je voulais juste voir jusqu'où vous pourriez tolérer mon humour.

Bon avant de vous laisser partir, asseyez vous je vais vous rendre vos contrôles. Je rappel la notation : 1 point pour la présentation, 9 points pour l'exercice 1, 15 points pour l'exercice 2 et enfin 5 points pour la rédaction. On commence par le haut du panier. La première place est pour Shikamaru, Erza et Neji avec 40/40. Félicitations, venaient chercher vos copies.

\- Wow 40/40 ! laissai-je échapper médusé. Je savais que Shikamaru était balèze mais pour Neji et Erza, je suis impressionné.

\- Ouais, elle en jette grave la nouvelle. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en dis Gaara ?

\- De quoi tu parles Kiba ?

\- Beh de la nouvelle. fit-il avec évidence.

\- Batia machin ?

\- Ouais Erza-Batia.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle est bizarre.

\- Bizarre ? C'est toi qui dis ça ? lui demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea la tortue d'un ton menaçant.

\- Rien, rien du tout. Elle est bizarre comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, elle n'est pas comme les autres filles. Quand je la regarde je ressens une sensation étrange.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, tu bandes. dit-il tout naturellement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as le gourdin.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu as le soldat au garde à vous, une érection, le mât qui est levé, le-

\- C'est bon on a compris Kiba. mis-je fin aux élucubrations lubriques de mon vieil ami. Gaara, tu la trouves belle Erza ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ce genre de choses.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- Aimer ? Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Je ne sais pas. Et puis qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que je la trouve bizarre.

\- Silence au fond de la classe ! On passe à la suite. Hinata 37,50/40, Ino 35/40 et Sakura avec 33/40. Bon travail les filles. Enfin, les deux deniers du haut du panier sont : Sai avec 32/40 et Naruto avec 30/40. Bien joué à vous les mecs, surtout toi Naruto.

\- Comment ça « surtout toi Naruto » ? m'écriai-je outré.

\- Allons, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Non, je ne vois pas !

-Si, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Quel petit enfoiré ! Pour une fois que j'étais content de moi.

\- Bien joué Naruto, ça te fais 15/20. C'est une bonne note. me félicita Hinata.

\- Mer-merci. fis-je en souriant bêtement.

Pourquoi je souri moi ?

\- Oh le cancre, arrête de sourire et retourne à ta place. Il est temps de passé au flop 5.

\- Euh, vous voulez dire au top 5 ?

\- Non non, je parle bien de flop 5. Oui, il est temps de rendre les copies des élèves qui ont brillés par leurs médiocrités.

\- Je trouve que les profs qui agissent ainsi sont des vrais connards. C'est vachement humiliant pour un élève.

\- Certes, mais c'est juste hilarant pour un prof.

\- Hilarant !?

\- Oui, hilarant. Disons que c'est un complément qui vient s'ajouter au médiocre salaire que je reçois en tant qu'enseignant. Maintenant que tu as fait ton petit coup de gueule aussi inintéressant qu'inutile, retourne à ta place Naruto. Tu m'as fait perdre suffisamment de temps. Alors, on ouvre donc ce flop avec Tenten, 17/40.

Tenten se leva et alla chercher sa copie. Elle échangea un regard avec Sasuke.

\- Je ne suis pas rancunière, mais je n'oubli rien.

\- Je tacherai de mon souvenir.

Puis elle retourna sa place.

\- Choji et Samson, 15/40. Venez chercher vos horreurs.

Choji se leva et alla chercher sa copie, dépité. Cela ne fait jamais plaisir d'échouer et les commentaires de ce type ne doivent pas aider. Il a l'air d'avoir mal. Samson, lui, n'a pas l'air plus perturbé que ça de sa note. Oui, ce 15/40 ne parvint pas à lui enlever sa gaité. N'empêche, je le pensais plus intelligent que ça, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses comme on dit.

\- Oh putain les gars, on ne m'a pas encore appelé ! se rendit compte le jeune garçon éprit d'amour pour Stacy.

\- Relaxe. Peut être que ta copie est tellement incroyable qu'il veut la prendre pour exemple ? le rassurai-je

\- Ouais t'as raison, ça doit être ça.

Si naïf…

\- Et maintenant on touche la profondeur abyssale de la médiocrité. Kiba !

\- O-oui. répondit-il craintif.

\- Cette copie est une catastrophe naturelle. Lire autant d'absurdité m'a fait fondre des neurones. Heureusement, contrairement à certains, je dispose d'un stock de neurones conséquent. Mais comme dirait une certaine femme meurtrie de jalousie : « Merci pour ce moment ». Oui, malgré que ta feuille soit un attentat à la langue de Molière- merci le langage sms, j'ai bien ris. Je souhaiterais partager deux faits avec tes camarades.

\- Deux faits ?

\- Oui, premièrement tu n'as pas eu le point de présentation car tu as inversé ton prénom et ton nom. C'est assez hilarant pour un ado de ne pas encore différencier son prénom de son nom, on apprend cela en maternelle. Mais le plus cocasse reste tes réponses. Le top c'est la réponse 3 de l'exercice 1 : « contraire de croissant = Pain au chocolat ». J'aurais peut être accepté chocolatine mais là… Enfin bref, 7/40 vient chercher ce truc.

\- P'tain ! C'est dommage, encore trois points et j'avais la moyenne.

\- C'est un contrôle sur quarante sombre crétin, la moyenne c'est vingt. Maintenant vient prendre cette chose et en silence, essaye de garder le peu de dignité qu'il te reste.

\- Bordel !

\- Et on arrive au Graal ou plutôt à Gaara. Ta copie est un gaspillage de papier et un crime contre l'intelligence. Je n'ai rien à rajouter. 3/40, c'est triste. Viens chercher cette ignominie que tu prétends être un devoir. »

Gaara vint chercher sa feuille, il avait l'air surpris de sa note. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il avait l'air persuadé qu'il allait avoir plus. Il scrutait avec insistance sa feuille, puis soudain il sourit et leva sa main droite.

« Sasuke, vous m'avez oublié un point.

\- Décidément tu aimes tant que ça être humilié.

\- Vous m'avez enlevé un point ! persistat-il.

\- J'avais compris la première fois. Vas-y dis moi donc où je me suis trompé.

\- La question 4 de l'exercice 1. A la question : « Personnage au cœur froid dont le nom commence par O et se termine par F. ». J'ai répondu Olaf le bonhomme de neige et vous m'avez mis zéro.

\- Et alors, où et le problème ?

\- J'avais bon !

\- Pfff. pesta l'enseignant. Erza-Batia, pourrais-tu révéler à ton copain la réponse que j'attendais ?

\- La réponse que vous avez jugée correcte était : Le comte Olaf, personnage « Des orphelins Baudelaire », une saga littéraire de l'écrivain Charles Baudelaire.

\- Merci.

\- Cependant. poursuivit-elle. La réponse de Gaara n'est pas fausse. Olaf est aussi le nom d'un personnage du film d'animation « Frozen » de Walt Disney. C'est un bonhomme de neige créé par la magie de glace d'Elsa. Donc Gaara mérite 1 point supplémentaire.

\- Très bien, vous avez gagnés. Franchement quelle jeunesse pitoyable ! Vos références culturelles sont déplorables. Gaara, donne ta feuille, je vais te rajouter un point.

\- Tenez ! s'empressa-t-il d'obéir à la requête de Sasuke.

-Voilà. Satisfait ?

\- Oui ! jubila le fou.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si excité ? Même avec le point que je t'ai ajouté, tu n'as toujours pas la moyenne.

\- Ouais mais j'avais raison, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Pff, si ça te fais plaisir. Bien, à présent tout le monde a reçu son dû. Je vous prie de le faire signer par vos parents une fois rentré dans vos bicoques. Maintenant je vous demanderais de patienter une dernière minute afin que je puisse vous présentez le programme de demain. Tout d'abord, le matin nous aurons un cours de débat. Ensuite on regardera un film.

\- Un film ? s'étonna Erza. Est-ce un moyen pour vous de glander pendant plus d'une heure ?

\- Allons ne le prend pas comme ça mon enfant. Il s'agit d'un documentaire sur la seconde guerre mondiale. Celui-ci fait parti du programme de cette année. De plus, toi qui es juive tu reconnaîtras peut-être un membre de ta famille. Prend ça comme une occasion de retrouver tes ancêtres. ironisa-t-il.

Mais quelle enflure ! Ce type n'a donc aucune limite ?

\- Sasuke, vous êtes un personnage vraiment méprisable mais vos petites piques ne me vexent pas. Non, vous me faîtes juste de la peine. Oui, je me demande quel mal vous ronge. Est-ce que votre curé a été un peu trop attentionné avec vous quand vous étiez petit ? Ou est-ce que votre père vous battez ? Ou peut-être souffrez-vous d'un manque affectif causé par l'absence d'une mère ?

Bordel ! Elle vient de l'exploser avec une de ces violences. Néanmoins le professeur était imperturbable. Il s'approcha d'Erza et sourit.

\- Tu as langue bien pendu, petite juive. Il serait facile pour moi de te briser. Oui, tu as besoin d'une bonne douche pour refroidir tes ardeurs et calmer ton arrogance. Mais donner une douche a quelqu'un comme toi nous rappelleraient des heures sombres de notre histoires. Revenons à nos moutons. Nous terminerons les cours de demain par du sport.

\- Du sport ? Cool !

\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite monsieur Inuzuka. Vous êtes la classe sept. commença-t-il. La classe des « monstres ». Mais demain, lors de ce cours de sport, vous verrez que le seul monstre ici, c'est moi. S'il y a parmi vous des individus avec des facultés surhumaines, je vous conseille vivement de les utiliser, même si je doute que cela vous sera d'une grande utilité face à un être de mon rang.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Sasuke ?

\- Cela est vain de continuer à jouer cette comédie avec moi Naruto. Enfin, nous verrons ça demain. Maintenant que tout est dit, dégagez de ma vue ! »

Ainsi, suivant les dernières paroles de Sasuke, tout le monde sorti. On restait silencieux mais chacun était submergé par diverses émotions.

De la crainte et de la surprise. « Mais demain, lors de ce cours de sport, vous verrez que le seul monstre ici, c'est moi. » Cette phrase résonnait en boucle dans nos têtes. Après une pareille déclaration on ne pouvait qu'être effrayé. Que voulait-il dire ? Maintenant que j'y pense, on ne sait rien de ce Sasuke Uchiwa alors que lui semble très bien nous connaître.

Depuis la disparition de Dazai, aucun de nous n'a utilisé l'une de ses capacités devant un prof. Bien évidement on a continué de se débarrasser d'eux, mais en leurs cachant nos pouvoirs. Alors comment est-il au courant ? Cela est plus que surprenant. Et surtout, il ne semble pas avoir peur de nous. Est-ce juste de l'arrogance ? Et cette arrogance est-elle justifiée ? Sasuke a-t-il lui aussi des pouvoirs qu'on ignore ? C'est vrai que dès que je l'ai vue j'ai ressentis une grande force émanent de lui, mais quand même… Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de rang ?

Bref, j'en saurai certainement plus demain. Demain après midi, nous verrons qui dans cette classe est un véritable monstre. Mais pour l'heure, il est temps d'aller le retrouver.


	31. Une fin de journée palpitante Fin

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 ** _On continue cette semaine avec un chapitre très intense. On atteint le climax de cette première partie de l'histoire. Il reste encore deux chapitre, deux chapitres qui seront centrés sur Léo et Samson. Mais avant cela je vous laisse avec celui-la qui contient énormément d'infos. Des éclaircissements sur les élus mais surtout une opposition entre deux personnages fort : François, le souverain des messagers et Danzo Shimura, le fourbe principal._**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei!

Concernant Naruto je ne sais pas si c'est "choupinou" mais c'est très drôle à écrire. Pour te répondre le moi lycéen ressemble beaucoup à Naruto. Il m'est arrivé à plusieurs reprises de ne pas me rendre compte qu'une fille ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour moi. En fait cela ne me traversait même pas l'esprit. Les deux étaient tellement belles et loin de mon univers qu'une telle idée me paraissait absurde. Pas que je manquais d'assurance mais pour moi c'était improbable.

Kiba est un vrai cancre mais lui au moins est conscient des sentiments de la gente féminine :D

Gaara quant à lui, est un cas particulier. Son passé fait qu'il a du mal à faire confiance et sa colère obscurci son cœur.

Enfin Erza a une sacré répartie et à un don pour frapper là où ça fait mal. Comme tu le dit , elle a mit le doigt sur quelque chose mais Sasuke fait partie de ces personnages dont on est incapable de décrypter les émotions.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Une fin de journée palpitante** _dernière partie_

 **Chapitre 30**

Les filles de la classe sept étaient dans les couloirs du premier étage, discutant de tout et de rien en se dirigeant vers le parking principal. Elles étaient toutes là sans exception. Il y avait Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata mais aussi Erza. En effet l'héritière de la famille Hyuga avait réussi à la convaincre, une nouvelle fois, de partager un bon moment ensemble, le temps d'un trajet.

« Bien joué Miss répartie. la complimenta la blonde. Je n'imaginais pas que tu aurais des résultats si brillants.

\- Ouais, elle en a dans la caboche! T'es vraiment intelligente Erza, t'as réussi à avoir la même note que Shikamaru et Neji.

\- Ino, Tenten, je vous remercie pour ces compliments mais il n'y a rien de glorieux. Il s'agissait juste d'un exercice de culture générale et d'un autre de rédaction.

\- Ne sois pas si modeste, 40/40 ce n'est pas rien. lui fit remarquer Hinata.

\- Laisse tomber, ne t'occupe pas de cette frimeuse. Parlons plutôt de toi Miss perfect vision.

\- De moi?

\- « Bien joué Naruto, ça te fais 15/20. C'est une bonne note. » imita-t-elle les mots d'Hinata en prenant une voix de bécasse.

\- Arrête! Je n'ai pas dis ça comme ça! dit-elle en tapotant l'épaule de son amie, les joues colorées par l'embarras.

\- Et dire qu'on t'avait dit de l'ignorer pour qu'il reconnaisse ta vraie valeur. T'es vraiment irrécupérable.

\- C'est bon lâche là. Toi aussi tu as été amoureuse. prit la parole la jeune fille au cheveux rose.

\- On ne t'a rien demandé Miss grand front!

\- Oh, j'ai touché un point sensible?

\- Sakura n'a pas tort, c'est vrai que quand il était là tu agissais comme ces filles sans cervelle qu'on voit dans les teen-movie romantique à deux balles.

\- Fermez là! Entre une qui tombe amoureuse de tout les adultes un peu sexy qu'elle rencontre et l'autre qui est incapable de voir qu'un garçon à la coupe au bol est éperdument amoureux d'elle depuis plus de 5 ans, vous êtes mal placées pour me donner des leçons!

\- C'est bon les filles ne vous battez pas à cause de moi. Je-aïe! Excusez...moi.

Son attention focalisée sur ses camarades, Hinata venait de percuter un homme. Il était grand, musclé et vêtu de noir.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention! lui hurla-t-il dessus.

\- Désolé, je suis désolé! J'avais la tête ailleurs, je ne vous ai pas vu. s'excusa-t-elle en inclinant la tête humblement.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Quand on marche dans un espace public on regarde où l'on va, ça s'appelle du bon sens. Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris ça?

\- C'est bon, cessez donc votre numéro. intervint Erza. Elle vous a présenté ses excuses. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, alors contentez-vous de ça et continuez vôtre chemin.

\- Quelle petite insolente! Je-

\- Il y a-t-il un problème, Lionel? le coupa son patron en arrivant. Hinata, quelle belle surprise.

\- François! fit-elle étonnée.

En effet, le souverain des messagers était là, accompagné de Ryo, Henry et Ève.

\- Vous connaissez cette fille, monsieur?

\- Cette fille comme tu dis est la descendante direct de la grande famille Hyuga.

\- C'est la fille de monsieur Hyuga ! se rendu compte l'employé horrifié. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas !

\- Hinata, je te prie de bien vouloir pardonner la maladresse de ce prétendu garde du corps envoyé par mon paternel.

\- Euh…oui. De toute façon je suis fautive moi aussi. »

Le souverain sourit, puis son regard se porta sur une fille. Une fille aux cheveux châtains qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Une fille au regard violet hypnotique. Cette fille devait, sans aucun doute être cette fameuse « Erza ». Il n'avait pas besoin de l'œil de la vérité pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas une personne comme les autres.

En plus de cette sensation de puissance qui émanait de sa personne, il se dégageait d'elle une aura particulière. Plus que sa beauté, François ressentait une attraction bizarre et inexplicable envers cette jeune fille. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi et d'une certaine manière cela l'excitait. Oui, le jeune garçon ressentait une attirance irréversible pour elle. Peut-être que c'était l'un de ses pouvoirs? Il avança vers elle en faisant mine de ne pas la connaître. Puis sans même lui dire un mot, il lui saisit la main.

« Bonjour charmante inconnue. Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous compter parmi mes connaissances. Excusez mon audace, puis-je vous demander vôtre prénom?

En temps normal, Erza l'aurait rembarré ou lui aurait demandé de se présenter d'abord. Mais là, la situation était différente. Elle était intriguée par ce personnage. Déjà l'assurance du jeune garçon était consternante mais plus que ça la chevalière qu'il portait attira son attention. Ce bijou était certainement un artefact sacré mais le symbole présent dessus le rendait encore plus à part. Il y avait un croissant de lune en son centre, preuve que Lucifer l'avait « bénit ». Enfin, l'âme du blond lui paraissait vraiment inhabituelle.

\- Erza-Batia, je m'appelle Erza-Batia. Et toi, qui es-tu?

\- Je suis François d'Orléans.

\- Dis-moi, ne serais-tu pas le fils du ministre de l'outre-mer?

\- Malheureusement. avoua-t-il hilare. Bien, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Erza. Ino, Hinata, les autres, passaient une bonne fin de journée. Henry, Ryo, Lionel, on y va!

Le trio de messagers et Ève continuèrent leur route escorté par Lionel. Erza les regarda partir l'air pensif.

\- « Les autres ». Il est sérieux celui là ? Il peut quand même nous appeler par nos prénoms aussi. pesta Tenten.

\- Ino qui était cette fille avec eux? changea de sujet Erza.

\- Ah, tu veux sans doute parler d'Ève. C'est la petite amie d'Henry, même si elle en aime un autre.

\- Soit plus claire. Que veux-tu insinuer par « elle en aime un autre »?

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas creusé très profond, je n'ai pas plus de précision. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette fille aime Akihide Shimura.

\- Je vois. Dernière question « Reine des pestes », combien de garde du corps sont présent dans cet établissement en tout?

\- Une quinzaine à peu prés je dirais. Il y a beaucoup d'enfants de personnalités politiques ou du monde des affaires. Mais la plupart ne sont là que le matin et à la fin des cours. Il n'y a que le garde du corps de François et celui d'Hugo qui sont là de manière permanente.

\- Et les quatre autres ?

\- Les quatre autres?

\- Il y a un homme au quatrième étage qui garde une porte menant au toit, un autre dans la grande cour, un qui est devant l'entrée et enfin un dans le parking principal.

\- Ah, tu parles des mecs avec des étoiles rouges sur la poitrine. Ces mecs font partie du service de sécurité privée du lycée. Attends, quand est-ce que tu les a vus ?

\- Merci pour ces infos.

\- Toujours aussi mystérieuse.

Après avoir descendu le grand escalier en bois de chêne, elles arrivèrent devant l'entrée principale.

« Bien, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. déclara Erza.

\- Quoi? Tu ne viens pas avec nous? On va au parking, on peut te raccompagner chez toi si tu veux? lui proposa Hinata.

\- Non, ça ira. Je ne compte pas rentrer chez moi tout de suite. J'ai rendez vous avec quelqu'un.

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça ! Quelle petite cachottière! l'affubla la blonde. Alors comment il s'appelle?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un garçon.

\- Mais c'est encore mieux! Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

\- Au revoir Ino. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, on se voit demain.

\- Ouais, à demain, amuse-toi bien avec ta copine. la salua Tenten.

\- A demain Erza. lui dit également au revoir Sakura.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses nouvelles camarades, Erza prit congé pour passer la fin de sa journée avec son amie. Mais la jeune fille était loin de se douter des épreuves qu'elle allait devoir affronter.

* * *

François, son garde du corps, Ève et ses deux messagers rejoignirent enfin leur destination. Le noble gaulois était devant la porte du principal Shimura. Il avait énormément de chose à lui dire, en effet, beaucoup d'événements étranges s'étaient passés aujourd'hui. François devait parler de tout ça avec Danzo.

« Ève, Lionel restez ici. Ryo surveille les environs et assure toi que personne ne s'approche d'ici. Henry, tu viens avec moi. ordonna le souverain. »

Le secteur maintenant protégé, François et le rival de Clément entrèrent dans le bureau de Danzo. Le vieil homme était debout derrière son bureau, en train de ranger quelques dossiers. Il avait l'air surpris. Bien sur, il s'attendait à une visite de François, mais pas de si tôt et pas accompagné. Toutefois, il ne laissait rien paraître.

« Monsieur François d'Orléans, que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir dans mon antre?

\- Cessez donc vôtre numéro de tartufe ainsi, nous gagnerons du temps.

Le principal se mit à sourire quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir et de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Bien je t'écoute.

\- Vous avez eu l'audace d'accepter trois nouveaux élèves très particuliers dans le lycée sans m'avertir. Je suis venu entendre vos explications.

\- Je te demande pardon? fit-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas des excuses que je suis venu chercher, mais des explications.

\- Sale petit jouvenceau impudent! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends? Le fait d'être le fils d'un ministre ne te donne pas tout les droits. Tu as dépassé les bornes, je ne parlementerai plus avec toi. Maintenant disparais !

\- Je vais vous dire quelques choses. Premièrement, vous allez continuer à parlementer avec moi jusqu'à ce que je juge que votre aide ne soit plus pertinente. Deuxièmement, vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez sur Erza-batia Mayer, Mastema un garçon de la classe sept et Yeho Emmanuel. Et troisièmement, je ne partirai d'ici qu'après vous avoir volé l'une des choses qui vous tient le plus à cœur.

\- Tu délires mon enfant. Cependant, je reconnais une certaine audace pour oser me-

\- Victoire. le coupa François avec ce simple prénom. »

Le vieil homme resta silencieux un instant. Il savait que François était un garçon brillant mais surtout manipulateur. Si le jeune homme évoquait le prénom de sa défunte femme, cela n'était pas anodin, il avait sûrement quelque chose derrière la tête. Que savait-il? Que voulait-il? Danzo ne savait pas quoi dire, lui qui est habituellement si calme, imperturbable, et peu démonstratif ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en proie aux doutes. La crainte ruisselait doucement sur son visage. Non, ce n'était pas possible. François ne pouvait rien savoir, il ne pouvait pas être au courant, seul cet homme et lui même connaissaient la vérité sur les circonstances de la mort de Victoire Shimura. Il avala sa salive et reprit sa traditionnelle « poker face ».

« Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur le principal, ce prénom vous pose-t-il un problème?

\- Pas du tout c'est le prénom de ma femme, c'était. se reprit-il en baissant les yeux, visiblement peiné. Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture.

\- Oui, c'est la version officielle.

\- « Officielle »? Où veux-tu en venir?

\- Monsieur Shimura cessez donc cette plaisanterie et surtout arrêtez d'insulter mon intelligence. Nous savons tous les deux ou plutôt tous les trois, quelles sont les réelles causes de la mort de votre femme.

« Tous les trois ». Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, il était au courant. Mais comment? Quelqu'un lui aurait révélé son secret? Ce secret qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps. Est-ce Némo ou un autre de son organisation? Pour quel raison aurait-il fait ça? Quel aurait été son intérêt? Peu importe, François était au courant de son plus grand secret.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, François?

\- Je ne veux rien, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas de moi dont' il s'agit.

\- Alors de quoi s'agit-il?

\- De vous bien sûr. La seule question à se poser est : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? ».

\- Ce que je veux?

\- Voulez-vous passer le restant de votre misérable vie derrière les barreaux pour avoir commis un acte atroce? Voulez vous que votre fils soit informé des véritables circonstances de la mort de sa mère? Ou préférerez-vous continuer votre simulacre de vie paisible? Le choix vous appartient.

Pris au piège, Danzo soupira puis se résout enfin à répondre.

\- Que veux-tu savoir?

\- Oh, vous voila enfin plus coopératif, c'est bien. se réjouit le souverain.

\- Je ne suis pas coopératif, tu me fais du chantage petit être abject!

\- Ce n'est pas du chantage, je vous ai laissé choisir. Je vous ai juste expliqué les conséquences de telle ou telle décision. Enfin, entre moi et une personne qui sacrifie une vie humaine pour faire des profits, je pense que le plus abject c'est vous.

\- Ce dialogue ne nous mènera à rien, pose tes questions et fiche le camp.

\- Vous avez raison, rentrons dans le vif du sujet. Tout d'abord, parlez-moi des trois nouveaux élèves cités plus tôt. Leur présence n'est pas normale, le règlement du lycée stipule qu'aucun nouvel élève n'est accepté après le mois de novembre.

\- En vérité, il y a eu quatre nouveaux élèves. Deux en seconde b et deux dans la classe sept. Tu as raison sur le règlement mais il existe deux exceptions. La première est: « Le cas de force majeur ». Selon certains critères, je peux accorder une place à un élève au sein de notre établissement. C'est dans cette optique, que j'ai débloqué une place pour monsieur Lebeau, un rescapé des attentats de Nice. Ainsi qu'à Samson.U Mastema. En ce qui concerne Yeho et Erza, leur présence ici et dû à autre chose.

\- Veuillez développer je vous prie.

\- Comme tu le sais, j'ai créé plusieurs bourses afin de donner la chance aux enfants des familles les plus démunis d'intégrer notre lycée.

\- Oui, quelle grande générosité vous habite! Vous êtes trop bon pour être un homme. Vous devez sûrement être un dieu? lui jeta-t-il son mépris au visage.

\- Moque toi de moi tant que tu veux cela n'empêche que les faits parlent d'eux mêmes, je suis un homme bon.

\- Vraiment, et si on demandait à votre femme? Ah, non, j'oubliai, elle est morte. sourit-il. Je plaisante, continuez.

Danzo garda son calme bien qu'il bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

\- Le précédent directeur a créé une bourse spéciale du nom de « Programme égalité ». Ce programme est simple, on sélectionne des personnes parmi les plus pauvres des pauvres et on leur offre un an de scolarité ainsi qu'une Gold Card.

\- J'aimerai avoir quelques clarifications. Ce Yeho, d'où vient-il?

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Pardon?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai sélectionné sa candidature mais ma secrétaire. Elle a dit quelle l'a choisit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. J'ai quand même essayé de savoir qui il était mais sans succès. C'est comme si ce môme venait d'arriver sur cette terre. A part ça ce sont quatre adolescents normaux. Si tu le souhaites, je peux te donner son dossier ainsi que ceux de Jacques et Erza. Le résultat de leurs tests d'entrée y est noté.

\- Danzo, vous me mentez.

\- Je mens, moi? Sur quoi?

\- Sur Samson. Ce garçon n'a rien de normal, le fait que vous ne vouliez pas me montrer son test d'entrée n'est pas anodin.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ne pas vouloir te montrer son test.

\- Vous m'avez proposé de me révéler les tests des trois autres en omettant le sien.

\- Je n'ai rien omis du tout, ce garçon n'a passé aucun test.

\- Je vois, c'est donc ça. Monsieur Danzo, quel est vôtre arrangement avec lui?

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Il n'a pas fait de test et il a été accepté alors que nous sommes en décembre. Tout cela est suspect. Dites-moi la vérité.

\- J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

\- Bien. fit-il en se levant, prêt à partir.

\- Où vas-tu?

\- Je vais parler à Akihide, il est temps pour lui d'apprendre tout sur un secret que vous gardez depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- Attend! hurla-t-il affolé, se levant à son tour. C'est bon, je vais tout te dire. avoua-t-il en grinçant des dents. Ce garçon, Samson, il est venu me trouver chez moi un soir et m'a demandé une place à Red Star. Il a spécifié vouloir être dans la classe sept.

\- Pourquoi, pour quelle raison une personne normalement constituée voudrait subir un tel calvaire ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas posé la question.

\- Vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez docilement accepté sans émettre la moindre réserve ?

\- Il…Il m'a remis une mallette rouge contenant la somme de trois cent mille euros.

\- Trois cent mille ! répéta Henry jusque là silencieux, atterré par cette somme extravagante. Mais où il a trouvé autant d'argent ?

\- Henry, c'est moi qui pose les questions.

\- Désolé.

\- Je vois, il vous a acheté.

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'il s'est donné les moyens d'atteindre ses objectifs.

\- Soit. J'ai une ultime requête à vous demander avant de partir. Faisant parti du conseil d'administration, j'ai un droit de regard sur les évènements qui ont lieu dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il y en a notamment un qui m'intéresse plus particulièrement. Mais je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir pour réellement l'impacter. De ce fait je voudrais que vous me nommiez chef de projet pour le Grand Bal de Noël 2016.

\- C'est absolument hors de question ! s'écria-t-il complètement hors de lui.

\- Je savais que vous réagiriez comme ça. Il ne m'a pas échappé que vous n'étiez pas altruiste, vous avez des ambitions politiques. Vous voulez vous servir de tout ce que vous avez fait de louable pour la jeunesse et la communauté de l'archipel comme argument de campagne. Et je sais aussi que vous aviez l'intention d'annoncer votre candidature à la mairie lors de cette soirée.

\- Comment tu-

\- Je sais énormément de choses. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'interférer avec votre petit projet. Si je vous fais cette demande c'est pour la réalisation de quelque chose qui vous dépasse complètement. Obéissez, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Si je parle de « demande », c'est juste pour être poli.

\- Assez, assez ! Cela suffit ! J'en ai marre de ton attitude supérieure. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un petit fils à papa imbus de sa personne. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des informations. Je sais beaucoup de choses moi aussi. Je sais que parmi les humains se cachent des êtres abominables aux capacités incroyable.

Mais surtout je sais quels résultats ton frère et toi avaient eu aux tests d'entrées. Ceux de ton frère sont anormaux, ils ont révélés un taux d'anticorps beaucoup plus nombreux que la moyenne. Toutefois les tiens sont plus incroyables encore, ils sont similaires à ceux de la classe sept. En plus d'un nombre anormalement élevé d'anticorps les tests effectués par Barbatos Corps, montre que tu as toi aussi un élément inconnu dans ton ADN.

\- Où voulez vous en venir, monsieur le principal ?

\- Tu es intelligent, je suis certain que tu sais dans quelle position tu te trouves.

\- Vous essayez de me faire du chantage ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je te laisse le choix. Soit tu choisis de me défier et toi et ton frère terminez votre scolarité dans ce répugnant trou à rat qu'est la classe sept, soit tu reste à ta place.

\- Henry, sors d'ici et dit aux autres de s'éloigner à plus de 10 mètres de la porte de ce bureau.

\- Quoi ? Attends, ça veux dire que tu va l'utiliser ? S'il te plait laisse-moi rester, je veux-

\- Immédiatement ! exigea-t-il sans contestation possible.

\- Bien, entendu, my Lord. »

Suivants les ordres du roi, Henry sorti et demanda à Eve et Lionel de s'éloigner du bureau de Danzo. Il savait qu'il valait mieux pour leur sécurité de ne pas être dans les environs quand-il l'utilisait. Henry ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre mais il savait de par Clément que ce don était destructeur.

A l'intérieur du bureau l'ambiance était tendue. Pendant que François fermait la porte, le père d'Akihide se demandait pour quelle raison le jeune homme avait décidé de rester seul avec lui. Une fois la seule issue close, le chef des messagers se retourna enfin vers son opposant. Il n'aimait pas utiliser la force contre les humains et n'avait pas prévu de le faire. Mais Danzo n'était pas quelqu'un d'innocent et toute cette journée avait été épuisante, il était à cran, il ferait donc une exception.

« Danzo, vous vous méprenez gravement.

\- Vraiment, développe un peu.

\- Premièrement, vous ne ferez rien. Cela fait longtemps que vous disposez de cette information mais vous n'avez rien fait. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que vous ne pouvez pas. Parce que l'on vous l'a interdit, oui, on vous a mit la pression. Et par là je ne parle pas de mon père le ministre mais d'une force bien supérieur.

Le vieux fourbe se mit à grimacer, François venait de voir clair dans son jeu. Tout cela n'était que du bluff.

\- Alors toi aussi tu le connais ? Ton père a-t-il passé un pacte avec lui également ?

\- Décidément, vous persistez dans l'idiotie. Cela nous amène donc au second point de méprise qui vous caractérise, vous vous trompez de menace. Vous semblez croire que la personne dont vous devez vous méfier est mon père et cela du fait de son poste au gouvernement. Mais la seule personne que vous devriez craindre, si vous disposiez d'un peu de jugeote, c'est moi.

\- Et quel est le dernier point sur lequel je me trompe, selon toi ?

\- Les tests d'entrée. Notre ami en commun vous a demandé de mettre en place ces tests afin de pratiquer des analyses ADN sur des enfants particuliers. Ces tests sont en réalité là pour les traquer.

\- Pourquoi, dans quel but ?

\- Ces enfants sont appelés des « élus ». Vous avez pensé naïvement qu'ils étaient liés par une supposée évolution génétique mais la vérité et bien plus complexe et terrifiante que ça.

\- Alors dis-moi tout. Je sais biens qu'ils sont particuliers mais il est vrai que j'ignore se qu'ils ont de spécial.

\- Je vais faire mieux, je vais vous montrer.

\- Me montrer, me montrer quoi ?

D'un coup le principal se retourna , les stores derrière lui venaient de se descendre avec fracas plongeant ainsi le bureau dans une obscurité totale.

\- Links armor : Revêtement de l'étoilé du matin. »

A ces mots, le corps tout entier de l'adolescent se mit à briller de milles feux. Même en se protégeant avec ses mains, Danzo avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, c'était comme si le soleil en personne se trouvait dans cette pièce. Il se précipita alors en bas de son mobilier de travail pour y trouver refuge. Accroupit sous son bureau, le vieillard n'était pas encore au bout de ses surprises.

Toujours illuminé par une lumière semblant venir des cieux, François s'avança vers lui, plus il s'approchait plus le proviseur se sentait écrasé par une pression indescriptible. Était-ce de la peur ou un pouvoir bien plus terrible encore ? Puis le frère d'Hugo s'arrêta et leva son indexe droit vers le plafond.

Un léger grincement se fit entendre dans l'habitacle, le sol se mit à se fissurer. Danzo était bouche bai, il ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Chaises, fauteuils, commodes, vitres et murs, tout dans son bureau était en train de trembler, quant à lui, il se sentait nauséeux. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il se passait et il était beaucoup trop secoué pour pouvoir réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que François était responsable de son calvaire.

Brusquement, alors qu'il pensait que son supplice ne pouvait pas être pire, l'improbable se produit. Lui ainsi que tout les objets et meubles présents dans la pièce se mirent à léviter pour finir par se retrouver plaquer contre le plafond. Le prétendant au poste de maire était effrayé au possible mais surtout, il se sentait comme écrasé par un mur invisible. Le cœur du vieil homme battait la chamade. François s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver en dessous de lui, le corps toujours aussi éclatant. Il leva doucement sa tête et sourit.

« Vous savez maintenant quelle menace je représente, je vous conseillerai donc fortement de ne pas me mettre en colère. Je ne suis pas une personne qu'il vous faut avoir comme ennemie. »

* * *

Un peu plus tôt, à la seconde ou la sonnerie de la récréation de l'après-midi retentit, Léo disparut avec Yeoh. Aucun de leurs amis ne les avaient vus partir, rien de plus normal car ni le blond ni le brun n'était passé par la porte. Tout comme François, Léo était loin d'être un adolescent commun.

Le jeune garçon à la bible avait emmené son nouveau camarade dans une salle de classe du troisième étage. Ils étaient seuls, tout le monde était en pause. Yeho ne semblait pas effrayé ou même surpris de ce qui venait de se passer. Le jeune homme coiffé en dreadlocks alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de Léo toujours aussi béat.

« C'est une jolie salle de classe Léo. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? Et puis c'est bizarre, il y a quelques secondes nous étions dans une autre classe avec tout le monde.

\- Arrête ton cinéma.

Léo ne souriait plus, il avait un visage sérieux. Le visage froid qui terrifiait autant Akihide.

\- Je ne comprends pas, que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je sais qui tu es Yeoh. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment. fit-il en s'approchant lentement. Oui, tellement tellement longtemps.

\- Je vois, dans ce cas, que vas-tu faire ?

\- C'est évident. Maintenant que tu es enfin là, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire. »

Léo s'arrêta subitement et leva doucement sa main, celle qui arborait son bracelet. Il se mit alors à prononcer une incantation : « Toi qui jadis a fait couler le sang du mensonge, toi qui est l'épée la plus tranchante jamais forgée, toi dont la force aveugle m'a été offerte, toi qui a transpercé un grand nombre de ces vils Sarrasins, enveloppe ma main des ronces de la franchise. Viens à moi je te l'ordonne, Durandal ''épée de la vérité'' ! »

Son bracelet se changea alors en épée, une épée aussi belle que mortelle. Le pommeau triangulaire de l'épée était en diamant, la fusée recouvert de soie blanche, la garde était constituée de deux quillons dorés enfin, une lame de 90 cm d'une couleur argentée pure et éclatante venait terminer ce chef d'œuvre.

« Voici mon vrai visage, fils de YAHWEH ! Je suis celui qui a été désigné pour mettre fin à ta vie d'humain. Es-tu prêt ? »


	32. Le Prince écarlate

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 ** _Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette première partie. Il est centré sur Samson et un nouveau personnage haut en couleur. C'est un chapitre assez important car il contient beaucoup d'informations._**

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei!

En effet Léo fait "flipper". Après reste à savoir se qu'il veut dire par " mettre fin à ta vie d'humain". Mais ce qui est certain c'est que Léo est un personnage complexe pas facile à cerner.

Pour ce qui est de François, c'est un peu pareil. Peu de personne savent qui il est réellement et même pour vous lecteurs, il est difficile de dire si c'est un gentil ou un méchant. Personnellement, en tant que lecteur c'est le genre de personnage qui me plaît. Néanmoins, on sait que François à de bonnes intentions même si son plan est critiquable.

Ensuite, concernant l'amie d'Erza, je suis surpris. Je pensais que tu aurais fait le lien "Détective Sakka" ^^. Bon comme c'est bientôt la fin et que tu as fait du bon travail cette année, je te donne un indice. La réponse à cette question se trouve à la fin du chapitre 22 ( 23 sur le site).

Enfin, oui la narration est mieux dosée. Au début le texte était composé à 80% de dialogue. Là, c'est plus du 60-70%. J'ai eu de bons conseils ;)

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Le Prince écarlate**

 **Chapitre 31**

Parmi les élèves de la classe sept, certains étaient dans la cour pour prendre leur récréation avant de partir, d'autres au parking et le reste déjà parti. À une exception près, Samson. Lui avait bien d'autres projets pour sa fin de journée. L'être à l'apparence juvénile se baladait dans les couloirs du quatrième étage, il avait à cœur de voir le dernier lieu où ce Dazai avait été vu pour la dernière fois.

Il se dirigea instinctivement vers une porte, cette dernière conduisait au toit, le fameux toit. Puis, il s'arrêta subitement devant la porte d'une salle de classe, sourit et reprit sa route. Mais il se fit stopper par un homme. Ce dernier, un colosse tout en muscle, faisait parti du service de sécurité du lycée comme le suggérait sa tenue : un costume et des chaussures noires ainsi qu'une chemise blanche avec une étoile rouge au niveau du cœur.

« Oh, le petit avec la capuche, stoppe-toi!

Tandis que Samson obtempéra bien gentiment, l'agent de sécurité se dépêcha de venir lui bloquer le passage.

\- Il y a-t-il un problème, monsieur l'agent? lui demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Oui, cet accès est interdit.

\- Vraiment, pourquoi ça?

\- C'est évident, cette porte mène au toit.

\- Et donc?

\- Donc tu ne peux pas y aller, surtout depuis cet incident.

\- Je vois, j'avais bien raison, c'est bien ici. Merci de ces éclaircissements. Maintenant, disparais.

\- Pardon ! Mais pour qui tu te prends petit? Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi! Et ôte cette capuche de ta tête, c'est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

\- Je t'ais dit de disparaître, misérable avorton. lui ordonna-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Essayer de résister à ma volonté est futile. »

Les yeux de Samson étaient animés d'une lumière blanche. Le pauvre homme n'était plus maître de son corps, il lui était impossible de s'opposer à son ordre. Marchant comme un zombie, l'agent de sécurité s'éloigna de la zone. Samson continua alors sa route. Il ouvrit la porte, celle-ci donnait sur un vieil escalier délabré qui faisait vraiment tache avec l'élégance de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Après l'avoir emprunté, il arriva sur une grande terrasse.

« C'est donc à ça que ressemble ce fameux toit. Impressionnant ! »

Ce qu'il trouvait impressionnant ce n'était pas la vue inégalable qu'offrait ce perchoir sur tout l'établissement et ses environs. Bien que, entre le parking principal chargé de voitures de grandes marques et de limousines, le complexe sportif, le Grand Lac situé à quelques kilomètres et la petite forêt à peu près 200m du Park, la vue était belle.

Le garçon n'était pas non plus impressionné par la décoration rouge et blanche toute neuve des lieux. En effet, grâce à son odorat hors normes, il pouvait sentir que la peinture était récente. Ni même par ce cerisier étrangement en fleur à cette période de l'année placé au centre de la terrasse, encadré par quatre bancs en bois d'épicéa.

Non, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ces traces orange et noires au bord du précipice et l'odeur qui émanait d'elles.

« Il n'y a pas de doutes possibles, ces traces jaunes orangées proviennent du feu d'une des bêtes du chaos. Il n'y a qu'elles qui produisent des cendres de cette couleur. Naruto a du se battre contre lui. en déduit-il avec un air ravi. Je suis impressionné, je pensais qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore suffisamment les pouvoirs du Kitsune et qu'il n'était encore qu'un simple hôte, mais j'avais tort. Le fait qu'il sache comment utiliser le feu de la bête prouve qu'il est maintenant lui aussi un Avatar. Cependant, c'est ce Dazai qui me surprend le plus. »

Si les traces de cendres oranges avaient étés laissé par, les traces noires appartenaient à Dazai. Ces traces étaient des résidus d'élément de type ténèbres. Il y a en tout 7 éléments.

Tout d'abord il y avait ceux qu'on appelait les éléments deux Primordiaux : les Ténèbres et la Lumière. Puis les quatre éléments secondaires, chacun ayant son opposé : Le Feu et L'Eau, La Foudre et L'air. Enfin, il y avait un élément particulier dont-on n'arrivait pas clairement à distinguer la classe : l'élément de La Terre.

Il n'était pas rare de voir des humains être de type ténèbres, cependant les siennes était aussi puissante que celles d'un démon. Samson regarda alors le sol, il était à 35m de hauteur mais il voyait le trottoir aussi clairement que s'il était devant ses yeux.

Mais surtout, il arrivait à sentir une odeur similaire à celle des ténèbres de Dazai qui se dégageait du trottoir et plus que tout, il voyait deux taches de sang. Ce sang, plus proche du noir que du rouge, n'appartenait pas à un humain. Il y avait vraisemblablement quelqu'un d'autre présent sur les lieux ce jour là. Cet être devait certainement savoir ce qui était arrivé à l'ancien « Roi de la sept ».

* * *

Mais Samson n'avait pas le temps de se faire une liste de suspects potentiels, il avait de la visite, mais pas de celui qu'il attendait. Son regard se tourna vers le plafond du monde.

Se déplaçant à une vitesse exceptionnelle, un être se dirigeait vers lui en transperçant le ciel. Samson s'assit sur l'un des bancs qui entourait le cerisier pour l'accueillir. Son attente ne fut pas longue, à peine le blond aux eux vert fut-il assis, que son invité arriva.

L'être descendit des cieux arriva enfin devant son vieil ami qui le regardait bizarrement. De taille surhumaine, cette personne imposait le respect. Son torse athlétique et recouvert de multiples entailles, vestige d'un passé guerrier glorieux qu'il montrait fièrement en guise de trophées, était nu, comme ses pieds.

Il portait un pantalon en peau de bête parsemé de trou qui avait clairement fait son temps. Ce bas atypique laissé apercevoir une cicatrice sur l'une de ses cuisses musclées. Il scruta les environs de ses yeux couleurs café en grattant sa tête faisant par cet acte bouger sa crinière ondoyante d'un châtain très clair. On aurait dit qu'il chercher quelque chose.

Mais ce qui le rendait si particulier était ailleurs. Dans son dos, ce représentant d'une espèce supérieure, était pourvu d'une paire d'ailes noire. Ses ailes étaient tout simplement somptueuses. Chacune d'elle faisait 3m de long pour 1m de large. Celles-ci lui donnaient une envergure de 6m. Enfin, sur sa main gauche, comme sur celle de Samson, il y avait une marque significative qui indiquait sa force et sa faction. Cette marque était : un nuage rouge avec en son centre un petit soleil d'or.

« χαίρε ! le salua l'individu ailé. »

Samson ne répondit pas, continuant de le dévisager en penchant sa tête du côté gauche.

« Oh je vois, c'est parce que je suis venu en volant c'est ça? présuma-t-il. C'est bon, rassure-toi. J'ai utilisé le Sible, aucun humain normal n'a pus me voir.

\- Arès, que fais-tu là ?

\- Quoi tu n'es pas content de me voir?

\- Je ne suis pas fâché, juste surpris.

\- Je m'ennuyais et j'ai senti que tu n'étais pas loin alors je suis venu.

\- Je vois. Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée?

\- Intéressante. Les humains se sont vachement améliorés.

\- Dans quel sens?

\- Tout à l'heure dans le ciel j'ai croisé un oiseau de métal géant contenant des voyageurs, ils appellent cela: avion. Ils ont aussi des chars en acier du nom de voiture et d'autres plus grands du nom de camion. Expliqua-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains. Mais le plus incroyable reste leurs temples.

\- Leurs temples?

\- Je suis parti manger dans un grand temple en brique avec un grand M jaune qui accepte tout le monde, c'était vraiment succulent! jubila-t-il.

\- Je vois. Décidément tu as passé bien trop de temps sous terre. L'endroit dont tu parles n'était pas un temple mais un fast-food. D'ailleurs ne me dit pas que tu es allé là bas dans cet accoutrement? Tu n'as même pas de chaussures.

\- Quoi, ils ont dit de venir « comme vous êtes ». se justifia-t-il.

\- Et avec quoi tu as payé?

\- Payer?

\- Pfff...Tu es irrécupérable. Au fait, quand je t'ais quitté tu ne parlais pas un mot de français moderne, tu t'es finalement mis à jour?

\- Ouais, j'ai sondé l'esprit d'un môme, ga ha ha ha! rit-il.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas sonder celui d'un adulte? Quitte à copier des connaissances, autant faire ça avec quelqu'un qui en a un minimum.

\- Quel rabat-joie tu es!

\- Je ne suis pas un rabat-joie, je te parle juste de bon sens. Hum, peu importe. Rassures-moi, tu n'as pas passé toute ta journée à t'empiffrer d'hamburger?

\- Non, je ne suis resté que six heures.

\- Six heures! Mais combien de ces trucs infâmes est-ce que tu as mangé sale goinfre?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelques centaines, surement ? se demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est où le problème ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler de la nourriture raffinée.

\- Tu préférerais que je me remette à consommer du « Nectar des anges » ?

-Bien sûr que non.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ceci étant dit, ça n'a pas été le meilleur moment de ma journée. Mastema, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré sur cette île?

\- Vas-y, dis-moi tout.

\- Des néphilims de la faction au croissant de lune.

\- La faction de Lucifer ?

\- Oui, j'en ai rencontré une dizaine. J'ai été vraiment étonné d'en voir autant. Il n'y a pas que ça. continua l'invité de Samson. J'ai aussi dû tuer un grand nombre de démons inférieur. Je sais que la nuit il n'est pas rare d'en voir à certains endroits du monde, mais en plein jour! Cette île est vraiment étrange.

\- Effectivement cette île ou plutôt cet archipel, est particulier.

\- L'archipel?

\- Nous sommes sur l'archipel Babylone, sur cet archipel se trouve deux îles d'une importance considérable. La première abrite le "Portail des Sept étoiles". Ce portail est garant de la séparation entre l'enfer et le monde des hommes. Pour l'instant il est fermé, mais sur les sept étoiles qu'il y avait au début, il en reste maintenant trois.

La seconde abrite "La grande brèche noire". Les premières missions du portail étaient de séparer l'enfer et ce monde ainsi que de bloquer les âmes errantes non humaines, il agissait comme filtre. Toutefois, le portail c'est affaiblit et une faille s'est créé. Les démons de rang supérieur sont toujours bloqués en enfer mais pour ceux de rang F ou G c'est une autre histoire. Chaque jour des milliers de ces êtres passe par cette brèche et envahissent ce monde. Cependant, cela n'explique pas leur présence ici à Hénoch.

\- Je ne sais pas pour les démons inférieurs, mais pour les néphilims je peux te répondre. J'ai exterminé tout le groupe de la faction du croissant de lune, tous sauf un. Je lui ai brisé les jambes et les ailes afin de l'immobiliser puis je l'ai interrogé. Il m'a révélé trois infos importantes. La première c'est que lui et ses copains ont été envoyés ici pour repérer les lieux et surveiller une personne.

\- Qui donc?

\- Il n'avait pas encore reçu cette info, il devait surement être un membre récent. La seconde est capitale. Merlin est sur le point de rencontrer l'Orgueil. annonça-t-il d'une voix sévère. »

L'évocation de ces noms accabla tellement Samson que pendant quelques instants, il ne put contenir sa puissance. Une grande quantité d'énergie s'échappa de lui, fissura le banc sur lequel il était assis et fit trembler les branches du malheureux cerisier. Puis il reprit son calme.

« Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter. Arès, tu es certain de ce que tu avances ?

\- Je peux juste garantir qu'il ne m'a pas mentit.

\- Je vois. fit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si préoccupé ? Tu es le chef de la faction des néphilims écarlate après tout, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui.

\- Ne le sous-estime pas. le prévint-il. Il est vrai que je suis un être doté d'une force sans pareil mais tout comme moi, son père était un archange. Le père de Merlin n'est nul autre que Lucifer en personne. Cela suffirait à démontrer la menace qu'il représente mais ce n'est pas tout. Merlin est l'actuel chef du groupe Légion.

\- « Légion » ? C'est quoi ça déjà ?

\- Je te l'ais déjà expliqué deux fois. râla le garçon aux yeux émeraudes. L'évangile de Saint Marc nous raconte un évènement de la vie de Jésus. Alors que ce dernier arrive sur l'une des côtes de la mer de Galilée, il fait face à un homme possédait par un esprit impur.

L'homme cria d'une voix forte : « Que me veux-tu, Jésus, fils du Dieu Très-Haut ? Je t'adjure par Dieu, ne me tourmente pas ! »

Jésus lui répondit en ces termes : « Esprit impur, sors de cet homme ! »

Et il lui demanda : « Quel est ton nom ? » L'homme lui dit : « Mon nom est Légion, car nous sommes beaucoup. »

Légion est le groupe de démons le plus puissant de Satan. Il est présent sur terre depuis des millénaires. Aujourd'hui, ses membres les plus puissants sont : La Sorcière bleue, Dracula, et les trois fils du malin. Le premier, le chef de Légion, l'enchanteur de génie : Merlin. Le second, Basilic le roi des serpents, l'homme que l'on ne peut regarder dans les yeux : Snake. Et enfin, une de tes connaissances, le loup assoiffé de sang et de combat : Fenrir.

\- Fenrir fait parti de ce groupe lui aussi, j'ai toujours cru qu'il était un solitaire.

\- C'est le cas, seulement même un type aussi arrogant et fier que lui sait qu'il y a des personnes a qui il vaut mieux obéir. Donc Merlin va rencontrer Narcisse, l'avatar de l'orgueil.

\- Oui, même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il veut le rencontrer.

\- La réponse est évidente, il va lui demander de les rejoindre.

\- Je doute que Narcisse accepte, il n'est pas du genre à s'associer à qui que ce soit.

\- Je le pense aussi. Arès, où est Narcisse actuellement ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il est encore à Paris.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, il reste encore une information.

\- Asmodeus, le démon de la luxure, l'un des princes de l'enfer, « celui qui fait périr », est sur cet archipel. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais apparemment il est sur un gros projet. Prince, tu disiais que ce Portail des sept étoiles était justement là pour empêcher ce genre de situation.

\- C'est bien cela.

\- Alors comment expliques-tu la présence d'un démon aussi puissant sur terre?

\- Nécromancie, pacte ou possession.

\- Hein, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure le Portail s'est affaiblit au fil du temps ainsi, certains démons arrive à passer dans ce monde. Heureusement, Yaweh, Allah ou dieu, appelle-le comme tu veux, à rajouter une règle immuable : toute âme errante non humaine sera détruite.

\- Donc, je repose ma question, que fait-il ici ?

\- Sais-tu ce qu'est une âme errante ?

\- Oui, c'est une âme dérivant sur terre sans enveloppe charnel en d'autres termes : une âme sans corps.

\- Exactement. Mais les forces du mal ont trouvés trois parades. Premièrement, la nécromancie. C'est la magie noire qui sert à manipuler les cadavres. Ainsi grâce aux quatre mages du Dragon pourpre, des démons peuvent habiter les corps sans vie de pauvres défunts.

Deuxièmement, la possession. Certains démons de haut rang prenne possession du corps de personnes physiquement ou mentalement faible. Enfin, troisièmement : le pacte. Certains humains à la recherche de richesse et de puissance, pactisent avec des démons. En échange d'argent ou de pouvoirs, ces derniers acceptent de partager leur corps avec un esprit malfaisant.

\- Je vois, ils sont malins ces démons. Mais, puisque c'est simple, pourquoi est-ce que Lucifer n'utilise pas cette méthode pour venir ici ?

\- Il ne peut pas. Comme Belzébuth, son âme est trop puissante pour habiter un cadavre et il n'y a que peu de personne susceptible de pouvoir supporter un pacte avec eux.

\- Les bachyir. Si je ne me trompe pas il n'y en a que sept par ère. Je ne connais que « le petit Lion ».

\- Il y a aussi Ibrahim, ainsi que ce garçon.

\- Ce garçon ?

\- Tout à l'heure, alors que je me baladais dans ce lycée, j'ai croisé un adolescent. Ce petit blond a utilisé l'œil de la vérité sur moi.

\- L'œil de la vérité ! C'est impossible qu'un simple humain puisse utiliser cette technique céleste !

\- Si, il le pourrait si un démon de haut rang lui avait donné, un démon comme Lucifer.

\- Pourquoi Lucifer aurait fait ça ?

\- Parce que ce garçon est un bachyir et qu'il compte bien s'emparer de son corps. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais au début. Je veux dire, pourquoi ne le fait-il pas maintenant ? Il y a surement autre chose mais j'ignore encore quoi. Je pense m'entretenir avec lui pour découvrir le pourquoi du comment.

\- Ok, je viendrais avec toi, ça à l'air marrant. Au fait, tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Arès. le récrimina-t-il.

\- Quoi, qu'ai-je fait encore ?

\- Avant de parler travail, tu pourrais au moins me demander comment s'est passé ma journée.

\- Ok, si ça te fait plaisir. Alors comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Fort bien. répondit-il aux anges. Pour commencer, le matin j'ai rencontré une gardienne.

\- Une gardienne, ici ? fit-il surpris. Est-ce que tu l'as tué ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? Les gardiennes passent leur temps à décimer les nôtres. argua-t-il. C'était l'occasion de leur faire payer.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour ça, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle gardienne, c'est un Avatar.

\- Une hôte. Quel est sa bête ?

\- La bête de l'envie et de la luxure. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a quelque chose de plus intéressant la concernant.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Cette fille a un bracelet d'or avec un cœur à la main droite.

\- Est-ce un artefact sacré ?

\- Non, juste un bijou.

\- Dans ce cas où est le problème ?

\- Ce bracelet appartenait à celle qu'on appelle La sorcière blanche, la « mère » de toutes les gardiennes.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je le sais car, il y a des siècles de cela, j'étais là quand le « petit Lion » lui a offert.

\- En parlant de lui, tout à l'heure en arrivant j'ai cru reconnaître son âme.

\- Oui , c'est normal, il est ici.

\- Ici ?! Je n'imaginais pas le revoir un jour et encore moins sur cette île. Comment ça se fait, il devrait être mort et ça depuis au moins 600 ans ?

\- Ares, tu ne connais donc pas son pouvoir ?

\- Son pouvoir ?

\- Oui, son pouvoir se nomme : Existence éternelle. Enfin bref, après cela elle et moi on a été présentés à nôtre classe. Ils sont tous très divertissant mais le plus intéressant reste ce professeur. Ce jeune homme est de rang B mais il cache sa véritable force.

\- Rang B, c'est un sacré morceau.

\- Oui, mais demain il fera taire mes doutes, d'après lui, il nous montrera à quel point il est monstrueux. Après ça j'ai mangé un repas vraiment délicieux, rien que d'y repenser cela me fait saliver. joint-t-il l'acte à la parole.

\- Et c'est moi que tu traites de goinfre.

\- Je ne suis pas un goinfre, je suis un gourmet, c'est différent. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne m'interrompt pas quand je parle c'est irrespectueux.

\- Entendu, m-a-j-e-s-t-é.

\- Ensuite j'ai eu une discussion très intéressante avec un de mes nouveaux camarades prénommé Kiba. Grâce à lui je sais que celui que l'on homme « L'ange de la Mort », le tout puissant Samaël , est présent sur cet archipel.

\- « Le poison de dieu » est donc ici, tout cela n'annonce rien de bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire là,

\- Aucune idée, aux dernières nouvelles il était sensé être à la recherche d'Azazel. On peut considérer sa présence sur terre comme une bonne nouvelle. Si il est encore là c'est qu'il ne la pas encore libérer.

\- Ce Kiba a de bonnes infos.

\- Effectivement, mais son entourage ne le prends pas au sérieux. L'être humain a la fâcheuse habitude de se moquer ou d'avoir peur de se qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre. Enfin, j'ai terminé ma journée par une série de contrôles surprise. J'ai eu 15/40. fit-il en souriant.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de drôle ? J'ai beau être nul en maths je sais que 15/40 c'est une mauvaise note.

\- Ce n'est pas cela qui me fait rire, ce qui me fait rire c'est la tête que mon prof a fait en corrigeant ma copie. Manipuler les gens et un passe-temps des plus appréciables.

\- Je vois, tu as fais exprès de rater ton test. En même temps avec toutes les connaissances que tu as il est presqu'impossible pour toi d'échouer à quelconque évaluation.

\- C'est bien vrai.

\- Et donc tu as fait ça pour te jouer de cet enseignant de rang B.

\- Oui. Cet homme nous a donné à tous ce qui semblait être un simple exercice de rédaction mais il s'agissait en vérité d'un test psychologique.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, en tout cas ce qui est sur, c'est qu'avec ce que j'ai rédigé, mes résultats me font passer pour un sociopathe ultra intelligent et manipulateur. Rien à voir avec le profil d'un ado juste capable d'avoir un 15/40. rit-il.

\- Je n'arriverais jamais à te comprendre. Bien maintenant que j'ai écouté ta passionnante journée de lycéen, tu peux répondre à ma question ? L'as-tu rencontré ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment est-il ? Sait-il qui il est vraiment ?

\- Je suis navré Arès mais j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse terminer cette conversation, il arrive.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qui est-ce qui arri-

Arès se tût, il était dans tous ses états. Ses sens étaient tous éveillés, ses réflexes aux aguets prêts à réagir. Son corps était prêt pour combattre. Il venait de repérer l'invité de Samson. Il reconnut tout de suite son aura.

\- Qu'il y-a-t-il Arès, tu as l'air préoccupé ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Samson ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il était dans ce bâtiment ?

\- Je l'ai dit.

\- Non tu as dit qu'il était ici.

\- Et pour toi, « ici » ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Je pensais que tu parlais de l'île. Quoi qu'il en soit, si jamais il me voit ici, après ce que j'ai fait… Peu importe, je me tire d'ici, on se revoit après.

\- Tu es certains de ne pas vouloir rester, ça promet d'être marrant ?

\- Oui, j'ai le ventre bien trop plein pour me battre contre un monstre pareil, amuse toi bien. Sible !

Le corps d'Arès se mit à briller quelques secondes avant de reprendre un teint normal. C'est alors que l'homme déploya ses ailes, fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en s'appuyant sur le sol du toit avant de disparaître dans l'immensité du ciel.

* * *

Aussitôt l'être ailé parti, la porte menant à la terrasse s'ouvrit. Samson était les mains dans les poches, toujours assis, toujours souriant mais loin d'être calme. Son excitation était à son paroxysme. Puis, un garçon, une épée dans sa main droite, se présenta. Ce garçon d'une puissance stupéfiante s'approcha en restant muet. L'énergie émanant de lui était si grande que le sol se tremblait à chacun de ses pas. Enfin, arrivé à un mètre du nouvel arrivant de classe sept, il s'arrêta.

« Cela fait longtemps, Prince écarlate. le salua-t-il en le mettant en joue avec son épée.

\- Exactement, petit lion. répondit-il amusée.

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi.

\- Comment dois-je t'appeler alors ? Arthur, Hannibal, Ragnar, Toussaint, Jeanne ? Lequel de tes nombreux prénoms portes-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Léo est le prénom que je porte actuellement.

\- Va pour Léo.

\- Mastema, que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Nous sommes dans un lycée il me semble, je suis là pour étudier.

\- Cesse donc de me faire perdre mon temps, je n'ai pas pour habitude de jouer avec les démons.

\- Je ne suis pas un démon, j'appartiens au peuple des néphilims.

\- Pour moi cela ne fait aucune différence. Réponds à ma question ou je t'enverrai rejoindre ton créateur.

\- Ha ha ha ! se moqua-t-il. Ne me fait pas rire Léo. Tu ressemble à un rat qui menace un dragon, tu es ridicule. Avec ton niveau actuel tu ne peux rien me faire. Et puis cette épée , elle n'est que de rang A. Où est donc passée ta célèbre Excalibur ?

\- Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

\- Décidément tu es toujours aussi culoté et chiant. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas la pour me battre. Mon vieil ami, « Apôtre des anges », « Bachiyr céleste », j'ai une offre à te faire.


	33. Quand le lion rencontre le soleil

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 ** _Cela fait longtemps que j'appréhende ce chapitre, depuis quasiment le chapitre sept. Ce n'est pas le plus marrant mais c'est certainement le plus important, il conclut la première partie et annonce la seconde. C'est un chapitre où l'on va suivre Léo et Samson. Cet échange entre ces deux personnages énigmatiques va nous renseigner sur les enjeux de l'histoire et nous éclairer sur quelques mystères tout en n'en créant de nouveaux._**

 ** _Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour un dernier message._**

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei!

Oui le pouvoir de Samson est impressionnant. Comme tu le dis si bien l'une de ses facultés et de supprimer le libre-arbitre. C'est le "Haki des rois" de One piece et Le Geas de Lelouch qui m'ont inspirés "Volonté suprême". Mais cela va être réexpliqué dans ce chapitre.

Naruto vs Dazai. Je dois avouer que c'est marrant de lire tes commentaires, tu mérites bien ton surnom de '' détective Sakka". Tu arrives toujours à lire entre les lignes et te rapprocher de la vérité. Voilà ma réponse : Ce jour là, Naruto est monté pour rejoindre Françoise Mercier et Dazai sur le toit. Dazai ne lui faisait pas confiance il savait qu'elle avait un secret. Ino avait suivit ses ordres et avait sondé son esprit. Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'étrange si ce n'est que l'inscription "Aube dorée" sur une porte. Dazai voulait donc lui faire avouer ce que signifiait cette inscription et qu'est-ce que cette femme était réellement venue faire ici. En arrivant Naruto trouva Dazai debout à côté du corps inerte de la femme. Il était sur le point de la tuer. Naruto le stoppa et essaya de le résonner mais ce dernier ne voulait rien entendre et répétait sans cesse qu'elle était une menteuse et qu'elle représentait une menace pour la classe sept. Le ton est monté entre les deux amis et , aprés avoir reçu un coup, Naruto a perdu connaissance. Quand le blond se réveilla Dazai n'était plus. Il vit des policiers qui lui expliquèrent que sa prof était tombé du toit et qu'elle est morte sur le coup.

Bip! Et non pour ce qui est du sang tu t'es trompé, du moins tu n'as pas totalement raison. Normal tu peux pas tout deviner aussi. Mais tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre.

Samson est un des êtres les plus puissant de mon univers. Outre sa puissance il possède un très bon réseau d'information, rajoute à cela sa capacité à sondé les esprits et ça fait de lui quelqu'un de presque omniscient.

Ares est un personnage vraiment beaucoup. Je le trouve perché , charismatique mais drôle malgré lui. J'aime la relation qu'il a avec Samson. Mais sa reste surtout un perso très fort.

Ce chapitre parlera aussi des Gardiennes et de leur "Mère", la femme à qui Léo a donné ce bracelet.

Oui, Sasuke est balèze mais il le serait encore plus s'il acceptait son héritage...

Samson et Léo sont des amis-ennemies. Moi même en tant qu'auteur je pourrais clairement définir leur relation, j'imagine que cela dépend de la situation. C'était tendu dans le passé mais Samson a changé, à présent ils sont du même côté. Après ils n'ont pas le même but.

Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras celui la également.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Quand le lion rencontre le soleil**

 **Chapitre 32**

Je me nomme Léo, du moins c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelle maintenant. Au fil des siècles j'ai eu plusieurs noms, plusieurs vies mais qu'une seule mission : protéger les humains des démons. Depuis plus de mille ans mon existence n'est qu'une prison, je suis condamné sans relâche à être le bouclier envoyé par les cieux dans ce grand combat ancestral entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Des êtres chers m'ont étés arrachés, des amis, des frères, des sœurs, mais aussi des épouses, des filles et des fils. J'en garde encore beaucoup de rancœur.

Néanmoins je n'oublie pas mon rôle. Je suis « Le Bachiyr Céleste ». C'est l'un des surnoms que l'on me donne. Comme tout les Bachiyr, je suis un humain qui a été choisi par le « Tout-puissant » pour recevoir un pouvoir ultime. Celui que j'ai reçu s'appelle : Existence éternelle. Que l'on me noie, me brûle pendant des heures, me tranche la tête ou que l'on m'électrocute, rien ne serait me faire disparaître. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive je reviens sans cesse, mon existence n'a pas de fin.

Ce n'est pas tout, après ma première mort, j'ai été recueilli par l'archange Michael pour être son disciple, c'est comme ça que je suis devenu « L'Apôtre des anges ». Il m'a entraîné et m'a enseigné l'art du combat ainsi que les techniques célestes. Par la suite, on m'a renvoyé sur terre pour que j'accomplisse mon devoir. Toutefois, je suis fatigué de me battre, j'ai assez donné de mon temps. Je suis las de me battre pour une espèce égoïste qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que se détruire. J'ai perdu foi en l'humanité. Ce que je veux c'est le repos, je pense l'avoir amplement mérité. A cause de cette malédiction, il m'est impossible de revoir tous mes proches qui ont quittés le monde des vivants. Survivre à ses enfants est un supplice que je ne souhaite à personne mais savoir qu'on ne les reverra sûrement jamais dans l'au-delà est encore pire.

Heureusement, ma sentence touche bientôt à sa fin. Oui, je vais enfin être libre. Celui que j'attendais est là, « l'agneau de dieu » est de retour. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti une telle joie. Cependant, il y a une autre personne qui vient de réapparaître. : « L'Hostilité ».

Samson.U Mastema, ce garçon à l'allure inoffensive, fait parti des êtres les plus puissant qui soient : Les néphilims. C'est un être de rang SS, tout comme lui... Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un très long moment. Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes amis, mais nous avons un lourd passif. Le fait qu'il réapparaisse en même temps que Yeho est très alarmant. Que veut-il? Je me le demande. Samson a toujours été une énigme pour moi, je n'ai jamais réussi à pouvoir le cerner. C'est un garçon intelligent, très doué pour cacher ses émotions et constamment en train de narguer les gens avec un sourire faux, c'est énervant. Mais il dirait sans doute la même chose de moi.

Il m'invite à m'asseoir à ses côtés, mais je refuse et continue de le tenir en respect avec mon arme. Même si nous ne sommes pas ennemies nous ne sommes pas alliés pour autant. Et puis, malgré cette façade d'adolescent chétif, Samson est un monstre qui serait capable de détruire toute cet archipel d'un claquement de doigt si l'envie lui en prenait. Toutefois il ne semble pas être là pour se battre.

« Durandal…murmure-t-il en contemplant mon épée. Je l'ai déjà dis mais je suis surpris de te voir avec elle. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, et c'est le cas, elle était portée disparue. Tu as perdu cette épée mythique en 778, quand tu te faisais appeler Rolland. C'est ton ami l'archange qui était supposé l'avoir. »

Je ne réponds pas, ce n'est pas que je préfère garder le silence, je ne veux juste pas lui donner une autre raison de jubiler en confirmant sa théorie. On peut lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, mais son savoir et sa plus grande qualité, c'est une arme redoutable.

« Mastema, tu disais que tu avais une offre à me faire.

\- Tu ne perds pas de temps toi. C'est vrai, c'est une offre que tu ne pourras pas refuser. Léo, faisons une alliance ? demanda-t-il en souriant »

Je suis quelqu'un que l'on peut difficilement surprendre et pourtant… Une alliance ? Est-il sérieux ? Je n'arrive pas à le dire. Et puis pour quelle raison veut-il faire une alliance ? Cela n'a pas de sens, maintenant que Yeho est là, le « Ravissement » est sur le point d'avoir lieu.

« Es-tu fou ? Une alliance ? Est-ce la raison de ton retour sur terre ?

\- Oui, je suis là pour recruter en préparation de la grande guerre qui s'amorce.

\- Il n'y aura pas de guerre.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu penses ça, c'est à cause de Yeho ou devrai-je l'appeler par son vrai nom : Jésus Christ.

En entendant ses mots mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je le savais ! J'en étais certain, il a là pour Yeho.

\- Samson ! Je ne te laiss-

\- Ne te méprends pas. me coupe-t-il. Je ne suis pas venue pour prendre sa tête.

\- Comment l'as-tu su ?

\- Pour tout te dire son âme était étrange, cependant ce n'est que quand je vous ai vu tout les deux dans cette salle que j'ai compris. Et puis, avec un nom pareil c'est comme si il criait sa véritable identité sur tout les toits. Par contre, quelque chose m'échappe. Puisqu'il est là que faites vous encore ici ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en route pour le Vatican afin de commencer la procédure pour le ravissement ? Ou peut-être s'est-il passé quelque chose ?

Il me regarde attentivement un moment avant de reprendre.

Il n'a pas voulu y aller c'est ça ? Ha ha ha, quel homme atypique ! fait-il amuser.

\- C'est à mon tour de poser les questions Samson. Puisque tu es conscient qu'il est de retour, pourquoi parles-tu de guerre ? Tout cela n'a aucun sens.

\- Tu es devenu bien naïf Léo, commence-t-il. Tu as bien fait de rester ici avec lui, même dans l'enceinte du Vatican le mal règne. Lucifer va bientôt frapper et cette fois-ci la donne a changé. m'annonce-t-il.

\- Lucifer a déjà perdu deux fois par le passé, s'il s'entête à vouloir défier le très-haut il en subira les conséquences. Il mordra la poussière encore une fois. Et de toute façon il ne peut pas venir dans cette dimension, son âme est bloquée en enfer.

\- Mais est-il obligé de venir ici en personne pour tout préparer ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Tu as raison, Lucifer a perdu deux fois. Tout d'abord lors de sa révolte, durant l'évènement qui s'appelle : « La guerre Céleste ». Mon père, ainsi que les trois autres archanges : Michael, Raphael et Gabriel se sont opposés à lui et l'ont vaincu lui ainsi que son groupe d'anges renégats. Cela aurait pu se finir là si dieu n'avait pas été aussi faible ! Il aurait du tuer Lucifer, mais au lieu de ça il a préférait l'envoyer en exil sur la terre des hommes. Une fois arrivé ici bas, il n'a cessé de cultiver le péché dans le cœur des hommes tout en préparant son prochain coup.

Heureusement Michael l'a arrêté une nouvelle fois. Celui qu'on appelle « La force de dieu », n'a pas seulement vaincu Lucifer, il a aussi détruit son corps et l'a envoyé en enfer.

\- Je suis au courant de tout cela, viens-en au fait.

\- Tu es un garçon vraiment impatient, soit. Lors de sa première révolte, son armée était composée d'anges ralliés à sa cause. Lors de sa seconde défaite, il a perdu un duel contre Michael. Mais le prochain affrontement sera différent. Cette fois son armée ne sera plus composée que d'anges, il y aura des démons mais aussi et surtout des néphilims et des humains.

\- Tu parles du groupe au croissant de lune ? Il ne compte que cent membres, quant aux humains qui ont décidés de suivre le diable, ils ne sont que quelques milliers.

\- Tes chiffres ne sont pas à jour. Depuis quelques mois, il y a une forte augmentation de leur effectif. Les néphilims du groupe de Lucifer qui était au nombre d'une centaine sont actuellement plus de trente mille.

\- Trente mille ?

Je fais tout mon possible pour rester le plus calme possible, mais cette info dépasse l'entendement.

\- Je suis aussi surpris que toi. D'autant plus que les néphilims sont une race à part. Déjà dans 99% des naissances, l'enfant est un garçon. Enfin la grossesse est censée durer 21 mois. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cette augmentation mais il n'y a pas de doute. Premièrement, les démons sont derrière tout ça. Et deuxièmement, tous ces nouveaux hybrides anges-humains sont la pièce maîtresse de sa nouvelle armada. Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux. Tu disais tout à l'heure que les humains qui ont étés éblouis par sa sombre lumière était au nombre de quelques milliers, encore une erreur de ta part mon vieil ami.

\- Combien ?

\- Dix millions.

\- Dix…dix millions ?

\- Ne soit pas étonné, nous sommes dans une ère propice au malin. Que soit des gens à la recherche de pouvoir, de gloire, d'argent ou désirant dépasser leur condition humaine, la terre est peuplée de candidat potentiel à sa cause. Néanmoins, dix millions sur plusieurs milliards ce n'est pas si mal.

\- Samson, parmi eux combien ont éveillés leur âmes ?

\- Je dirais une centaine de milliers mais le rapport que j'ai reçu de Grey date d'un mois. C'est sur eux qu'il compte pour pouvoir revenir et quand ce sera le cas … Alors Léo, tu vois dans quelle situation tu te trouves ? Il va y avoir une guerre et tu ne pourras pas défendre les humains seuls.

\- J'ai déjà combattu sans soutient par le passé et puis, je ne suis pas l'unique rempart de la terre même si je la protège depuis des lustres.

\- En effet l'histoire prouve que tu es un combattant capable de battre « Les rois de l'enfer », des démons de rang A, les plus puissants du royaume souterrain après les sept Princes. Mais pour une raison inconnue, tu es beaucoup moins puissant qu'avant et tu n'as plus Excalibur en ta possession. Tu n'es pas idiot, tu es bien conscient de la menace que représente ma race.

Pour ce qui est des autres forces qui protègent les humains, elles sont à présent ridicules. L'ordre de l'étoile rouge s'est éteint. Il y a quand même ce petit groupe d'humains du nom d'Aube dorée. Celle qui est morte, la prof du nom de Françoise Mercier était l'une des leur. Même si le trottoir a été nettoyé j'ai aussi vu du sang d'humain, c'était certainement le sien.

\- « Aussi » ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Rien, ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. Revenons aux forces de la terre. Les templiers et l'Ordre de Michael ne sons plus également, il ne reste personne à part toi. Les gardiennes sont assez fortes mais elles sont imprévisibles. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elles, tu l'as vu toi aussi non ?

\- L'avatar de l'envie et de la luxure est ici, je sais.

\- C'est assez bizarre de la voir seule surtout après ce qui s'est passé à Paris. Je suppose que tu n'es pas au courant alors je vais te mettre au jus. Deux gardiennes se sont fait tuer. D'après ce que je sais, une de leur membre a laissé un garçon entrer dans leur repère. C'était un humain plutôt joli et sympathique donc elle a du baissé sa garde. Hélas ce garçon travaillait avec un individu maléfique : Narcisse l'invincible, l'avatar de l'orgueil. Toi et moi nous connaissons de quoi il est capable. Même si ta femme est la Sorcière blanche, l'une des trois sorcières les plus puissantes qui soient, je doute qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit face à lui.

\- Tu aurais tort de la sous-estimée. Par contre, je te stoppe, cela fait bien longtemps que ce n'est plus ma femme.

\- Pourquoi? Autrefois vous étiez ceux qu'on nommé les « Amants immortels ». Que s'est-il passé?

Mon passé n'est pas un sujet que j'aime partager. Il est vrai qu'il fut un temps où la « Mère des gardiennes » et moi nous vivions des jours heureux. Tous deux portant le même fardeau. « Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous séparent », cette phrase n'a jamais eu de sens pour des êtres comme nous. Nous nous aimions, nous nous aimons et nous nous aimerons pour l'éternité. Mais qu'importe la force de nos sentiments il y a des obstacles que même l'amour ne peux surmonter. Le Prince écarlate me regarde avec attention, essayant d'interpréter le moindre changement dans mon comportement pour avoir un début de réponse à sa question. Peine perdue. Je souris avant de l'envoyer comme d'habitude sur les roses.

\- Mastema, pour quelle raison la « Bête enflammée de l'Orgueil » s'est elle attaquée aux Gardiennes, quel était son but?

\- Je sais que ça remonte à loin mais te rappelles-tu de ta première rencontre avec lui? C'était aux alentour de l'an 1400.

\- Oui, et alors?

\- Si tu te souviens, à cette époque il n'était pas encore un hôte.

\- C'est vrai il n'avait pas encore hérité d'une des bête du chaos.

\- Il n'a hérité de rien. Narcisse à d'abord tué l'Avatar de l'orgueil puis il s'est emparé de sa bête. Il a ensuite fait de même avec l'Avatar de la tristesse.

\- C'est impossible, on ne peut pas s'emparer des bêtes du chaos. Quand un Avatar meurt, sa bête trouve refuge dans le corps de sa descendante la plus proche. Toutefois s'il n'y en a pas alors elle opte pour le corps d'un descendant, c'est la procédure de succession.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu ne prends pas en compte l'Emblème de Narcisse. Son arme a la faculté de capturer les esprits. A ce jour il a fait sien : Le Phœnix de l'orgueil et La Manticore de la tristesse. Mais les bêtes qui l'intéressent sont: Le Kitsune de la Haine et la bête incarnant la Luxure et l'Envie, le Bakeneko.

\- Il compte tous les avoir?

\- A dire vrai même moi j'ignore pourquoi il fait tout ça. Je ne suis pas au courant de tout tu sais. Bref, il n'abonnera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut, il viendra surement ici pour tuer Erza. Une dernière chose, Narcisse n'est pas le seul personnage de rang SS qui fera son apparition sous peu, Merlin sera bientôt là.

Merlin... Merlin! Enfin nous allons nous revoir. L'espace d'un instant, la colère ôte la raison à mon esprit. Il est difficile de tenir correctement ma lame. Je pense soudainement à tout le mal qu'il m'a causé. Je me dis qu'enfin le temps de couvrir le sol du sang infâme de mon ennemie est arrivé. Que l'heure de laisser jaillir ma rage cruelle et furieuse est arrivée. Mais je me calme vite, me rappelant ma mission. Merlin ne doit en aucun cas croiser Yeho, il en va du sort de l'humanité.

\- Samson pourquoi me racontes-tu tout cela?

\- Pour que tu comprennes qu'il va y avoir une guerre et que sans l'aide de moi et des miens la terre est perdue. D'un côté il y a toi et quelques personnes fortes mais de l'autre c'est une armée avec une multitude de rang A, S et même SS. Arrête d'être borné et accepte mon offre !

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'une personne comme toi ce soucis des hommes.

\- C'est pourtant le cas. assure-t-il de bonne foi.

\- Vraiment? Je suis sûr que le garde du corps que tu as manipulé pense la même chose.

\- C'est bon, j'ai juste utilisé « Volonté suprême » sur lui pour qu'il me laisse continuer ma route.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'as aucune considération pour les humains. Volonté suprême n'est pas un pouvoir quelconque. En plus de rendre caduc tout libre arbitre, il peut causer de graves complications sur la personne qui subit cette force.

\- Je ne suis pas à mon premier coup d'essai, je maîtrise bien ce pouvoir.

\- Là n'est pas le problème. Décidément tu ne comprends rien, mais bon ce n'est pas surprenant venant d'un consommateur de « Nectar des anges ».

\- Cela fait des siècles que les néphilims de ma faction ne touchent plus à cela.

\- Voilà qui est bien, cependant il va falloir faire mieux pour me convaincre de m'allier à toi.

\- Tu es dans le vrai, je ne fais pas ça pour sauver les humains. Je vais te dire la vérité, si tu veux bien m'écouter jusqu'à la fin?

Son visage semble différent? Pour la première depuis qu'on se connait, il parait honnête.

\- Je ne te promets pas d'accepter ton offre, néanmoins je veux bien écouter ton histoire.

\- Ce que je m'apprête à te révéler, est la véritable histoire de mon peuple, une histoire datant de plus de 1500 AV. JC. C'est un secret qu'Enoch a retranscrit dans son livre avant que ce dernier fut banni par ta chère église qui le considérait comme un ouvrage maudit, une hérésie.

« Lorsque les hommes eurent commencé à se multiplier sur la face de la terre, et que des filles leur furent nées, les fils de dieu virent que les filles des hommes étaient belles, et ils en prirent pour femmes parmi toutes celles qu'ils choisirent _ **.**_

Les géants étaient sur la terre en ces temps-là, après que les fils de Dieu furent venus vers les filles des hommes, et qu'elles leur eurent donné des enfants ; Ce sont ces héros qui furent fameux dans l'antiquité _ **.**_ »

Ce passage de la Genèse nous explique qu'un groupe de « fils de Dieu », le nom biblique pour les anges, en rébellion contre le Seigneur est venu sur Terre et a pris des femmes humaines comme épouses afin d'avoir des relations illicites. Et, leurs enfants, des hybrides mi-humains, mi-angéliques, étaient les géants : des néphilims.

Ils étaient des « hommes » avec des capacités, une taille et une force surhumaine. Hélas, en plus de provoquer la violence et le péché dans le monde, certains d'entre eux ont également corrompu la lignée humaine. Beaucoup de ces géants étaient mauvais.

L'humanité était sur le point d'être anéantie sans espérer être sauvée du péché si toutes les personnes nées étaient partiellement anges déchus. C'est ainsi, que Dieu fit tomber le Déluge.

Le déluge avait deux buts. Premièrement, éradiquer ces géants et enfin, sauver l'humanité d'une destruction certaine. Noé qui était de ligné 100% humaine fut choisi avec ses trois fils et leurs épouses pour monter sur l'Arche enfin de survivre au Déluge et redémarrer l'humanité. Mais, les géants sont réapparus.

\- Comment ? N'étaient-ils pas censés tous se faire « éradiquer » par ce déluge ?

\- 97% des néphilims n'ont pas survécu au Déluge. Un anéantissement quasi-total, la fin des néphilims de la première génération. Seulement, une seconde génération vue le jour n'ont pas d'être conçu par des femmes humaines et des anges rebelles mais par des survivants hybrides et des femmes. Parmi ces femmes se trouvait l'une des épouses de l'un des fils de Noé. Alors même qu'elle était sur l'Arche, elle portait en elle la vie d'une nouvelle espèce.

Cet espèce était bien plu forte que la précédente, tout d'abord ses membres étaient capable de prendre une taille humaine. Et le plus terrible, il pouvait maintenant utiliser les 7 éléments.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas tu fais parti de la troisième génération. Qu'est-il arrivé à tes prédécesseurs ?

\- Eh bien tu en as décimé une bonne partie. fait-t-il hilare.

\- En effet. je réponds pensif.

\- Quant aux autres, ils ont gouvernés la terre pendant un long moment. Les humains les ont craints et aimés pendant un temps. Ce sont les dieux de la mythologie tels que Zeus, Odin, Râ etc. Le Tout-puissant puissant à alors décidé d'envoyer un de ses archanges pour terminer le travail qu'il avait commencé avec le Déluge. Cet archange, c'était mon père.

\- C'est ton père qui a été chargé de cette mission ? C'est incompréhensible. Comment es-tu venu à la vie alors ?

\- Pas tellement. Les anges sont de base des êtres spirituels. Cependant en venant sur terre ils sont obligés d'avoir un corps de chair et de sang. Quand cela arrive, eux qui ne sont que dévouement pour le créateur, deviennent des êtres en proie aux doutes, aux sentiments et aux émotions humaines. Des sentiments comme l'amour.

C'est ce qui est arrivé à l'archange Raphael quand il a rencontré Sarah. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé à mon père quand il a rencontré ma mère. Mon père a tout de même rempli sa mission, il a éliminé une bonne partie de cette nouvelle espèce. Mais au lieu de repartir dans le palais céleste, il a déserté. Son amour pour ma mère était plus grand que celui qu'il portait à Dieu. Il a abandonné son titre ainsi que sa gloire et a disparu avec ma mère.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Il ne restait plus que quelques dizaines néphilims de seconde génération. Ils ne représentaient plus une menace.

Mais, leurs enfants évoluèrent pour devenir la troisième et dernière génération, la plus puissante : les néphilims ailés. Ils ne pouvaient plus prendre une forme géante mais ils pouvaient maintenant prendre la forme de leur ancêtres, les anges aposta et ainsi avoir des ailes. Leur corps étaient plus fort, plus résistant, quasiment invulnérable à toutes les forces présentent sur terre.

Ce n'est pas tout, ils pouvaient à présent utiliser les techniques célestes comme le Links ou encor le Kink. Mais également, pour une minorité d'entre eux, ceux appelés les néphilims de haut rang, séparer leur âmes de leurs corps.

\- Tu veux essayer de me faire croire que tu es capable de séparer ton âme de ton enveloppe charnelle ? As-tu oublié la règle suprême : toute âme errante non humaine sera détruite.

\- Et alors ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas un démon. Les néphilims ont un corps qui vient d'ailleurs mais une âme humaine. Normalement, une âme humaine ne quitte son corps que quand sa vie ici touche à sa fin. Moi je peux la sortir quand je veux.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais fait avant et puis quel est l'intérêt de faire une chose pareil ?

\- Même des corps comme les nôtres ont leurs limites. En prenant cette forme, on peut exploiter tout notre potentiel. Nous devenons des monstres de puissance, de véritables cataclysmes capables de détruire la terre. C'est en voyant ça que Dieu a pris cette terrible décision. Même si nous vivons longtemps, nous demeurons tout de même des êtres mortels, à l'instar de toi. Avant, nous étions jugés à notre mort et ceux qui avaient étés bons pouvaient accédés au Paradis.

Hélas, craignant notre force celui qui est appelé « Miséricorde » a choisit de nous interdire l'accès au repos éternelle et d'envoyer directement les miens en enfer.

Samson ne sourit plus, une colère sincère et furieuse émane de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas surprenant, la menace que vous représentez est réelle. Imagine ce qu'il se passerait si il laissé des gens comme vous se rassembler là haut ? Je ne serais pas surpris qu'une nouvelle tentative de coup d'état éclate.

\- Ferme-là ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre nous ont excellés dans le mal mais tout le monde peut changer. J'ai moi-même changé ! Nous méritons le même traitement que ces humains. Tout comme eux nous sommes capables de faire le bien comme le mal. En prenant cette décision abjecte il nous a condamnés à une vie d'éternelle souffrance dans le palais infernale de Lucifer, le nouveau Satan. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer les tortures qu'il fait subir aux néphilims qui ont refusés de le suivre une fois qu'ils arrivent dans le monde souterrain.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi, mais c'est un mal pour un bien, un grand bien.

\- Détrompes toi, au contraire cela a bousculé notre monde et le système des factions est apparu. Sachant que le paradis nous était interdit et craignant le courroux de Lucifer une fois mort, certains ont choisit de le suivre. Ce fut la création de la Faction au croissant de lune.

D'autres ont préférés se retirer, ils refusaient de suivre les ordres du diable mais n'avaient plus envie de se battre pour les hommes. Ce fut le début des néphilims sans faction.

Enfin constatant ce climat hostile et les prémices d'un grand danger, il revint parmi nous, mon père. Il a regroupé autour de lui ceux qui étaient seuls et qui désiraient un foyer. Ceux qui désiraient combattre le mal et vivre en paix avec les humains. Ce fut la création de la Faction écarlate.

Je n'étais pas encore dés leur, à cette époque je vagabondais ici et là. J'étais un être ignoble, sans repères. Désirant juste tuer et m'amuser. Il m'a retrouvé, m'a ramené à la raison et m'a expliqué son plan.

\- Son plan ?

\- Il m'a dit que le choix de son père était une erreur et que Lucifer allait profiter de cela pour augmenter ses forces. Son but était simple, créer une armée capable de défendre les humains contre eux. « Si vous protégez les hommes des ténèbres, alors Père se rendra compte que vous êtes bons et il vous rouvrira les portes du Paradis ». C'est ce qu'il passait son temps à dire. Durant des siècles il a recruté de nouveaux membres pour cette grande guerre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer par Samaël, « le poison de dieu ». Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui continue son œuvre.

\- Alors c'est ça ton but. Nous aider à terrasser Lucifer pour que ton peuple puisse accéder au Paradis.

\- Oui, mais je veux aussi me venger de Samaël.

\- J'ai bien écouté ton histoire mais je ne suis pas convaincu qu'une guerre éclatera. Je pense que Yeho réussira sa mission. Cependant, il y a un élément qui me pousse à prendre tes dires au sérieux.

\- Lequel?

\- La classe sept.

\- J'admets que l'énergie qui émane d'eux est assez hors du commun pour des humains mais je ne vois pas le lien entre eux et cette guerre.

\- A chaque fois que l'humanité est menacée, des hommes et des femmes apparaissent pour la protéger. Les douze apôtres de Jésus font partis d'eux, tout comme les Bachiyr.

\- Essayes-tu de me faire croire que ces adolescents ignares seraient capables d'affronter des démons ? Ne me fait pas rire. Ces crétins naïfs ignorent tout de ce monde. Et même si il est vrai qu'ils possèdent des pouvoirs, ceci est inutile puisqu'ils sont incapables de les utiliser. Dieu a encore merdé.

\- C'est quand l'homme est poussé dans ses derniers retranchements qu'un miracle se produit, retient bien cette phrase Samson. Si une guerre éclate ces enfants y prendront part et joueront le rôle qui est le leur. Dieu est maître de l'espace, de la matière et du temps s'il les a choisis ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Donc dieu les a tous choisi ?

\- Exactement, leurs pouvoirs sont moins impressions que ceux de nous autres Bachiyr mais ce sont bien des élus. Tu comprendras quand tu les verras à l'œuvre.

\- Alors ce professeur de rang B a été envoyé pour devenir leur tuteur ? se demanda-t-il le regard perdu au sol.

\- Leur professeur ?

\- Peu importe. Donc tu refuses mon offre, préférant avoir foi en la force de ces enfants ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vois, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Léo. Si tu refuses mon offre alors je vais devoir m'allier à eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Avec qui comptes-tu t'allier ?

\- Sais-tu qui sont les Sumériens ?

\- Evidemment. C'est une civilisation qui s'est mystérieusement éteint 2000 avant J.C.

\- Avant de te quitter, je vais te révéler deux dernières informations qui vont surement te bouleverser.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne vas pas être déçu. La première est la suivante : les sumériens n'ont pas disparus.

\- Soit plus clair.

\- Ils sont toujours vivants.

\- Et où sont-ils ?

\- Là. montre-t-il le sol du doigt. Juste sous nos pieds. Ils se sont tous réfugiés sous terre. Ce sont eux qu'on appelle les intraterrestres. On accède à leur royaume par trois portes souterraines situées : en France, en Angleterre et en Italie.

\- Donc ils ne sont pas morts et vivent sous terres depuis des millénaires. Et donc, c'est ça qui était censé me surprendre ?

\- Non, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. J'espère que tu es bien accroché ?

\- Abrège s'il te plait, j'ai un planning chargé.

\- Il existe diverses espèces. Mais que ça soit : les démons, les anges, les humains, les animaux, les insectes ainsi que les plantes, nous avons tous le même créateur. Mais eux sont différents.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Penses tu sincèrement que je vais croire bien gentiment ce que tu es en train d'insinuer ? Tu veux me faire croire qu'il existe une entité similaire à Dieu ?

\- Je comprends, j'ai mis du temps avant d'y croire moi même. Mais ce que je dis est la pure vérité. Léo, dans plusieurs livres saint, le créateur est appelé souvent « Yahweh ». Mais on l'appel également « Elohim ». En hébreux ce mot signifie dieux. Ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange? Pourquoi le pluriel puisqu'il s'agit d'un dieu unique ? Ce n'est pas le plus bizarre. Littéralement ce mot signifie : « ceux/celles venu(e)s du ciel ». C'est donc un pluriel à la fois masculin et féminin, un choix plutôt inhabituel pour l'époque. D'après ceux qu'ils m'ont racontés les Elohim sont aux nombres de sept et Yahweh est l'un d'entre eux.

\- Supposons que je te crois, eux, qui et leur créateur ?

\- Leur créatrice tu veux dire.

\- Une femme.

\- Oui, c'est tout ce que je sais. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont puissants très puissants. Ils ont une armée de cinq cent mille soldats tous de rang A au minimum ainsi qu'une unité d'élite composé de femmes à la fois belles et redoutables. Ce n'est pas tout, leur race possède un pouvoir vraiment intéressant qui les rend d'autant plus dangereux.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

\- Durant ces cent dernières années, j'étais avec eux. J'ai appris à les connaître et on a tissé un lien d'amitié réciproque.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?

\- Pour que tu comprennes qu'une alliance avec eux serait un moyen rêvé d'augmenter drastiquement ma force de frappe. A lors pour la dernière fois, associes-toi à moi !

\- Non. Je ne peux pas combattre avec quelqu'un en qui je n'ai pas confiance, de plus Yeho est notre sauveur, j'ai foi en lui. Et même si ça devait finir mal, il reste encore la classe sept ainsi que d'autres forces qui attendent dans l'ombre.

\- Tu es trop têtu ! Tant pis pour toi je vais donc accepter leur offre.

\- Fais comme bon te semble Samson ce n'est pas mon problème. C'était sympa de parler avec toi. Tu m'as bien renseigné, au revoir.

Maintenant que je suis convaincu qu'il ne représente plus une menace, je baisse ma lame et rebrousse chemin. J'ai encore des questions à lui poser mais cela peut attendre.

\- Détrompes toi petit lion. Leur roi a accepté une alliance mais a une condition, il souhaite la mort de quelqu'un et cette personne tu la connais très bien. La personne que je dois tuer est : Drew… Drew Washington de la seconde b. Alors, penses-tu toujours ne pas être concerné ? me demande-t-il en riant.

A peine il termine sa phrase que la rage s'empare de moi. Je me jette sur lui prêt à décapiter avec mon épée cet être ignoble.

\- Samson ! Je le savais tu n'as pas changé, monstre ! Je vais te tuer !

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te « tuer » cela au nom de nôtre amitié, mais … »

Soudain, en moins d'une seconde, l'atmosphère devient hostile. L'énergie qui émane de Samson est si intense qu'elle me propulse avec violence contre le mur. Le choc de l'impact me fait lâcher mon artefact sacré. Je l'attrape et relève ma tête pour regarder mon adversaire. Je tombe des nues.

Le tatouage à sa main gauche se met à émettre une lumière écarlate, puis la lumière s'estompe. Enfin son arme apparaît. C'est une faux, le symbole de la mort. Elle possède deux lames disposées sur un long bâton de deux mètres où vient s'enrouler une colonne vertébrale humaine. La première, est une grande lame de couleur noire d'environ soixante dix centimètres avec des motifs rouges semblables à des coulées de sang. La seconde située juste en bas de la grande, en mesure la moitié, cette dernière est de couleur or et parsemée de diamant.

« Emblème : The Red Grim Reaper. Je n'ai besoin que de la tête de ce Drew, mais si tu insistes je peux aussi prendre la tienne. Alors que décides-tu ? »

J'avais oublié à quel point sa puissance dépassait l'entendement. Il est maintenant de rang S mais est loin d'être à son apogée. Je souris puis je m'élance sur lui à vive allure. Je vais à droite puis à gauche et encore à droite avant de revenir au centre. J'atteins facilement la vitesse de 50m/s mais il arrive à me suivre des yeux. Je feins une attaque frontale puis je disparais pour le frapper dans le dos. Mais mon épée n'arrive qu'à transpercer ses vêtements. Je fais alors un bond en arrière pour être à bonne distance de sa faucheuse.

« C'est tout ce que tu est capable de faire ? »

En l'espace d'un instant alors que je suis pourtant sur mes gardes, plus que concentré, Samson disparaît de mon champ de vision. Il réapparaît derrière moi et lance sur moi son arme de mort en visant mon cou. Je pars son attaque in extrémis mais le choc de l'impact de nos deux objets divin me projette dix mètres plus loin. Je suis au bord du toit et ma main tremble, endoloris par la puissance de mon adversaire.

Puisque les attaques physiques ne fonctionnent pas, je vais essayer autre chose. J'attrape Durandal de mes deux mains et concentre toute mon énergie dans ma lame. Mon épée se met à émettre une lumière blanche.

\- Durandal : rayon destructeur de la vérité !

J'envoie un puissant rayon de lumière qui s'écrase sur Samson. L'impact produit un épais nuage de poussière qui me cache la vue. Est-ce qu'il est blessé?

\- Tu es devenue bien pathétique ! surgit-sa voix derrière ce brouillard. Un petit effort mon ami, je sais que toi aussi tu es capable d'atteindre le rang S.

Il a raison, seulement mon corps ne le supporterait pas. Le rang maximum que je peux atteindre est le rang A et encore je ne peux pas tenir longtemps. Son énergie continue d'augmenter. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je ne peux pas le battre dans mon état actuel, mon corps n'est pas encore prêt à supporter toute la puissance de mon âme. Il est encore trop faible et Excalibur n'est plus avec moi.

\- Samson, dans l'éventualité où j'accepterais de m'allier avec les tiens, abonnerais-tu l'idée de tuer Drew ?

\- Je connais l'étendu de ton pouvoir. Si tu acceptes mon offre Drew pourra vivre.

\- Je ne suis pas totalement certain qu'une guerre va éclater, mais j'accepte de m'allier avec toi au cas où.

\- Génial ! Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser. s'écrit-il excité.

\- Je n'ai pas fini. J'ai deux conditions.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- D'abord je ne veux plus que tu utilises volonté suprême sur un humain à moins d'un cas de force majeur. Enfin puisque tu es dans la classe sept, je veux que tu t'assures qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Dés que leurs âmes éveilleront, ils seront la cible des démons, c'est inévitable. Si ton scénario catastrophe se réalise on aura besoin d'eux.

\- J'accepte tes conditions.

\- Bien, je crois quoi que tout est dit.

\- Hop là ! Deux secondes l'ami. Avant de te laisser partir j'ai quelque chose à te demander. m'annonce le Prince en jouant avec son arme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que tu es en position de me demander quoi que ce soit ?

\- C'est bon soit sympas, on est allié maintenant et puis admets que je t'ai donné de précieuses informations.

\- Pose ta question. Toutefois je ne te promets pas d'y répondre.

\- A chaque fois que tu reviens tu as une nouvelle mission. Il a fort à parier que protéger Yeho est ta quête principale. Mais à en juger par ta réaction quand j'ai parlé de Drew, tu as une seconde mission. Alors ma question est la suivante : qui est-il réellement ?

\- Je veux bien répondre à ta question, si tu réponds d'abord à la mienne.

\- Encore une question ! peste-t-il. Tu ne trouves pas que tu abuses de ma générosité ?

\- Rien ne t'oblige à me répondre, c'est à toi de voir.

\- Bon, ok tu peux y aller.

\- Samson pourquoi es-tu réellement ici ?

\- Oh, tu deviens sénile ou quoi Léo ? Je sais que tu as plus de mille ans mais quand même. Tu m'as déjà posé cette question.

\- Oui mais tu n'as pas été totalement honnête avec moi.

\- Tout ce que j'ai dit sur la grande guerre est la pure vérité.

\- Oui la partie sur la guerre est plausible, seulement il y a un hic. Je ne doute pas que tu sois venu pour recruter afin de continuer l'œuvre de ton père mais qu'importe ton réseau d'information tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que je serais ici. Cela veut donc dire que si tu es venu précisément à Hénoch ce n'est pas pour moi. Alors qu'es-tu venu faire sur cette île après cent ans d'exil chez les intraterrestres ?

\- Tu as raison Léo, on a assez parlé pour aujourd'hui.

Sur ces mots, mon nouvel allié et moi on se quitte. Toutes ces révélations me laissent perplexe mais qu'importe dans trois semaines tout sera fini, ce monde et ma malédiction. Oui, plus que trois semaines à tenir. Le compte à rebours est lancé.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre et peut être aussi pour cette histoire... J'ai décidé d'arrêter. Cela fait un moment que j'y pense, c'est maintenant décidé. J'ai commencé à publier cette fanfiction dans le but de faire rire, partager les valeurs qui sont les miennes et améliorer mon écriture. Au début j'ai eu beaucoup de retour ( reviews) et cela m'a permis de progressé, mon style d'écriture n'a rien à voir avec mes premiers chapitres. Cependant, cela va faire six mois que les reviews se font rares malgré des stats élevées. Pendant un temps je m'en fiché mais j'ai pleins de nouveaux projets alors je préfère consacré le temps que j'ai à eux. J'ai encore la motivation de continuer à écrire ce récit mais plus de la partager. Je sais que ça parait égoïste mais il faut savoir que certains chapitres me prennent jusqu'à un mois à finir. Quand c'est terminé, je poste mon chapitre tout fier, seulement même si la barre des vues dépasse tout le temps les 300, celle des commentaires atteint à peine les 1. C'est assez démoralisant.**_

 _ **Du coup, je vais garder mon énergie pour autre chose. Je ne pense pas que c'est un arrêt définitive, c'est surtout un ras le bol. Je pense qu'après un certain temps je reviendrais pour offrir une fin aux lecteurs réguliers. En attendant je vais continuer : "Un duo presque parfait", "Histoire de couples" et "Uzumaki Naruto le conseiller des stars". Enfin je vais écrire et publier deux nouvelles histoires : "Dreamworld" et "Le combat d'une mère".**_

 ** _Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont lus et commentés cette histoire. Mais je remercie surtout sincèrement, Sakka ma sensei et Le savant, sans qui j'aurais jeté le tablier depuis longtemps._**

 ** _Sur ce, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures et encore merci à tous!_**


	34. Coming Soon

_Yo ici L'inspecteur J'men ^^_

 _Et oui ça fait longtemps, et non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Toutefois , il arrivera dans pas longtemps. En effet j'ai décidé de vous faire partager la suite de cette histoire. Parce que les personnages me manque et surtout car beaucoup de lecteurs méritent de connaître la fin de cette première partie._

 _En attendant vous pouvez relire les anciens chapitres ( vous verrez peut-être des éléments qui vous ont échappés ^^) ou lire d'autres de mes histoires ( comme par exemple :_ _Blood_ _, dont je viens de poster le premier)._

Je vous dis à très bientôt! Et surtout, passez de bonnes fêtes!


	35. Le petit lion passe à l'action

Yo mina! Combien de mois? Combien de temps d'attente depuis la dernière fois? Je ne sais plus trop mais je suis content de vous retrouver! Voici le grand retour de votre fic déjantée ;). On ouvre cette nouvelle page avec un chapitre dans la tête du "petit lion". Je vous conseille quand même de relire les précédents chapitres pour ne pas être perdu( et puis il y a des détails pertinent qui y sont cachés ^^). J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

 **Le petit lion passe à l'action**

Quittant le toit, je descends et rejoins le couloir du quatrième étage. Sans surprise, la voilà qui arrive en courant, elle est encore plus rapide qu'avant. La voir ici n'a rien d'exceptionnel, elle a sûrement dû ressentir l'énergie émanant de Samson tout à l'heure. Pour quelqu'un qui s'entraîne à percevoir les âmes autour d'elle depuis sa tendre enfance, cela est aisé.

\- Léo ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? me demande-t-telle, anxieuse.

Sa voix exprime de l'inquiétude. Non, de la peur. D'ailleurs, sa respiration est saccadée mais cela n'a pas l'air d'être à cause de l'effort physique qu'elle vient de réaliser. Elle est donc autant soucieuse de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver ? C'est ridicule, et puis cela ne peut que la gêner dans son devoir.

\- Stacy, tu m'as l'air bien trop affolée.

\- Evidemment ! N'importe qu'elle sœur le serait si son frère se retrouvait à affronter un monstre pareil ! Qui c'était ? Ce monstre était au moins de rang A, c'est insensé !

Son frère… Hum, elle n'a pas tort. Elle est moi sommes frère et sœur, des faux jumeaux. Les sentiments qu'elle a pour moi sont peut-être plus forts que je le supposais ? Mais cela n'est pas vraiment important. En ce qui me concerne, je ne me soucie guère de ce genre de lien aujourd'hui. Est-ce de la maturité, du pragmatisme ou mon cœur c'est il seulement fermé à tout jamais ?

\- Stacy calme toi, cette réaction est indigne de toi.

\- Désolée.

\- Je n'ai affronté personne, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un échange anodin.

Il m'est toutefois impossible de ne pas reconnaître que si les choses avaient mal tourné, j'aurais sans doute perdu. Ce corps d'enfant est trop faible pour supporter toute ma puissance, si la théorie de Mastema s'avère exacte- même s'il n'y a que très peu de chances qu'elle le soit- je serais peut être incapable de tenir mon rôle.

\- C'est étrange, j'étais pourtant certaine d'avoir perçu l'âme d'un être surpuissant. Mon Naso a-t-il failli?

\- Non, tu as vu juste. L'âme au pouvoir gargantuesque que tu as ressentis est celle d'une ancienne connaissance.

\- Une ancienne connaissance…Une personne que tu as connue lors d'une de tes précédentes vies, je présume.

\- Exactement.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Le Prince écarlate, lui confie-je.

\- Le … Mastema ! C'est une blague ?

Je la vois perdre ses moyens, il faut dire qu'il a une sacrée réputation. Mais tout de même…

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi la présence en ces murs du chef de la faction des Néphilims écarlates est sujette à la rigolade. Un peu de sérieux, Stacy.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire, je m'excuse. Qu'est il venu faire ici ?

\- Ce n'est pas important. je préfère tuer le débat dans l'œuf. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une mission pour toi.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, grand-frère ! Quelle que soit ma mission, je ferais tout pour t'être utile ! elle exulte.

J'ai l'impression que mon regard est plus important pour elle que le sort du monde. Elle devrait revoir ses priorités. Soit, tant qu'elle la mène à bien, cela ne me dérange pas.

\- Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est mon devoir de sœur. Quelle est cette mission ?

Son regard se perd alors au sol et elle rabat une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille gauche. Elle semble si heureuse, ce ne sont pas les couleurs vives qui viennent d'apparaître sur ses joues qui diront le contraire.

Pourquoi un tel sentiment à mon égard ? Je t'en supplie arrête. Ne me regarde pas ainsi avec tes yeux azur. Je ne mérite pas cette admiration sans limite. Donne-la à un autre, je n'en veux pas, je n'en veux plus ! Je crois avoir assez donné, laisse mon cœur tranquille. Il est rouillé, il ne saurait répondre à autant d'amour.

\- Drew, je répondis simplement.

\- Drew ? Euh…grand-frère, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là, cet idiot ?

Son langage corporel a changé. C'est amusant. Je sens un mélange de haine et d'attirance sexuelle. J'aurais pourtant juré qu'elle ressentait de l'amour pour ce Kiba, alors pourquoi cette réaction ambiguë envers Drew ?

\- Cet « idiot », comme tu dis, est d'une importance capitale pour l'avenir de cette planète.

\- On parle bien de notre Drew là ? me demande-t-elle perplexe.

\- Oui. Mets-tu ma parole en doute ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Simplement je… Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre, protège-le, c'est tout.

\- Le protéger ? Mais de quoi ?

\- De tout. Tout ce qui pourrait porter atteinte à sa vie. Je veux que tu deviennes son ombre à partir de maintenant.

\- Quoi ! Tu veux que je sois sa baby-sitter ? Pourquoi ? Et puis je te signale qu'il vient de plaquer Makino comme une malpropre, je-

\- Stacy ! crie-je, faisant mine de sortir de mes gonds.

\- Ou-oui, balbutie-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai que faire de ce genre de futilité. Je te parle du sort de l'humanité, alors arrête de te comporter comme une gamine.

\- Encore une fois je m'excuse, grand-frère. Je n'avais pas réalisé la gravité de la situation. Tu as raison, je ferais de mon mieux. Néanmoins, Drew et moi nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, tu sais ? Comment faire pour l'approcher ?

\- Tu es une fille et c'est un garçon.

\- Attend grand-frère, tu n'es quand même pas en train de me demander de- C'est répugnant !

Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même rouge de honte. Une réaction vraiment disproportionnée. Les humains ont un rapport avec le sexe vraiment trop compliqué de nos jours. Et puis, j'ai déjà du faire ou subir bien pire pour sauver le monde des hommes.

\- Libre à toi de d'aller jusque là. Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'il est sexuellement attiré par toi. Tu es une fille intelligente, alors libre à toi d'utiliser cela à ton avantage.

\- Tu me demande de jouer avec ces sentiments ?

Son paralangage change à nouveau, cette idée n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter.

\- Si c'est pour le protéger je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Je… Grand-frère…

\- Tu sauras quoi faire, j'ai confiance en toi, il n'y a que toi qui peut remplir cette mission.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

Ses yeux s'illuminent encore, allumés par la flamme de cette admiration ignoble et sans fondement qu'elle me voue. Cette admiration, cet amour lugubre qui, comme tant d'autres avant elle la poussera à mourir pour moi. La manipuler de la sorte pour arriver à mes fins et plus difficile que je l'aurais pensé. Mon cœur n'est peut être pas si rouillé que ça finalement ?

\- Oui, je ne peux le demander à personne d'autre.

\- Je vais le faire, je ne te décevrais pas.

\- Je le sais, tu ne l'as jamais fait de toute façon,dis-je, en caressant son front.

Voilà qui est réglé. Stacy est encore jeune et inexpérimentée mais elle possède déjà des compétences et aptitudes aux combats non négligeables. Magie, sorts, techniques célestes et incantations. On peut dire quelle est très prometteuse. Cependant, sa force seule ne suffira peut-être pas pour défendre Drew. Je ne sais ni pourquoi ni qui en veut à sa vie.

Hum…Il tombe à pic celui-là. Il se pourrait qu'il soit la solution à ce problème. Reste à savoir s'il est prêt ?

\- Léo ! déboule-t-il en hurlant mon prénom à plein poumons. Léo, tout va bien ? J'ai senti une âme ultra puissante c'était un dé- Stacy !

Akihide, toujours là quand on ne l'attend pas. Lui aussi a dû ressentir la puissance dévastatrice de Samson. Par contre, le voir également aussi chambouler me déçois un peu, à croire que tous nos entraînements n'ont servi à rien. Quoi que, mon saki n'est pas aussi effrayant que la « volonté suprême » de ce monstre.

\- Une « âme puissante », de quoi tu parles au juste, le « brillant » ? feint-elle l'ignorance.

Hum… C'est vrai, tout comme lui ignore sa réelle force, elle ne sait pas qu'il est mon disciple. Toutefois, chacun se doute de quelque chose. Il serait sans doute temps de les informer qu'ils sont dans le même camp ?

\- Rien, oublie ça.

\- Ok, Léo, je vais me retirer. On se revoit à la maison, grand-frère.

\- Hum, à ce soir.

La voilà qui s'en va. J'espère qu'elle a bien conscience de sa mission. Il est correct de dire que je lui cache énormément d'information et que j'aurais sans doute pu faire preuve de plus de pédagogie. J'agis ainsi car tout savoir serait trop dur à gérer pour elle. Et puis, j'avoue être moi-même dans le flou le plus total concernant Drew. Je suis confus. Ni Gabrielle ni Michael, mon mentor, ne m'ont appris quoi que ce soit d'intéressant sur lui. Entre sa réelle identité ainsi que la possible menace de mort qui pèse sur lui et cette probable troisième guerre céleste, je suis complètement perdu.

Tout devrait se finir dans trois semaines maintenant que l'agneau de Dieu est de retour. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment ? Quel est donc ce mal-être intense qui m'habite ? J'ai la terrible sensation qu'un événement malheureux est sur le point de se produire sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit pour l'empêcher. Et puis, il y a cette classe 7. Elle pose problème elle aussi. Dieu ne fait jamais rien au hasard, je ne le sais que trop bien. Alors quel est donc le secret qui se cache derrière leur existence ? Cette classe était déjà préoccupante, entre tous ces élus, surtout Naruto et Gara. Deux hôtes démoniaques, des garçons en plus ! Et maintenant cette gardienne, ce prof sorti de nulle part à l'énergie intense et Samson. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Quel danger guette cette terre pour qu'il réunisse autant d'êtres exceptionnels en un même lieu et sur une même période ?

\- Léo ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? me sort-il de mes pensées.

Akihide... Ce garçon a vraiment progressé et cela en seulement quelques mois. Même en sachant qui était sa mère, c'est une prouesse énorme. Au départ, je lui ai fait quitter les messagers de l'éternel et je l'ai pris sous mon aile pour une seule raison : ses origines. Tout comme Hinata et Neji Hyuga, Akihide et l'un des descendants d'un des 12 Apôtres de Jésus Christ. Mais je ne m'attendais pas ce qu'il progresse aussi rapidement. Sa volonté est forte. Serait-ce à cause d'elle ?

\- Qu'il-y-a-t-il ?

\- Je disais juste qu'on a eu chaud.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai failli dévoiler à ta sœur l'existence des démons je te signale !

\- Effectivement.

\- Tu pourrais essayer d'être un peu plus démonstratif quand même Léo. Je sens bien qu'elle est spéciale ta sœur mais tu as bien insisté sur le fait que les démons doivent rester un secret.

\- Là c'est plus démonstratif ? je demande , faisant jaillir un torrent de larmes de mes yeux cobalt.

\- Laisse tomber. me lance-il, dépité. Au fait, quel genre de démon c'était ? Avec quel monstre tu t'es battu ?

\- Eh bien, s'il était ici, il dirait que ce n'est pas un démon, mais qu'il appartient au peuple des Néphilims.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Peu importe. Ce « monstre » est un être de rang SS.

\- « SS » ! Je ne savais même pas que ce rang existait, m'avoue-t-il son ignorance sans gêne. C'est-c'est dément ! Et tu as affronté ce monstre…

\- Pas vraiment, ce n'était qu'un échange amical.

\- Tu es vraiment un garçon unique.

\- Si tu le dis. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne devrait pas être un problème.

\- Quoi, il est parti ? En y repensant je n'arrive plus à sentir son âme.

Il n'est pas loin, tu n'es juste pas assez expérimenté pour détecter sa présence.

\- Fais moi confiance, ce n'est plus notre ennemi.

Pour l'instant.

\- Si tu le dis. En parlant de démon, j'ai une requête à te demander, Léo.

Tiens, le voilà qui aborde un air plus sérieux. Le corps d'un individu donne tellement d'informations sur sa personne, il suffit de se baisser et de les collecter. Le petit oiseau veut quitter le nid. J'y pense également depuis pas mal de temps mais il fallait que l'idée paraisse venir de lui. C'est vrai que Devil Joker et sa brigade anti-démons font un excellent travail mais je ne fais pas confiance à leur chef. Ses intentions sont obscures et je suis persuadé de l'avoir déjà rencontré. Qu'importe son corps, son âme ne peut pas me mentir.

\- Oui, je t'écoute.

\- J'ai pas mal réfléchis tu sais et- je veux dire, depuis que je suis devenu ton disciple, je suis devenu plus fort. Ma force physique est d'un tout autre niveau mais surtout, mon âme s'est éveillée. Non seulement j'arrive à utiliser mon élément, mais également le Links, le Kink et le Naso. Enfin j'arrive maintenant à me servir de mon Artefact sacré.

\- Akihide, arrête de tourner autour du pot.

-Tu as raison, désolé. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai pris une décision.

\- Vraiment, et laquelle ?

\- Je veux t'accompagner.

Enfin.

\- M'accompagner, et où ça ?

\- Ne joue pas à l'idiot Léo, ce rôle ne te va pas du tout. Je sais pertinemment que tu fais régulièrement des rondes pendant les nuits. Je veux venir avec toi. Je suis maintenant assez puissant pour être utile. Léo, je veux t'aider à vaincre les démons !

Akihide, Akihide, Akihide… Pauvre enfant… C'est vrai qu'il a pour but de venger la mort de sa mère et de sauver Ève. Pour ce qu'est de cette jeune fille, ses chances de réussite sont convenables. En revanche pour ce qui est de sa mère c'est une autre histoire. Il est si loin de se douter de la vérité. Devrais-je lui dire ? Non, la vérité lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. J'ai besoin de lui intact et prêt à combattre le mal. Sa colère sera le glaive qui pourfendra le mal. Une fois tout cela terminé, je lui révélerai que la personne qui a tué sa mère n'est nul autre que son propre père : Danzo Shimura.

\- Tu penses en être capable ?

\- Oui !

Stacy n'est pas suffisante pour veiller sur Drew. Maintenant que je suis son allié, Mastema assurera la protection de la classe 7. Quant à moi je pourrai me consacrer à Yeho. Akihide serait un bon joker. Il doit être de rang D ou C au maximum, assez faible, mais il a du potentiel.

\- Très bien.

\- Quoi ! Tu acceptes ?

\- Oui, mais à une condition.

\- Je me disais bien que c'était trop facile. Et c'est quoi cette condition ?

\- Tu va te battre contre moi, si j'estime que tu es assez fort tu pourras me suivre pendant mes rondes. Une objection ?

Je ressens sa peur, mais également son excitation. Bonne réaction, cher disciple.

\- Non, pas du tout. Pour être franc, cela fais un moment que j'ai envie de me mesurer à toi, sourit-il.

\- Bien, je vais y aller.

\- Où tu vas encore ?

\- Je vais rendre visite à un chaton qui s'est égaré.

Erza-Batia… Comment as-tu pu laisser une de tes filles partir comme ça ? Les années t'ont-elles ravagé à ce point, mon amour ? Cette idiote ne se rend pas compte du danger qu'elle fait courir au monde. Qu'est donc-t-elle venue chercher ici ? Peu importe la raison, son pouvoir est trop dangereux pour qu'elle se balade à la vue de tous comme si de rien n'était. Surtout si Narcisse « l'invincible » l'a prise pour cible. L'hôte de la bête de la Haine et celui de la colère sont là, elle risque de mener Narcisse jusqu'à eux. Elle doit partir, de gré ou de force.


End file.
